From idiot to Monster Hero!
by jboy44
Summary: one day Akihisa and Yuuko's lives changed drastically, when they find out they find out they aren't quite human. Now they have to make there way in the world of monsters with a little help form a Gift Given to Akihisa by his grandfather, the omnitrix! Highschool is going to be a literal adventure here in monster high! Akihisa x Yuuko x harem
1. We're monsters! part one!

On the way to Fumizuki Akihisa was rubbing his eyes as he said, " What the hell is wrong with me?"

he then looked in to a car window as he coughed and looked at his reflection his eyes where green, ' How the hell did that happen? I mean it's totally impossible for this to happen, right? Or is it just improbably?"

He then rubbed his chin as his eyes widen, " and I just used that word correctly, like my vocabulary has expanded significantly over the course of the night."

He then backed away rubbing his now green eyes as he said, "I'm terrifying myself."

He then continued on his way when he jumped in to Yuuko making both fall over on to the ground.

As Akihisa got up and offered her a hand up he said, "I most apologize Yuuko! Something very strange is occurring to me this morning. It start with my eye color alternated." He then notice Yuuko was looking a little green and said, " and you are likewise changing colors I see you look ill."

Yuuko took his hand blinking in shock at Akihisa's higher grade of diction as she said, " I fill fine just something is making my skin change colors I don't know what."

Akihisa then held a his chin as he said, " Well I remember when we had that human monster relationship class one of the subjects was a random percentage where a two humans will make a monster, and said monster won't show any signs of it till they read a certain level of physical maturity."

Yuuko jumped back and said, "No no!" she was shaking her hands, " you take that back!"

Akihsia then sighed and said, " I don't like it either Yuuko, but my eyes changed color and I have new found high levels of intelligence, and you are turning Green I mean it's not that noticeable but we most look at facts and what the logical answer about our chances may very well be."

Yuuko was shaking, "Do you have any idea what they do to Monsters in this country!"

Akihisa held his chin and said " I know it's horrifying the trick or treatment! A public execution for the crime of being different such a horrible taste it puts in my mouth! Well I don't see any other answers for what's happening to myself. But You Miss Kinoshita may just have a skin problem."

Yuuko breathed a sigh of relief but when she did her hand glow blue making a bug on a wall turn into a frog making people scream and ran in panic yelling "WITCH!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as Akihsia said, " and looks like you're a witch! I believe this is the best possible chance to run for our lives!"

She then turned tail to run as she said, " you don't have to tell me twice!" Akihisa ran behind her, " HOLD UP WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER!

As they ran they heard police sirens and Yuuko was crying, " I WISH I KNOW HOW I TURNED SOMETHING INTO A FROG!"

Akihisa looked around seeing numbers and chance all around as he grabbed her and said, " yes it is a handicap that unlike normal monsters we don't have the instructions for our abilities! But Facts are facts!"

He then ran with her into an alley way where one of the police cars crashed into it too big to fit as he said, " And the fact of the matter is now it's a foot chace!"

He then came to a dead end! The way blocked by a large stone wall, Yuuko was about to say something but Akihisa jumped over it landing on his feet on the other side and continued running leaving her stunned.

Akihisa then said, "Before you ask for how I accomplished that leap it's like asking how you turned a bug into a frog, I have no logical idea. I just accomplished it."

Yuuko was crying as she said, " I don't want to die!"

Akihisa then saw a tree line and ran In saying, " neither do I Yuuko!"

he then ran into it deeper into the woods where he stopped and put Yuuko down he then fell down on his butt and said, " We're safe the legends of a strange monster roaming this place makes it so the government won't' send anyone here."

Yuuko then said, " And what about us?"

Akihisa coughed before he said, " Yuuko we are not human or at least no more thanks to genetic random mutations, that lead to ninety percent of the monster species in the first place! If the stories are tree whatever calls this place home would be friendly to us, it's own kind."

Before Yuuko could respond Akihsia bend over and throw up blood making her yell " WHAT THE HELL!"

Akihsia whipped his mouth his skin was pale as he said, "it appears whatever I am is extremely different internally form humans so the drastic changes are too much for my system to handle, properly."

Yuuko blinked confused so he sighed and put it in simpler terms, " you're going to be just fine! While I am dying from this change!"

She then screamed, "NO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Akihsia laughed and said, "all my life I wished for more intelligent and now I have it and it's killing me. Be careful for what you wish for you might just get it. I believe this is a case for you too after all with green skin no one will confuse you and Hideyoshi every again!"

Yuuko teared up as she was about to say something when she screamed and pointed to see a blue light, as a blue mechamoprh walked out, Yuuko was shaking and Akihisa looked at him and said, " Amazing such a thing is clearly not native of this planet."

the alien then said, "you are correct Akihisa I am an Alien."

Yuuko backed away ,"did you read our minds?!"

the Alien then reached in to himself and pulled out a locket and through it to Akihisa who opened it and was confused by what he saw.

in it was a picture of a human woman with blue hair and blonde eyes he knew with this alien and over it was " me and my daughter….. wait that woman is my mother Eunice…. Grandpa?"

Yuuko then said, "Wait what? How?"

The alien then said, "my daughter is a test tube baby But the fact of that matter is I can see what's going on, the galvan DNA within Akihisa is triggering a change that is unstable and to rapid. Please miss help him up we need to get him to my downed ship. I won't lose my grand son!"

Yuuko then helped Akihisa up!

Once inside a UFO that was missing it's engine and trustors Azmuth helped Yuuko put Akihisa who was now burning up on a table.

Azmuth was opening a panel and said, " All this years I hoped to be able to meet grandson. I won't lose him now!" He then pulled out a sphere and he said, " This sphere what within it is how I changed myself into a mechamoprh to survive but this will take more than just a pit of it's power!"

He then opened it and put what looked like a green banned on Akihisa's arm witch glow and became a green watch as Azmuth said, '" Open slots equal to the power level it will take to stabilize host DNA!"

the watch then glow as akihisa's fever dropped as the images of fifty different monster flashed on it's screen. Akihisa sat up holding his head as the watch said, "Five playlist unlocked transformation's unlocked Fifty!"

Yuuko was confused but Akihisa looked at it turning the dial looking at the images and he said, "A compact DNA alternator slash stabilizer, but power equal to the amount of transformations in current unlock seems like a design flaw grandpa, that is a detraction form a master piece."

Azmuth then said, " you sound like your mother!"

Akihisa then said," well then seeing as Akira comes form another mother I take it she is completely Normie. Strange I wonder!"

he then slammed the dial on the image of someone and in a moment Yuuko jumped back as Akihisa was replaced by a being made of fire.

the alien looked at it's hands and the Dial on his chest and said, "So I can now freely change my species as a side effect I think I'll dub this form Heatblast!"

Yuuko then blinked in confusion as he hit the dial and morphed into a green version of Azmuth and she said, " Ok this is freaky!"

Azmuth then hugged Akihisa and said, " I can finally hug my grandson!"

Akihisa then looked to him and said, "Grandpa space please. Also shouldn't we figure out how to get out I don't think this woods will offer a life me and Yuuko would like!"

Azmuth then said, "True but now that the omnitrix is online! There are options to get it but you would need to get the hang of it, and right now it's been a long day."

Akihisa then flashed red returning him to his normal form, " well I did almost die so I most agree!"

Yuuko then fainted and fell right on Akihisa.

Later that night Yuuko's point of view.

I was laying on the table Blushing as I slept on Akihisa's chest All he talked about was getting me to one of the place where monster's weren't killed then helping the rest.

He almost dies and finds out he's part alien and his first response is to be a superhero! So noble! I blushed as I snuggled up to him, he's handsome….. and be through hell.

then it hit me I may not be able to make up for all the pain he's gone through but maybe me and some other girls can. I mean lots of monsters use a harem wedding system. So it should be to hard.

I then smiled as I snuggled into his chest it's official Akihisa I will be your ghoulfriend and find you lots more of them.

Return to third person point of view.

Miles away a man was walking in the woods he had magenta Hair like Minami he had green eyes he was dressed in a black shirt black pants boots and a trench coat he was holding a gun and he said, " I move here to get away form monsters and two show the hell up! Going to the same school as my daughter Minami!"

He then load the weapon, " I even took my wife's name so no one would know I was a hellscream but no! Adam Von Hellscream most once more hunt and kill some monsters! It's going to be fun to kill the one my daughter was crushing on!"

Behind him was a metal ball floating with a camera and he smiled, " And I'll do it all live on the web!

to be continued

Transformations unlocked

Heatblast(1)., Fourarms. Upgrade(1) xlr8 Greymatter Ghostfreak Diamondhead Stinkfly Wildmutt Ripjaws. Way big! , Upchuck, portaler , Cannonbolt, snare-oh Frankenstrike Blitzwolfer, eye guy wildvine, Arctiguana Swampfire. Big chill. Whampire. Brainstorm. , Echo echo Humungousaur, Jetray. spider-monkey Goop Chromastone. Lodestar Rath Nanomech Jury-rig Buzzshock Feedback. Toepick Atomix Graveattack, spitter Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG Clockwork, ball weevil Shocksquatch And Gutrot.

Jboy44 " and welcome to the first chapter of this mass crossover hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Now roll omake. "

Omake

on a fright tube Video Spectra vondergiest was in a reporting room and said " Welcome to this weeks Gory Gazette this week form Japan Two young monsters under attack. They both appeared to have been born to a norm families are have little to no idea how to control there abilties."

Pictures of Yuuko and Akihisa showed up beside her and she said, " the girl Yuuko Kinoshita is a witch, the boy we don't know but he's show agility and jumping beyond what a normie can do! Worst of all this two frighten teenagers are being hunted live on the internet by a hellscream!"

the ghost girl screamed as she said, " And we thought monsterphobia was bad here in new Salem at least we're not being hunt and there is no more trick or treatments! As a reporter my heart goes out to this two young monsters and I a miracle happens to save their lives. Spectra Vondergiest sighting out

end omake.


	2. We're Monsters part two!

Later that day Hideyoshi was shaking as he picked up a broom and head for his sisters former room she heard something in there and kicked it down, " BE GONE MONSTER!"

He then saw Akihisa packing a bag witch he dropped and said, " Really Hideyoshi does the ties that bind you to your twin matter not to you?

He then tried to watch Akihisa only for him to hit a button and become a transformation named ghostfreak. Who looked just like the original series ghostfreak the broom passed through him as Hideyoshi was shaking as he glow closer.

Akihisa then said, " I won't mix words with you Hideyoshi! I'm a shape shifter whatever I want to be I am!" he then touched the dial within his eye track and morphed inform to a transformation known as Frankenstrike!

As with ghostfreak this one looked like the original series frakenstrike and he grabbed Hideyoshi making him wet his pants a small shock later and Akihsia dropped him and returned to human in a flash of red light.

Akihisa finished packing as he said, " you should start regaining the ability to twitch within an hour, talk in another hour, then in another three hours you'll be move again, give or taken the factors or whatever you had for lunch. I am honestly sorry I had to do that but you left me with no chose! I have to get me and my ghoulfriend.

Akihisa then put the bag on the floor and looked through his omnitrix and said, "Also sense I bet your wondering I am an alien or at least part…. I really want to know what happened to my mother when she went into the Bermuda triangle!" within a slam on the dial he become Portaler.

The little alien then opened a portal as Azmuth blue mchamorph arm reached in and grabbed the bag and Akihisa said, " by and I wish I could come in piece Hideyoshi man but I'm not getting much of a chose. Farewell."

He then rolled in to a ball and rolled through it closing it he became human again where he quickly removed his jacket and tie, " I should have discarded this items so much sooner"

He then saw Yuuko taking her bag and running into the UFO to change.

Azmuth looked at Akihsia, "you're getting the hang of transforming, something I never could it's why I never used the thing myself accept to make myself taller."

Akihisa then crossed his arms as he said, " you said it yourself grandfather. This things life support systems are the only thing keeping my body's unstable change form killing me, let along making me ill. I am coursed with this thing. I might as well use my misfortune to help others. After all know one person who could use the omnitrix better then myself?"

A voice then said, "I could!" in a moment out Walked Adam hellscream and Akihisa said, " Mr. Shimada?"

He then pulled out a shoot and said, " No it's Adam Von Hellscream freak!" HE then tried to fire only for Akihsia to become XLR8 who looked like his Ben ten thousand version.

Akihsia avoid the buck shoot as Azmuth just stretched his body out of the way saying, "I'll leave this to you grand son!"

in a moment Akihsia was Behind Adam where he gave a spinning tail whack knocking the monster hunter into a tree as he said, "You are just too slow to keep up with the movements of Xlr8!"

the monster hunter dropped the gun and pulled out a bottle and said, " But your grandfather over there isn't let's see how he likes Gorgon powder!"

In A moment Xlr8 was in front of Azmuth where he slammed the dail, on his chest becoming Diamondhead! His Diamond was dressed like wise dressed like the Ben ten thousand version.

the bottle broke and nothing happened as the powder hit Diamondhead as he said, " Can't turn a rock to stone!" He then held his hand out firing crystal shards.

Adam just pulled out a staff that looked to be made of wood and span it the crystals shattering like glass as it touched it, " and this staff is enchanted to smash golems!"

Within a moment the Monster hunter charged to try and smash Diamondhead only for the alien to touch the dial and change to Fourarms.

Akihisa's Fourarms had a black pony tail green fingerless gloves, with golden bands around his wrist a golden harness on his chest where his dial was, and his pants where black held up by a golden band. He was bare foot.

Fourarms then grabbed the staff in his upper right arm and smirked. " yeah That might have worked on Diamondhead but it won't on Fourarms!"

In a moment Fourarms moved his arm snapping the staff as his lower set of arms pushed him back, " Now get out of here!"

the monster hunter was once more throw to a tree where he fell to the ground and got up as Fourarms clapped. " Ok one most admire his persistence but it'll get you nothing in this case!"

Adam pulled something out of his coat and it was a sword, it was a blood red katana and he charged saying, "and this blade is forged form dragon scales nothing is harder!"

Akihisa hit the dial morphing into Stinkfly once more this transformation looked like the Ben ten thousand version. The Bug alien took to the air going up higher than the hunter could reach!

In a moment the bug spat his slime knocking the monster hunter back with enough force to make him drop the sword.

Adam tried to get up but he was covered in slime to slick for him to even stand as he said, " How can this be happening! I'm a hellscream! We always kill the monster!"

In a moment Stinkfly hit the dial on his face and vanished from sight.

Adam looked around trying to find him but then he noticed a galvan on his shoulder this galvan was in a green jumpsuit with a black belt fingerless gloves and toeless black covers on his feet. The dial was on his back.

Greymatter then said, "you don't need to be a Greymatter to understand that's your problem you hunt one monster at a time while I am many I am legion for I am many!" In a moment he hit the hunters neck making him pass out and snore.

Greymatter then hopped on to the camera drone and looked in to the lenses, his eyes blinked sideways as he said, " A simple Camera drone, I better he was sending this live on the internet."

He rubbed his chin, " well in that case, Akira my dear full norm half-sister FUCK YOU! YOU GOT DAM BITCH! … Sorry world need to get that out of my system. Hazuki sorry I beat up your dad he's a murder. Now to all the other monsters of the world form scamerica to rotland stay proud!"

He then reached for the dial with one hand and said, " Akihisa of the Galvan out!" in a moment he was wildmut his version full grown red strips on his head, and had his tail. His dial was on his eyeless face and in a moment he jumped back and his claws slashed the drone ending the video feed worldwide.

when he landed he was returned to human in red light.

At with point Yuuko walked out her skin now full green she was in a red shirt and blue jean shorts and normal black shoes. "what did I miss?"

Azmuth looked at her and said, " My grandson being a got dam badass!"

Yuuko had the bag Akihisa packed over his shoulder as He looked through his aliens and slammed down on clockwork.

He then said, "ok grandfather as we clearly no longer have time to wait around I think if you use your mechamoprh forms techno merging and enhancing powers on the equally techno organic Clockwork, we can boost his abilities to boost his space time travel powers to make up for my lax of control over them to get the hell out of here?"

Yuuko was confused not understanding it but Azmuth said, " a fine idea I will even be able to site restrictions on locations so we don't end up underwater or in the air, or outer space." He then hugged his grandson and merged into Clockwork.

Yuuko's eyes widen as the merging as Both grandson and grandfather said at once, "matter transporting!"

in a moment the merged alien and Yuuko vanished and reappeared in a jungle where akihsia timed out making himself fall to the right as Azmuth fell to the left.

Azmuth then said, "we're in a jungle in south scamerica we're close at least!"

Akihsia looked around them they were in the ruins of a stone city he cleaned some dirt off a table and said, " I believe we may have found monsterpedu. Amazing!"

in a moment a purple skinned monster girl named Jane Boolittle tackled him she held her staff to his neck, she was dressed in a leaf skirt her top was fabric tied around her chest and she had a tooth necklace.

Yuuko smiled and whispered, " she's perfect!"

Akihsia was looking at the girl and said, " Miss we mean no harm! My name is Akihisa of the Galvan, the blob is my grandfather and the cutie with green Skin is my ghoulfriend Yuuko." He then held up the omnitrix and said, " Now please get off me I don't want to have to use this!

Jane then said, "what is wrist watch going to do?"

Akihsia smirked as he slammed it down turning himself in to Ripjobs who was dressed in the original series outfit. In a moment his legs morphed into a tail and it knocked her off. He then got his legs back and jumped up, " yes that just happened!"

Jane was on the ground and jumped up blushing with hearts in her eyes, " boy.. cutie form changer."

Yuuko did a jump as she whispered, "plan get my boyfriend a harem is already in motion!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(1)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(1) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (1) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big! , Upchuck, portaler(1) , Cannonbolt, snare-oh Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer, eye guy wildvine, Arctiguana Swampfire. Big chill. Whampire. Brainstorm. , Echo echo Humungousaur, Jetray. spider-monkey Goop Chromastone. Lodestar Rath Nanomech Jury-rig Buzzshock Feedback. Toepick Atomix Graveattack, spitter Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG Clockwork(1), ball weevil Shocksquatch And Gutrot.

Omake.

in a fright tube video Clawdeen wolf was doing a blog as she watched the hellscream gets owned by shapeshifter video and said, " IT happened live so we know it's real! Now this guy right here he's a got dam Alpha as it comes! If he doesn't have a ghoul friend he's in luck, if he does, then I hope she doesn't mind sharing."

she fanned herself, " and I know I'm not the only ghoul thinking it the internet is blowing up with ghouls like me talking about wanting him even if it means sharing him. Hell even his normie form is cute!... I wonder if he can be a werewolf?"

Clawdeen then said, " clawdeen wolf out, and To Akihsia of the galvan! You did something no manster or ghoul has done before you kicked the butt of a hellscream! You rock on shapeshifter!"

end omake. 


	3. Brawl in the lost jungle city!

Walking around the lost city of Monsterpedu Yuuko was watching with Jane stunned as Akihsia was geeking out with his grandfather.

Yuuko then looked to jane, "So you've lived here alone sense the researchers who where your adopted parents died?"

Jane nodded " yes then me find cute shapeshifter but he taken!" she was crying but Yuuko gave her a kiss on the check shocking jane as Yuuko said, "but not too taken! You see I plan on living by the rules of many ghouls to one manster."

Jane jumped for joy " Yay!" Yuuko then hugged her, "We'll bring this up to him when he and his grandpa are done having a nerd trip."

Azmuth was whipping off some moss form a tablet and adjusted his one eye to be a telescope as he said, " the more I run translations the more I find more questions than anweser. Look this tablet mentions the construction of something it's damaged all that can be made out that it's some kind of weapon."

Akihisa upgrade looking at one, " and this one mentions the city being set up to confuse to make chance of being found almost zero to hide something. You don't think the city fell because they lost control of this weapon?"

Azmuth looked to his grandson, "it seems possible." In a moment they heard a yell of " YES WE FOUND MONSTER PEDU!"

Akihsia then said, "Sorry but no you didn't!" before them was a human in explore gear tan grye in color growling as there was a camera bot behind him, "HOLD UP WHAT IS THIS!"

Azmuth then looked at him, "Me and my grandson found this place first! Your still the first normie to find it. If it cushions the blow!"

the man then pointed a machete at Azmuth, " IT DOESN'T YOU FREAK!"

in a moment Akihsia timed out and said, " Well now I'll ask you to point that away from my grandfather."

the man then yelled, "OR what!" in a moment Akihisa became Snare-oh the original series version of the alien as his bandages grabbed and wrapped up the man as he said, "or you'll find a mummy!... No that pun was terrible. Please come back to me after I've had more time to think of a better one."

the man then fell as Yuuko sat down and said, " are we only going to run into normie douches?" she then jumped up when the thing she sat on sank into the ground and said, " guys I think I set off a booby trap!"

In a moment a giant spiked ball rolled down form a temple But akihsia hit the Dial becoming Waybig his version looking just like the original series version in a moment he stepped on it then hit the dial.

he was holding his foot hopping around as he said, " ouch ocuh! That felt like stepping on a building block!"

Jane fanned herself and said, "So hot!"

Yuuko smiled and said, " that he is!" In a moment the Camera bot was flying around Akihisa as he blinked in shock, Yuuko laughed, " looks like the got was programmed to follow the most interesting thing! You've stolen the show Akihisa!"

Akihisa stopped hopping around as he said, " As much as I would like to explore I think it's best we all leave as soon as possible don't want to set off another booby-trap."

In a Moment Azmuth took a step and his foot sunk and said, "to late for that!" in a moment arrows fired for a wall making Akihisa become upchuck the alien force version.

the alien then quickly eat arrows before spitting an explosive ball at the wall smashing it, as he whipped his mouth, " that was so gross!" in a moment he the dial on his stomach becoming Cannonbolt.

in then rolled up charged grabbed jane and Yuuko and rolled off as the ground below them fell out. He then unrolled and said, "ok now this is getting stupid!"

In a moment he noticed the normie having wiggled himself free of the wrappings and running off as Azmuth said, "STOP WHAT EVER THEY WANT TO HIDE IT MOST BE DANGEROUS!"

the normie then saw a temple gate and tried to but it open as he said, "doesn't matter this place will make my carrier!" he then kicked the door down and in a moment a fireball hit him in the chest making him hit the ground and burn making Jane and Yuuko hug and scream!

then form the temple burst a stone beast it was humanoid and looked like a Mayan warrior holding a shield and no other weapons as it walked. IT was easily twenty feet tall.

Akihsia blinked as he looked at a shiny black square on his chest, "that's a solar cell! Of course the thing is solar powered! That's why it was in there I bet they couldn't control this thing then they all died out stopping and hiding it so it couldn't hurt anyone!

Akihisa then rolled at high speed hitting the square knocking the stone thing down as Cannonbolt bounced off it back to being beside Jane and Yuuko as he unrolled and hit the dial.

Akihisa then became the omniverse version of Blitzwolfer who howled as he split his mouth open in four parts and let out a super-sonic howl on the stone beast making it shake and rattle.

the stone beast got up shaking as it lift it's shield with it's right arm protecting it as the arm shoot off a fireball.

Yuuko then screamed as in a moment a pink energy shield appeared before them protecting them all she then looked at her hands as it vanished, " did I just cast shield?"

Akihisa looked at her as he hit the dial and morphed into the original series version of eye guy as he said, " eye see no other answer to what you did!"

His eyes then opened wide and all looked at the statue firing laser beams at the golem's shield making it shatter.

Azmuth was watching, " this is fascinating!" he was rubbing where his chin was, "simple fascinating! This faulty sentry is more advanced then what normies can do on their own now a days. This points to normies at some point going back words in tech level."

The stone beast morphed it's hands in to mace and changed only for Akihsia to morph to wildvine. His version looking like the original series version but with omniverse belt.

the planet through his seeds at the mace hands, so when they explode the stone hands where destroyed.

the stone beast looked at it's hands stunned before akihsia touched the dial again becoming Humungousaur the alien force version and he roared as he grow to his full sixty feet height

In a moment the Dinosaur man smashed the remains of the stone warrior revealing wires and circuits inside as he timed out.

Azmuth looked down at it, " this thing being made of magic would have made more logical sense. But no it's a machine. Noun thinking but a machine."

in a moment Akihsia timed out and Jane and Yuuko hugged him and each kissed one of his checks making her stutter as he looked at Yuuko in shock.

Yuuko smiled and said, " I plan on living by the manster has many ghoulfriends rule so I'm your ghoulfriend, and Jane is also your ghoulfriend understand!?"

Akihsia nodded happily as both girls snuggled up to him.

Azmuth then looked to the camera bot and said, " isn't he lucky! Now Akihisa I'm going to need you to become clockwork so we may get to new Salem already! Before something else tries to kill us?"

akihsia then looked through his aliens " right Clockwork it is!" he then once more transformed.

Meanwhile.

in japan Hazuki was walking around sat as the sun was going down. A guy in black boats black pants and a black hoodie then walked out, his face was perfectly hidden by his hookie he had his hand in his pockets to protect them from light, " what's wrong little girl!"

Hazuki signed, " My daddy is a mass murder and my sister wants to be a hellscream just like him to kill baka-onichun!"

the guy then said, "oh…. I'm sorry now look just because you're family is evil doesn't mean you have to be like them! You want to be a good girl then be a good girl. And be happy you don't have to hide."

Hazuki blinked and said, " Wait ….. you're a monster aren't you sir?"

the man signed and said, "hay I'm a vampire hiding out till the next smuggling ship comes out to smuggle me out of this country so I don't get staked!"

Hazuki blinked and said, " I don't want to be a hellscream! I don't want to be a normie anymore!" she was crying, " Mr. Can you bite me! I want to leave!"

the vampire said, " wow! Girl I can't do that! Look just because there are a few bad eggs doesn't mean you have to give up on your current race. We monsters have boogie sand witch can turn us into other species. You don't see me using it to become a normie because of all the horror stories staring my kind."

Hazuki blinked and said, " I guess you're right thanks Mr. your pretty smart."

the vampire then vanished into the shadows saying, " yeah I've been around for eighteen thousand years. I know a thing or too. Bye." He was then gone.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(1)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (1) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (1), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana Swampfire. Big chill. Whampire. Brainstorm. , Echo echo Humungousaur(1), Jetray. spider-monkey Goop Chromastone. Lodestar Rath Nanomech Jury-rig Buzzshock Feedback. Toepick Atomix Graveattack, spitter Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG Clockwork(2), ball weevil Shocksquatch And Gutrot.

Omake.

in a fright tube video

Deuce gorgon was commenting on the lost city brawl, " another live video form the shape shifter. Now he is the manster. Not just for having more than one girl! But because he can kick ass! I mean I feel sorry for anyone who bullied him as a kid."

Deuce then picked one of his snake hairs out it had two heads, " Darn I'm getting split ends again! Anyway you ask this guy to be a giant he asked how big!"

He then looked at the video pointing to his werewolf form as he said, " and also I didn't know werewolf's could split their heads open to let out a sonic howl….. or is that just something space ones do? I mean honestly he turns into space versions of monsters because he's an alien. So I hope I don't' sound stupid."

the gorgon then adjusted his sun glass as he point to snare-oh as he said, "that's my girlfriend Cleo's favorite form. I wonder if he has a gorgon wait what would a space gorgon even look like?"

He then coughed and said, " anyway this is Deuce Gorgon son of medusa signing off form monster high. Everyone keep on being yourself even if yourself is a lot of guys like the shapeshifting dude!"

end omake! 


	4. Finally in new Salem!

In new Salem's Shopping Maul Yuuko was walking around now dressed in a blue Chinses like the one she had on in the scavenger hunt lacy blue stackings yellow high heels that's heel was were designed to look like dragons.

She opened open a fan and fanned herself as Jane walked out in her normal monster high outfit smiling and said, " looking harem sister!"

Moments later akihsia walked out he was in a green tunic with Black sleeves, a silver belt, black pants and black boats his ghoulfriends' eye twitched as they asked " what is that?"

Akihisa then said, "this is basically what all Galvan wear."

Yuuko's eye twitched, "so being an advanced race means losing style!"

Jane then said, " it looks old timey heroic At least!"

Akihisa rolled his green eyes, " Really now! Really? You forget we've all spending my grandfather's money."

Jane then said, "technically isn't it that lost city's treasury he found?"

akihsia crossed his arms as he say monsters looking at him funny so he slammed down on the omnitrix becoming Heatblast making all of them, say " Sorry sir!"

Akihisa then hit the dial and returned to normal ," Honestly am I really gaining this much fame, I'm just me!"

He then heard security yelling for someone to stop in a moment akihsia transformed becoming Arctiguana the omniverse version who breath ice on a shop lifting skeleton freezing him in place as he said, "Don't get it twisted I hate all crime and evil not just human evil!"

He then returned to normal and walked away with Yuuko and Jane following him as he said, "Grandpa hasn't contacted us saying he's found a house yet so I guess we explore somemore after all new town new faces."

Jane then smiled and grabbed his left arm awhile Yuuko grabbed his right.

Meanwhile behind a corner fanning herself was Clawdeen wolf as she said, "and here I thought this would be boring with all my Ghoul friends having to cancel on me! But no there is the ultimate alpha male!"

She fanned herself, "and his living by pack rolls! Calm down Clawdeen! Calm down girl! Do not just jump him and kiss him! Follow pack rules impress the harem girls to join!"

she then took a deep breath and ran out and said, "Mr. Akihisa!" This made Akihisa turn to see her and he as did his girls.

Akihisa then said, " yes?"

Clawdeen then bowed and said, "I'm Clawdeen wolf I'm pretty much your biggest fan. It would be an honor if I could show you around town." She was blushing brightly hiding her face.

Jane and Yuuko then smiled at eachother as Akihisa said, " sure!"

Akihisa then state, "I would like to enroll with my ghoulfriends in monster high perhaps we could start there."

Clawdeen then smiled and said, " Sure I go there I'll be happy to show you around campus"

Later on at the school there was a few students around and Akihsia said, "So this school does Sunday listens for those failing class. Nice to know not that I will be needing it! Thank goodness my second galvan brain turned on!"

Jane was looking around when Akihsia noticed something and turned into Swampfire Making Clawdeen hold her nose as she watched the alien make roots cover a door Jane was opening to hold up a bucket.

the vines then brought it to Swampfire who looked at it and said, ' I have no idea what is in this bucket!" he then set it down and flicked a fireball making a tower of flames shoot form it into the air for a second before it end.

Akihisa then returned to normal and said, "But I'm sure Jane didn't want to have whatever it was. I know it smelled flammable but that is ….. I have no words for who would set up that as a prank!"

Yuuko fanned herself and made it glow showing an blurry image of three cat girls setting it up "That's the best I can do still learning."

Clawdeen then said, "Toralei and her two henchmen Meowlody and Purrsephone they are always up to no good!"

Yuuko then saw Jane hadn't noticed and was still looking around, "I'm going to go with Jane to watch her. As I know Akihisa is planning payback!"

Akihisa was looking through there aliens, " Miss Wolf could you help me I need someone to track the three while I pick the right transformation for payback!"

Clawdeen then sniffed the bucket and said, "got there stink it smells stronger than whatever was in this!"

Akihisa then smiled as he said, " lead the way I have found the perfect transformation!"

elsewhere behind an ally Toralei Meowlody and Purrsephone where hiding about to watch one of their pranks go off when Clawdeen yelled " Hay guys Toralei prank!"

the students then turned to go the other way and the three catgirls growled.

they then turned to leave to See Akihisa.

Toralei then crossed her arms, " Step aside normy!"

Akihisa then slammed down on his dial as he said, "Don't call me a normy!" in a moment he was the alien force version of Goop making the girl bad cats hug as he said, " it's time to get slimy!"

in a moment they screamed then ran out all covered in green slime crying.

Goop then walked out and hit the dial timing out, back to Akihisa as he smiled and said, " now that was fun!" he then dusted himself off.

Clawdeen then clapped and said, " yes it was! And impressive but gross!"

Akihisa then said, "Many things in the universe are."

Clawdeen crossed her arms and was red a she looked at Akihisa's happy smile and she said, " I can't take it any more!" she then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss!

At that moment Yuuko and Jane showed up and smiled and said, " yes!"

Both girls then ran up and hugged Clawdeen and said, "Welcome aboard!"

Clawdeen was red as she broke the kiss leaving Akihisa to fall backwards. He got up blushing red and said, " Now I have three ghoulfriends. Well now didn't see that coming."

Over the omnitrix Azmuth's voice said, " hello I found a house. The homing beacon will guide you to it!"

Jane and Yuuko then gave Clawdeen kisses on the check, "See you tomorrow we have to go!"

In a moment akihsia became big chill and picked Jane and Yuuko up and fly away home.

Clawdeen then breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was going to get an ass kicking! Because Yuuko looks like he type of ghoul you don't want to piss off."

To be continued Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(2)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (1) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (1), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire. Brainstorm. , Echo echo Humungousaur(1), Jetray. spider-monkey Goop(1) Chromastone. Lodestar Rath Nanomech Jury-rig Buzzshock Feedback. Toepick Atomix Graveattack, spitter Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG Clockwork(2), ball weevil Shocksquatch And Gutrot (1).

Omake.

in a fright tube video Akihsia was on one as he said, " Hi I can't believe I've been talked into doing this but I'm Akihisa of the Galvan the shape shifter you are all blowing up the internet over."

He then turned omnitrix dial as he point to a live sigh in the corner "that is so you know this is no trick!" He then slammed down becoming Gutrot the Omniverse version but with a darker green color.

Akihisa then said, " I call this form Gutrot because he is a walking comical laboratory. Able to mix chemicals and release them as gas! Nasty but usefull! Now Gutrot out!" fomr his ports came a thick black smoke as he said, " this is just smoke no stink to it!"

End omake!


	5. Akihsia vs Copy-hisa

The next day at monster high the mad-science fair was in full gear.

Draculaura was watching Ghoulia work on her protect witch was some kind of beam. "What's Ghoulia's project again?"

Abby who was next to her, "Something about making two of something. Abby doesn't understand techno babble."

Cleo crossed her arms, " Not that any one cares we have the shapeshifter who wreck a hellsing at school now."

Lagoona was using some monsterurizer to keep her gills wet" I know mate and Clawdeen already sank her claws into him and his other two ghoul friends."

Frankie then asked, " yeah is that normal?"

Draculaura looked to her friend and said " that depends on here you are, many countries it's the normal. And it's also the normal for many monster's scaritage."

Abby then said, " yeah it's normal in yeti village because baby boy only born after four girls are born. So manster yeti need multiple wives or not enough yetis to keep village going next generation. Seems perfectly normal to Abby."

Heath burns over heard and his jaw dropped, " hell yeah!" in a moment Abby punched him into a wall, "But that not case here so not so good chance for burns. No matter how much of a cute loser he be!"

Heath got out of the wall and cheered, "she said I was cute! YES!"

Ghoulia then pointed her beam and hit an apple and a black and white apple appeared next to it , "ahahah!" her pet owl sir. Woots a log then translate "she said, darn still not right. But it's still the best project here!"

In a moment small black bat flow in and morphed to Whampire as he looked back to see a roar Clawd and he said, "Dang it man! I understand big brother instinct but you've been chasing me all dam morning!"

He then timed out back into Akihsia panting as he said, "it's very impressive!"

Clawd then said, " hold still! And fight me! I won't let my sister date someone who can't protect her!"

Abby blinked in shocked with the rest of the ghouls as she said, "Very old fashion. But shapeshifter no want to hurt a ghoulfriends family….two very old fashion sense of honor clashing…. Cute."

Clawd then jumped at Akihsia making him duck so Clawd flow over him making Ghoulia yell as Clawd landed on her protect making it fire and hit Akihisa.

In A moment there was a burst of smoke as the machine explode and when it was clear Akihsia was face to face with a black and white copy of himself making both jump back in shock.

Clawd rubbed his head as he looked between them, " wait witch one's but to I kick?"

Ghoulia gasp and sir. Whoots a lot then said, "Removing the panicked cursing she said, "My protect! It made a life form! Two shape shifters! This won't be good!"

in a moment Copy-hisa became a black and white version of alien force Brainstorm, and fired an electric blast at the original.

within a second the real one was the omniverse version of Shocksquatch! Who absorbed the blast and fired back at the copy sending it back into a wall.

Abby blinked in shock, "Abby thought shocking yeti's were fairy tale. Abby was wrong. Abby owes cousin money now."

at what point Mr. hackington showed up and gave the first prize ribbon to Ghoulia, " evil clone so mad! Such a wonder of science first prize!"

the brainstorm then a black and white copy of alien force Echo echo and made clones surrounding the original and all of them there sonic screams, making everyone cover there ears in pain.

Akihsia held his hears and said, "Dam it I'm a son of a bitch!" he then yelled as he slammed his fist together send out a static electrical shock way that knocked back all the echo ehco's making them remerge and time out.

Akihsia then hit the dial, " Time for a change of face!" he then Became Spider-monkey and jumped at the clone quickly webbing him up in a cocoon as he webbed him to a wall and said, " that'll hold … me! Someone get to work undoing this!"

Ghoulia was working on her machine and said, "ahahahah"

Akihsia then said, " you have five!"

at witch point the panting Clawdeen Yuuko and Jane walked just in time to see the clone become a black and white Jetray the transformation braking the webs holding it! Who fired a laser at Spide-rmonkey sending him to the other side of the gym where he timed out.

Akihsia held his chest, " how did he change without touching the dial? That's all I want to know?

Clawdeen put her hands on her hips and looked at her brother, "this is your fault isn't it big brother?"

Draculaura then said, "well technically Ghoulia is the one who made the cloning machine." She then stopped for a moment to help her boyfriend Clawd up as she said, " I think there are something that just shouldn't be messed with."

they then watched copy-hisa touch the dial and become Chromastone black and white alien force version.

Akihsia touched the dial and said, "I've had enough! Of kicking my own ass!" in a moment he was little Nanomech! And quickly fly past Chromastone who couldn't swat him.

He then flow to Ghoulia hitting the dial to become Jury-rig as he said, "I am sorry but I most destroy your machine."

The zombie girl gave the thumbs up and groan and Akihisa said, "thank you for your understanding! BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE!" is what he yelled as he took it apart at cartoon speeds before switching to " FIX FIX FIX!"

A moment later the machine was now a tower with a switch witch he pulled sending off a shock wave making the clone apple and Copy-hisa vanish.

everyone was blinking in shock and Lagoon then asked, "Can someone please explain what the bloody hell just happened?"

Jury-rig then said, " I reversed the machine so now instead of making copies it destroyed copies and changed it form bean to pulse so the copy couldn't just dodge!" He then timed out and looked to clawd and said, "ok now is this chase over or do I need to start running? Because I can't use Xlr8 again the headless head mistress will give me detention for life if I make anymore locket doors fly off the hinges!"  
Clawd held up his hands, "after what I just saw I know you can keep my sister safe but brake her heart and it's round too."

Yuuko, Jane and Clawdeen quickly grabbed on to Akihsia as he said, "Won't dream of it! Remember I'm an alien an intelligent life form."

Clawd then laughed, so hard he had to hold his gut, "Now that's punny!"

Akihsia start to chuckle.

Clawdeen put her hands on her hips, "Well now at least they are getting along even if it's a hurricane of puns."

Jane then said, "and it's all thanks to Copy-hisa!"

Yuuko then held a hand out, " hold it! We can't call the clone something that stupid!"

Frankie then held up her Icoffin and said, "sorry but it's to late the hashtag Copy-hisa is already trending."

Cleo crossed her arms, " my deuce is still the hottest guy around!"

heath then flex and said, "Hay! The only fire elementals are me and holt! So we're the hottest!"

Abby giggles and said, " it is cute when it tries to be funny."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " there's a Heatblast pun in here but I won't!

To be continued Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(2)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (1) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (1), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (1) Brainstorm(1). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(!) Goop(1) Chromastone(1). Lodestar Rath Nanomech(1) Jury-rig Buzzshock Feedback. Toepick Atomix Graveattack, spitter Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG Clockwork(2), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (1).

Omake.

on japan Yuuji was watching a Fright tube video of Akihisa becoming Ball weevil and showing what the alien could do. He then clicked on video of Akihsia vs his copy someone post.

Yuuji looked at his left hand and touched the desk making it become wood just like the desk, "I wonder what would happen if I used my Chimera powers on you Akihisa old friend? I wonder what kind of monster I would become form absorbing the energy form an army?"

Yuuji morphed the wooden hand in to a hammer as he used his own hand to pull out a wood carving of Ironman and smashed it, "No one would be able to stoop me! That's for sure!"

he then chuckled as he made his hand return to normal, "why most we hide? We're the strong ones! Humans should be hiding form us!"

End omake.


	6. steam is the word!

A week later Akihisa was walking around at the new Salem monster side harbor . It was old and looked like most of it was marked for demolition when he stopped.

He saw a group of ghost circled around Sirena von boo the ghostmaid one of the ghost, "Freaky half solid!" she was in tears and they where pushing her around.

another one said, "stay off land and go back In the water half mermaid!"

Akihsia growled as he turned the dial and said, "I can't not allow this!" he then became Lodestar! The alien then crossed his arms sending out a wave making the pure ghost fall over in pain. " I figured my eletro-magnetic powers could interfere with a pure ghost eco-plasmic field!"

the Alien then walked over to Sirena as he said, "Are you ok miss?"

The ghost mermaid hybrid then looked at her alien hero and asked, "How are you talking!" she then moved her hand between his shoulders and head! " your head isn't connect to your body! Wait the same thing is true for Miss Bloodgood! Thanks.

They then walked away as he returned to normal allowing the ghosts to the time need to pull themselves back to a completely together state, "Don't mention it hybrids have to stick together!"

Sirena then smiled, " YES HYBIRD PRIDE!" she smiled happily as she swam through the air beside him, " but What are you doing at the docks anyhow? Should you be with one of your ghoulfriends?"

Akihsia smiled and said, "Clawdeen removing everything taxy form Yuuko and Jane's closets an overhaul. You don't want to be anywhere near her when she finds something taxy!"

Sirena then blinked and said, " ok that answers one questions!" Akihsia then held out a bag of seaweed flavor candies, "this is the only place I can get this!"

Akihsia eat one and said, "last bag too everyone was buying them up because the shop is closing! I had to put Gil in a headlock to get this!"

Sirena was crying " NO!" Akihsia then held out a candy, " do you want some?"

so happily put it in her mouth, "Thank you! You are a hero!" they then heard yelling and ran to see Robecca steams screaming sadly at the closed down Tea shop!

the Robotic lady then said, " For crying out loud! Why are they closing it down!?"

Akihsia then point to the future new sea side arcade! and said, " Looks like the owner decide to retire and take the buy out for selling his location! Just like the candy shop!" He then eat another seaweed Candy! " believe me I'm with you sister!"

Robecca crossed her arms, "may be It's because I'm steam powered by why most old things be destroyed I understand improving but why get rid of it completely!"

A voice then said, "My dear you speak most of the truth! All modern things must be destroys so the glory of the past my shine!" in a moment form the water came a large Steam punk robotic squid.

In a moment It went to smash a construction vehicle but instead it picked up a girl working and put her out of the way as it said, "go back home and make dinner woman!"

Robecca Sirena and a lot of other pissed off girls then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT THING JUST SAY!"

a hatch then opened to reveal Steam Smythe who said, " I gentle Steam Smythe shall destroy this modern world to bring us back to the glory of yester year!"

Robecca blinked and said, "….. I'm a shamed to be steam punk now!"

Sirena then said, "A gentlemen doesn't insult girls like that!"

Steam Smythe then looked at her and said, "Miss there is a difference form between an insult and reminding a woman where their rightful place is!"

before any woman had a chance to say anything Ben was Rath the omniverse version with masked wrestler gear, as he said, " LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SMYTHE! WHAT YOU JUST SAID HAS DISGRACED THE HONOR OF EVERY GHOUL HERE! AS A GENTLEMEN MYSELF I HERE BY CHALLANGEYOU TO A DUEL!"

Steam Smythe smiled and said, "Asa gentlemen I most accept youngmen but you have no hope!" he then pulled a lever making a tentacle try to smash Rath, " my generation made trains and zeppelins what has your generation done!"

In a moment Rath popped his claws and slashed the tentacle part making Smythe gasp as he said, "We made medicine that's saved thousand! Mostly destroyed your generations discriminations! And Jetplanes!"

Rath then attacked Making the Man close the hatch and move his mecha back into the water by jumping off the harbor.

Rath looked shaking at the water as he slammed his dial becoming the original series version of Buzzshock! Who smiled, "you're a smart man I mean you made a steam punk mecha! So what happens when lighting hits a large metal object that's in a large body of water! He then zapped the water making the mecha conduct the shock.

inside Smythe was heard screaming as Buzzshock said, "that's the thing about modern tech they have insulation so this doesn't happen!"

In a moment he stopped as Smythe yelled," And I just had to be wearing an armored suit! You've think you've fun!?"

BuzzShock then hit his dial morphing into the alien force version of NRG! " pretty much!" form his grate he fired off a radiation blast that start melting the robot's moving parts together as the water cooled it making it a large statue.

Akihsia then timed out and said, "there now you're stuck!"

In a moment Smythe yelled as the door was blast open by a lot of cannon ball fire revealing his mini arm cannon as he adjusted his hat and held it making a drill like helicopter blade pop out and carry him up, "Fine I Admit defeat in this duel! You are the cats pajamas today lad! But I shall return and we shall have a rematch!"

As he fell away Akihsia blinked and said, "What did he just call me?"

Robecca then said, "before he vanished my dad use to say that instead of cool so I think it's old speak for cool. I could be wrong on that mate."

Akihsia then said, " yeah … it's a real shame he didn't insulate his mecha form electric shock or used heat resistant metals or this thing would have been a much harder weapon to defeat."

Sirena was fanning herself before she punched the air, "you were all Zap! She then put her hands before her eyes closed and opened them to say, " then you were all Eye beams!"

Akihisa then smiled and said, "I know what I did I was the one who did it!" he then reached for his candy bag to see it missing and he looked back to see Gil running away from the scene as he clapped, "well played. Well played Gil indeed!"

Later on Sirena was with Avea, Neighthan, and Bonita.

She held her hands together and she said, 'I think I fell for the hero boy!"

Avea then twitched her small useless wings on her back as she said, " And I thought I was in love with that boy centaur but it was just the fact I got a discount on horse shoes because his family owned the shop!"

Avea then lift her horse front legs and said, " I'm still wearing the ones I bought while dating him because they are so nice! I'm telling you Sirena it's more likely you're in love with what he did for you then in love with him!"

Neighthan touched is horn to heal a cut he had on his hand as he said, "I hate to agree with Bluntness but She makes a Point Sirena I mean nothing against harems but should you make sure your feelings are real or not?"

Bonita was chewing on her sleeve as she said, "He's right give it time mate! I mean I know he's fames as hell right now! And the first Hybrid to be Fames! You need to know if your just fan girling or not!"

Sirena was crying " I don't want to give it time! Wait I got it! I'll go see C.A Cupid! She's a love goddess! She'll be able to tell me if I'm in love or just fan girling!" She then swam through the air and a few buildings walls to get where she was going as fast as she could.

She then posted C.A cupid walking into a radio studio and stopped her, "hi I have a favor to ask!"

C.A gasped and waved her hand making a meter appear before Sirena and the meter was so full most of the full bar was box. Cupid then said, "I've never seen a heart so in true love before! Who is it?"

Sirena smiled and said, "That's why I came to you I want to know if what I was feeling for Akihsia was true or not! Thanks!" She then swam through the walls of a building vanishing.

Later on she came to a three store house and spotted a large pile of cloths overflowing out of the trash as Clawdeen was lighting a match and Sirena tackled her and said, "Clawdeen! I'm in love with Akihsia I can even have C.A confirm it! Please let me join you!"

Jane walked out with gas and said, "I over hear everything she has my vote!"

Clawdeen then said, "get off me so I can burn those things that dare call themselves cloths and it's a deal sister!"

Sirena got up and cheered, "YES I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! …. AND A FEW GHOULFRIENDS!"

At which point Akihisa walked up over hearing it and blinked in shock, " How am I doing this?"

To be continued Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Quick note I forgot last chapter to mention Juryrig is the omniverse version.

Heatblast(2)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (1) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (1), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (1) Brainstorm(1). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(!) Goop(1) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock (1)Feedback. Toepick(1) Atomix Graveattack, spitter Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG(1) Clockwork(2), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (1).

Omake

In a basement lab Akihisa was with Azmuth. They where looking at a monitor that was doing a scan and it's result end at 999 the highest it could go.

Azmuth said, "Amazing that normal is how many more time higher your pheromone levels are to base line earthly life form's average."

Akihsia blinked and said, "So is that why I have a harem I have 999 times the drawing power of a normal manster?"

Azmuth point to the error unable to continue counting message and he said, "Correction grandson you have at least 999 times the drawing power of a normal earth life form!"

Akihisa then blinked in shock as he said, "So I literally have massive mojo. This explains a lot! Well better in my hands then in heath Burn's hands."

Azmuth then said, "you get this form me! I was quite the player in my youth! In fact!" before he could continue Akihsia turned into Toepick and said, "finish the sentence and the mask opens!"

End omake!"


	7. Double Akihisa part one!

Akihisa was walking around a cave as he said, " I don't remember entering the catacombs below the school." He was using the omnitrix' active mode light as a flash light when he spotted a red light.

He then walked to it can came to what looked like him dressed in a black shirt with a red symbol black pants, red boats a red belt a red coat one hand had a red ring and the other had a blue ring.

The other Akihisa blinked in confusion, "Why the hell do you look like me?"

Akihisa then crossed his arms and said, " why dear sir I could ask you the same thing , In fact I am….. wait" He then rubbed his chin, " Well Red Me ever hear of the multiverse theory! It means there are other universe with other yous!"

The Red Akihisa crossed his arms and looked at his double, "So your saying We're both Akihisa but form Other universe? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

the other Akihisa then slammed down on his dial becoming brainstorm, " It isn't stupid and this guy will help us conform it or not! Mindlink!" in a moment his skull opened and electric energy went form it to Red Akihsia's head for a moment.

A moment later both jumped back holding their heads.

the red Akihsia held his head and said, "Minami's dad's a super villain! Why does her being the kid of a bad guy explain so dam much!"

Brainstorm returned to Akihisa and said, " How come you get a Shouko who is a nice person? Mr. Lantern!"

the red lantern Akihsia held his head and made his red ring glow as he said, " ok then mr. I'm a smart part alien how the hell do we get out of here!"

Akihisa rubbed his head as he said, " I don't know but something doesn't seem right!" he then looked through the omnitrix dial and picked feedback, in a moment he transformed into the adult Feedback form Omniverse.

the alien then held out his finger tips making purple energy line appear, " just I as thought this place is filled with energy! Logic would say what's behind our meeting in this place is at the center!"

The red lantern Akihisa made a red Dome around the alien and flow off following it, "Then let's follow and brake what ever is behind this so we can leave!"

In a moment they came to a chamber with a massive pit in the middle and Feedback said, "First let me out of this bubble! Second what ever is behind this is down at the bottom! And I can fly just find on my own thank you!"

The red lantern let the alien go and said, "sorry ….. me."

a moment later a shock wave knocked both Akihsia back and standing before them was a man in a black robe his hands the skin on them where pale and he was wearing a goat skull as a mask.

the man said, " Welcome to your nightmare! I am Frightmare!"

Akihisa held his gut and laughed Making the Red lantern looked to his counterpart as the alien said, "His name! in my universe it's a fairy tail about a race of magical half centaurs who eat nightmares so they don't scar childrens!"

The Red lantern chuckled a little and said, " yeah nothing scary or intimidating about that!"

Frightmare roared as he summoned fireballs and through them at both! Making the lantern made a red wall to block them as he said, "Focus on me! I'm the villain that's been hunting all the Akihisas of the multiverse! I've beaten thousands of you! SO I choose to face two of you at once for a challenge!"

Akihsia then became Atomix and banged his fist together!" Every been punched with the force of an atomix bomb!" He the charged and hit Frightmare right in the head making a small atomix explosion happen around frightmare.

But when the dust settled Frightmare still stood uninjured form his Atomix explosion making Both Akihisa's eyes widen as Frightmare said, " yes I have! You're not the only Akihisa with an omnitrix!"

in a moment Atomix was punched back into a wall making him return to being Akihisa!

A moment later Red lantern Akihsia charged in with a red energy chain saw to try and slash the guy but it hit Frightmare in the neck and nothing happened.

the bad guy laughed, "Classic!" in a moment Frightmare made a large black energy hammer and hit the red lantern in the head making him land right on his shape shifting counter part!

Akihsia pushed his red wearing counterpart off him " This is really bad!" in a moment he was Gut rot and filled the room in smoke before quickly becoming Clockwork and freezing time.

the alien looked to his lantern counterpart, " look this guy can clearly tank whatever we though at him so we can't fight him directly!"

The red lantern growled, "then how are we supposed to win then mr. Smarty pants!?"

the Alien tapped his head and said, " using this! You see while I was feedback I notice a spike when he used his shock wave and appeared. Whatever below there isn't just what's stopping me form warping us out of here right now. It's frightmare's power scores."

The red lantern glow bright, "WE'RE LOSING TO SOMEONE WHO HAS TO STAY PLUGGED IN?"

Clockwork then tapped his head and said, " yes sadly but I have a plan….. You're going to have to shoot me!"

The red lantern's eyes widen as he said, "Say what?"

Clockwork then whispered in his ear and the red lantern game a thumbs up as Clock work hit the dial heatblast starting time again in a moment the smoke cleared and the red lantern was in front of frightmare and the alien was behind him.

Heatblast fired off a jet of flames while the red lantern fired off a massive red energy blast.

Frightmare avoid and as the red lantern made a shield to protect himself form the flames Hit blast was hit in the chest making him returned to normal and fall down the pit!

Frightmare laughed, "you took down your own teammate! How unfortunate!"

in the pit as he fell the omnitrix wearing Akihsia smiled as he became Graveattack and slowed his own fall to the bottom and smiled before timing out.

Akihisa then walked off smiling, "Now he things I'm dead so I can explore!" He then came to a cave filled with pods hooked up to a strange looking machine he whipped some dust off the pod to see another him that looked to be a vampire.

Akihsia rubbed his chin, " I see the machine is a power transferrer! It transferrers the powers of the other me he captured and gives it to frightmare and they also work as batteries for the field stopping warping."

He rubbed his chin as he looked at the thousands of pods walking around, "Clearly there is only one thing to do!" in a moment He became the ultimate alien version of Spitter!

Akihsia then throw up high pressure slime at the machine watching it spark and made low grinding sounds as he smiled and said, "that will make it work at less power while I figure out a way to unhook the mes! I hope the other me can hold him off tell then!"

meanwhile.

Topside Red lantern Akihisa smashed frightmare in the chest with a red light hammer making him gasp in pain. Red lantern Akihisa smiled and said, "Fuck yeah! Got you now! I love it when a plan comes together!"

he then made his hammer a sword and charged after Frightmare who summoned a black energy blade to sword fight the red lantern, " How can you have gotten this strong!

To be continued Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(3)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (1) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (1), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (1) Brainstorm(2). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(1) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock (1)Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard. Astrodactyl Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG(1) Clockwork(3), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (2).

Quick note this two parter is a crossover with my friend SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka The yandere Kira and the Emotional spectrum please check it out

Omake.

in monster high Clawdeen, Yuuko Jane and Sirena where running around looking for akihsia, "AKIHISA!"

Clawdeen then saw her brother Clawd and Draculaura and said, "Akihisa we were with him! Then a bright light made him vanish! He's been kidnapped!"

Draculaura gasped and said, "Who would be stupid enough to do something like that?"

Clawd then said, " yeah sis! Not even he could beat him! You remember the clone! Trust me he's probably escaping right now!"

Yuuko fanned herself as she was in a nervous sweat as she said, "We can hope! But the omnitrix runs on battery that self recharges! Sooner or later he won't be able to transform for awhile!"

Sirena then screamed, "What if someone steals it! And a bad guy gets all Akihsia has! That is tots scary!"

Clawd turned pale and said, "Why would you make us picture that!"

Draculaura hugged Clawd and was shaking, "That's scarier than when I saw Mr. Hackington on a date!"

end omake.


	8. Double Akihisa part two!

The Red lantern Akihsia was panting as he swung ad red sword of energy against Frightmare's Black sword.

Frightmare yelled, "How are you matching me!?"

The Red lantern smiled as there blades crossed and he went in and kicked Frightmare in the stomach as he said, " the other me Figured you all out in an instant!"

Frightmare was knocked into the wall as Red lantern made his sword a hammer and smashed him across the head making the skull mask shatter.

Frightmares face was revealed and it made the Red Lantern Akihisa take a step back. "Hideyoshi!?"

Frightmare stood up his face a pale version of Hideyoshi's with bags under his eyes, "that's right! I got sick of the you almost never hooking up with me! So I hunt all those that didn't! LIKE YOU AND YOUR WATCHED FRIEND!"

Frightmare then throw a large Fireball!

the hammer became a shield as the red lanterns ring said, "Power level 50!"

Frightmare was rapidly throwing the fireballs, "I won't let you recharge! If you want to live you should have dated your worlds me and not Shouko!"

Red lantern Akihisa was holding his shield as he said, "This was something I was not ready for! I mean What the hell is this? What in the hell!"

Meanwhile down in the pit Akihisa was looking around at all the hims as he looked to see the omnitrix go form red to green, " Finally I'm can change again and figure this shit out!"

In a moment be became Greymatter and gazed at the Machines form Galvan eyes blinking as he said, " I see the machine holds them here and trains if that's the case cutting them off form the Machine would restore them to their right timeline and remove Frightmares powers as he wont' have batteries."

He then touched becoming the alien force version of Water hazard as he happily fired on a pod making the glass shatter making the Akihsia vanish as he said, "Meaning the answer is smash! …. This will be extremely enjoyable!"

He then fired more high-pressure water blast at pods one of them held a fire elemental Akihisa.

Upon on the fight! Frightmare stopped throwing fireballs he was still trying but couldn't "What happen!"

The red lantern Akihsia grabbed Hideyoshi by the neck and said, "Simple Frightmare! The other me is braking your battery pack! The blast I hit him with was nothing more than a flash light's beam! We planned this!"

the red lantern then smashed Frightmare into the ground before throwing him into a wall as he said, "I thought it was a stupid plan but no I see! It was as smart as it gets!"

Frightmare tried to stand but the red lantern kicked him in the crotch and said, "And you dare insult Shouko! She never hunt Yuuji Down like a got dam Animal! If she's a yandere! Then you're super ultra mega Yandere!"

Frightmare hold his stomach and coughed up blood with a smile as he said, "you got another one in you big boy?"

Red lantern Akihsia jumped back and said, " I repeat what the hell!?"

Frightmare then looked like he was about to fire laser blast form his eyes but the light slash charging stopped, "What the hell! What is that sexy watch wearing bastard doing to my machine!?"

Red lantern akihsia crossed his arms, "this is the most uncomfortable super villain battle ever!"

In a moment Astrodactyl flow out of the hole and said, " I set all the us free and …..the bad guy is Hideyoshi! Note to self if I ever see Hideyoshi again watch him closely!"

Frightmare jumped and tried to strangle the red lantern as he said, "I will kiss you while choking the life out of your neck!" As Frightmare moved his head closer to the red lanter a green energy whip grabbed his left ankle.

with a sharp twist of an alien wrist the male yandere was send flying into a wall away from the red lantern.

Astrodactyl stood by his counterpart, "most yandere statement ever! But it's over! Your stolen powers are gone! You can't even fight one of us let along two of us!

Red lantern summoned his lantern " and now I have someone to cover me while I recharge it's over Frightmare give it up!

Frightmare ripped off his left sleeve to reveal a button marked self-destruct ,"it's never over! We'll be together in death! when my machine explodes destroying this pocket dimension with all within it!"

before he could hit the button he was trapped in a pink crystal. Making them all turn to see a Shouko in a pink top with the a star sapphire shaped cleavage window, black skirt, pink over the knee boats, pink arm bands and one pink ring on one hand and an indigo ring on the other.

She tackled and kissed the red lantern Akihisa and Kissed him! Happily the red lantern then held her close and tight.

In a moment a man named Paradox showed up and said, "Well now let's get everyone home now! My lantern friends I'm not part of your wing of the multiverse so you'll have to think this was all a dream i'm afraid !"

Shouko stopped kissing her boyfriend and turned to the Akihsia with the watch, "Wait before that! Other Akihisa you helped save me form myself in my world! Please try to save the me of your world. There is good in me! It just needs a hand to come out."

The omnitrix holding Akihsia nodded and said, "I'll try my best you have my word on my galvan pride Shouko I will try and my very best to save the you in my world!" He then looked to Paradox and said, " you must be paradox grandpa told me about you."

Paradox smiled and said, " yes and you have big shoes to fill! You're not the first Akihisa to hold the omnitrix in fact you're the most recent! You got big shoes to fill! Very big shoes!

In a moment the lanterns where gone in a flash as Paradox looked to the Omnitrix Akihisa and said, "Now it's your turn!"

In a moment Akihisa appeared behind the school where he noticed Yuuko and called, " Yuuko!" She turned and ran to tackle him, " where have you Ben!"

Akihisa then became brainstorm to show her the memory, "Stuck in a yandere version of your twin's pocket dimension! I hope the other me's are ok! That's an odd train of through."

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(3)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (2) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (1), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (1) Brainstorm(3). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(1) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (1) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian Armadrillo Terraspin NRG(1) Clockwork(3), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (2).

Quick note this two parter is a crossover with my friends story The Baka The yandere Kira and the Emotional spectrum. Do please check it out!

Omake.

Miharu was walking the streets at night, wearing a hoodie, "I can't take it! I won't live with that bastard! How could he do that to his own daughter!" she was tears as she saw a sign saying " Zombozo's circus of frights try outs! If hired free room and board aboard the circus train!"

She smiled and said, "Well I'm running away to the Circus what's the worst that could happen!"

End omake.

Next chapter begins Circus of fear arc! Zombozo is watch!


	9. Cricus of fear part one!

A month later.

Akihisa was in the catacombs as Armadrillo the omniverse version using his drill hands to dig a tunnel for him and Jane as Jane said, "So Akihisa I hear the boys plan for the week end is to check out that circus that showed up a month ago and never opened up the rumor is it's haunted!"

As they made it to the front of the school through the tunnels akihsia timed out and said, "Haunting is illegal! It's been a crime sense the red lady how the hell is she still allowed to fucking run haunted high? Or is to forever be a high school principle her punishment for afterlife?"

Jane then blinked and said, "Wait what?"

Later on in swim Class near the hole to the underwater pit in the swimming pool Jane and Akihsia as amphibian the alien force version, where down there!

Akihsia used a tentacle to pick up a necklace " there's your necklace now let's surface before coach Igor gets the wrong idea!

As they swam up Sirena said, "So I totally hear the boys are going to check up that circus everyone is saying is run by a demon clown! You going? It sounds like something you would do!?"

Akihisa then looked to her and said, "If someone can proof the claims of a demon clown I'll go fight! Till then I'll wait for the proof"

Later on after school Akihsia as alien force Terraspin was spinning using his air powers to blow leaves off the school's grounds as he said, "How did we end up here again?"

Yuuko who was holding out her hand summoning a gust of wind to do the same thing, " because I learn best by watching it first! And this was the perfect thing to get me brownie points with Bloodgood and for me to get the hand of wind magic!"

Akihsia then timed out and said, "At least you're not talking about that circus."

Yuuko then said, "well now that you mention it a similar circus tent has shown up in other towns and countries for awhile and every time someone goes missing."

Akihsia looked to her and said, " Yuuko my dear wicked witch….. why do you have to put that on my shoulders now I have to go! And I hate clowns! That's one of the things I liked about Gooliope's Freak Du Chic it got rid of the clowns!"

Later on at the Maul Akihsia was holding a bag as he walked with Clawdeen as she said, "Thanks for meeting up with my brother and his friends. It's gives me piece of mind if things get bad a superhero will be there to save my brother's neck honey."

the werewolf girl then kissed him and smiled as she said, "Now if there is a demon clown I need you to promise to punch it once for me!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "Why yes my dear I do swear!"

Three days later Akihisa was walking with Jackson, Deuce Clawd, Gill, and heath burns, to an old train station where a circus train was unfolded.

Heath put an arm around Jackson, " come on cus! I don't think you should be here you might hurt your normie head!"

Jackson adjusted his glass, "Cousin if I get in to trouble I can just turn on my play list and be come Holt! You on the other hand can't switch between brain and brawns.

it then took heath a moment before he said, " Wait are you saying I'm weak…..HAY I'M NOT STUPID!"

Gill then rose his hand and said " Point Jackson!"

Deuce then said, "Yeah heath that's a win for your half normie cousin!" in a moment they were all frozen and stuck as a black smoke screen covered them as they heard demonic laughter.

Jackson then turned on his play list and turned into holt who quickly asked, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Soon they couldn't see eachother as Akihsia said, "it appears we're being kidnapped by a demon clown! I owe Sirena Money now!"

In a moment Akihsia was on his own in a place that looked like Fumizuki merged with a circus tent with small clown like versions of the Avatars charging at him.

Akihsia slammed down on the dial becoming Terraspin making the clowns go right through him as he start spinning to fly, " Great it's magic! At least nothing can touch me like this while I search for away out!"

He then heard crying form the room 2-d Copy and went I by passing through the magic made door!

He then stopped and put a hand on the shoulder of the crying girl he saw showing she was real. She was Miharu but now pale white her pig tails now had multiple long tentacle strains.

She was in a black shouderless mini top, Black shorts orange and black stripped stockings black boats and black and orange stripped gloves that went past her Elbow, and her pig tails where held up by black ribbons!

in a moment Akihsia hit the dial and became brainstorm! As he said, " If grandpa know this was the form I am using most he would freak out!" he then used a beam to connect his mind to Miharu as he said, "don't worry I'm here!

Akihsia point of view! I than saw it her life! Stuck on repeat at the worst her father….. was like my sister….. but worst as he…. Really….. did…. It…. So she ran away to the circus at long last where.

I then saw her strapped to a table as the demonic clown Zombozo showed up and holding a scalpel and said, " hold on while I make you one of us!"

I screamed as I looked away and hurt horrible sounds followed by a " darn still part human! I guess I'll just have to brake you by trapping you in your worst nightmare like my batteries till all that's human in you is dead!

I was shivering and shaking as I watch! nightmares of her dad school the circus and images of other monsters working with Zombozo and a yell of "fear feeds me!" I was in tears her life was so similar to my old one! but way worst!

I then screamed I couldn't take it I had to do something! I had to shock her awake before she becomes a mindless shell! How how!

wait I could remove the memories but all this has happened for so long how knows what will happen to her! what will happen if I remove all those memories! I would be blanking out most of her mind!

I have to do it! or else she'll be come so broken she'll have no free will have no free will and will become that evil clown's puppet anyway!

Return to third person.

in a moment the sparks around Miharu grow before she hell over and looked confused and Akihsia timed out and gave her a hand. And said, " Miharu are you ok?"

She blinked and asked, " is that my name? who are you? Where am i?"

Akihsia teared up and said, " yes that's your name I'm Akihsia a friend! As for where you are sadly you're trapped in this nightmare realm by a demon! He's feeding off everyone he take's fear. He did horrible things to you but's ok I'm here and no one is hurting you again!" he then helped her up to her feet.

in a moment he hugged her making her blush as she held him close and in a moment they were back in front of the big top as she smiled and asked, " How did you do that?"

Akihsia smiled, " I didn't you did you beat your fear so the demon couldn't hold you there anymore! Now come on we have to save my friends! Look your hair is a weapon if we run into trouble use it! I'll be fine!"

in a moment be morphed into Blitzwolfer making Miharu gasp in shock and amazement as she smiled as he said, "Now follow me Miharu I got the scent of my fishy friend Gill!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(3)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (2) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (1) Brainstorm(4). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(1) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (1) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(1) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(1) Clockwork(3), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (2).

and we have been every alien at least once yes!" and Zombozo is the original series version

Omake.

Gooliope was walking around the train tracks heading to the circus, " A circus can't be scary and I'll proof it!"

She then got grabbed by a large pale skinned man in black pants and boats, a black shirt with orange sleeve with massive muscles and a large nail on his head!

She tried to slime away but he said, "thumbskulls skin slimy too! Slimy stick to slime!"

She then screamed as the guy carried her off!

end omake!


	10. Cricus of fear part two!

As Blitswolfer and Miharu moved along through the train yard creepy clowns kept jumping out being knocked back by Mihaur's hair Tentacles as she screamed!

Blitswolfer knocked them away with a sonic howl as he said, " keep it together Miharu! And be gentle this are people under the clowns control! ….. we'll have to save them!"

He then came to a freak show train car that had a tank and in it float Gil! In a moment he hit the dial and became brainstorm again as he said " come on gill let's see what you fear!"

in side Gill's mind!

He was lying in a desert no helmet drying up gasping for breath he was baking in the sun.

Flies and birds where buzzing over his head when Water hit him. He then saw Waterhazard as he helped the fish man to his feet and kept hitting him with water, " Don't worry man I got your back!"

Gill smiled, "thank you!" in a moment Gill wake up as the tank broke freeing him.

Gill held his helmet and got up "Well this was a nightmare!"

In a moment Brain storm timed out and looked at all the defeated clowns. As he said, "Tell me about it!"

Gill saw Miharu and asked, "Who's she?"

She looked Confused and Akihsia simple said, "She's a friend! Now come on let's find Jackson or Holt, Deuce and Clawd! We need to free them and get you guys out of here!"

Gill spotted an animal car a way ahead, "I think I know where Clawd is!" they all then ran off as Miharu used her pig tails to knock away clowns that kept jumping out, "Why won't they stop! GO AWAY RED NOSED DEMONS!"

Meanwhile in the big top!

Gooliope was hanging in a cage as Zombozo then said, "Really really? I lay low realizing what a mistake coming here was and now you and your idiots bring the boy here! Well I'm just going to have to hold a gun to your head to keep him away!

A machine then connected his metal tentacle to his back and moved him up to look her in the eye, "I need fear to live so I keep all I capture in a state of pure fear that robs them of humanity and gives me control of them! Amazing won't you agree!"

Gooliope screamed, "YOUR MAD!"

Zombozo laughed and said, "Why yes I am Don't you forget it! Haahahahaha! Wait you are not scared I'm a demonic undead cyborg clown straight out of hell! And you are not scared?"

Gooliope crossed her arms, "you vs Kid who can turn into anything! my money is on him!"

meanwhile in the animal train Clawd was In a cage moving around and growling like an animal.

Gill screamed as he said, "What did he do to Clawd!"

Akihsia was turning the dial and said, "made him too scared to think so he runs on instinct I don't think I need Brainstorm for this!" He then became Whampire.

He then looked to feral Clawd in the eye

Akihisa's eyes glow as he used his hypnotic powers " Clawd it's me Akihsia Looking in to my eyes remember how much it upset you your sister is in a harem relationship with me! Remember your love for Draculaura! Remember who you are! Remember your family your friends! Remember them and use that to beat down the fear and get the hell a hold of yourself!"

Clawd stopped growling as akihsia said, " that's it beat the beast of fear and get back into the driver's seat!"

in a moment Clawd broke the cage door down and said, "I AM NOT AN ANIMAL I AM A WEREWOLF!"

Whampire smiled and held out his hand, " welcome back my friend!"

Clawd shock it and said, "I don't like you for dating my sister but I won't want anyone else to have my back."

Akihsia then timed out and said " I know Clawd my friend I know! Ok now we need Deuce Jackson slash holt and heath!"

Claw put his hands on his hip, " do we need to save health!?"

Akihsia slapped him and said, "not cool! He may be annoying but he's our friend! We need to get all of you guys out of here so I can handle the head clown!"

everyone then screamed.

Miharu was shaking, "why would you do that?"

Akihsia held the omnitrix up, " if I don't stop him he'll keep doing this keep taking people treating them as objects and making people into those freak clown minions things! He needs to be stopped and this is the only thing that can!"

a wall then melt as a guy with a deformed mouth bolt head in the same outfit as Thumbskull walked up and breathed acid at them making everyone jump back!

Gill Gasped, " Is he breathing Acid!"

Miharu screamed and her hair hit him in the crotch making him fall over where Clawd kicked the back of his head knocking him out!

Clawd and Miharu high fived as he said, "nice team work! You know this super hero thing isn't so hard after all! Now come on let's go save our friends! Sorry for stealing your thunder Akihsia but this is a rush!"

Akihsia nodded and said, "it's ok"

They all then ran out and Clawd sniffed and said, " I smell snakes and stone I got Deuce scent!" they then ran off to find Deuce tied to a dunk the guy both his eyes covered by bandages as the sign said, "Dunk the gorgon."

Gill then yelled, "Man Cleo wants you!" nothing happened so Akihsia became brainstorm. And in a moment he used a spark to go into Deuce mind.

in his mind he was in a big top fused with the school looking around without his shades everyone was a statue and he was crying.

in a moment a pair of crystal sunglass were put on his face as he saw Clockwork who was firing time rays turn the people back as he said, " Don't worry man I'll just turn back the clock a day to fix this!

Clockwork said, "Don't' worry I'm your friend I'll happily help you fix your mistakes and slip ups. I'll even turned back to clock to save your pet dragon when this is over buddy!"

in a moment Deuce was awake as the rops where cut by Clawd who hand him sun glasses.

Deuce uncovered his eyes they were closed as he put the shades on. And Akihsia said, " and I mean what I said about helping you save your dragon!"

in a moment the Gorgon walked up to a timed out Akihsia and hugged him tearing up, " I would like that a lot my friend!"

Akihsia then hugged back and said, "ok now enough man I need to change!" Deuce then backed off and slammed down on the dial becoming Wildmutt and he sniffed before running off with the others following.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(3)., Fourarms (1) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (1) Greymatter (2) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(1) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(1) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(6). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(1) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (2) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(1) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(1) Clockwork(4), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (2).

Omake.

Acidbreath was getting up, "What hit me!?" he then looked up to see the full moon in the sky, " oh….. Werewolf on turbo! Fuck! The boss isn't going to like this!"

he then walked out to see a forest of knocked out clowns, " as if this place wasn't scary enough!

he then walked past them as he said, "Don't touch me don't touch me Don't touch me you dang dirty clowns!"

he then saw thumb skull and said, "ho thumb head get a move on we got want ot be heroes to beat! And looks like one of us turned and joined them! I told the boss the girl wouldn't work out she wasn't naturally evil like us!

Thumb skull banged his chest and said, "Thumbskull ready to smash!"

end omake.


	11. Circus of Fear's end! WAKE UP!

In the Circus of fear.

Akihisa was running around as goop, throwing slime at clown, who were in a zombie like trance to hold them back.

As Deuce opened his sun glass to turn more to stone, and Miharu knocked them out with hair slaps.

Gill was hiding be hand Clawd, as the werewolf sniffed and said, "Ok I got Heath and Jacks or holts Scent follow me and someone cover me! I'm to turbo charged to knock this poor souls out without harming them to much!"

Akihisa hit his dial and morphed into xlr8 he ran around Clawd tail slapping clowns away as they group followed.

Gill tripped but Miharu picked him up with her hair and said, "I got you fish stick!"

Gil clapped and said," oh like I haven't heard that one before!" they then came to a stand marked fire eaters to see Holt and Heath knocked out on stage.

Deuce then snapped his fingers and said, "Ok this demon clown is a raciest! Raciest demon clown! Not how I thought I would die…. No really I ever would have pictured that."

Akihisa then hit the dial and became Brainstorm and said, "once again grandfather I my apologies but right now this form is Fundamental to saving my friends. Someone one play a song Holt hates to force him awake through the Jekyll Hyde transformation. I'll try to awaken Heath!"

Deuce then pulled out his phone and played what kind of sound like country making Hold become covered in flames as he morphed back into Jackson who got up rubbing his head, "What happened?"

Gill then said, "we're in a circus of fear ran by a raciest demon clown!"

Brainstorm then looked to the group and said, "And I cannot awaken heath! I am unable to locate his mind!"

Jackson gasped, "My cousin has a mind?" in a moment Heath burns then jumped up and laughed while holding his gut.

It took a few moments before Heath stopped and said, "HAY!"  
Brainstorm then timed back out in to Akihisa and said, "Now then let's get you all out of here so I can go and neutralize the clown."

Deuce then crossed his arms and said, "Wow! Man we aren't leaving you! well at least I'm not! You're the only guy who can save Smokey!"

Clawd cracked his knuckles, "And I'm not going to let my sister's manster friend show me up!"

Heath then said, "I'm not going nowhere ghouls dig heroes it's how you got a harem!"

Miharu smiled happily as she whispered, " yes there's hope!"

Jackson then grabbed Gill by the collar and said, "I'm in and so is Gill! This is all for one and one for all moment! you can't chicken of the sea out!"

Gill clapped and said, " Oh really good man… how original!" he said in a mocking tone.

In a moment Thumbskull smashed through a wall and Deuce removed his sunglass turning the freak to stone before Akihisa could change and as he put them back on he said, "we're in this together! Tonight we are all heroes!"

Miharu looked at akihsia blushing, "… Can I join your harem?"

Akihisa's jaw dropped he was muttering and Heath said, "May we all pick up a bit of his guy's mojo! And a hesitation like that is a yes!

In a moment Acid breath showed up with more clowns and Clawd cracked his knuckles and said, "Akihsia my brother form another mother we'll handle this clowns you go after the ring leader."

Akihsia nodded and became Xlr8 and ran off past acid breath, in to the big top where he spotted hanging in a cage Gooliope the cage had class so she couldn't slime out and he blinked and said, "Let me guess didn't think a circus could be evil?"

She nodded as she banged on the class with no sound. Xlr8 then slammed down on his dial and morphed into Diamondhead and fired a shards in to the glass making it shatter as the slime girl oozed out and reformed on the ground.

She then hugged him and said, " My hero!" In a moment there was a red flash as Akihsia timed out.

In a moment Zombozo came down riding on a tentacle made of shadows sticking out of his back as he said, "Nice trick kid but I sell them I don't buy them! But you caused quit the shit no one has ever broken my fear spell, well other than slime, as they are biologically one big cell and don't have a brain in the traditional sense to mess with."

Akihsia looked at the clown, "How many?" the clown looked puzzled as he said, "How many people did you put under that spell of fear? How many lives did you ruin by mutating them? How many lives did you destroy for your sick fun? How many?" Akihsia was yelling.

Zombozo laughed as his eyes span around as he said, " I can't count that high kid! Hahahahahah"

In a moment Akihsia forced Gooliope behind him as he slammed down on the dial becoming Fourarms in a moment he punched the Clown in the face with both his right arms sending it flowing back.

then the tentacle stopped him and the Clown rubbed his head his nose was cracked like a piece of shattered but still holding together plastic and he said, "Well now! That's quit a strong man you became kid!"

he then raised his hand making a shadow that looked like Akihisa in different shades of black appear and the shadow morphed into an all dark as night heatblast shoot black fire at Fourarms.

Fourarms crossed his arms as he touched the dial to become Arctiguana, he then breathed fire on copy freezing it as he said, "Really copy cats that all you got?"

The clown rubbed his chin and said, " yeah that one was stupid!" the shadow then broke free as it became shadowy double of Thumbskull and punched Akihsia in the top of the head knocking him down.

Gooliope gasped as Akihsia rolled over and hit the dial making her cheer as he became Humungousaur and uppercut the shadow in to the top of the big top where it turned into mist.

the shadow then reformed and became a a black as night copy Miharu and wrapped it's hair around him and the dinosaur roared till he closed his eyes for a moment he struggled but he couldn't brake it.

Akihisa's point of view.

I may be in the body of a brute but I am still part Galvan, even if heir was harden to metal level strength it was still logically deform under Humungousaur's strength! I then grow to full size and struggled yet I was still trapped and I could hear the clown's laugh.

there is no logical way for a shadow to become solid and be able to physically mimic others like this. Let along my granddfather's master work. May be a mystic reasoning but as I relaxed magic still has to aby and follow the basic rules of physics.

there is no way for this to be real…. In a moment my left arm phased through the hair making everyone gasped as I said out loud. "you're not real!"

Return to third person point of view.

the shadow vanished as Zombozo's face cracked down the middle as he said, "No real not real!" he screamed as if he was emotionally wounded and he said, "I was real enough for everyone else buster!"

Akihisa then timed out as the clown tried to punch him but the clown's fist passed through him where it shattered. Akihsia crossed his arms as he looked to Gooliope who was confused. " He said it himself he sells the tricks not buy them."

A crack formed in Zombozo's chest as Akihsia continued circling around the clown as his shadow tentacle vanished. "You are a trick! You work like a nightmare. I've had many nightmares where I was attacked and I felt pain in the limbi that was hit in the dream even though it was unharmed. You are simple that!"

Zombozo's jaw dropped as his hair cracked like glass and Akihsia continued, "you trick people in to believing your real so there body treats you and what you do to them as real. People's minds make you real so long as they believe it!"

Zombozo's left hand then turned to dust as he backed away in fear.

Akihsia smiled and said, "you scare people to keep yourself here but you're nothing but an over grown nightmare!" Akihsia watched as the clown start to crack more and he was losing colors.

Akihsia got in the clown's face and said, "I don't believe anymore so you're not real to me anymore, and Gooliope while terrified before hand knows she's safe with me so she is fear free right now. My friends other than gill are fearless and winning, and logic says you won't be able to feet on someone completely knocked out!"

the clown was cracking more as Akihsia then said, "you don't have enough fear to feed on, and if fear feeds you then courage and bravery are poison to you! So by simple logic you're already dead time to wake up bye!"

at that moment Zombozo was dust as the circus vanished around them making everyone looked puzzled.

Gooliope point to Akihsia and said, "he found out the clown and the circus was all just a massive nightmare and woke it up so it vanished."

Everyone was even more puzzled and Akihsia said, "IT makes sense in context."

Clawd shrugged and said, "Well stranger things have happened."

Gill then said, "ok all I'm hearing is it's over time to go home!"

Jackson crossed his arms and said, "And we saved the day. But what's going to happen to Thumbskull and Acidbreath?" he then looked to Miharu and said, "they are like her so wouldn't it make sense they will also keep there powers?"

Deuce yawned and said, "Bro let's leave that for the cops to sort out there in a stone cold day nap! Now come on let's get a move on and head home, and Akihisa…"

Akihisa said, "I already predailed clockwork man I'll stop bye on my way home."

Later on that night Akihsia woke up to see Clawdeen Jane, Sirena, Yuuko Miharu and Gooliope sleeping on top of him.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(4)., Fourarms (2) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (3) Greymatter (2) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(2) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(1) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(1), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(1) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(2) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (2) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(1) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(1) Clockwork(5), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (2).

Omake.

In Japan Yuuji was smiling as he meet a group in masks, "So did Shouko do like I knew she would after she was bitten?"

one of the things in a mask that looked lizard like said, " yeah she ran around scaring Normies for you. Her new vampire heart makes her more emotional more open she'll do anything to be accepted. Our artificial boogie sand generator will be full soon."

Another guy who looked like a ghost in a rope and classic ghost mask said, "Only problem is while the machine is making it form the fear of the humans the sand only last a day or two before returning the subject to normal. Will need more testing and more of it to improve."

Yuuji crossed his arms and said, "when it's fuel we release it into the air we'll use this mosnterphobic country as lab rats using their fear to make more as we improve it till they are all stuck as monsters forever!"

Next time! Return to Japan! The monster squadron makes it move! 


	12. Return to japan! the monster squadron!

A few weeks later when the Circus of fear seemed almost like a bad nightmare.

Frankie was with her friends outside the school saying, "I mean we went form the news talking about a demon clown to a quit month!"

Draculaura opened her umbrella as the sun came out from behind the clouds, "Clawd hasn't forgotten he's still on cloud nine about getting to be a hero!"

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Deuce is more focused on having his dragon back, Things were always strange here but anyone else think the alien is making things more strange."

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Heath's Ego has not forgotten. It almost cute!"

Heath then jump out and snapped his fingers, "Did I just hear the coolest ghoul around call little old brave me cute?"

Abby crossed her arms and said, "abbey said almost cute!"

heath smiled and jumped for joy, "I'll take it!"

Lagoona face palmed, "I wish I could complain like that gill is just scared of Clowns and circus now! We spotted a clown in the park at a kid's party and he ran away screaming."

Clawdeen put her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes, " I should be the one complaining most about manster ego but I'm not! Noun of the super her stuff goes to Akihisa's head, just like having a harem doesn't"

Ghoulia then said, "aaaaa" in a moment sir. Hoots a lot translated it to, "She said, that's probably because he's too smart to have an ego problem! Or has something to do with the fact his two brains are wired differently than anything earth has."

Frankie crossed her arms and said, "Sounds like it to me!"

In A moment Akihisa Gooliope Sirena Miharu Yuuko, and Jane came up and said, "Hi ghouls!"

Clawdeen then grabbed Akihisa and kissed him, and Yuuko coughed and said, "Peeking order Clawdeen Peeking order and last time I check you were second!"

Clawdeen then broke her kiss with Akihisa and crossed her arms, "Some ghoul is going to knock you out of the Alpha ghoul of the harem it may not be me but some ghoul will miss high and mighty."

Yuuko and Clawdeen then growled at eachother and Sirene then said, "there competitive streaks clash so amazingly they go from being besties better than the resties, to enemies in under zero seconds flat!"

Jane nodded and said, "I don't get it, I'm more than happy to be ranked three."

Gooliope then crossed her arms " I'm happy to be tied with Miharu for last!"

Sirena then smiled and said, "And the middle is where it's at!"

Abby then cleared her throat and said, "Abby doesn't even want to know what this ranking thing goes by."

In a moment two Monsters guys in black suits walked up, one looked like a werewolf, and the other looked like a zombie.

the zombie then groaned, "aaaahahahahahah."

sr; hoots a lot said, " he said normally we would show up and demand you come with us but sense we know we're dealing with the bad ass that totally wrecked the hellscream live on the internet, we're asking. Pretty please come with us!"

The werewolf then said, "You don't have to translate everyone here speaks zombie or at least I would hope now please come with us all of you!"

Abby gulped and looked scared, "It's like in the movies!"

Later on in New Salem's national reserve base Akihsia his harem Heath, and the main ghouls where all in a dark room at a table.

When in walked a man in a green military suit with badges, he had only one eye showing he was a cyclops. He then looked to him " Good so nice to see you Akihisa! I bet you wondering why we summoned you form school?"

Abby was shaking making ice cubes fall form her as she said, "Abbey sure is!"

Akihisa put his feet on the table and said, "clearly there is a problem only some one of my status can handle, so is it a terrorist threat? Did someone fuck up at a nuclear plant? Or do you want me to end a pointless war that only start thanks to ego for you?"

The cyclopes then said, "well now it's the first one a terrorist attack! I bet your familiar with the Monster Squadron!"

Abby then fainted as Heath caught her, "you mean those crazies who want to kill all normies making normies hate us more yeah we all know those murderous asshole!"

Yuuko was shaken as she said, "there the reason Monsters aren't allowed in Japan!"

Akihsia put his feet down and said, "What did those sickos do this time!"

the general clapped making a monitor drop down from the roof showing a video of Japan In chaos as humans were turning into random monsters, "they unlocked the secrets of Boogey sand and are using it to take over the country!"

Cleo yelled, "great now the normies will think we want to make them what they hate! Those assholes are only making things worst!" she screamed

Akihisa looked at the screen and said, "the only natural way for stable transforming Boogey sand to be is form a boogey man or lady there sand will never be stable, this transformations are only temporary. They would have to keep making it and spreading it in the air to keep everyone in there transformation. They probably have a base that is the large tower to spread the dust over the country endlessly."

the general then said, "…..What the hell are you a mind reader?"

Jane then said, "sometimes yes!"

Akihisa then stood up and said, "I know what your plan is you air drop me in! I find the tower I smash it there plans are ruined, so you guys can know who's one of them and who's just a unlucky normie so you know who's skulls to smash."

The general saluted him and said, "You understand this operations inner workings better then the troops boy! But this is top secret so everyone in this room is going!"

Lagoon then shivered and said, "I understand Gill's fears now!"

Yuuko then said, "I can understand me I use to live there but why everyone? Throwing Akihsia at the enemy isn't that big of a secret!"

the general then said, "honestly saying it took a team of brave young monsters who didn't hate monsters is better for public image then just saying we through the biggest bad ass on the planet at the enemy!"

Frankie then said, "Wait we're being dropped into a war zone for P.R?"

The general then walked out saying, " yes we drop in ten seconds!"

in a moment the floor opened making the monster all fall through the air, as Akihisa said, "When did we even take off!" He then dialed op way big! As he transformed he reached but found there were so far apart he couldn't grab everyone.

Siren grabbed Miharu and said, "I got us!"

Gooliope then waved saying, "I'm a slime I'll be just fine! Me and my family did this on vacation once!"

Yuuko crossed her arms making an energy slide that the rest of the harem slide down with her down to safety as she said, "I got this one dear! You get the rest!"

in a moment Way big then grabbed Abby Lagoona Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura Ghoulia and heath as his feet hit the ground a splash was heard as he looked down to see his feet land in a lake and he breathe a sigh of relief, "thank goodness didn't step on no one!"

Way big then lowered himself putting his hands on the ground so his friends could walk off, "I need to find the tower. Go find some place safe the monster squadron never attack monsters so the only ones you, must worry about are the normies in monster flesh. And trust me it's not as pleasant as I make it look."

he then hit the dial and said, "I need to sniff it out!" he then morphed into Wildmutt on the ground and roared as he ran off like a savage Animal out of the park into the city jumping over rioters heads, and avoiding blows.

Akihisa's point of view I was running through this city guide by my sense of smell I was wrong about it being above ground system of sand release. my sense paint a clear picture of the sand filled water system pipes. They were contaminating the water!

it would take months for the sand to be removed for this transformations to end! I then stopped picking up the scent of Minami plus a cat…. She became a cat girl….. well now the world has a second Toralei!

I then shock my head to get focused I need to find the place where they are injecting the sand to put it an end!

I fallowed the sand smell to it's strongest point and I stopped as I found it not trusting my nose but I timed out and my eyes widen.

the terrorist base and the place where they where injecting sand into the water system was my old school. I also noticed a downed machine and walked over to it getting down.

It was a large pole , with air jets on top, covered in sand, "So they did use an air realize system, but only to make people thing that was the plan a false flag operation ingenious it had even I fallowed. And I'm the guy the solved all the mystery books in the library form reading one chapter, and I got them all right!"

I then heard clapping and turned to see Yuuji made of metal, as he returned to flesh I spotted his black logn sleeve with an armored vest, with an m with an s having form it's last leg In the center, black cargo pants, and black combat boats, "you're part of the monster squadron!"

Yuuji then laughed and said, "the normies need to be put in their places and as the machine making the sand is fueled by there fear of us no one going back to normie here!"

I was growling with rage, "this only make things worst! You're fueling the flames of their belief we are beast send to kill them! Hate only breeds hate!"

Yuuji put his hands in his pockets for a second, "Well now tell this to Shouko she signed up to be bitten to become a vampire to help me when I told her I was a monster, then when she gave us enough fear I hit her in a wooden hammer covered in garlic juice as if I would be with a tainted former normie! She's still in that school crying buckets it's some funny shit man!"

My eyes raised, "She loved you and you treat her like dirt! Ok she had problems! But she was abused and had no idea what love truly was! She need help someone to show her what love was like! Someone to help save her form herself and you just go and make things worst and take everything form her! You…. you…. I don't know what to call you as saying monster would be an insult to half the planet!"

In a moment I slammed down on the dial and became Frankenstrike, "I'll save her after I deal with you!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(4)., Fourarms (2) Upgrade(2) xlr8 (3) Greymatter (2) Ghostfreak(1) Diamondhead(2) Stinkfly(1) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (1). Way big!(2), Upchuck(1), portaler(1) , Cannonbolt (1), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (1) wildvine(1), Arctiguana(2) Swampfire (1). Big chill (1). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(!) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(1) Rath(1) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (2) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(1) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(1) Clockwork(5), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (2).

Omake.

inside the now empty class 2-A Shouko was in her maid outfit form the school festival only with purple replacing white she was crying her eyes out as she hid in a dark corner to avoid the sun light coming through the windows.

she looked at her pale clawed hands and then heard the yells outside saying, "It's my fault it's my fault!"

she then heard a voice outside yelling at Yuuji for what he did she then moved to see outside it was akihsia before he became something else, "he's standing up for me….. After everything I did to him he's standing up for me!"

She teared up and reached out saying, "Someone who cares!" she teared up and held her heart, "I never had that before!" 


	13. return to Japan! chimera attack!

When the main ghouls well most of them landed.

Abbey got her head off the ground hugging her head and said, "Slide no have soft land like in comic books."

Ghoulia got up and said, "awwaaawww"

Frankie was on the ground stitching her right leg back on, "She's right Heath's flames may have melt the slide a little making it a water slide and faster than we want for a hard landing."

Draculaura was crying as she looked at her broken bottle of sun screen, "My sun screen!" She then jumped in to the cover of an alley and said, "I Also lost my umbrella I have no protection form the light of day!"

Lagoona rubbed the gills, " I know my monsturizer broke to I need to find a body of salt water before I dire out!"

Heath rubbed his head and said, "Relax I can melt Abby's ice and we just need to mix some salt into! There is a super store up there! We can pick up salt and an umbrella!"

Cleo was dusting her clothes off, "I'm sorry but did Heath just act like the voice of reason and make sense?

Ghoulia then groaned as Sr. whoots a lot land on her head and said, "She say most before hanging out with Akihisa."

in a moment Frankie was in ice and Abby held up her hands, "that wasn't Abbey!"

in a moment Heath turned to see a Yuuki-onna in a white kimono that seemed kind of familiar " Wait I know you! From Akihisa's stories you are well were his full normie older half sister that tried to touch him in the bad way!"

Akira looked at him, "you know my little brother!" all the ghouls hugged and screamed, "LADY YOUR SICK!"

Heath stood tall and didn't back down as he put up his fist, "Lady you're sick and twist he was your flesh and blood and you would dare to that! I won't let you hurt anyone!" he then throw a fireball melting Frankie out.

Abbey then grabbed Frankie, "akihsia evil sister here, and heath just saved you Abbey is scared!"

Frankei's eyes widen.

akira made an ice sword and tried to slash Heath, " tell me where Akihisa is! So I may have my way with him!" She licked her licks pervertedly.

heath just held out his hand making a fireball that melted her sword and said, "Lady you got problems! You're normies like you are what the normies need to fear!" he then covered his left fist in fire and gave her a left hook to the face, knocking her back.

Cleo's eyes where wide as she hide In the alley with her friends, "I'm sorry, but is heath saving the day with now?"

Abbey blinked and said, "apparently! Abbey is conflicted on how to feel right now!"

Akira growled as she whipped her lip and made an ice spear and through it only for heath to spit a fireball melting it, "give it up! Anything you got I can melt!" he then held his hands on the ground and fired off jets of flames going into the air where he fell down on top of akira and start punching her with flaming fist.

Lagoona then looked to her friends, "Mates I think heath is just coming Akihisa as heatblast."

Frankie then said, "Well makes sense in away. It's working!"

Akira breathed ice on Heath freezing him as she pushed him off only for Heath now super wet as he said, " My hair is fire! You can't freeze me but if it makes you feel better, I'm cold as fright!"

Heath then gave a flaming punch to her neck knocking her out heath fell down on top of her and got off listening to the sounds of a knocked out ice maiden, " FRIGHT YEAH!" Heath then moon walked saying, "Who's your heroes ghouls!"

Draculaura's left eye twitched, "Please don't make us say it!"

Abbey then said, "Abbey still conflicted. But Abbey say we most get salt water and umbrella for friends more!"

Heath smiled and said, " right!" he then sat down on Akira, "I'll stay here in case she wakes up! Cleo, Go with abbey and get the salt and umbrella and be quick about!" he then point to Lagoona who was looking green around the gills, " because she's not looking to good!"

the ghouls then broke stunned.

Elsewhere

Akihisa was ghostfreak Yuuji's stone hammer mace where phasing through him as the ghost punch Yuuji in the head! " Give it up Yuuji thanks to this thing I can adapt and change to whatever is need! I'm everything! You can't counter everything!"

Yuuji smiled as he dropped his stone body and charged in his normal flesh one and as his hand phased through Ghostfreak the ghost screamed as Yuuji said, "I'm a chimera! I'm everything too!"

in a moment Akihsia was knocked back and he looked to Yuuji his left arm was a perfect copy of ghost freak's his left eye gone his right eye on a track, and it traveled to the arm's palm, "there now I'm a ghost!"

form the parts of the track where his eye was popped out three tentacles as he charged!

Akihsia hit the dial becoming big chill as he used an ice mace to hit Yuuji in the head, "and I thought last week end when I laid eggs as big chill was weird!"

one of the tentacles then touched the omnitrix dial making it spark green as Yuuji was knocked back he got up slowly shifting form normal form to Cannonbolt, upchuck, portaler Stinkfly, be for finally settling on rath!

Yuuji roared he was the perfect copy of Akihisa's earth minus the dial as he said, "yes! I have stolen your powers!" he then charged Big chill ducked and hit the dial, "well Rath's claws can use haki so phasing won't help me!"

in a moment Akihisa became Eye-guy who fired all his eye lasers on his front at Rath knocking the cat back into a wall witch broke sending the cat into the school.

eye guy then walked in, "ok come on out you copy cat..hehehe get it because you copied me and you're a cat right now? Heath would be dying right now!"

in a moment Eye guy was frozen as he faced Arctiguana again laxing the dial in a moment all of eye guys eyes glow red as the ice melted away as he stretched, "My eyes can do more than lasers! It can also do heat beams and cooling beams!"

Yuuji then became Diamondhead and made crystal hand swords, "To bad there light and they bounce of crystals!

He then charged only for Akihisa to become Echo Echo he then multiplied and encircled Yuuji and let out his sonic scream at a low pitch making Yuuji scream as his crystal body start to crack!

Making the chimera morph into upgrades were he merged into the floor of the room calling out a summer test field as copies of Yuuji's normal body with sword hands appeared all saying, "I used the same systems that allow teachers and your old avatar to touch things so this things are real!"

a moment later Echo Echo remerged and became Lodestar who held his magent palms together making the solid placebo matter images vanish as the lights went out around the block, "EMP!"

Yuuji then came down as Ripjaws and start to try and eat Lodestar's metal head " our machine is EMP PROOF!"

Akihisa then became big chill and phased out of Yuuji's mouth freezing the fish's jaw as he said, " I don't know how your powers copied the omnitrix shape shifting power! But that's not it's main purpose! It's a stabilizer to keep the transformations in line in order and keep me alive! You clearly don't have that! Your morphs you slowly melt then reform into the new shape quickly! You most stop before you destabilize!"

Yuuji became heatblast making the ice on his face flash to steam, " like I would believe anything the ultimate idiot says!"

Big chill then growled and said, "Only my Galvan pea brain was operational back then, I literally didn't have the brain responsible for thinking running that's not the case anymore! My grandfather build this thing! And I use it! So you can take me and grandpa's word to the bank you'll destabilize and it won't be pretty!"

in a moment Akihisa became Xlr8 and start avoiding fireballs

Yuuji growled and quickly became eyeguy and fired his lasers all around he then smiled but his eyes widen in shock as he spotted Akihsia as wildvine!

the plant was filled with wholes but they all closed as he laughed, "regeneration! Hit me all you won't you can kill me!"

Yuuji growled as he morphed to Gutrot and said, "No but weed killer will!

Akihisa then became Amphibian, " Not if I'm a filter breathing life form with no sense of smell to begin with!" he then zapped Yuuji making him scream!

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(5)., Fourarms (2) Upgrade(3) xlr8 (4) Greymatter (2) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(3) Stinkfly(2) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (2). Way big!(2), Upchuck(2), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (2), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(2), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (1). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(1), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(1). Lodestar(2) Rath(2) Nanomech(1) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (2) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(1) Clockwork(5), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (3).

omake!

Shouko held her dress as she ran through the dark halls over hearing the sounds of Yuuji and Akihisa's battle form the echoes, she was crying, "I start this so I have to end it! I have to!"

She then came to the old pool where the large dust making and spreading rig was connect to the water pipes.

She then grabbed hold of a wheel and tried to turn it to close it her hands, "Come on turn turn!" in a moment it turned and broke off and she smiled as the open sign now said closed.

Shouko smiled as she ran back into the shades smiling, "there it's over!... well once the dust wears off!" 


	14. return to japan! Yuuji's true face!

In what looked like an amusement part Yuuko, Clawdeen, Jane, Sirena Miharu and Gooliope, landed down on the ground.

Clawdeen flipped her hair, " Akihisa's home town if it wasn't a pit of raciest and abusers I would be happy to see where he came form!"

Yuuko crossed her arms , "I know I hate this place!"

Jane looked around and found a fuzzy fox mascot costume and said, " Jane can smell Alpha male on this! Jane found embarrassing job!"

Sirena laughed, 'That would be so fun to laugh about if things where different right now!"

Miharu then heard something and in a moment her hair grabbed two people one looked a lot like Yuuko even down to the green skin but in a male student uniform and the other in a ninja costume hiding his face with a tengu mask.

Yuuko crossed her arms and looked at them, " Kouta and hideyoshi long time no see my dear twin brother!"

Gooliope blinked, "wait brother! That can't be right I mean look at your twin for a second Yuuko! He's prettier some of the ghouls back home!"

Clawdeen then snigged and said, " my nose doesn't lie that's a boy shockingly!"

miharu's hair covered both's normie turned monster's mouths o they couldn't say nothing raciest as Yuuko said, " Scamerica's government dropped us in here for Akihisa could save you all so calm the hell down, and kouta I'm just guessing you're a tengu."

Kouta then used the nose to free his mouth and said, " yes I but I don't like it this nose smells everything and I do mean everything!"

Meanwhile back at the chool.

In the old Class 2-F class room Akihisa NRG while Yuuji was Diamondhead

Right when Diamondhead was about to stab NRG his arms became stinkfly's diamond had also got the hugs wings and eyes.

Akihsia laughed as Yuuji looked freaked, "I tried to warn you your destabilizing! Lucky for you I don't think chimera are able of over mutating! In a moment he blast the alien freak knocking him through a wall!

Yuuji then got up now half Greymatter half diamond head he tried to fire shards at Akihisa only for Akihisa to become Chromastone so the shards bounced off, "Stop it your just making this worst!"

Akihisa then turned to walk as Yuuji tried to morph again only to end up as heatjaws making the self-frying fish jump out the window to try and land in the pool.

that is when Akihsia noticed the artificial sand machine and looked at it set to shut, "Wait what happened."

Shouko then peeped in, "closed the pips!"

Akihsia turned timing out form shock, "But it's not turned off! It's still making sand! Now the sand has nowhere to go as more sand and pressure is made Shouko I'm sorry but you turned it into a pressure bomb!"

Shouko's eyes widen, "Oh my! I didn't flip the off switch first! How the hell did I get into class A?" he face palmed at it!"

Akihsia quickly jumped out and became XLR8 and ran across the pool to the turning red machine that was starting to warp and deform form pressure! He quickly made it and pulled the off switch making it's warping stop as he breathed a sign of relief, "That was a close one!"

He then heard roaring and turned to see Yuuji coming out of the water.

he had upgrade's head with Ripjaws lips and teeth, upgrade's one eye was greymatter's organic eye his chest was a horrible mix of ghostfreaks skin and snare-oh bandages he had one stink fly wing and one big chill wing.

He had Frankenstrike legs form his back was wildvine's roots colored like Xlr8's tail. He had one diamond head arm in Chromastone's colors, on his right side, below that one was wildmutt's right arm in rath's colors. His upper left arm was heatblasts arm with lodestar's shoulder spike. His lower left arm armadrillo's he was as tall as Humungousaur using his wings and the Astrodactyl jet between them.

Akihisa's eyes widen as he said, "Well chimera working true to legend! I think I'm going to vomit! I mean Upgrade head organic eyes and lips! This is what nightmares are made of! But you know what Yuuji it suits you! captures your insides perfectly."

Yuuji roared as he said, " look what you've done to me!"

Akihisa crossed Xlr8's arms, "you did this to yourself you're the one who tried to steal the power of the omnitrix I warned you about destabilizing but you didn't listen! You could have stopped using those powers at the first warning sign and your DNA would have repaired it's self over time! But now! You're to mutate to go back! You are stuck like this for ever and it's your own dam fault!"

Yuuji screamed as he fired off Upgrade's eye laser and sickening ghostfreak tentacles and bandage hybrids came form the cracks in his chest.

Xlr8 was running along the water avoiding the blast and tentacles as he inched his way closer then he was close he quickly morphed in to Cannonbolt knocking Yuuji back and down back to the front of the school

Akihsia then timed out and fell into the water as he swam up as he said, " well this won't be easy!"

he then heard a scream!

in front of the school Lagoona Draculaura Frankie, Abby Cleo Ghoulia, and Heath burns were staring at Yuuji.

Abby was screaming " KILL IT WITH FIRE! KILL IT! THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I MEAN IT SHOULDN'T BE LEGAL FOR IT TO BE ALIVE! KILL IT WITH FIRE GOT DAM IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Yuuji then looked at them and readied his armadrillo arm and rushed at them, " Of I could drill your brains out!"

Amoment later Humungousaur at full-size with his spikes and plates out grabbed Yuuji and throw him into a suplex as he said, "get out of here guys I don't think my size advantage will let me will allow me to win!"

Yuuji then phased through Akihisa arms turned around as he flow up and opened his mouth to fire a sonic scream at Akihsia pushing him back.

Akihisa then hit the dial to change forms almost vanishing but then a glowing green ball zapped Yuuji in the head making his mechamoprh head change shape rapidly the ball then said "Nanomech!"

Yuuji seemed frozen unable to move while his skull was freaking out.

Heath then pushed the ghouls along saying, "ok time to run Akihsia doesn't need to worry about us at a time like this!"

Before long Akihsia timed out and Yuuji grabbed him in his crystal arm and squeezed making Akihsia scream!

Yuuji "Teasing my brain! Real low blow! But it did give me time to think while I was unable to move this body! Your right I was the one who tried to take your powers and it worked! I have everything you have! And I can use them at once! I'm better then you! you can't win!"

Akihisa screamed as he said, "I will not fall I will not bow! I shall keep fighting till I take my last breath!" a moment later Akihsia moved his arm making himself became way big! Needless to say he was no free.

Akihsia then grabbed Yuuji and said, " yet I just judge your strength all you have is only at 10 prevent so I know you won't be able to leave a celestial body!" he looked up and the moon hanging around in day light and smiled, "So goodbye!"

in a moment Way big throw Yuuji at the moon making him scream!

before Yuuji knew it he was on the moon getting up roaring in rage as he tried to fly but couldn't as there was no air! " I can breath in space! But now! I'm stuck! FUCK YOU AKIHISA!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (2) Upgrade(3) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (3). Way big!(3), Upchuck(2), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(2), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (1). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(2) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(1) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (2) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(5), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (3).

omake!  
Meanwhile Akihisa had timed out as he went back in to speak to Shouko, "Shouko I think I know how to fix all this but I'll need your help!"

Shouko nodded, "I will do what I can to make up for my mistakes." Akihsia grabbed her hands making her turn red.

Akihisa smiled, "right! Now I need to move that air spray to the real spreader! And my watch is on recharge right now!"

Shouko then nodded and said, " I put it there all by myself so I'll happily move it!"

She then ran off smiling. "I promise I will help fix this!"

Akihsia smiled as he sat down on the ground panting, "good because hero needs to catch his breath for a moment!"

end omake 


	15. return to new salem!

In the streets of Japan Yuuko, Jane, Miharu, Clawdeen, Gooliope and Sirena where moving when Yuuko stopped as she heard crying, "ghouls I think you may want to see this."

Yuuko stopped and there was Hazuki dressed in rags crying she was currently a cat girl monster but Yuuko got down, " your Hazuki that girl who was always nice a miracle figuring were you came from."

Hazuki nodded and said, " yeah after baka-onichun came out as a monster my family kicked me out on to the streets because I won't be a raciest"

Clawdeen quickly hugged the child tightly and said, "Oh That's messed up! Ok guys we can't just leave her here! I mean this place is full of raciest!"

Jane then snapped her fingers, " IF her family doesn't want her why not take her to scamerica with us I mean less raciest higher chance of a normie girl who doesn't hate monsters getting adopted."

Miharu crossed her arms and said, "yeah but what if no normie does!?"

Gooliope then said, "you know that didn't stop Dracula form adopting Draculaura right?"

Sirena then blinked, "Wait she's adopted but her name's so much like her dad's!?"

Clawdeen then said, "the story to make it sure is Dracula saved a normie couple who became his best friends, in honor of him saving their lives the couple named their daughter after him. Then the black plague hit killing them so Dracula adopted his dead friends' babies and made Draculaura a vampire so the virus didn't kill Draculaura like it did her birth parents!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "I know her little sister Fangelica was adopted but I didn't know she was. Learn something new every day."

Elsewhere Akihisa was with Shouko as she finished moving the dummy air sprayer as she said, "I fail to see how this will help!"

In a moment Akihsia was jury-rig as he jumped up and started merging the sprayer with the water injector, " as they are no but together and with the tank being reprogramed to make normie dust they will be the answer!"

Akihisa merging the two machines still said, "this artificial sand is to weak to change a true monster, that's why the monster squadron wasn't effect like the rest of the place! Now while we stopped the flow of monster sand the pipelines are still filled with them and will take years to vanish! And then a few months for the effect to naturally wear off!"

Shouko gasped and blinked and said, "how is human dust going to work counter that problem!?"

the merge was complete and Akihsia jumped down and became upgrades as he held up his finger, "elementary my deer Shouko, I'm going to upgrade the machine so it covers everything else in enough artificial human sand there will be ten grants of human for one grand of monster counting out the monster sand, and restoring the affect normies to there true selves."

Shouko was red and said, "And sense true monsters aren't affect true ones like me will remain monsters so the squadron wont' be able to claim to be civilians effect allowing them to be easily id and captured for there crimes!"

upgrades merged with the machine completely and in a moment there was a bright green brust of sand everywhere the sand was falling like green sparks of energy as Akihisa said, " You are correct my dear!"

Shouko was blushing and held her face a she said, "I'm so red I look like a normie! Does this mean I'm in your harem the internet is talking about?"

Akihsia got off the machine as he said, "You will have to ask them but I'm sure they will agree to let you in!" he then timed out become human as he said, "Now let's hope this worked!"

Elsewhere as the dust fell Hazuki was covered in it and returned to human she felt the top of her head no cat ears.

Yuuko then smiled as she spotted the flash came form the school and said, "And that's where Akihisa's is!"

they then ran up as the other ghouls showed up and the two groups hugged.

Frankie then said, "you ghouls won't believe it Heath's a hero!"

Akihisa's harem gasped!

Heath was striking poses, "I would like to thank Akihisa for rubbing off on me! That manster is amazing! He is the real super hero ghouls! I am but a humble side kick!"

Abbey rolled her eyes, " Hot head ego even bigger not! Abbey not thing that possible!"

Akihsia and Shouko walked out Shouko Akihisa was holding an umbrella made out of plants to hide her form the sun, and akihsia was wildvine before he timed out and spotted Hazuki "Hazuki!"

the little girl then tackled Akihsia and said, "baka onichun!"

Lagoon laughed, "Trust me little lady this guy is anything but stupid!"

Frankie then said, "Ok we save the day now can we get out of this place before an angry mob forms?"

Akihsia then looked through his aliens and slammed down the dial becoming clockwork! As he said, " why yes!" in a moment they all fell through a portal to the top of the monster high roof!

Cleo was gasping as she point down below were the government was just now picking up them to send them to japan.

Akihisa timed out and bowed, " I send us back a bit so we don't have to miss a day of school no need to thank me!"

Draculaura blinked and said, "wait I'm confused we were here at school while we are in another country? I mean!" she crossed her hands pointing different ways as she tried to put it together, "I mean how can we be in two place at once!

Hazuki blinked and held her head, "Alien-onichun make my head hurt!"

Akihsia bowed, "Now come along it's almost time for advanced calcometry my favorite subject!"

Akihisa's harem and Shouko all then said, "We are in love with a superhero , and a nerd don't go changing Akihsia!"

the harem then looked to Shouko and Jane said, "Welcome aboard!"

Heath followed off the roof, "Yo Akihsia man why not help us miss a day of school man! This bites! I mean I don't want to have listen to yells of F After helping save people man!"

Draculaura took hazuki's hand, "I'll take care of the child I was going to have to leave early for a family thing anyway!"

Hazuki then whispered " really?"

Draculaura then whispered to Hazuki, " as far as they know!"

Hazuki smiled and said, "I like you

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (2) Upgrade(4) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (3). Way big!(3), Upchuck(2), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(1) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (1). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(2) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(1) spitter(1) Waterhazard (2) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(1) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(1) And Gutrot (3).

omake!

On the moon Yuuji was eating a moon rock looking at earth was he said, "No matter how hard I fly the gravity keeps pulling me back! I can't leave this dead rock to get that baka!"

that is when he heard clapping and turned to see an Eon this Eon looked like ultimate alien but with the omniverse versions coat instead of a cape as he said, "May be I can help! I am Eon the eternal!"

he then crossed his arms making himself and Yuuji appear on some island on earth before vanishing back to the moon as he said, "That is if you serve me! That terrorist cell was a waste of your chimera skills and will just be a waste of suck power you now hold! Serve under me and become the terror of the multiverse like you where meant to be!"

Eon then removed his helmet to show a pale white emotionally dead insanely smirking version of Akihisa's his hair black his eyes glowing purple as he said, " Trust me no one hates me more then me! I want to be the only one! Help me and you get to kill all the other mes you want!"

Yuuji smiled and said, "Only an idiot would say no to this! I'll help you kill yourself countless times sounds like a good time! A real good time man! I mean a really really good time!"

Eon then put his helmet back on and said, "your making this weirder then it has to be man!"

Yuuji then said, "Sorry I'm just so happy I could kiss you!"

Eon then said, "I don't swing that way!"

Yuuji then looked down sadly, "DAM IT!"

to be continued. 


	16. Forever date ruiners!

A few days later Yuuko was walking with Akihisa smiling as he passed by Draculaura walking with Fangelica and Hazuki, Hazuki had pale pink skin now and cute little fangs in her smile.

Akihsia smiled before Yuuko grabbed hold of his arm and said, "thanks for taking me to get the new Casta album.

Akihisa smiled as he said, "Don't worry about it it's nothing!" He then spotted a large group of normies protesting the music store!

they were dressed like knights with infinity symbols on them Yuuko then ducked in to an ally shaking, "crap forever knights!"

Akihisa was looking through his transformations, "those normies who want a world like the medieval days where witches where burned at stakes! No one is being burned on my watch!"

In a moment he slammed down becoming Swampfire! In a moment the small potted plants in front of the record store turned into large trees and grabbed all the knights as Swampfire walked out arms crossed them unable to move or attack, "It's a real shame the sheriff won't through you in jail for this! But no witches are being burned on this alien's watch!"

In a moment Casta ran out and gave Swampfire a hug, "thank you sir! I don't even mind your smell! This guys had me fearing being burned!" she then hand him a copy of the new record sighed "From Casta to one of my loving fans"

She smiled and said, "I know it isn't much! But till my yearly life performance it's all I can do mr. Yoshi oh my ghoul I'm meeting the superhero who wrecked a hellscream and the monster squadron!"

Yuuko walked out crossing her arms, "yes now please get off the manster! You have a lot to go through before you can do that!"

Casta backed away and said, "Sorry ghoul! Got excited!"

Yuuko then took Akihisa's arm and said, "it's ok just go through the right channels" in a moment Akihisa timed out.

As they left the store with the knights yelling, "DEATH THE WITCHES AND ALIENS!"

Later on at the park Akihsia was with Jane smiling as he watched her smile at a couple of birds in a tree, "She loves nature!"

He then heard yelling and turned to see the forever knights making him ask, "who the hell cut you all down!"

he then slammed on the dial becoming snare-oh and In a moment they were wrapped up in bandages as Akihisa got Jane and said, "Come on time to go monster haters be all over the place! And when they get out of my bandages they will be pissed!"

Jane frowned and said, " Jane hate bad guys!"

Akihisa said, "if I had a mouth right now, I would be smiling in agreement."

Later on at the maul Akihsia was fourarms carrying Clawdeen's bags when they heard yelling and there was the knights.

Fourarms rolled his eyes as he set the bags down, "one moment Clawdeen I have to handle this guys…..again!" in a moment he slammed the dial to become Waterhazard and in a second jets of water hosed the knights right out of the maul.

a moment later a skeleton in a maul cop uniform showed up and put a ticket on Akihsia's chest and said, " No water fights in the maul!"

Clawdeen put her hands on her hips and said, " but raciest protest are allowed?"

the skeleton then put a ticket on Clawdeen's forehead, "Talking back to an officer that's a ticket!"

Akihsia then timed out and said, "you're just doing this because you hate teens."

The skeleton then gave akihsia another ticket, " No just a happy coincidence!"

Later on Akihisa was with Sirene in a haunted house café when outside he heard yelling making him face palm.

Sirene gasped and said, "geee they won't leave you alone! They are like Yuuko after a scary movie don't want to let you out of sight!"

Akihsia sighed, "I know I have to go take care of this!" he then got up and went outside, "Why won't you just leave me alone!" in a moment he was Graveattack!

in a moment the knights fell to the north till they were out of sight as he hit the dial timing out saying, "stay gone!"

Later on at sunset

Akihisa was walking happily hand in hand with Miharu but then the forever knights showed up shivering pale and covered in snow.

Miharu's hair shaped in to question marks and said, "you sent them to the north pole how are they back so fast?"

Akihsia then looked through his transformations as he said, "I'm just going to go with they have parody powers." He then became Armadrillo his fist then span into drills making the knights run away as he said, "Let's hope they scares them off for awhile."

later on Gooliope was with Akihsia walking around town as he looked around.

She held her chin, " looking for the knights? Come on it's not like they are going to fall out of the air!"

in a moment the knights were parachuting in as Gooliope eyes widen, "I stand corrected! This guys are good at what they do! To bad it's wanting to kill witches and now aliens!"

Akihsia now Shocksquatch he then hit all there armor with lighting making them stick to the side of a metal building, "Now you're metal cloths are electromagnets! You won't' be moving till the charge wears off, that'll get you out of my hair for a few hours!"

Later on at night in the park Shouko was sitting on a blanket with Akihsia kissing him then she stopped kissing akihsia when she heard yelling and there was the forever knights, and before Akihsia had the time to change.

Shouko was screaming chasing the screaming knights with a baseball bat yelling, "HOW MANY OF OUR DATES HAVE YOU RUINED TODAY! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED WHILE YOU WHERE AHEAD!"

Akihisa smiled and said, "well that'll scare them away for good….. if they are smart witch at this point I'm having my doubts about that! Been an interesting Sunday to say the least."

the next day in school Akihisa his ghouls Frankie, Lagoona, Abbey Draculaura, Cleo, Deuce, gill, heath Jackson, Clawd were in there home room waiting on a new teacher.

Akihisa then said, "well the new teacher isn't making a good first impression on being late even if it is just currently a few minutes." He then noticed heath had put a dusty chalk board eraser on the half open door before sitting back down, "Oh please who would fall for that old trick!"

in a moment the door open and it fell right on the head of the new teacher, who was in a red suit and orange die, he had redish blonde hair, orange fox ears on his head nine orange fox dails and clawed hands, he had red fox eyes and three whisker marks on each check.

the man said, "I am your new homeroom teacher Naruto Uzumaki and my first impression of you all is one of reminds me of me when I was a teenager."

Yuuko blinked as she whispered to Akihisa, "dear do you think anything is up with the new teacher."

Akihisa then said, " yes he is a kitsune, who is carrying himself like a normie, odd but normie monster hybrid families have happened before even if it is rare case in point mine."

Clawdeen then sniffed and whispered, "Ok I smell ramen good ramen."

Draculaura whispered to her, "and he's wearing a wedding ring and we got a new kitsune student today to named Boruto. Thank he is Mr. Uzumaki's son?"

Abbey then said, "probably!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(4) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (3). Way big!(3), Upchuck(2), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(2) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(1) Atomix(1) Graveattack(2) spitter(1) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(2) And Gutrot (3).

omake,

at home a one tailed kitsune women in a lavender kimono named Hinata uzumaki was looking at her and her husband's wedding and she held it, "IT was worth leaving everyone behind so we could be together Naruto!"

she then set it down and smiled.

end omake. 


	17. a strange school day!

Later on the students where In the screameteria, Akihisa was upchuck holding his stomach after eating the school food.

Ghoulia then said, "aaahahahah" sir hoots a lot then translate, "She said, well if Upchuck can't eat the food here we have a case to get it changed!"

Akihisa then quickly returned to being human ran to a trash can and throw it up saying, "If I throw up as upchuck, the crap would have clown up the school!" he then looked in the trash can, "it's wiggling!"

Yuuko stuck her tongue out, " This is why I only eat form home ick classes! At least I know what we're putting in the food there!"

Akihisa was staring in the trash can, "IT should look grosser now but it looks less gross. How is that possible?"

It was then he looked up and noticed a new student five blonde fox tails behind him a standard pair of black jean,s shoes a grey shirt and and a monster high jacket, his face looked like Naruto's but only two whisper marks and his fox ears where smaller.

Akihisa blinked and said, "Most be Boruto most be embarrassing having your dad be a teacher!"

Clawdeen then crossed her arms, " yeah man I can't think of anything more embarrassing!"

in a moment Heath showed up and said, " guys you won't believe it! I just saw head mistress Bloodgood making out with this thing that looks like upgrades around back!"

Akihisa then throw up again as he said, "WHY GRANDPA WHY!?"

Abbey was pouring orange juice on a snow ball she had in a cup making a snow cone as she said, " to Abbey sounds like that were Alien get game from!"

Jane was shaking, " bad mental image!"

Miharu shuttered, "that's just nasty!"

Sirena gulped and said, "I don't want to talk about this or think about this again!"

Gooliope then face palmed, "why would you share this Heath?"

Heath then said, "am I to surfer alone?"

Shouko shivered and said, "fair point! But gross!"

Frankie was looking around and asked, "how does that even work!?"

Everyone then looked at her and said, "We don't want that answered!"

Deuce ran in putting his hands on Akihisa's arms, "DID I JUST SAW BLOODGOOD AND YOUR GRANDPA YOU TURN INTO BRAINSTORM AND YOU ERASE THAT FORM MY MIND NOW!"

Akihisa then said, "Brainstorm's memory altering powers aren't that powerful! They are a nature scientifically explainable ability not a miracle!" 

On that note the bell rung and everyone head off back to class.

Later on in study howl Akihisa was in the library looking for a book, "Come one ultra advanced mathematic book were are you? I need to take note of your errors to inform the publishers."

he then heard a voice saying, "turbo nerd!" he then turned to see Naruto who was adjusting his tie and Akihsia bowed, "Oh Mr. Uzumaki I didn't see you show up!"

Naruto said, "No need for such things but I will have to ask you what your dream for your future is?"

Akihsia then smiled and point to his watch, "to use the power of the omnitrix to help all the species understand eachother so there can be piece between us and normies!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Let me tell you why that is an impassible! I was once like you! I was an outcast in a normie village back then I was just a jail for a kitsune criminal not a kitsune! But they wont' accept me so I became it's protector just as you became this worlds protector!"

Akihisa was listening in on this and said, "a living jail? Tell me more!"

Naruto then rolled his eyes, "that isn't important! What is important is just like me your dream will fail! As no matter how human you look you aren't a normie and most will always fear you for the power you hold! My heroics only won me the friendship of three! And the love of one! I literally stopped the moon form falling down on them crushing and they still didn't accept me!"

Akihisa looked down as Naruto said, " So I allowed the criminal to finally die with when they die being up to the jailer alone, I was the first jailer to do this as letting the criminal rest makes you the same species as them! They believed me to be a kitsune criminal for being it's guard so I became a kitsune and ran away with my life and left them behind! With the blessing of the three friends I had!"

Akihisa looked to the omnitrix as Naruto said, "it doesn't matter your own actions people will still hate and fear you because they aren't you! your different! Your stronger! And when most look at you they won't see a hero! They'll see the fear of you deciding to become the villain!"

Akihisa looked down as Naruto said, "Now I'm not saying this to be mean or shatter your dream! Within one town only three to ten normies can change that's better than nothing. I believe they will be piece one day but it won't happy soon enough for any of us to see it! Even the ghost students and teachers will have faded away before it happens! Instead of chasing an impossible dream like I did set your focus on simple protecting others because it's what right, not so they will accept monsters. Do what you do for proper reasons not for a dream!"

Naruto then turned to leave as Akihisa looked to the omnitrix seeing his transformations his ghouls, his new friends and grandpa as he said, "your right! I'll use this thing to protect them because it's what's right sensei!"

Naruto smiled as he turned to corner, " That's Mr. Uzumaki to you to you! I won't use a term that village!"

Akihsia then smiled as he went back to looking for his book and when he found it, "hello there let's see how many errors there are in you! you're the last book I've done this for! I don't know what I'll do in study howl now!"

Later on that night in the home Azmuth jane, Yuuko and Akihsia lived in.

Akihisa walked into a room to see his grandpa and out right stated, "Grandpa do I have to call Miss bloodgood step grandmother now?"

Azmuth then said, "It's to soon to tell Akihisa, but hopefully! The things a detachable head allow for…."

Akihsia then became Toepick and screamed, "I WILL OPEN THIS CAGE! I'LL DO IT! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT GRANDPA! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!"

Azmuth then said, "I shall call your bluff and finish my sentence!"

outside the house someone stopped walking when they heard a scream of horror followed by Akihsia screaming," I TOLD YOU I WOULD DO IT WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME!? WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME GRANDPA! WHY?"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(4) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (3). Way big!(3), Upchuck(3), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(7). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(2) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(2) Atomix(1) Graveattack(2) spitter(1) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(1) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(2) And Gutrot (3).

omake,

out in the middle of the ocean an island strangely appeared and on it a nine tailed fox named Euna was walking around, "Am I finally home!?"

She was on a beach surrounded by ruins of ancient city, as she walked around, " Can I finally go home!"

she sighed as she sat down, "I'll have to wait for someone to find the island first and hope it's before it leaves in three weeks!"

behind her was a sign that said, "Welcome to Atlantis!"

end omake.


	18. Lost at sea! ship wrecked!

A few days later

Naruto was looking out at his class adjusted his tie and smiled, "Well now let's see a half hour before the final bell rings and your all off for scream break" he then cuddled at the pun, " oh how I love this country. Anyway instead of giving you a speak I'm going to save us all the time at the door there is homework I want you all to finish before scream brake is over and turn it in when classes start again."

there was a large groan but Akihisa said, "I can just turn it in now? I mean I grabbed it when it was study howl and finished it already!" He then throw a many work book to Naruto who grabbed it looked throw it and quickly wrote A plus on the cover.

Naruto put it down and said, "If only we had more Galvans. Now then 15 minutes left just get your homework books and head out no use keeping us all here for 15 more minutes when there is nothing left to be said."

The students then raced out and Naruto spotted there was still ten of the homework booklets and he said, "and when class start I know ten students who are going to fail the pop quiz, and ten who are getting detention for not doing there homework. I can't believe my luck!"

Heath then ran in back in and grabbed a book and yelled, "thanks Akihisa man! Sorry teach!" he then left again.

meanwhile outside

the students where cheering on there way out.

Ghoulia yelled happily as she hugged Sloman.

Deuce was holding Cleo's hand as he said, "I can't believe it finally scream break! And no bad guys sense Akihsia kicked those terrorists asses. I mean Dude you the manster!"

Akihsia bowed and said, "I know I know! But it was pretty close with Yuuji stealing the power of the omnitrix."

Abbey grabbed on to Heath making him turn red as she shivered, "abbey still have nightmares about horrible no good very bad thing!"

Clawdeen crossed her arms and said, "Tell me about it ghoul friend! Someone ripping off Akihisa ain't no one can pull off his alien looks!" she then hugged him.

Akihisa was red as the rest of his harem agreed.

Jane, "we should all make plans!" she said cheering, "Something to do for the two weeks!"

Deuce then said " me and Cleo can't I'm getting dragged to visit her grand mummy."

Cleo face palmed, "that's going to be horrible! Her new husband is just horrible!"

Sloman then said, "aahahahah"

Akihisa then said, "sounds like you and Ghoulia have already planned a great romantic get away have fun you two!"

Lagoona then said, "guys I know it didn't go well last time we planned it but I already have a boat rent to go to the great scarier reef. We could use it!"

Akihisa then rubbed his chin and he said, "what route do you plan on taking!" he then pulled out his Icoffin and showed a map and Lagoon point and moved her finger, " this route!"

Akihisa looked at it, "that's the route my mother vanished on…. I wish to fool you if for no other reason than I look for clues about what happened to my mother."

Everyone was quit for a moment as Gooliope Miharu Yuuko, Jane Shouko, Clawdeen and Sirena hugged him.

Gill then said, "well count me in!" Clawd wolf crossed his arms, "Bro code I'm sticking to it!" Heath then grabbed Jackson and said, "Come on cousin we're going to help Akihisa look for his mom's in the Bermuda triangle!"

Jackson then hit a button on his Icoffin making a song play "I think holt has plans!" Jackson then became holt and said, "Ok what's going on?"

Heath then said, "We're going to the Bermuda triangle to try and find out what the hell happened to Akihisa's mom!"

Abbey then said, "Abbey is in she has no plans anyway!"

Frankie then said, "Well then I'm in!"

Draculaura, "I'm going to!" she then hugged Clawd."

In a moment Robecca walked up, "I'll happily come along I can relate to a missing parent."

Spectra then flow up, "I'll come along so long as I can publish the story! I mean this is relatable story involving the biggest topic in the world right now."

Akihsia then smiled, "Well then let's see what this trip brings."

Later on in the ocean most of the ghouls where in there normal swim suits, The guys in trunks.

Yuuko was stretched out on deck in a purple bikini and looked to Gooliope who was in a green one piece and asked, "Do you think my green skin can tan?"

Gooliope shrugged.

Sirena was in her normal cloths having just flow through the deck, "Guys we're over the ship wreck my uncle haunts don't go diving down he's a jerk!"

Jane was in a blue bikini looking over the side looking a little green, "Ocean, no like jane!"

Miharu was in a black sideless one piece as she used her hair as a chair, "Just don't look at the water girl!"

Shouko was under an umbrella in her normal cloths, "I'll save my swim wear for when the sun goes down thank you!"

Akihisa as Ripjaws came up on to deck and timed out leaving him in his black trunks like the rest of the guys, "I haven't found a got ghoulish thing! And I was just forced to listen to Sirena's pirate uncle jokes all revolving around the word booty! I mean I get it he likes both kinds but get a new punch line man!"

Jackson then ran out unlike most of the guys he had a white swim shirt on over his black trunks he then throw up over the side as a fog rolled in and they spotted a flash then the god died down revealing four new people in the water that weren't there before!"

Clawdeen rubbed her eyes, "what the ghoul just happened?"

Clawd then said, "I don't know may be the stories about this place being a gate way to another word are true!"

In a moment Akihsia became Lodestar and lifted the four out of the water a red head girl dressed in amazon style armor, a blonde haired with white armor over a black hoodie, a guy in green with pink high lights in his black hair, and an orange haired girl with a big metal hammer.

All of them had some form of armor allowing them to be lifted up, in a moment they all looked up saw Lodestar and screamed!

and few moments later Akihsia was brainstorm and he said, "I was hitting time out! Is the area messing with the controls!"

Later after some talking.

Akihisa was talking with the groups leader Jaune, "Well Jaune you Nora, Ren and Pyrrha story confirms the theory that this location is a gate to another world that randomly fires!"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head as he spotted Robecca who was in her normal cloths now being stuck to Pyrrha. " Yeah any idea who we get home!? Nothing against you guys and all it's just!"

Akihsia then said, "Trust me I understand completely, but sadly we would need equipment for measuring electromagnetic field readings to try so we have an idea of the trigger, we're here looking for a ship wreck Sadly we don't have the tools to force it open. And even then who's to say where it would take you! or were it probably took my mother!"

Jaune looked down and said, "Then I guess we're a lost as can be then!" In a moment Nora scream, "Sea monster off the back side!"

Spectra flow up and said, "It's the kraken! And it looks pissed!"

Akihsia then stood up and turned the omnitrix to way big, "I thought we settled this last time!"

Ten minutes later.

Everyone was in the water floating on Draculaura's bags. Shouko was now in a black bikini as the sun had set, "thank goodness for Draculaura's comic over packing!"

Ren then yelled, "Why the hell was the sea monster breathing fire!?"

Akihisa rubbed coughed making some soot of him, "Tell me about it! He didn't do that the first time in the school pool, That's assuming it's the same kraken!"

Nora then pointed to an island, "Land oh!"

Abbey was sitting on an ice raft in " that island no on map!"

Pyrrha then said, "At this point an island that appears and disappears is something I'll believe!"

Akihsia then looked at the watch the dial half stuck in as he said, "And this isn't good!" the dial's jammed I can't transform like this!"

Gill then said, "and it'll take us a day to get there with out some alien help! And I'm fresh water I don't want to be in the ocean that long!"

Frankie then said, "Can't you just reboot it that always works on my computer!"

Akihsia then looked at it, "yes that would work because when it boots up it changes it's default shape but sadly booting up makes it give out ten random aliens!"

Heath was shivering with his cousin who was holt right now on a big suit case, "so you lose most of your changes what's the big deal!"

Yuuko then said, "the Omnitrix's life support system's strength is based on how many unlocked aliens. And Akihisa needs life support at, at least fifty aliens!"

Anyone who wasn't part of Akihisa's eyes widen and jaws dropped.

Spectra then said, "Wait the superhero is on life support!?"

Akihsia then said, "it's the old hybrid trouble some time your parts just don't want to come together as a hole!"

Heath's jaw was dropped "I had no idea! Man why didn't you tell us?"

Akihsia then said, "because then everyone would treat me as the sick guy, instead of a fellow creature that calls this world home!" he then turned the rim of the dial witch was hard to do and in a moment it glow green, "Back home I have a flash drive that I can plug in to reunlock the lest transformations let's just hope I last long enough to make it back with my life support on one fifth power."

In a moment the Watch turned in to what looked like a leather band around his arm with a big copy of the dial with four points hooking it to the band and a button on the side for making the thing pop up!

Akihsia then hit a button and smiled, "and we have wings!" he then slammed down becoming Astrodactyl who quickly used his energy whips to grab everything everyone was holding on to as he flow off, "well so far so good!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(4) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(4), Upchuck(3), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(8). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(2) Atomix(1) Graveattack(2) spitter(1) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(2) And Gutrot (3).

currently useable

Spider-monkey, Jetray , Whampire, rath, spitter Buzzshock, feedback, Atomix, Astrodactyl and ball weevil


	19. Lost at Sea! Welcome to the Jungle!

On the shore of the Astrodactyl had finished pulling everyone a shore.

Robecca looked to Akihisa and said, "You feeling ok?"

Akihisa then rolled his eyes, "My life support problem comes form my human parts trying to destroy my galvan parts. Right now I'm not human nor galvan so I'm fine while using an alternate form. It's when I time out and return to myself that'll we'll need to worry about Robecca."

Spectra held a hand to her forehead, "the real life super hero is on life support I don't know weather to report this or not!? I mean on one hand story of a life time on the other my friend could die!"

Lagoon was in tears, "this is my fault I shouldn't have pitch this sea trip in the first place!"

Gill just held his girlfriend as Akihisa said, "you're not the kraken that broke the omnitrix Lagoon the blame is not on you! and Spectra I would very much like you to report it no matter what happens this is just part of who I am and I'm not a shamed."

Jaune holding his sword and said, "Guys I don't think we're alone!"

Ren pulled out his guns and tried to fire but just water came out, "….. well at least they have blades!"

in a moment a kitsune girl with white fair walked out hands up, "Relax I'm a cast away too!" In a moment Draculaura ran up and hugged her, "EUNA!"

Euna hugged back, "Draculaura!" the two seemingly friends hugged and span with joy.

Nora then coughed and said, "fill us in please!"

the two reunited beast friends stopped and Euna said, "Well you see I one of the few that believe there is a hint of treat in every fairy tail and set out to prove it sadly I did!" she then pulled out pictures of ever after high. "thanks to this island but sadly the island vanish ever few weeks and appears in another world."

Frankie then said, "this is the mysterious island! From all the books!"

Pyrrha then said, "perfect we could ride this island back to Remnant!"

Euna crossed her arms, "Not that simple miss! The island new location is random I mean I'm not even sure I'm home after five years! And it doesn't just vanish in space but in time as well. So you could end up home but before you were born leaving it open to the possibility that you are your own grandma!"

Abbey then shivered, "So yucky time travel is!" she then held heath!

Akihsia nodded and said, "that it is Abbey that it is!" in a moment he timed out he looked paler then he normaly did and he held his head almost falling over till his harem caught him.

Akihisa then cough and some blood came out. While Euna stared in confusion.

Clawd screamed, "SOME ON SIT HIM DOWN! SHAPESHIFTER DOWN SHAPESHIFTER DOWN!"

They sat Akihsia down he was panting.

Clawdeen then said, "ok so we're stuck on an island that could ship wreck us any were or any when!"

Akihsia panted as he said, "And that ability is going to be our saving grace! … it's not nature it can't be it had to have been giving to the island but someone! There has to be ruins and what was once a control room!"

Euna then stuttered and said, "there are ruins but I've never been able to get through the walls! It's gate opens form the inside"

Akihsia then got up shocking and making his harem scream in fear as he said, "to be fair you were alone we have a half ghost Sirene can swim through the walls and open them from the inside. Form there the rest of our nature abilities should do well enough to help us figure out the controls to get us closer to the main land and a way home!"

Yuuko then made Akihsia lean on her as he looked weak.

While everyone was nodded in agreement Euna smiled and said, "ok I'll lead the way."

A moment later Jaune noticed something in the sand a pick it up, "Wait this locket's Akihsia's! I saw him looking at it earlier." He then opened it and looked confused at the picture of Eunice.

Pyrrha tapped his shoulder, "what ever world we're on to Jaune?"

Jaune got up and showed her the locket, "I found Akihisa's Locket inside is a picture of my mom. Why?"

Nora then said, "Simple sense we're in another world on a world and time traveling island your mama clearly road on this thing at one point so he knows her!"

Ren then said, "the scary part is that makes sense I would ask Akihisa about it himself!"

Jaune nodded and ran off to see Jane was now the one Akihisa was leaning on as they need Yuuko's magic light to help guide them in the dark jungle at night.

Jaune looked to Akihisa and showed him the picture, "Man why do you have a picture of my mom?"

Akihsia blinked in shock and looked to Jaune dumbfound, "because she's my mom too!"

Everyone froze as Jaune and Akihisa looked at eachother.

Pyrrha gasped and said, "Jaune's an alien!"

Ren then crossed his arms, "Now that explains somethings!" he was then hit in the heat by Nora's hammer knocking him to the ground.

Nora shoulder the hammer, "Not cool man not cool!" I mean what do you say in this situation."

Yuuko blinked and said, "I don't know my normie brother hates me and all monsters!"

Frankie then said, "this is like when my parents introduced me to my little sister Alivia!"

Draculaura then said, "Both my siblings are adopted I'm a pro at dealing with siblings out of nowhere."

Gooliope then coughed and said, "I know this is something but let's focus on what we're doing shall we! We can have this brother I just found you moment after Akihisa isn't dying form his body trying to destroy it's self!"

Akihisa nodded and looked to Jaune, "right she makes a point…Brother we have more important things to worry about!"

heath nodded and said, "Does this mean Jaune just became side kick?" Abbey then whacked him on the back of the head, "Not time for that!"

Jackson adjusted his glasses and said, "I wish I could turn into holt right now but my phone's broken! He'll have to wait to learn!"

they then continued on there journey.

Jaune was confused and stunned then he noticed Nora staring at him and looked at her, "are you seeing if my skin's green?"

Nora then remained quite for a moment," … yes!" she then walked off.

Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, " I hope you come in piece man! I hope you come in piece!"

Jaune then blinked and said, "Did he just tell a joke?"

Pyrrha then took his hand and said, "this doesn't change how we feel about you!" She then kissed his check and Jaune turned red when She whispered, "and if you want to probe someone look me up."

Jaune then fell over after hearing that before getting up and said, "Wait where did that come form!?"

unknown to them they were not alone!

Watching them through steampunk robot bird's eye was Steam Smythe! He was on the other end of island next to a stone city covered in an energy dome. "Really now? I do say my luck be bad I finally find to lost city of Atlantis and the power it holds and the freak show follows me! But what's this?"

he then rubbed his beard as he looked at a monitor on his steam air craft and saw Akihsia plae and sickly looking, "the super freak appears to be ill! I just might win this if he isn't in fighting shape! And just maybe I can use those freaks to open the door!"

Steam Smythe rubbed his beard, " yes very much but I shall do so with honor! Meganoids attack!"

elsewhere in the jungle steam punk robots showed up making everyone get there game faces on!

Pyrrha held her spear and shield, "guys I don't think me using my semblance will be a good idea last time I tried I end up stuck to Robecca!"

Robecca then whispered, "not that I'm complaining!"

There were so many attacking them.

Jaune was trying to slash one but his blade just bounced off, "What are this things made of?"

Nora's hammer was grabbed mid swing throwing her into a tree.

Yuuko waved her hand turning one into a toaster as she said, "Darn it I was going for flashlight!"

Clawd was smashing at one but he had to jump back his hands where sore. "OUCH! Wait…. They are steam powered yet strong as all freak! Anyone else thinking steam smythe?"

Shouko was avoiding one that had wooden spear tipped claws, " very much! And the one chasing me is a hate crime!"

Akihsia growled, "they were meant to fight me at full power! You guys have nothing that can stop them! But I sadly doo!" his harem then screamed no as Akihsia transformed.

In a green flash Akihsia stood as Atomix and in moments he was appearing before the robots smashing them all quickly to the amazement of Euna and team Jnpr!

Nora then leaned on Jaune and said, "your brother be awesome dude! I mean if this is him dying I want to see perfect health! I mean Look at him smash!"

In a moment Akihisa Timed out and bend over and throw up blood making him fall over on to the last machine.

Miharu screamed as she untied her hair form the knot the robots put it in and pulled Akihsia close to her helping him up and hugging him, "Why do you have to be the hero!?"

Ren then blinked and said, "all I'm seeing is all the Mojo went to akihsia! Sorry Jaune!"

Spectra and Pyrrha then whispered, "I wouldn't say that!" both then looked at eachother as they were the only ones to hear each other.

They then spotted steam Smythe landing form his helicopter hat as he rubbed his mustache, "So the super freak grows sicker and sicker each transformation. Meganods!" more robots came out, "I have an air craft that is a mobile factor I can out last you now boy! Then you'll die and your friends will be in my claws!"

a robot grabbed Sirene and she couldn't get out as Smythe said, "give it up my dear I made this robtos to counter everything you're bow can do. They are plate in anti-metal a metal that can touch and harm ghosts. The way I see it your all at my mercy now! So come along we are going to get me the legendary power scores of Atlantis!"

Steam then had his robots point long point spears form there claws at Team JNPR. "those spears are like wise made of that metal on humans it damages to soul now we wouldn't want no soul being destroyed now do we? So put down the weapons!"

the team then throw down there weapons.

Abbey growled as flame throwers were point at her and freeze rays at heath "Abbey say Steam Smythe is coward! Smythe only show face when Akihisa sick!"

Steam Smythe rubbed his mustache "I will admit I've had to brake all the gentlemen's code to gain this win but it's for the greater good of restoring is to the good old days of honor steam, when men were men and you monsters new your place under humanity's feet!"

Clawd was shivering as the robots around him and his sister had silver claws, "this is also a hate crime!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(4) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(4), Upchuck(3), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(8). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (1). spider-monkey(1) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(1) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(2) And Gutrot (3).

currently useable

Spider-monkey, Jetray , Whampire, rath, spitter Buzzshock, feedback, Atomix, Astrodactyl and ball weevil


	20. Lost at Sea! return home!

As our captured heroes tracked through the jungle Akihisa was leaning on Jaune as they walked his arm over his brother's shoulder, "Just because we're related doesn't mean you have to do this man!"

Jaune looked at him, " yeah but there being a better time to get to know my brother isn't looking to bright!"

behind Jaune watching on were Pyrrha Spectra and Robecca, all red Pyrrha then looked to the blushing robot and Robecca whispered to her, "I am a perfect metal remake of a human body anything you can do I do"

Pyrrha gasped and turned red, "oh my"

Spectra then said, " yeah this isn't looking to good Steam Smythe he's normally a joke but with a downed Akihisa. He is running this shit!"

Clawd then looked to her and said, "Just go to show how strong Akihisa is At full power if this was a joke to him! And ouch!" he then looked to the silver clawed steam punk robot behind him, "I'm walking I'm walking!"

Jaune then looked to Akihisa, "I Just don't get it I'm fine I don't need that thing on my wrist to survive how come you need it?"

Sirene then got closer as she said, "Hybrid rejection is a rare disorder that happened in hybrids it affects uneven hybrids more though. You're just to lucky to have this problem!" she sadly placed a hand upon Akihisa's face.

Euna was crying, "I finally come home and I come home to this!"

they then came to a blue energy dome and Smythe looked to spectra and Sirene, "one of you ghostly wentchs go through the dome and shut down the shield!"

spectra then flow through the dome saying, "stay with Akihisa Sirene!" in a moment the dome shut down as a blue metal dome was revealed the top was transparent and a gate opened allowing everyone to walk in.

Akihsia harem sadly staying close to the looking horrible hero who was now coughing.

once inside Shouko and Draculaura were hiding under Draculaura's umbrella as while it was night outside inside it was day time!"

Frankie's jaw dropped as Jackson looked to the glowing dome roof, "A class that filters all light to be day light the city is probably all solar powered!"

Jackson looked around vine and ruined buildings that still looked futuristic and more technologically advanced then anything today where all around them even a hologram statue of an Atlantean.

they appeared to have been made of something looking like blue energy giving shape and form by Stone armor plates. Jackson adjusted his glasses, "Amazing if I had to guess I would say the Atlantean were almost pure energy beings and vanished as they finished evolving into energy beings."

akihsia smiled as he looked around amazed but Steam Smythe smacked the back of Jaune, "Get a move on we are not here to sight see!"

Nora then crossed her arms, "oh your so lucky there's no electric power for me to absorb form this machines Mr. Mustache! I mean look at Jaune's brother!"

Akihsia then panted and said " Wubba lubba dub dub." Ren looked at him, "Oh know he's talking crazy!"

Yuuko cried, "No he's speaking in Galvan it means help me I am in great pain!"

Abbey gasped, "Abbey said That is worst!" they then came to a tower connect to the dome and looked to a large button half way up it.

Steam Smythe then point a silver nice at Clawdeen and grabbed her, "Ok now I can clearly till that button is made form the same anti-ghost metals as my robots so as the robots and vampires can't fly up to hit it that just leaves only one freak who can!"

akihsia coughed as Gooliope yelled, "THAT WOULD KILL HIM!"

Akihsia looked through the play list saying, "and I'm about to kill over now! I might as well go out but I won't let anyone come to harm on my watch!" in a moment as he could remove his arm form Jaune's neck he hit the dial with his forehead becoming Jetray making everyone scream!

In a moment Jetray flow up and hit the button opening a door as Steam Smythe smiled as a bright light came form it.

Jetray then fell out of the Air land on his back and timed out into Akihisa who just throw up blood all over himself making his Harem scream! Euna looked sick as she held her mouth!

Heath ran to Akihisa, "this can't be how you go down man! You beat a demon clown man! You can't lose to Steam Smythe!"

Jaune was in tears as he made a tight fist his fist turning black as he charged at steam smythe his weapon like his teams taken as he said, "You you! TO CALL YOU A MONSTER WOULD BE AN INSULT TO MONSTERS!"

the robots guarding then turned to attack only For Jaune's fist to smash there heads opening shocking everyone as they noticed his black fist.

Miharu gasped, "look it's that Haki ability Rath's claws can use!" Jaune quickly managed to Rip out one of the machines silver swords and it turned black in his hand as he used it to slash the robots charging at him!

Pyrrha was holding out her arms to hold back the anit ghost metal and silver armed robots form the ghost and werewolves, "what that's not a semblance?"

Jane was holding Akihsia tight he was breathing but not moving! "Akihisa!" she was crying with the rest of his harem on him he wasn't moving!

Steam Smythe watched as the monsters raid by Jaune were not handling his machine army, "doesn't matter the factory will make more and now the power of Atlantis! A power only able to be used by a man who will use it for the good of mankind is mine!" he then reached into the light only for the light to move out of the way to his shock.

The light then said, "you mistranslate! It's the good of all not the good of one race!" in a moment the light flow out past Smythe and the robots

The light Hit Akihisa making his eyes open as his skin color returned and he sat up gasping for air as he looked to the omnitrix which sparked blue, "My life support systems just got upgrade! It's now working at half the strength I need! Not the best but good enough!"

Akihsia then pant as he stood up he still looked ill as he looked at the omnitrix and the robot around him as he looked to Steam Smythe, "at half strength it will take a lot transformations till we hit fatal levels of body failure! We're dealing with before!"

Euna then watched as Akihisa slammed down on the dial becoming Spitter as he spat out a massive slime blast knocking back one forth of the robot army.

a lot of the ghouls then shivered and said, "that's so gross!"

gill shivered and said, "well he's a begger he can't be choosey like he normal is!"

Lagoona looked away, "so gross!"

Akihsia then hit the dial becoming spider-monkey as a blue light covered him and when it died down Spider-monkey's harness was replaced by a stone armor plate he had a knight like stone helmet with grene patches on it his for arms where covered in gauntlets with machine hands on the end the robot three fingered stone like hand were connect by a patch of blue energy his tail also had armor covered in blue energy spikes at the end.

Akihisa looked at himself in Confusion, "well this is new!" his gauntlet then fired a web blast that explode into a web ball that trapped one half the army as more machines showed up it was clear there numbers were taking a hit!

Spider-monkey smiled and said, "I'm going to guess this is the power of Atlantis! Let's do this!" he then jumped using the robotic arms and took off high in the air firing off more web bombs trapping the machines!

in a moment Team Jnpr grabbed there weapons form Machines Jaune's turning black as Haki covered them.

Nora then smiled as she smashed a tower and absorbed the sparking energy, "Let's do this thing sparky!"

Spectra smiled as she looked to Akihisa and Jaune already tilling his team to follow the fleeing Smythe, "now he's brave and a lot more approachable then his brother!"

Robecca then said, "Tell me about it ghoul friend! What is it about this family that makes hunks!"

elsewhere Akihsia timed out and throw up on the ground it was normal no blood as he gave a thumbs up, "I feel like shit but not dying! " he then tripped only to be caught by Euna who was red making Akihsia blink, "I'm sick and been dying and I still got game?"

Elsewhere Smythe was running in the city taking off his metal armor and weapons as he felt them pulling him back, "No no no! this simple isn't how it was supposed to go I am a man! The power of this accursed monster city should have been mine not a freaky boy's!"

In a moment a round shield hit his legs making him fall as he got up he saw Ren's runs and Nora's hammer at her face.

Jaune point his black slightly glowing sword at him and said, "form what I saw My brother is more man then you'll ever be!"

Mihaur's hair then grabbed Smythe and said, "Now take us to your airship or how ever you got here we are taking it home to get Akihisa back at full power before he starts throwing up blood!"

later on on a steampunk manta ray submarine.

Smythe was tied up in a cell with Pyrrha watching him as she talked to Robecca and spectra.

Pyrrha then asked, "So Akihisa upgrades controlling the thing as the leaver only controls don't work?"

Robecca nodded, "No he just upgrade the controls to the point they do work and can be used. He then throw up a little blood was in the throw up. "

Spectra crossed her arms, "But the three of us are beating around the bush we all know we want to talk about the other brother!"

the other two girls turned red as Spectra said, "look I notice Euna hanging around Akihisa she's in his harem, which gave me an idea, I spotted the sighs of crushing on Jaune form all three of us. Now we can do this the way Akihisa's harem did and share so we all get, or fight eachother and probably noun of us get! who's for team share?" She put her hand in.

Pyrrha was wide eyed muttering to herself unable to think as Robecca put her hand in on top of Spectra's and said, "I'm in love!"

Pyrrha gasped and covered her mouth, "that's two against one.. you can't! I can't I've never…"

Robecca then said, "come join us I'll be honest I'm just as attracted to Jaune as I am to you! if join I'll teach you."

Pyrrha turned red and then screamed when she noticed her hand was on top of spectra and Robecca, "My body has betrayed me!"

Steam Smythe was about to say something but a piece of metal hit him in the head knocking him out!

Robecca grabbed Pyrrha and pulled the red stunned girl along, "Now come on we have five hours till we're home again meaning we have five hours to make our move on Jaune! Let's go team!"

Later on Ren was walking about the Submarine saying, "I know he had to put a bath room in this place I mean he's evil but he still needs to go to the can!"

he then opened a door witch was trouble as the open leaver took ten uses before it opened to reveal a bed room were Jaune was laying down with Spectra Robecca and Pyrrha on top of him all of them covered by a sheet so while you couldn't see anything what it implied was clear

all four's eyes widen and they looked to the gasping Ren.

Ren's eyes where wide as he said, "I…. I'm going to go find the toilet now!...Sorry!" he then struggled to close the door with the leaver, "For the love of all things good work!" the door then closed.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(4), Upchuck(3), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(8). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(1) Feedback(1). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Omake.

spectra was on a web show set at a desk and beside her was akihsia now in his normal cloths all healthy again. "Welcome everyone you read about it three days ago now Akihisa himself is here to coniform it!"

Akihsia smiled his Omnitrix still had it's rebooted look but he said, "hello everyone yes my need for life support is true but I'm just happy that light side with me and improved it when it did or I would have died, but" he looked through his aliens when a blue glitch light came, "there appears to be one new one unlocked that isn't useable yet, it's the oddest thing it's got me and my grand pa stumped."

Spectra then tapped on her desk," so hidden fifty first alien Jaune mentioned that. Anyway glad your all better and have all your transformations back. Anyway this Spectra's report is over.

End omake.


	21. J:Jaune saves the Day!

A few days later.

Jaune was down stairs in Akihisa and Azmuth's house, "So brother still how no idea how to get the new guy to show him or how to go enhanced?"

Akihsia shock his head, "No I can't even get spider-monkey's enhanced state to reappear, but at the moment it's the least of my worries I have a date with Euna and last time and every time I have a date it get's crashed."

Jaune then said, "Tell me about it I have dates with Pyrrha Robecca and Spectra, I mean I've only dreamed of this kind of game!"

Azmuth then said form upstairs, "it's the galvan kicking in! why when I was your ages"

Both brothers then yelled, "GRANDPA NO! DON'T MAKE TOEPICK COME OUT!"

Later on

Jaune was with Pyrrha in the park red as he said, "So you're taking this whole thing well."

Pyrrha held his arm, " you are the one who should be freaked you just found out your mother is an alien cyborg made by an Alien who wanted family who then turned himself into another alien, and you have an older brother who should be more then a few months older but isn't thanks space time working differently between dimensions."

Jaune then said, "I'm more freaked out that I could use this haki thing out of reflex everyone keeps telling me that is something only Rath's kind can do."

they then heard scream form a cross the line. Jaune looked at the fence and line that divided the human and monster halves of town, protesters against it where on both sides it was one of the few things human and monsters agreed on.

Pyrrha crossed her arms, "what kind of horrible life form would build this?"

A human boy in glasses form the other side of the fence yelled, "this side's mayor Van hellscream!"

Jaune and Pyrrha walked over to the fence and looked at him as Jaune said, "you mean those raciest and monster hunters?"

the boy then said, " yeah I came here on the transfer bill to see a friend again but can't because of this stupid thing and it's cameras! I know it's a long shot but you two are monsters that look human like him, you won't happen to know Akihisa of the Galvan as he calls himself now!"

Jaune's raised and eye brow, " you know my brother?"

the boy's eyes widened as he turned red and adjusted his glass, " yes my names Kubo .. nice to meet you Mr. Akihisa's brother and I'm just going to guess one of your ghoulfriends!"

Pyrrha laughed and said, "Correct! Name's Pyrrha and his Jaune arc of the galvan!" she laughed as Jaune looked at her and she said, "what that sounds better!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses and put his fingers through the wholes in the fence as he said, "then pass a message along! I'm part of the human high school students looking into our Mayor because we know he isn't after peace like he says we know he is like the rest of his family, the only good hellscream is Lilith who give us all we need to lock him up."

Jaune then said, "ok then turn it in and lock him up!"

Kubo looked him right in the eye then said, "the humans don't know what he is and won't believe it he needs to be caught live attacking a monster for them to believe! If it isn't live they claim edited and throw it away. We most have the proof he is a raciest so they will believe and we can get this got dam fence down!" He then shock the Fence and a police officer teased him saying. "don't shake the fence!"

Later on.

Robecca was hand in hand with Jaune smiling as she used her jet boats to blast them over the Fence away form the police watching the protestors " I can't believe for our date you're taking me on a top secret spy mission to uncover the evil that is van hellscream! Best date ever!"

Jaune smiled and said, "why thank you! Now" he pulled out a hoodie form a backpack "Cover with this let's keep the monster review for Van hellscream!"

they then walked off to see where Van hellscream was giving a speak and in a Moment Robecca removed her hood and Van hellscream screamed and point at the monster, "MONSTER GET BACK ON YOUR SIDE YOU DIRTY DIRTY FREAK!"

He then covered his mouth as people gasped and he ran away, and Robecca said, "like clockwork."

Later on back on the monster side Spectra and Jaune were sitting down on a bench outside by the Fence as She checked the internet, "the melt down hurt him a bit people believe he doesn't like monsters but they aren't believing to attempted murder part yet, so not enough hate to get him out of office yet!"

Jaune rubbed his chin as he said, " yes he was smart enough to run before he lost it completely. He need something else something more shocking. You have a live stream right?"

Spectra smiled and said, "Oh I love how you use those two brains."

Later on at Van hellscream's mayor mansion Spectra popped out holding her phone, "A word mayor hellscream!"

the mayor then screamed as he grabbed an anti-ghost metal form a suit of armor and swung at Spectra " time for you to be deader than dead ghost girl!"

only for a haki harden sword to stop it and he spotted Jaune as he said, " that phone is live streaming!"

Spectra then turned the phone to look at her, "and there you have it normies you're hero van hellscream is the monster killer we told you he was he couldn't hide it when he thought he was alone, this uncovering was lead by Jaune Arc of the Galvan!"

Hellscream looked to Jaune, "that shape shifter!" he then pulled back his sword and looked to Jaune, "You're related to him! I will avenge my brother's lose by mounting your head on my summer home wall!" he then grabbed a suits shield and went to attack Jaune.

Only for Jaune to harden his shield with Haki as he blocked the strikes easily and in a moment his sword cut off the left half of Van's mustache before kicking him away, "I may not be a shapeshifter but I am a knight! A real one!"

Van hellscream touched his face with his shield hand, " you could have slashed my neck, by showing mercy you have made a mistake you will regret!" he then charged only for Jaune to slash the tip of his blade off with his should then smash him in the face with his shield

the mayor was knocked down as Jaune point his sword at him, " and stay there! For the riot of a raciest mayor will bring to get you! Now Spectra let's bounce!"

Spectra smiled and said, "I love that manster!"

Meanwhile.

at a cafe on the monster side the news was playing on all the tvs.

Akihisa was sitting drinking Tea with Euna as he said, " well down little brother well done!"

Euna smiled and held Akihisa's arm, "How could someone of your blood line possible fail."

Akihisa then said, "I know I know but he technically broke and entered and trespassed, but that proves the fence is useless so maybe they'll take it down already." He then took a sip and said, "Well they'll probably get up thanks to probable cause, That and they showed them they elected a murder to lead there half of new Salem!"

Euna smiled and snuggled, " yeah and this has been wonderful."

Akihsia then raised an eye brow, "I know this is the first time one of my dates with my ghouls hasn't been crashed, well I guess the luck was targeting Jaune today, but he made it work for him!"

Later on Jaune and Akihisa where Meeting Kubo at the Fence.

Kubo smiled one the human side as he said, "so nice to see you're ok, I mean I read about you all the time. But is different to see you in person. I can't believe you on life support."

Akihsia point to the omnitrix and said, "Well believe it! It's true as can be! Wait did I just use sense Naruto's catch phrase? Yes I did. Yes I did!"

Kubo smiled and said, "you copying a teacher he most be the cool one!"

Jaune smiled and crossed his arms and said, "I'm just happy for once I saved the day and just like my brother the video of me wrecking a hell scream is going viral. I mean I cut off his mustache with out cutting his face! That is epic sword skills!"

Akihisa patted his brother on the back, " why yes it is. Yes it is and funny as hell! Grandpa still laughing. And just think three more days till school starts again hopefully by then they'll tear down this stupid fence."

A police officer then came up on the normie side and touched the fence, "HAY GET A MOVE ON!"

in a moment Akihisa became Buzzshock and touched the fence making it spark with electric energy for the moment of contact shocking the cop making him let go and pass out.

Akihisa then said, "That was for trying to publicly execute Hold slash Jackson you raciest son of a bitch!"

Meanwhile in the middle of the human side.

Minami now dressed in desert Camo cargo pants black combat boats a white tank top and a desert dust vest had her arms crossed as she looked at the news playing in a store window, "you idiots you think the monster is the hero how stupid are you!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (5) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(8). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(2) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(1). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (1) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Omake

Spectra was at her set for her web cast as she sat with Jaune, "welcome to the Spectra report, with me to day is my boyfriend Jaune arc of the Galvan. You may all remember his brother Akihisa."

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervous and waved to the camera, "hey everyone in internet land."

Spectra then smiled and said, "As we all so today wrecking hellscreams runs in Galvan blood any thoughts Jaune?"

Jaune then rubbed his chin, "I think I should have gone for his beard instead of the half a mustache. But other then that I'm happy with how I wrecked and shamed the raciest son of a bitch!"

Spectra smiled and said, "and best part is there is enough humans joining the protest against the fence the city is listening and braking it down. The live stream video of your brother throwing part of it in to space as Waybig is also going viral."

Jaune then said, "yeah because a giant is throwing shit into space I don't see how anything can compare."

Spectra then smiled and said, "Well that's all for now Monsters and the normies who watch for Akihisa stuff. Bye! This spectra report is done!"


	22. N: Nora vs The Doppleganger!

Later on that day Nora was walking lost as she said, "now where did Ren run off to!"

she then stopped as she heard a groan for help and turned to see Minami standing on top of a downed Zombie holding a gun a man in a robe beside her as she said, "Time to go back to the graveyard freak!"

The Zombie was crying and Nora yelled, "STOP AWAY FORM HIM!" she held out her hammer

Minami turned and said, "another freak lover!" In a moment Nora's rushed in and hit her with the hammer knocking Minami in to a wall and stood before the zombie, "Leave the undead alone! Don't you're mother remind you to respect the dead!"

Minami got up and looked to the guy in the robe, "MOVE YOU FUCKING MEAT PUPPET!" the man then removed the robe to reveal a copy of Akihisa but green replaced with orange his skin a pale purple his hair bloody red.

Nora and the Zombie's eyes widen as the copy looked through it's omnitrix as Minami got up, "How do you like my doppelganger! It's an organic golem made form biological mass magically shaped into a copy of the owner of what I throw into it. One of the diamond shards he fired at my dad in their fight was all I took to make this good looking copy!"

Minami licked her lips as she said, "it has all of his powers and good looks but noun of the free will or mind!"

The copy then became feedback his version green was replaced with orange black with red and his plugs where silver.

The doppelganger then fired a lighting blast at Nora who smirked as she slowly inched closer shocking Minami as Nora wasn't affect "The real one would have stopped by now figuring out I absorb electric energy to boost my strength"

In a moment she smashed the Doppelganger on the head killing the copy as she grabbed Minami as she tried to run and said, "I don't care where you go you just can't stay in new Salem."

In a moment she through the hellscream away then turned to help up the zombie kid as she said, "there the bad lady is gone now how about I walk with you to your house to make sure your safe"

the zombie groaned before nodding and giving her a thank you hug.

Nora hugged back and said, "hugs are nice!"

Later on,Nora was in the maul talking to Akihisa who was with Jane as she said, "then she called the double good looking before I smashed it! Then I throw her out of the park out of town!"

Akihisa rubbed her chin, " Well I see she's still obsessed with me! But your lucky Doppelgangers are mindless! If it had even one percent of my mind it would have stopped before your semblance made you strong enough to kill it!"

Jane crossed arm, "Bad lady shouldn't be making bootleg alpha male! It not right to use such good looks for evil!"

Akihisa smiled and said, "Well said Jane honey well said. But the fact remains you need to find her, the rules of doppelganger magic are set in stone there can only be one copy of a someone at a time, if she collect all the shards I used against her father She could be making another as we speak."

Nora shouldered her hammer and said, "So I'll just smash that one too! I mean it's stupid it can't use your super awesomeness right! It's no danger heck if it was a ghoul Frankie could have handled the lighting while Abby smashed it."

Akihisa then rolled his eyes, "the danger isn't she is making another one it's the more a doppelganger are made the more likely errors are to happen we could end up with a chimera or worst a double that can think!"

Nora nodded and said, "So I should have interrogated her instead of throwing her away, my bad!" she rubbed the back of her head and said, "Don't worry I'll find her then I'll call!" she then ran off.

Meanwhile in a basement on the human side.

Minami was throwing a crystal shard on a pile of rotten meat chanting in some strange langue making the meat shape and glow and alter till it was a copy of the last destroyed Doppelganger.

She walked around looking at the double, "Still not as handsome as the original but at least you can't reject me after all I'm your master you belong to me!" she then went to kiss it only for it to duck to avoid it the double looked fearful and grossed out.

Minami looked at it and put her hands on her hips, "FUCK DAM IT! EVEN THE COPY! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A GOT DAM BRAIN AND IS MY SLAVE AND EVEN IT REJECTS ME WHAT THE FUCK!?"

she then heard a voice saying, "I wish I didn't just see that!"

Minami then turned to see Nora who said, "sorry I tracked you because I saw the lighting storm over this building and ran to it thinking it was dark magic, should have wait for it to be a raining day to hide this dark magic bull shit wait how can you do this I thought only witches had magic!

Minami yelled, "Alchemy is a science not magic! Doppelganger attack! No lighting based forms!"

the double then became ball weevil it's version black and white as it span around on it's slime ball making it grow form the rotten meat and dead bugs and when it looked like it was about to throw it at Nora it through it at Minami making her scream as the slime ball exploded on her blowing up a back wall of the basement.

the roof above them then start to cave in as Nora said, "brainless took down a support beam!" She then turned to run as she spotted the copy become brainstorm and sent her a mental message of "I know there is only one Akihsia of the galvan!"

Nora's eyes widen as she made it out of the building as it fell down caved in landing right in the basement surely killing the double and minami if the blast didn't get her as she said, "holly shit! Did the meat puppet just pull a heroic sacrifice to stop minami form ruining Akihisa's name with clones?"

She then left holding her head not noticing an orange spark of what looked like a nanomech flying away

Later on at the Galvan house.

Nora was looking At Akihisa as she said, "then you're copy turned on it's master and took down the building to kill it and hurt."

Akihisa then showed her a few aliens and said, "ghostfreak big chill Nanomech Diamondhead Chromastone Atomix Cannonbolt upgrades goop and Whampire all transformations that could have survived and or snunk off."

Nora blinked as Akihisa said, "if it had the thought to turn on it's master it is clear it could have survived and with it's last words to you if it did it shouldn't be any trouble.

Elsewhere an all grey version of Xlr8 was running past a sigh saying now entering Hexico where it stopped and timed out into the doppelganger who smiled as it walked form there hands in it's pockets looking up at the night sky.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(5) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(2) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(2) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(2) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (3) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Omake 

Draculaura was standing with her father, Fangelica and Hazuki who now had pale pink skin cute fangs and was dressed like her new sister Fangelica as a painter painted theme.

the vampire painter then turned to show them a picture perfect painting of them as he said, " here we go"

Hazuki smiled and said, "My first family picture"

Dracula petted her head and said, "yes yes it easy"

Hazuki smiled showing her cute little fangs before Fangelica tapped her and said, "your tag your it!" and ran off making Hazuki run after her.

Dracula smiled as did Draculaura.

Draculaura then said, "Dad I think she's going to like being a vampire."

End omake

spectra report start.

Spectra was on her set as she said, "ok welcome today's spectra report!" a picture of the doppelganger showed up, " A doppelganger a copy make through alchemy of Akihisa made by hellscream Minami who is now believed dead when her Double start to think and decided it was made form the originals mold, the doppelganger is believed to be alive hiding somewhere thought to be harmless at this time!"

In Hexico the stream was being played on a tv in front of a store by people and monsters watching.

While the doppelganger now In black pants shoes and a hoodie looked at the screen using the hood to hide his face as he smiled. "Ganger do good!"

end spectra report


	23. P: Pyrrha the new ghoul in school!

It was the first day back to school.

Pyrrha was walking around nervous at the new school and students looking at her for looking so human, her power of metal and aura classed her as noun human even though she looked one and though of herself one, "But I'm not a normie by far"

She then walked by what looked like the chest block to see Akihisa in a rotating chair spinning as he plaid against the whole team at once ad each move he now made won him the games as he said, "checkmate checkmate checkmate!"

He then won against Ghoulia and Sloman making them go wide eyed as he stopped spinning and waved to Pyrrha, "HI Pyrrha welcome to monster high! Just one moment please!"

He then won the other ten games he was playing having beaten the rest of the chest club, "and that ends todays' chest club meeting!"

the rest of the club left as Akihisa jumped up and said, "I know we have physical deaducation together so please let's walk and talk I don't want to be late and I'm not allowed to use a super speed transformation inside the school."

Pyrrha coughed to clear her throat and said, "Well I'm happy this world has let me be with Jaune and I don't mind sharing it's just.. how did you handle such a big shift in scenery?"

Akihisa walked with his hands behind his back as he said, "I didn't like the old Scenery. I felt at home here. And I don't know why it's bothering you, your just a kid here at monster high, not famous, not an idol, not a on cereal boxes and not a legend. You're you, and free to be so maybe for the first time."

he then turned to head to the boys locker room, "If only Igor would let me wear my galvan Tunic in gym class I feel so weird when not wearing it."

Pyrrha blinked in confusion as she held her head, "I'm just me?" she then went into the girls locker room to change in to the gym cloths.

later on in the gym it was doge ball and it was two teams against Akihisa who had his arms crossed, "Really now? Really? This is what is bull with all due respect."

Igor then said, "you get one transformation boy!" he then blew his whistle and everyone start to throw balls at Akihisa only for him to grab one and become Echo Echo.

While avoiding the balls being through Echo Echo smirked, In a moment blue light covered him as Echo echo now stood his body encased in a stone spear leaving his hands and feet glowing in blue energy streams that were connect to stone feet and hands.  
Two spikes grow on his back that had speakers. As stone covered Echo Ehco's head phones making them stand out the change was finished as the headphones gained a green visor

the Enhanced Echo then cloned making an army that all had doge balls and Pyrrha's eyes widen as she covered her face, "Ok I see why it was all against him now!"

Heath gulped and said, "I hate enhanced mode!" everyone was then hit in the gut with a ball making Akihisa the winner.

Heath held up his hand and gave a thumbs up, "thanks for not aiming for the face man! Means a lot!"

Igor blew his whistle as Akihisa said, "What you can I could only turn into one alien and I did not my fault the omnitrix powered Echo Ehco." He then timed out and dusted himself off.

Igor growled, "fine you win this round boy but your sitting out class! Everyone back up time to play again this time no Akihisa!"

Pyrrha got up holding her gut, "Can we have a minute that's one ghoul of an arm enhanced Echo Echo has."

Toralei hissed, "I hate that Alien!" She then held her but, "I hate him with all my hate!"

Akihisa then looked at her, "I can year you kitty cat! And I know!" he then walked off to go sit down, in a corner as he said, "and I won't push it Cat girl after all I have how many aliens on my wrist?"

Later on Pyrrha walked up to fear leading try out in the outfit blushing as she said, "is this where I try out."

Frankie's eyes blinked, " yes but why are you?"

Pyrrha was red, "Spectra and Robecca thought this would help come out of my shell as the saying goes."

Yuuko had her hands on her hips, "Well we know you can move let's just so if you can do it to music. While chanting." She then played some music and she Clawdeen Cleo Frankie and Lagoona said, "Ok now just try to copy us for now!"

Later on Jaune was looking for Pyrrha with Robecca and Spectra after school and asked the, "where is she?"

she then heard what sound like Pyrrha chanting and turned and his eyes widen as she was moving it with the rest of the fear leaders chanting, " r!"

Jaune's eyes widen in shock as his jaw dropped she seemed so confided more then ever before and Robecca closed his saw and said, "Well love looks like me and Spectra's plan worked meet Pyrrha the fear leader."

Pyrrha then shot Jaune a wink before flipping back on to the pyramid they made she was on the second row having with Frankie on top.

Jaune's eyes widen stunned and he was red, redder then Fourarms.

Pyrrha smiled as they all jumped apart Frankie smiled and hugged Pyrrha, "Welcome to the fear leading squad."

Pyrrha smiled and was red, "Gee thanks girls!" She then turned to leave boldly grabbing Jaune by the arm as she said, "I'm wearing this for the rest of the day."

Jaune's eyes widen as he heard Robecca, "and there goes my place as Alpha female."

elsewhere Akihisa was Diamondhead having trapped some bank robbers in crystal cuffs making them fall over unable to lift them and he looked at the dial, "And still nothing! Why can't I figure this Enhanced mode shit out! I mean I went enhanced over doge ball for crying out loud!"

he then heard yelling as someone said, "I'm going to ask you to stick to your side freak." He then turned to see the human sheriff as he said, "Really man? You still have a job you think your hellscream support would have got you kicked out like he was."

The sheriff laughed as he said, "Really funny freaky boy really funny but stick to your side and let me do my job."

Diamondhead crossed his arms, "Dude you don't do your job you never do it for monsters and you hardly do it for normies."

The sheriff then put a finger in his face, "then how about this freaky boy I'll leave the stopping on monster crime to you and you leave the normals to me!"

Akihisa took his hand and shock it, "deal but if it involves super villains deals off till it's handled."

Akihisa then hit the dial becoming portaler and vanishing through a portal leaving the Sheriff stunned.

The sheriff just said, ".. Did it just agree with me?.. What in the? .. What alien mind trick is this!?.. I'm scared."

Akihisa then popped out and became human in the gym and held his hands out to Clawdeen and Yuuko who took them, "shall we go my ghouls?"

They smiled and left.

Frankie was watching and blushing "Why most he be cute?" She hid behind her pom poms

outside a yell of Nefera and the sound of water jets could be heard and Cloe said, "and he Waterhazard my sister again! He is officially one of my best friends now! Why won't she leave him alone!"

outside Waterhazard Yuuko and Clawdeen where leaving as Nefera de Nile screamed, "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!"

Akihisa turned around becoming Snare-oh as he put his hands together and bowed saying " Nefera De Nile you are too vile to ever be my queen of the nile!"

Clawdeen covered her mouth as Nefera who was all wet fell over and Yuuko said, "Oh snap!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(6)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(3) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Omake

Spectra was on her set reporting, "hello and Welcome to the Spectra report ok now we've seen the second enhanced mode has appeared, now does that mean alien 51 is going out to say hi soon? We can only hope that's what it means!"

Spectra then cleared her throat, "We also know Team JNPR is adapting to this world well and Ren's chapter is next making next chapter the end of the mini arc leading to our next arc. See you all then Spectra report out!"

End spectra report.

Omake.

Watching the news cast on Akihisa was a werewolf dressed in a white goat black gloves pants shoes holding a cane and black hat, his red hair covered one of his eyes, "I don't know what's worst winding up in another world, or being bitten and becoming more animal then a Faunas!"

His tail swung behind him as he walked around his hide out and said, "And I've gone form Little red stopping me to having to deal with this shape shifter thing! I mean fuck! I mean fuck can be anything and do anything! And I thought cinder was overpowered!"

He then walked over to a mirror and said, "Now calm down Torchwick I'm sure he has some weakness we can use against him. Just need to do some digging.

End omake.


	24. R: Ren the Ram!

Ren was walking around new Salem as he looked to a monitor to see Heatblast in an enchanced mode fighting steam Smyth's machines, "Is he and the hellscreams the only problem this world has?"

He walked his hands in his pocket when he noticed something he was on the monster side of town and a normie in a trench coat and had, "Wait a minute Normies avoid this end of town like it's on fire!"

He then went for his weapons forgetting he didn't have them, "Right can't carry guns in the city limits! Darn relatively peaceful world!"

Ren stuck to the shadows following the normie who was meeting with a were rat the normie said, "Do you have the item?"

The were rat in a coat and hat pulled out a strange looking fruit and said, "Hay I got it you got the money!"

in a moment the normie pulled out a gun and shot the monster in the head, killing.

Ren's eyes widen as the dead monster fell over dropping the fruit and the normie went to get it Ren ran out beating the normie to it as he grabbed it and turned to ran, "Don't want you to have what ever it is!"

The Normie was firing on Ren hitting him in the back Ren yelled it pain it hurt but it wasn't serious thanks to his aura.

Ren ran as fast as he could back on to the streets as he said, "What hell! I didn't realize I was this durable compared to local humans!"

He then kept running as the firing stopped as he said, "ok where do I go? the cops? no they won't care!" He then looked at the strange fruit in his hands it's funny shaped pear with strange markings all over it. "I mean what's so special about a jacked up pear is it magic? Is it deadly poison? Was he going to juice it and put it in the water to kill us all? Does it give super powers?"

Ren looked at the jacked up pear, "And why would a monster be selling it to some random guy? I mean what the hell is this fruit!"

He then ran more and noticed something he hadn't seen before a pawn shop, he then looked around and ran in at the very least it would be a hiding place.

The monster behind the counter who was a werewolf man in a red suit, "Welcome to Claw wolf's pawn shop."

Ren blinked, "any relation to Clawd and Clawdeen?"

Claw smiled and adjusted his tie, "baby siblings."

Ren then walked over, "Ok then I know both of them and I kind of looking for information of something I've come into." He put the pear on the counter, "Any idea what this thing is?"

Claw looked at it before pulling out a very old dusty book and opening it and coming to an apple version of the pear in the book, " here we are devil fruit, one has a curse on the eater that robs them of the ability to move and float in water, a deal devil for power the fruit grands or at least that's what this legend book says."

Ren then picked up the pear, "A fruit that has a deal with the devil? I mean how does that work do you eat this thing?"

Claw shrugged, "I don't' know man I'm not one to believe in the devil!"

Ren then turned to leave but tripped and the fruit fell right in his mouth as he closed it making a piece go down his throat.

Ren then jumped up gagging he said, "EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That is the grossest thing ever! I mean it taste like sticking month old Gymsocks covered in spoiled milk and fertilizer! Straight nasty man!" straight nasty!"

Ren then held his head " I don't feel well!"

Claw grabbed a phone and was trying to call poison control but in a moment Ren sneezed and turned into a ram his cloths somehow morphing to hit him. The werewolf put the phone down and said, "The devil is real!"

Ren the Sneezed again returning to normal, "Wait I JUST MADE A DEAL WITH A DEVIL! FOR TURNING INTO A GOT DAM RAM!" He then looked down and point down as he said, "BASTARD!"

Claw then said, "How about not yelling at him! You'll probably be seeing him now!"

Ren jumped and said, "Oh shit! Sorry for my outburst!" Ren then looked to the rest of the fruit now complexly rotten as he said, "It rotted away after the first bite!"

Ren then turned and bowed saying, "I'm sorry but I most be off now!" He then held his head, "I stopped a guy form cursing himself with a useless power!"

in a moment a guy in an oni mask and ninja costume showed up holding two guns and pointed them at Ren as he said, "Great you changed costume the fruit was just for turning into a ram you should be thanking me! I mean it's not even a good power!"

The masked normie then fired making Ren jump as monsters ran and Ren was on top of the shop witch was doing fine, "he has bullet proof glass"

Ren then jump to the roof of another building the ninja reloading and fired as Ren ran as he said, "I mean a few wont' hurt me but sooner or later I'll run out of aura and I'll be just as easy to kill as a local human!"

He then jumped off a roof in to an ally dumpster as he to hide, "I'm not armed! Wait rams have horns.. could I?"

Ren then jumped out and in a moment ran out charging slowly shifting into a larger fur covered form with a ram's head and his fingers now hoof like and covered in a moment he headbutted the ninja shattering his mask to reveal Adam Hellscream.

the unmasked hellscream full into a building and fell over knocked out landing on his face as Ren returned to normal and said, "Wait ram and half ram large monster.. I can deal with that."

Later on When he got back to the galvan house Nora jumped out and said, "HI Ren what happened to you do that?"

Ren then blinked and said, "I accidentally made a deal with the devil."

Nora's jaw dropped as her eyes bugged and she was frozen unable to move or speak as Ren walked by her and said, "You can not be more horrified then me! It's my dam soul I'm going to pay with!"

Nora's left eye twitched, stunned.

Azmuth form the basement yelled, "JUST LIKE MY UNCLE!"

Later on at monster high Ren had changed his outfit he now had on black jeans, Black combat boats, a black shirt black fingerless gloves. On the back of his shirt in red was " the devil is real"

He was talking with Slo mo and Ghoulia as Ren said, "So you guys want to check out my powers as you think they could be augmented why the hell not! Anything is better than just ram and half ram, I mean why could I have become made of fire or became a phoenix."

Ghoulia nodded and let out a grunt and Ren said, "I understand you want to believe there is a logic behind the change but witches are real so is magic, magic has no logic that's why it's magic! And I mean that with respect."

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(3) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Omake

Elsewhere

On remnant it's been only a day sense Team JNPR vanished.

Team Rwby where on a mission in a cave looking around.

Ruby then said, "What happened to Team JNPR"

Weiss signed, "they vanished in on a mission Ruby we have to believe the worst!"

Blake then looked to the Schnee and said, "Weiss we can't just say something like that they are missing in action. Till they are found dead there is still hope."

Yang then noticed something in the cave wall shining. " What's this!" She then tried to pull it out and said, "Girls help me over here!"

They all then touched the metal and in a moment there hand slipped rubbing it making it shine and brake off the rock to reveal a lamp.

in a moment mist came out of it and formed into Whisp grant who crossed her arms and said, "hello masters I am Whisp grant genie of the lamp."

Team rwby's jaws dropped and Blake said, "Make it rain tuna!" in a moment it was raining Tuna in the cave and Blake jumped for joy.

Weiss's eyes widen stunned at what just happened.

Ruby then looked to blake, "BLAKE THERE ARE ONLY THREE WISHES! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ONE!"

Whisp grant laughed and said, "that's a comment misconception the numbers of wish depends on the genie's strength the number of wishes I grant is 13!" Team Rwby's eyes darted to her.

Whisp then snapped her fingers making a score board, "Ok now the cat used her so she has three, miss hood has four, blondie has four, and miss snow white has four, and that leaves one odd wish you guys have to agree on to use, That's how we splitting."

Ruby jumped and screamed in joy, " If am dreaming don't wake me!"

end omake.


	25. Rwby comes to new salem!

A large giant the size of a six story building was walking it looked like a larger version of Ren's hybrid state, with larger horns slimmer arms and longer for it's size legs it's hand s larger it even had Ren's cloths.

then Naruto jumped up span his tails hardening through haki and whacking the monster in the jaw sending in into a lake where it turned back into Ren and was wished out by Boruto.

At what point the video stopped.

Ren had his left arm in a cast and his head bandaged as Jaune span the remote in his hand, "ok and what have we learned Ren?"

Ren then blinked and said, "I take three rumble balls I turn into a berserker joined then our teacher Mr. Uzumaki will knock me out with his butt? Because that's what happened let's not beat around the bush he beat me by bitch slapping me with his got dam ass!"

Jaune faced palmed and said, "Really Ren Really?"

Nora then showed up smiling and said, "well it is what happened!"

Ren then rubbed his chin and said, "If I wasn't a berserker giant I think I would have enjoyed it!"

Nora then looked at him shocked and raised an eye brow, "..what?"

Ren then got up, and said, "I stand by what I said!"

elsewhere in Remnant.

Team Rwby were in there Dorm room sitting on the floor looking at the lamp.

Ruby then said, "We have a real like genie! I mean what, can't we wish for! But first lets handle the team wish. Ok girls what do we all want equally to use the shared wish on?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "that pretty smart Rwby, ok girls any suggestions?"

Blake was eating sushi as she said, "I think there is all something we want to know, what happened to team JNPR!"

Yang then put Blake in a headlock, "yeah but then she'll just tell us don't you read the books you need to be specific so the wish can't back fire on your ass miss it now rains fish inside of a cave noun stop!"  
Ruby then nodded and said, "yeah and we can't say take us to them because then No way back." She was rubbing her chin, "How about a way to them we can use again and again."

Weiss crossed her arms and looked at ruby, "Ok that's an idea but what will that be a magic mirror?"

Blake then freed herself form Yang's headlock and said, "Why the hell not? I mean there is already a fish rain cave thanks to me! Why not magic mirror for teleporting. But what if it only works for us? People will noticed we're gone trying to help Team JNPR get home!"

Yang then snapped her fingers, "Not if we make it so time everywhere else is froze while we are away you know step in time stops step back out it starts up again."

Ruby then smiled and said, "Ok then I think that covers everything" she then rubbed the lamp making Whisp grant come out of the lamp.

she was on a phone texting as she finished and put it up. " Sorry masters messaging my sister, and before you ask no she doesn't have her own lamp we share this one after one of us grants thirteen wishes the other becomes the genie of the lamp while the other gets to move around free."

Weiss crossed her arms, "I can see why that's nice and all but we have our team wish."

Blake then said, "we want to get to Team JNPR with some kind of portal but while we're not here we want time everywhere else frozen till we return to our dorm and we want the portal to be a magic mirror because fairy tails. That's the wish!"

yang then smiled and said, "Now wish it up magic skirt!"

Whisp grant crossed her arms and banged her head and there was a large burst of smoke and everyone coughed as Ruby opened the window and breathed, "Note to self never wish up anything inside!"

when the smoke vent out team rwby spotted a large full body mirror it's frame seemed to be made with the carvings of different monster faces.

Blake touched it and her hand went in the mirror moving like water around her hand as she pulled it out and said, "yeah that's a magic mirror!"

Whisp then said, "the time stop will happen when you are all over and the rest of the world will start back up as soon as all four of you are back here!" She then went back into the lamp.

Blake grabbed it and said, "ok girls ready?"

Ruby then ran through and said, " yes!" a moment later she stuck her head back in and said, "You guys have got to see this! This isn't even remnant!"

the other girls looked confused as they stepped through and saw a night sky with a half moon but it wasn't shattered showing it wasn't remnant.

they were in a school courtyard the portal behind being the base of a statue of a headless horsemen.

Weiss's eyes then widen as she spotted a guy with snakes for hair walking by her jaw dropped. Yang was following a girl with her eyes. The girl was transparent.

Blake was hiding behind Weiss as she watched some boy with a wolf ear and tail turn into a wolf and run off.

Ruby's jaw dropped as a guy with fox ears eight tails and claws walked by as she said, "Well now.. What is this?"

Whisp then came out making most of the monsters who remembered her run off as she said, "Monster high in the city of new salem in the country of scamerica on the planet of earth it Remnant the enchanted forest, and some place with talking ponies be connect by a natural portal system in the ocean, witch worlds are linked changes periodically so only two worlds are naturally hooked together at a time."

Weiss looked to her and said, "and how do you know this?"

Whisp put her hands on her hips, "I'm from here!" she then held out her phone showing a picture of team JNPR with other monsters, "and my sister sent me a picture of your friends here. Apparently Jaune's mom comes from here so he has family here!"

Ruby's eyes widen, "Wait you mean Jaune's an alien.. that explains a lot." She said as she added, "It explains so much!"

Weiss crossed her arms, "I believe this one hundred percent! Ok where can we find the alien?"

Whisp then said, "So you wish it so it shall be!" Weiss covered her mouth before for saying, "FUCK IT!"

Whisp then held out her phone showing Akihisa, "apparently Jaune has an older brother named Akihisa he is so well known we know he's at this place called the coffin bean with a ghoul named Frankie I'll take you there and you can ask were to find him!"

In a moment they all vanished in smoke to the maul.

Ruby then read the sigh and noticed the Akihisa guy in the picture, "Ok then so what do we wait for the date to be over or do we cut in?"

they then heard a voice asking, "Ruby Yang blake Weiss?" They all then turned to see Jaune and all the girls hugged him and said, "Jaune!"

Weiss then crossed her arms, "So you's an alien?"

Jaune then looked to Whisp grant and said, " yes you have got to meet my grandpa."

Ren then walked out holding a shopping bag as he said, "Don't mind me I just need to buy more pants. After I got the shit beat out of me by some guy who only used his tails! I will never reclaim that dignity!"

Blake then raised and eye brow and said, "Why would you share that?"

Ren then added, "Everyone knows because the video is public now. My shame is now global! And also you guys wouldn't happen to have seen Nora and Pyrrha we lost them on the ground floor?"

Weiss then said, "Sorry the genie warped us in."

the Rent a cop then showed up and said, "move it along no loitering!"

Jaune the sighed for them to fall him down the stairs as he said, "come on let's let's get a move on!"

Ren walked as he said, "I can feel others laughing at me now that my back is turned. I can feel the laugher."

Ruby then looked around at all the monster and said, "and people say Faunus are different?"

Blake removed her bow and said, "I won't be needing this here!"

Weiss then nodded and said, " yeah and it's weird I've seen a lot of some of them but a few types don't seem to have any guys?"

Jaune then looked back as he said, "Some monster types are one gender races that need to marry other species to make more of them daughters being there mother's race sons the father's."

Ren then added, "It's why Polygamy is the standard here!" Team rwby then gasped but Jaune added, "My big brother has nine girlfriends or ghoulfriends as they say here he is my hero!"

Yang's eyes bugged, "NINE NINE! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!"

Ren then smiled and said, "it would be easier to list what he is not!"

Whisp grant laughed as he said, "But the apple doesn't fall far form the tree form what sister gigi tells me she wants to Join Jaune's harem!"

the girls then looked at Jaune who looked back to them and said, "It's just Spectra Pyrrha and Robecca."

Ruby hide her face with her hood, "No ready for this!"

Weiss' jaw was hanging open as she said, ". No..no ..no"

Blake's eyes widen as she turned red, "I thought about it and what could make it make sense.. the images! The images!"

Yang then turned red and let out a shy " oh my"

Jaune smirked proudly as he said, "why thank you! thank you!" they finally stepped off the stairs to the ground floor, "Now let's find Nora and Pyrrha!"

Ren then said, "you know this is the longest we've been in the maul with out something happening. No forever knights, no steam Smyth No random stalkers, no killer clowns, no raciest cops, no hellscreams.. I don't trust this peace man!"

there was then a scream as Jaune ran off yelling, "Robecca!"

The rest of team Rwby followed as Ren went the other way saying, "I can't fight my arm is broken because my ass landed on it form an epic high at epic speeds with epic weight on it!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(3) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 4

Weiss 3

yang 4

Omake

Gigi was sitting on a park bench texting her sister, "So your masters are here can't wait to see you again sister, and why the ghoul did you tell Jaune I want into his harem.. I would to have made the first move sis, I was just waiting for the right time!"

Gigi's face then turned red and texted back, " he really think's I'm cute!"

End omake.


	26. Battle of the Maul!

In a moment Jaune holding two haki coated folding knifes ran out and slashed one of steam Smyth's machine's hands off as he kicked it away form Robecca and said, "Ok Smyth why the hell won't you leave us alone!?"

Team Rwby then jumped out and Yang looked to his harden to black steel hands puzzled and Jaune then said, "It's just an alien trick anyone can learn it! I'll happily teach you it!"

Jaune then got ready looking for more machines but nothing, "that's weird just one?"

Ruby was about to ask why Jaune was using folding knives but Robecca got up and said, "They check you for blades over a certain length at the entrance."

Jaune put them put and turned his hands back to normal and said, "But still one mechanoid. One steam powered mindless machine that doesn't add up! Smyth is a show men kind of nut ball!"

Robecca then point to a line on the Mechanoid's leg chest head and shoulder, "look again love this thing was welded back together, Smyth doesn't recycle so this wasn't him!"

Team rwby where confused but Whisp grant said, "I'll take my masters along you handle your mystery!"

Ruby then said, "But I want to help the mystery!"

Whisp then looked to Ruby, "want to put that in to wish form?"

Yang then covered Ruby's mouth, "No she does not! Ruby be careful we don't want to get scammed out of wishes!"

Jaune then said, " right now Robecca seen Nora Spectra and Pyrrha?"

Robecca rubbed her chin, " haven't seen Nota, But Spectra pulled Pyrrha in to a quiz show for harem mates."

Weiss raised her eye brow, "HOW COULD SHE?"

Blake then pulled Weiss back, "Down girl this isn't our world if Pyrrha wants to go native she has the right too."

A moment later the lights went out and when they where back on there was a spray painted sigh on the wall behind him, "Alien go home!"

Jaune looked at it and said, "Ok that's offense and plus it's wrong my brother was born here and Grandpa's home planet died when it's sun died, Suns explode when they die for those of you on who don't have science class!"

Team rwbys' eyes widen.

Ruby screamed, "THE SUN IS GOING TO EXPLODE! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE… Oh wait that's why aliens happen… I get it now intelligent life knows how to do that."

Weiss's eyes where wide, "HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE?"

Jaune laughed and said, "suns leave for billions of years before dying, everyone you know and yourselves would have all been dead for millions of years by time it blows plenty of time to figure that out and get the hell off."

Blake then blinked and said, "I think you over estimate our worlds will to focus only on war."

yang was shaking, "I can't get that image out of my head exploding suns!"

In a moment what looked like a forever knight fell form above as snare-oh jumped down and used his wraps to grab the guy, "Ok start talking raciest!""

Jaune then looked at him and said, "Another date crashed Bro?"

Whisp then looked to the stunned team rwby, "shape shifter!"

Meanwhile

Nora was walking around when she spotted Ren heading to the movies ran up to him, "Hold up you said you couldn't go when I asked what's up Mr. Rammy!"

Ren rolled his eyes, "Rammy funny, Simple I didn't want you to know I have a date." He said stepping back as it looked Like Nora was over loading as he said, "I'm sorry Nora but you're like a sister to me!"

Nora then screamed, "FUCK! Why did I have to be so emotionally supportive to sister zone myself!"

Ren then blinked and said, "Trust me Nora no matter I would have only want to be friends I don't like girls like that.. Something that I had to hide on Remnant."

Nora blinked before gasping and saying, "why didn't you tell me that man! I would have tried to find you a good boyfriend then find myself one so we could double date as friends!"

Ren blinked and said, "I was expecting more explosions." He then waved to Kubo and said, "Hi Kubo ready?"

Kubo smiled and grabbed Ren's hand, " yes!" they then walked in together." But Kubo looked back to see Nora holding a sigh that read, "Brake his heart and I brake you!"

the lights then went off and Nora was gone.

Nora woke up and found herself in a cage she tried to tackle it and charge through it as soon as she touched it she fell over her body failing her upon contact.

van hellscream then walked out and said, "Don't' bother miss false human the cage is made to absorb energy! Draining you so your powers fail you! a smart move by my niece."

Minami then walked out she had a scar across her left check and a left robotic arm form the elbow down she moved the arm, "I won't forgive what you did if you hadn't destroyed my first pet the second one wouldn't have gained free will!"

Nora then slide away and sat up and said, "he would have run the moment you tried to kiss it anyway you freaky bitch! I mean what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Van hellscream clapped," such spirit I can respect it!" He then walked over to a strange machine it looked like a ray but hooked into it was a damaged cracked wooden tiki ideal. "now let's see how you like this! I have restored the power to the ideal of humanity! A item with the power to turn anything into a humanbeing by it's makers definition! Instead of destroying such wonderous powers it will now store them!"

Minami then point to her arm, "One this thing is linked to! So we're going to take your power and then it'll be mine!"

In a Moment Nora yelled, "my powers are part of my soul! You can't take them" in a moment the ray fired and Nora's colors went greyish as she fell over feeling her aura leave her she panted and said, "Or maybe not! Dam you magic tech!"

Minami then touched a power box with her human hand the energy entering her as she flexed and punched a wall in the hide out making a large dent she laughed and said, "Perfect!"

Nora then fell down a trap door and land on a mat with Jackson who was in a similar state, "He took holt away! I want my brother back!"

Deuce was in a the corner his hair snakes now dreads that looked like dead snakes his glasses off showing he had brown eyes, "This isn't how I want to know what color my eyes where!"

Nora blinked, "Wait two of you two power flicks, ever flick is a power drain wait, Minami wasn't turning anyone to stone"

Jackson rubbed his chin and said, "Wait that's important, it most mean she can only use one power at a time! A weakness we maybe able to use against her if we can get out of here!"

Deuce sighed, " If I had my gaze I could make the wall stone for Nora to smash."

Jackson then put his hand on his head, "But his machine only affect holt it didn't affect Jackson!" he then tapped a the lose vent grill, "look if we work together we can brake this thing off crawl through and alert the others!"

Nora fell over and said, "Sorry guys I can barely move Looks like you were right Jackson all that extra powers makes it so I have to have the use of Aura to even move!"

Deuce then said, "dudes I got it! They took our old powers but Jackson is always a normie what if you put nora's hand on your face so she could unlock your Aura I mean you're pretty close and use to changing and getting powers."

Jackson got down and tried to lift nora's hand, "good idea Deuce! That could work!" he put it on his face he had to us both hands and said, "Nora just try to unlock it!"

Nroa closed her eyes and struggled and in a moment Jackson glow green for a second as he stood up and looked at himself and went to the vent and ripped it off and gasped, "It worked! It worked!"

He then crawled into the vent as Deuce grabbed Nora and pushed her along through it as he said, "Jackson the touch guy never thought I would see the day!"

Nora said, "and thank you duce and Jackson!" she said as Jackson grabbed her and helped move her.

Jackson smiled as he said, "If only I knew my semblance, I mean this means earth human souls are strong enough to augment the body's abilities, there is a chance it's strong enough for a semblance to work! A small chance but a chance, I bet when I get holt back I'll be able to use it!"

Deuce then said, "Wait get him back?"

Jackson adjusted his glasses and said, "I paid attention in legend class the legend of that tiki is when it was damaged all affect by it returned to normal he honestly just have to smash the thing to return to normal!"

Nora smiled, "that makes me so happy the answer is smash it!"

In a moment they fell down and land before a now alone Team rwby.

Nora looked up and said, "Hi guys, my aura has been stolen along with Jackson's second soul and Deuce Gorgonness! And now a raciest bitch is using them thanks to using tech to be connected to a magic power stealing tiki, witch we need to smash to return things to normal. And all the power flicks is someone else getting drained."

Weiss was about to say something but Whisp said, "No she's telling the truth!" She then point to Minami she was blue and throwing fireballs everywhere laughing.

Jackson then jumped up and said, "YOU RETURN HOLT!"

In a moment she changed her hair turning into snakes as her skin turned green and she looked around turning everything looked at and everyone who looked at her to stone!"

Ruby blinked and backed away to see Jackson now a statue who covered her and Yang's eyes and stood in front of Nora.

Whis was blind folding covering Weiss and blake's eyes. "Well now this is bad!"

Minami then jumped down looking human and punched a breaker box absorbing the energy as she charged in to try and punch Whisp but she vanished in smoke to her bottle.

Ruby pulled out her weapon as did her team, "Ok you return those guys.. souls I guess! I mean this is new on me!" In a minute Minami turned transparent becoming a ghost as she slide right through ruby's swing and stuck her hand in Ruby's head.

Ruby screamed and passed out.

Nora looked to Jackson crying then to Nora, "That better not be Spectra's powers!"

To be continued.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (3) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(4) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (3) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and unknown.

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 4

Weiss 3

yang 4

Omake

Duece was back in the vent now crawling up, "Ok this is the way we came and one floor up most be the lair!" he then spotted the tech and kicked the vent off and jumped down, "No one makes my best friend a statue after he became bad ass!"

In a moment he ran to the machine only to be knocked back by a staff.

van hellscream then readied himself spinning it, "Really now you think you can win! With out your powers monster!"

Duece got in a street fighting pose and said," I have to try for my friends! And Akihisa will see your niece out there and come to fight! Even if you steal more monster's powers you can't win against him!"

Van hellscream point to a scream showing forever knights running around with mini guns as he said, "those guns are linked to the Tiki just like my nieces arms they are now flooding this place stealing powers! We'll have a counter for everything he has soon!"

End omake


	27. let's Shockrock!

In the maul Ruby was running with the lamp at her waist, "what is with this guys!" she said as she was dodging the power draining beams being shot at her by the knights when some one pulled her into a trap door and she screamed.

Ruby then opened her eyes wide when she looked at who pulled her in Roman torchwick as a werewolf before she could scream he covered her mouth and pinned her making her drop the scythe, "Don't you dare scream!" he said in a low growl.

Ruby's eyes widen as he said, "I'm a monster now they want to be rid of my kind and you don't want anyone to get hurts as much as it makes me want to barf we're on the same side for the moment!" he then let her go.

The girl in the head hood was shaking, "what the hell is this place?"

Roman rolled his eyes as he then pulled out an Icoffin and showed live video of Akihsia as Fourarms struggling against a yeti version of minami. "the ace is struggling! At this point Minami has pretty much the same powers as him! But he has an ace! A fifty first alien but sadly thanks to an error he can't use it normally. But you have a Genie!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she rubbed the lamp and said, "Whisp I wish for Akihisa to get his new alien thingy!"

Whisp then appeared form it and said, "Ok but I can only force this change once! It'll go back to being error locked after this till he's ready!"

At that moment else where Akihisa was eyeguy staring at Minami who was now dragon her yellow skin shining as she hovered in the hair with her new green wings and flipped her hair, "No wonder you do this it's amazing having all this power yet still being a human!"

eyeguy slammed the dial as it glow with blue light and said, "I am not a normie!" his voice filled with rage, as he was covered in green and blue light taking on a new form and when the change was down he happily said, "I'm shockrock!"

Akihsia looked himself over made form the stone and energy of the enhanced modes as he said, "fifty one you finally came out to say hi!" he then got in to a fighting stance. "Ok let's see if this process what you don't know can hurt you is wrong!"

Minami's eyes widen as she spat out a fireball! Only for Shock Rock to grab it in his stone hands and charge it with blue lighting making it turn into a blue triple sized fireball sparking with lighting as he through it back!

Minami quickly became a ghost and tried to phase through it but screamed as she was still shocked and fell down turning into a gargoyle and falling face first on the ground.

As she got up Shockrock's arm stretched to hit her in the head sending her through the maul's glass roof.

Minami stretched her stone wings stopping herself as she held her head "what is happening now?"

In a moment Shockrock was in the air surfing though the sky on a blue lighting bolt as he sky surfed behind her and punched her in the back of the head making her fall down as he said, "HANG TEN!"

When she hit the ground she landed in the maul fountain destroying it in a moment a what looked like a lighting bolt hit her but when the lighted died down it showed shockrock his fist where Minami's head just was.

moments later Minami in ghost form showed up shivering and shaking as she said, "eep.. Come on Akihisa let's remember all the good times we had!"

Shockrock stretched grabbing the ghost who was struggling to no avail to stretch out, "the only times we had was you hurting me times!"

elsewhere Ren was running as he eat a yellow candy looking ball and morphed it looked similar to Jump point but with white fur and goat horns and he leaped up five floors to get away form the knights chasing him, "Jump point! Stupid arm! All I want to do is go cloven point and knock the shit out of them! But can't fight can just run or jump in this case! At least Kubo is ok!"

Ren then jumped up across a gap to the other side landing in front of the coffin bean and he smiled and said, "At least the sheriff will lose his job over this shit!"

He then looked and spotted ten knights with the power zappers and they hit him making him go human, "Fuck it!"

Back with the fight.

Minami quickly became fifty percent larger making Shockrock let go she was now covered in white fur and had goat horns as she growled and charged, "Heavy horn impact!"

Shock rock just kicked the ground making a water pip brake and hit her making her return to human as it knocked her to the wall unable to move or think, "You get the powers but also the weakness!" he then stuck his hand into the water making the water spark as Minami screamed form pain. "

Shockrock then said his voice showing no emotion yet was as cold as the stone his body was fifty percent made of, "I will not allow you to hurt anyone! I was fooled but a cute face for to long! Under that cuteness is evil! Is madness! And hypocrites! You hate monsters yet you turned yourself into all of them to win! You don't deserve to be a monster! How dare you degrade all this species by staining them with yourself!"

Elsewhere Duece was still struggling with Van hellscream. The depowered gorgon panted as he was on his knees struggling to still stand as he looked at the mad man guarding the machine holding a staff.

Deuce got up and put up his fist and van hellscream clapped, delightfully say "good who boy you have earned my respect!"

Deuce growled in anger, "That is the worst thing anyone has ever said to me dude! Totally worst then Cleo's dad!" he then charged only to be knocked up side the head by the staff but he smiled.

in a moment Deuce grabbed bite the staff and went forward knocking the man back in to the machine making the machine fall over and brake!

The Hellscream growled and looked up only to be turned to stone by Duece glowing eyes. His hair snakes back as he walked over and picked up a random pair of sun glass and put them on, "I just save the day Cleo's dad has got to like me now!"

he then walked over to a mic and hit a button on it and happily said " hello my mansters and ghouls, I Deuce gorgon just destroyed the machine powering those rays and letting Minami use our stone powers so everyone you got your powers back and the bad guys are powerless! Enjoy! Also Akihisa my dude you the best!"

in a moment Shockrock timed out and Akihsia looked through his aliens, "and he's gone!" Minami then got out and tried to tackle him but Akihsia side stepped it and said, "It's over Minami."

Later on when the bad guys where being taken away and Deuce was talking to reporters, "You know yeah I was scared dudes but I had to help my friends. Now Hey mom I'm on tv and to my ghoulfriend's dad I am the hero who stopped a van hellscream plot still think I'm not good enough for your daughter my man?"

Akihisa was talking to Frankie as she said, "Sorry about our dated being crashed!"

Frankie smiled and grabbed his arm, "don't' worry about it, it was fun!"

Ren was with Kubo as he said, "I don't know what's worst our date being ruined or the fact that Adam hellscream wasn't caught.

Kubo hugged him, "Relax Ren he can't hide for ever!"

Spectra Robecca Pyrrha and Jaune was talking to team Rwby.

Spectra then said, "We're sorry about this it's normally just teen drama, and I can't believe I'm not reporting this!" she said growling.

Robecca petted her back, "love you can't report the news if you are part of it! But yeah ghouls we're real sorry about all this."

Pyrrha cleared her throat and put her hands together she was still in her fear leader outfit, "yeah total this is a once a week kind of thing."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "yeah who would have thought the forever knights would be a threat for a day?"

Weiss looked at Pyrrha her eye twitching, ".. when Whisp is done catching up with her sister Gigi I want to leave!"

Blake was reading a book she got form the book store, "yes wait can they even come through the mirror I mean I was a wish for us to be able to see them not to bring them home."

Yang then face palmed, "I knew we forgot something!" She growled in rage.

Ruby was looking around, "I saw Roman torchwick as a werewolf and he was the one who talked me in to wishing to let Akihsia be Shockrock because he said as a monster we had the same enemy and were on the same side."

the other girls looked at her jaws dropped.

In a moment the Grant sisters showed up and Gigi looked to Jaune and asked, "Jaune would you like to maybe go out some time?"

Pyrrha Spectra and Robecca then all happily said, "yes he would!"

Team rwby's eyes widen as they looked stumped.

Later on in team Rwby's dorm room.

the girls were all in bed wide awake.

Yang then said out loud, "anyone else wonder how did Jaune's grandpa and his grandma.."

before she could finish a red Weiss said, "NO NONO!" she was angry, "We are not questing hybrids! I mean we saw a moth skeleton hybrid! For crying out loud!" she sound mad.

Ruby then spoke up and said, "is it wrong I thought Roman as a werewolf was kind of cute!" she said shyly hiding her face under her covers.

the other girls all looked to her stunned not saying a word as they did not know what to say.

Blake then added, "We have to go back if for no other reason than for yang to beat the crap out of someone and for me to get more of there books!" she didn't show much emotion as she was reading a book, "And this one is quite informative of werewolves."

Yang then took the book making Blake's eyes widen as Yang read it and turned red, then she looked to Blake and said, "This is filth!"

Form the lamp Whisp then said, "For crying out loud!" she sound frustrated! " If you girls can't sleep then just wish for it!"

Yang then said, "ok then!" she sounded dumb founded as she asked, "I wish we would all fall a sleep then wake up in eight hours!" in a moment all four were out like lights

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (4) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (3) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(4) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (4). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and Shockrock(1)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 3

Weiss 3

yang 3

Omake

Spectra was at her desk video of Shockrock vs Minami playing, "And he's shockrocking as the meme goes. I mean honestly how epic was this fight that the transformations name has replaced the rock and let's rock, and taken on meme levels already."

She then cleared her throat and tried to hide her hoy at the next line, "and our sheriff as been fired as Normie Kubo was in the middle of it and he didn't do a thing! May our next sheriff honestly want to do there dam job, on both sides of the divide!"

the ghostly girl then sighed happily as she said, "And just one more week till schools out for summer just thing three more years of this stuff."

End omake.


	28. Self reflection

Akihisa laid awake his ghouls on top of him, as he closed his eyes thinking to himself.

Akihisa's point of view.

It replaced over and over in my head ruby telling me she wished for Shockrock to show up, she is the reason he came out, she's the reason I was able to counter Minami. No team Rwby I would have lost! Everyone would have paid, I failed as a hero.

I opened my eyes and looked around at my sleeping Ghouls, I can't protect them! I teared up. Closing my eyes tightly as I cried holding them, till consciousness left me.

I then found myself in a white void walking around it till I spotted someone and I walked over to him, it was professor paradox, I looked to him and said, "here to do the spirit guide thing?"

He nodded and I found myself in a bar sitting at a table looking at a blue eyed blue haired version of myself, in a school uniform.

What looked like another me said, "I'm not another you dad."

I raised my eye brow curious as he said, "I am prince Frost Yoshi your son."

I looked confused and he went on telling me how in his timeline one of my ghouls was an alien princess of a galaxy making me the king of a galaxy.

Return to third person point of view.

Akihisa crossed his arms, "So the other me who is your father has been through a movie style zombie apocalypse, invasions, war super villains dimensional travel and a show down with an evil vampire, and became a king, Well then I think he's the best me then! He never had his ass saved by a wish."

Frost then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Dad! You get help form friends all the time, with out azmuth you wouldn't have knew the chemical kill switch to end the zombies. With out ben you won't have been able to end the time war. You get help form friends all the time. IT doesn't matter if this counts as two friends helping. There is no difference."

Akihisa rubbed his chin, "well on paper that is true doesn't help my pride recover there my alternate self's son."

Frost turned into big chill and turned to leave and said, "that's because you never liked it when you need help to protect others you always try to put the weight of the universe on your shoulders dad, but just know you are not alone, you don't have to go it alone!" Frost then left through a portal.

Akihisa got up with a smile and said, "Well I'm going to be a good parent clearly."

I then got up and walked off before spotting another me in a red hoodie with a black spider on it in goggles blue jeans and black shoes he was standing on the sealing upside down on the back of his hand was a spider symbol.

the other me then said," Hi Akihsia I'm Akihisa a.k.a Spiderman. The paranormal poster child for being a super hero?"

Akihisa the normal one blinked at his spider like counterpart.

The other Akihisa jumped down and said, "look I may not have a harem my Yuuko is enough but my world was rocked by the white event, giving people super powers. I was forced to go it alone as a hero for so long. You're lucky your Yuuko gained powers the same day as you did so you didn't have to worry about her."

A portal opened and the spider Akihsia span a web form his wrist and used it to swing in to it.

Akihsia crossed his arms as he walked out the door back into the white void and saw sitting outside on the ground grey skinned Hobogoblin that looked like him and he asked, "and you be?"

The goblin then said, "Gobuhisa. I'm you reborn as a goblin after Himeji murdered me in front of my Yuuko."

Akihsia backed away eyes widen as the goblin got up and said, "my rebirth allowed me to reunite with Yuuko gain a kingdom and a harem but not under my own power."

the Goblin made a fire ball in his hand, "my rebirth came me the power to steal the power of what ever I eat be it man beast or weapon!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as he backed away form his counterpart, "say what?" he gasped in shock and horror.

The goblin smiled and coldly said , "I took all my power noun of it is rightfully mine, now while I'm ok with this I bet you aren't? I bet your horrified? Well unlike you I never need help to do anything. I still let them because they care about me but if I wanted to I could take over the world by myself! And maybe one day I will!"

the goblin then walked through a portal leaving the normal one gasping in shock, shaking and wide eyed

Akihisa fell back on to his ass shaking, He got back up and held himself, "ok I get the point I don't want to be like goblin me!"

He then woke up looking around before holding his ghouls all of them sleeping on top of him as he smiled and happily whispered, "thank you for the listen my spirit guide paradox."

Next day Ben as omni-enhanced Greymatter was looking over a tied up steam Smythe as he said, "Normally I would be understandable enraged at you ruining me and Yuuko's date Smythe but I'm in a good mood today, Also!" he then touched the left Side of Smythe's mustache making it burn off.

The villain yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in horror.

Ben then timed out as the police showed up to arrest him and he looked Confused as Yuuko ran up and grabbed his arm and said, "didn't you hear after the shit show that happened at the Maul our sheriff lost his gob and got replaced by someone new."

In a moment the new Sheriff walked out he looked like a pale skinned normie but he smiled showing fangs in the left side of his mouth, half a set as he said, "and as a Dhampir, I'm perfect for this town half human, half monster so you can trust me to do my job on both sides of town!"

Akihisa held his hand out and said, "I hope we don't have problems but I'm not going to stop doing what I do best sir."

The half vampire shock Akihisa's hand and said, "I would never ask you to stop, you handling the super villains makes my job easier Name's Vlad!"

Akihsia smiled but Yuuko pulled him along happily saying, "come on I got you for only another half hour till I have to trade out with Frankie!

Akihisa was then pulled along.

Elsewhere Jaune was walking with Gigi grant as he smiled and said, "So the events at the maul were crazy, and to think still one hellscream on the loss!"

Gigi grabbed his arm and said, "I'm not scared I have you!" She said happily as Jaune blushed bright red.

Jaune then looked up at a ramp and up on top was fin about to try and use the ramp to jump over what looked like a tank and Jaune yelled, "DUDE YOU WON'T MAKE IT THE ANGLE IS TO STEAP!"

Fin then yelled form up top, "OK I'LL ADD ANOTHER ROCKET!"

Jaune and Gigi then rolled there eyes a moment later the merman was rocketing in his chair down the ramp where he, flow form his chair and landed in the tank hitting his head on the rim.

he could be seen holding his head in pain.

Gigi then face palmed, "At least he leaved"

Jaune was pulling out his Icoffin and made a call, " hello yeah Fin has another head injury!" HE then looked up and yelled to Fin, "They are on there way man! Just stay awake! Buddy!"

Fin gave a weak thumbs up.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (4) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (4 has enchanced mode) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(4) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(2 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(2) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and Shockrock(1)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 3

Weiss 3

yang 3

Omake

Spectra then showed up at her desk, "Ok now hope you enjoyed this cool down chapter before the next big story line!"

Spectra then took a sip of some tea, "Robecca got me hooked on this green tea stuff, anyway in other news form around the world reports of another Alien shape shifter have been coming from Hexico!"

Spectra then showed what looked like a black and white NRG, "What does this mean? More aliens? Is it Akihisa's copy? Another him form beyond the multiverse, or prank gone to far? Only time will tell."

End omake.

Omake two.

In their Room Team rwby where backing packs.

Weiss then out right asked, "you sure this won't look weird I mean we getting ready to go for this summer vacation thing in another world while we leave time here frozen?"

Ruby then stuck her hand in the mirror and pulled it out and said, "Come on it's magic Weiss trust in our Genie!"

Blake was packing up books and what looked like jewelry making yang look at her, "our money isn't good there the only way I was about to buy the book I did is because I trade in a necklace at the pawn shop. So I'm ready this time I'll buy jewelry pawn them for the local cash!"

Yang blinked before looking at Blake and said, "Good idea!"

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "Darn it why didn't I think of that! I have to go shopping now!"

Whisp then came out of the lamp and said, "why not wish for a treasure masters?"

Ruby gasped and said," Don't fall for the Genie trick! She is trying to get us to waste our wishes!"

at the door way Qrow was pooring his flask on the ground as he held his head and said, " yeah I've had enough!"

end omake


	29. Cryptid train ride!

Outside the hall of monster high Akihisa was sitting around reading a book when he saw Team Rwby come out through the portal each one of them looking banged up and cut up.

In a moment he went Snare-oh to bandage him as he asked, "What happened?"

Whisp came out as the girls passed out and said, "Well now they were packing then the vytal festival took a turn for the worst beacon fell they learned the four maidens are real, Yang had to use a wish to restore her arm because Blake's stalker cut it off. Then in all the panic they fled through the mirror witch was cracked! So I don't know if the time stop works any more of not! Either way it will be an ass bite later much later."

Akihisa returned to normal and rubbed his chin, "Going to be a bitch later but right now I'm waiting for test to be finished so summer can start, and we can all get a move on to Hexico!"

Whisp raised and eye brow in confusion

Triggering Akihisa to pridefully say , "Thanks to all the extra credit I got, I had to take exams a week early already passed the year a week early. The irony was not lost on Yuuko who is averaging a c"

Yang then coughed as she looked up and said, "Nerd!" she then held her arm witch was hurting, "Fuck, my arm is killing me!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "better then missing it!" he said then the bell rang and everyone came running out but stopped when they saw the banged up team Rwby.

Akihsia sighed and said, "And just think two more years of this!"

Later on, on the train to Hexico.

Ruby was walking to the back to check out the view rubbing her bandaged check as she said, "I don't' care what Weiss says not using Akihisa to teleport was a good idea we can relax for a while and nurse our wounds."

She looked at the bandages on her left hand and said, "and we're the team that made it out the best could it have been the craziness of this place that made us stronger." She sighed as she made it to the last car and stepped outside to see Roman.

In a moment She was red and blushing as Roman put a hand to her face and said, "Well now what rough you up!" He growled that out in rage something in him enraged by the fact Ruby was hurt.

Ruby's was red as there heads moved closer together till they were kissing a moment later they broke the kiss and a red Ruby let out and "ep!" and ran away at full speed.

She then ran to the seat her team had and she yelled, "Guys Roman, me kiss!" Yang's eyes widen as she was on fire yet frozen in shock.

Blake then pulled out her book and said, "that's what I was trying to tell you guys about before you told me my book was filth! It clearly explains Werewolves mate through a hormonal trigger. And Roman and Ruby alone sets off this trigger. They are basically by werewolf rules married." She said while continuing to read.

Ruby jumped in shock as she said, "married!" Yang's eye twitched but she was still frozen.

Weiss then looked at Blake's book and turned red, "Oh my! Ruby read this page! It's your future!" Ruby then looked at it and turned redder. And hid her head under her hood!

Ruby was glowing red steam coming form her years as she said, "But I'm not ready for babies! And I sure as hell don't want a litter!"

Yang then fainted while still frozen and on fire.

Elsewhere Akihisa was on top of the train as enhanced spider-monkey using his gauntlet on his top set of arms to send out stretching punches to some guy in a ninja outfit wearing an oni mask, "you know those mask are a hate crime right?"

but the guy just avoid the strikes and came close so Spider-monkey flipped back works so his armor tailed hit the guy in the head knocking the mask off to reveal he had no face.

Spider-monkey's eyes widened," I thought you guys were just a prank shape shifters pulled on normies? Guess not all legends are true. So what up dude? Why attack me? Come on I know you have to be able to talk?"

the faceless phantom just summoned a sword and charged as enchanced Spider-monkey blocked it with his helmet and punched the dude in the gut!

he was then sent back and blood came form the guys stomach along with teeth. Akihisa blinked at the tooth, "could it be?" he then stretched his hand and ripped off the shirt making a dummy head fall of as the now shirtless monster revealed he had eyes in his chest and a mouth on his stomach.

Spider-monkey's eyes widen, "A blemmyes! No one have seen you guys in centeries we thought you were made up cyprids!" he then returned to being Akihsia and quickly took pictures with his Icoffin as he sent them, "this is worth millions!"

Akihisa then put the phone away and said, "Ok now Mr. Blemmyes why are you attacking me?"

the headless guy then said, "So I can peep on your harem!" he then covered his stomach mouth.

Akihsia cracked his knuckles and became Rath " Let me tell you something! Rath's about to beat you so hard your face is going to go three sixty and you'll have to walk backwards!"

Later on in the train Akihisa was talking to his harem showing them the pictures. "I mean he want to knock me out so he could peep on you all!"

Frankie shivered as she said, "That undoes the amazing of this moment!"

Jane stuck her tongue out, "bad headless guy!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and fanned her self, "We're on a train what could he have saw?"

Sirene then shivered, "Something creepy he enjoys! Let's go go down it!"

Miharu giggled and said, "it's so stupid!" she said happily

Gooliope shivered and said, "Creepy headless guy who is supposed to be a myth!"

Euna then looked to Miharu and said, "Well legends said this guys didn't have a head because they had no brain!"

Clawdeen then snapped her fingers and crossed her legs, "if it had no brain then why did it first disguise itself as a normie in a costume then under that disguise was a Noppera-bo disguise I went through double length to remain hidden!"

Shouko rubbed her chin and said, "that is a point my friends slash harem sister and future sister wives. If it was really brainless it's race couldn't remain hidden for so long!"

Akihsia rubbed his chin as well, "That is strange I wonder if there are another strange monster races who have remained hidden!"

elsewhere

Ren was walking along the train cars with Kubo as he said, "Finally back in fighting shape and I wonder what this trip will bring, form what I hear most of monster high is coming and monsters can't go anywhere with out trouble."

Kubo had his hands in his pocket as he said, "And Akihsia proved a cyprid is real and punched it a lot!" He then sniffed, "What smells like burned rotten human skin!"

in a moment a strange ghost phased in it was covered in bloody bandages and it's limbs were at odd angles and it attacked Ren and started hitting him forcing the Boy to take on heavy point to try and push it off, "WHAT IS THIS THING!"

Try as Ren might he was unable to force the thing off of him till it just vanished and Kubo was check his phone, "found it the bandage man! A ghostly monster that attacks people on the strip of road the train just passed. It is just an urban legend."

Ren returned to normal and point to his black eye and said, "the black eye says it's very real! I mean what the random bullshit!?" he yelled in rage before looking around "kubo were is everyone else in this car!"

Kubo looked around they where alone, "let's just hope they all had to go to the can and .. hope bandage man has nothing to do with this! Let's hope!" five seconds later every monster magically appeared.

Ren was about to yell but Kubo stopped him, "let's just move on!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (4) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (4 has enchanced mode) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(2) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 3

Weiss 3

yang 2

Spectra report.

Spectra showed up and cleared her throat, "And welcome to the start of the cryptid summer!"

She then said, "We had to cryptid encounters." She then showed images of the headless guy and the bandage man, "I wonder what other cryptids we will run into? Hopefully no atmospheric beasts! Please no flying creatures of death!"

she shivered and then said, "the train will stop in a few hours and we'll be in hexico also hope things turn out well for Team Rwby!"

In a moment a zombie horse walked by her and Spectra " how the hell did Mari lwyd get the hell on this got dam train!?" she yelled in shock and rage!

end omake


	30. it's a weird world!

While everyone was rushing to hotel rooms to check in.

Akihisa was elsewhere he was at old Ruins looking around rubbing his chin in deep though! He was looking around at the sand when what looked like a cat with cactus skin and needles ran past him as he raised an eye brow, "This cryptid thing did not stop with the train ride!"

He leaned against a wall rubbing his chin as he said, "Think Akihisa maybe it has to do with someone on the train, but most of them are just monster high students! Who could do this! And honestly who would want to?" he asked confused before a vine grabbed him and he felt thorns grow deeper and bite into his him like a bug making him yell.

Akihsia struggle and moved the omnitrix against the vines as he said, "Vampire vines! The legendary blood sucking attacking carnivorous plant! While it's true blood lose makes one weak!" in a moment the dial popped up and in a moment thanks to the vines being over it it went down triggering a transformation.

in a moment Akihisa was NRG and broke the vines as he said, "you can't drink form a placebo energy being in a tin can of a containment suit!"

He then rubbed his chin again as he said, "Wait this is been encountered by me and my friends, Could it be some kind of cryptid hitmen thing?" he then shrugged and said, "No that doesn't make much sense, but what if they were being influence by something or someone!" he rubbed his chin, "using strange life forms and animals as weapons a bit to anime but possible!"

he then noticed a large blimp come out of the air and land out walked a Komodo dragon some kind of ape cat thing, some kind of pterodactyl, a smiling green unicorn a large dark skinned man in an orange battle suit wearing a power glove, a light skinned woman in the same kind of suit with a tribal Firesword, and a boy clearly there son who was Akihisa's age in the same kind of armor using a staff walked out.

The larger man who was blind in one eye looked at him and said, "I am Doc Saturday, Akihisa Yoshi and while we like to keep quiet and make sure no one knows about us and cryptids we need you're help!"

Akihisa looked between them and said, "Secret scientist like that guy who kept bugging my grandpa I take it! Fine then I already know your names thanks to that ufo nut, Zak, Drew, doc Fist, Zon, Lyra and Komodo. One of you please tell me this has to do with why me and my friends are running into every cryptid on screamapedia?"

Elsewhere having just gotten settled in Jackson was being pulled along by Nora down the street as she said, "come on lets go look around!" Jackson was blushing.

At what point people started running and in a moment a zombie with a machete showed up swinging! Yelling, "SEE IF YOU CAN GET MY TREASURE!"

Nora's eyes widen as she said, "What is this?" She then pulled out her Icoffin and searched Zombie machete treasure and said, " Juan machete legend said he made a deal with the devil for money now he's a zombie who can only rest in peace if someone survives three hits form his forged in hell fire machete so he can give them his treasure!.. Say what?" She looked at the zombie and added, "you are the most random thing ever!"

Jackson then screamed as he tried to run but fell over and was hit in the back by the Machete but he wasn't cut and he said, "Oh right I have an unlocked Aura!" second hit Jackson screamd and on the third hit Jackson was bleeding as one could see form the cut in his shirt and vest.

The Zombie then cheered happily and said, "someone lived through three slashes! You get my treasure and I can finally die!" the zombie screamed in joy as a mile of gold coins start to rain down on Jackson and the zombie exploded in to dust.

Jackson turned around and held his back as he looked at the rain of gold coins and asked, "the hell is this?" he asked as Confused as all who looked on.

some random skeleton then said, "At least you rich now!"

Jackson start loading his pockets as he said, Nora start loading up!"

Nora showed up with a large bag and said, "On it!" she was scooping the coins up in the bag as she said, "Raining money thanks to machete Zombie! Random but I like it!" she cheered happily.

back on the Saturday Air ship while walking on Akihsia noticed his ghouls already on bored and he looked to them and asked, "So they gathered you up too?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "they came to us want to know where you where but we insist on coming!" She said making her hand glow, " that and I may have master the whole turn you into a frog thing!"

Jane looked at Akihisa and hugged him, "So what alpha manster fight?"

Akihisa then looked to her and said, "Sadly a blood sucking plant!" That cactus cat thing then walked by them all.

Clawdeen growled at it while Shouko said, "never thought I would see an uncuddly kitten"

Jane looked at it grossed out and said, "first time me no likey and animal!"

Sirena shivered and said, "I hope it doesn't clean it's self like a normal cat that would hurt not to mention the hair or spike balls!" she shivered.

Frankie looked at her and looked grossed out, "that's honestly a good point!"

the cactus cat then ran as what looked like a dog shaped gator chased after it while barking.

Euna raised an eye brow and flatly said, "Why not makes about much sense as anything else so far!"

Gooliope nodded and said, "why yes yes it does! How did they even get on this air ship?" She asked.

Miharu was standing on a table crying as she said, "DOG GET IT AWAY GET THE DOG AWAY! GET IT AWAY BEFORE IT BITES MY HAIR!" she yelled in horror.

the unicorn form before Lyra smiled as she walked up and said, "Enough of that! We have to stop this! I'll explain the legend of kur!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and flatly said, "Kur the first dragon who could control other magical beasts or cryptid, one died it vowed to be reburned and become king of the cryptids again!"

Lyra looked down and sadly said, "oh you know the story well the current Kur is a good guy and his anit-matter counterparts powers are what's doing this!"

Zak then walked in making his eyes glow as he said, "I know it sounds weird but the evil version of me got his powers jacked and.."

Akihsia raised his hand and said, "Sir. I teamed up with another version of me to save other mes form a male yandere I believe you when you say evil you form an anti-universe and I believe you on the power stealing as we just dealt with that shit!" he said crossing his arms.

Zak crossed span the claw around and looked at him saying, "you sir are no fun! But the guy who stole antime's powers blow up when he tried to take mine as well! We don't know how the anti-kur powers are in use or why it's targeting monsters!"

Akihisa then rubbed his chin and said, "I have one idea the hellscreams clearly know how to jack powers and personally try to kill monsters and one is still at large Adam meets the why, and half of the how! The only unanswered question is how he took a dead things power."

Lyra jumped up and down cheering, "I got an idea I got one! As a unicorn I know magic!" She said pointing to her now glowing home as she magically made a chart. That showed to squares one with a green circle in it and one with a red circle in it. " Magic naturally wants to die with it's owner!"

The red circle vanished with it's square as she said, "Let's say that was someone with magic that is naturally there's dying!"

Yuuko smiled and point to the other one as the square but not the circle vanished, "and unnatural magic stays with the body as it can't leave with the soul." She sad happily as she flipped her hair, "Witches know our magic."

Doc walked in rubbing his chin as he said, "Are you saying Anti-kur's power are still in Argost's corpse?"

Yuuko crossed her arms and nodded.

Drew was behind her husband and crossed her arms and said, "oh crap!.. that's our bad!"

Elsewhere in a cave the Corpse of V.V Argost was hooked to a Machine as Adam hell scream sat the wires form Argost lifeless body hooked up to him as he remained locked in a chair.

Adam's point of view.

I saw it all, every last cryptid I send failing! I can't even choose them for some reason I'm only able to target and control joke ones! I growled as I slammed my fist down, "Come Why can't I control all of them I am in control of this!"

A strange voice then said, "No you are not!" I looked around and heard it again, "turn around dear sir!"

I turned to see the dead body and the voice seemingly magically coming form it and said, "you think the Power of Kur wont' bond with the user's soul? When I took this I trapped my own soul with thin My shell unable to die!"

My eyes widen I tried to get up and unhook myself but I couldn't move I saw a ghostly hand on my chest and I saw what looked like Argost in his human disguise, A ghostly image that spoke and said, "so nice to be able to have a conversation again but it's not good for either of us!"

The ghost looked at me and flatly said, "I'm still trapped in a corpse's shell! And unable to control the powers, and You are unable to probably control them. Now we both seem like gentlemen and trust me while I was a yeti in life I hate myself my species and other monsters just as much as you do I want to be human! And you want the power of Anti-kur!"

Argost then said, "I think we can both gain something form this! We merge souls I get to be alive and be a human, you get the power of Ant-kur at full power! We both win and we both get ot kill our enemies I'll even let you drive so to speak!"

I smiled as I said, "Fine let's end all monsters and those who love them!" the ghost then vanished as light travel form the corpse through the wires into me making me scream as my eyes lit up a bright Green!

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(7 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (4) Upgrade(5) xlr8 (6) Greymatter (4 has enchanced mode) Ghostfreak(2) Diamondhead(6) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(9). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(2). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (3) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 3

Weiss 3

yang 2

omake

on the air ship while everyone was searching.  
Lyra was laying on her stomach happy as Jane petted her and Jane, said, "pretty pony!"

Lyra smiled and said, "thanks but I have a name it's Lyra heartstring Saturday my kind wont' believe in humans so I happily left and joined the Saturday! I regret nothing!"

Lyra then jumped up as her ear twitched and said, "Jane!" she sound worried, "ear twitch My human is in trouble sense tingles!"

in a moment Doc Saturday was throw into a wall as looked like an anteater head sloth fist minotaur walked in eyes glowing Green!

Zak ran in his eyes and staff glowing as one of it's eyes changed to orange as he held his head, "Dad knock it out! Who ever behind this is a lot stronger then me I can't hold it back for long!"

In a moment Doc's power glove grow and one large punch right to the fast knocked out the cryptid, "How did a capelobo even get up here?"

Lyra's eyes widen and said, "Dad logic says it hitched a ride!" she said worried as form the window something that looked alien moved by the window of the air ship, " Please no stratospheric beast!"

End omake. 


	31. Attack of the Antmen!

Down on the streets Nora was walking with Jackson she was moving all around her excited, "I mean this place it's filled with legends, about things!" she was then in front of him saying, "but it's not like I believed in magic.. before coming here!"

she was then beside him! Where she happily said, "but I'm here with you and the other you and I'm happy!" She then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss but in a moment Jackson made a sound and pulled her to the side making an axe miss them both.

Nora then turned to see what looked like a human sized ant it's lower legs were all it was standing on it head on boats, it's four upper arms now had three fingered hands allowing it to hold an axe, a cutlass and a wooden shield.

More antmen then joined it all of there eyes glowing green Nora then pulled out her hammer as Jackson put on his headphones becoming Holt!

holt Looked at the mand blinked, "Anyone got bug spray!" He then throw a fireball at one of them making it burst into flames but all that happened was the wood of it's shield, and the wooden a handles for it's spear and axe turned to ash leaving it with just it's sword!

Holt then throw more hitting all of them and as the burning just holding sword antmen charged Only for Nora to smirk and start swinging her hammer knocking them away, " Never seen bugs this big! I mean they are bigger then me!"

Holt then saw more coming in and said, "Well this isn't good You ghouls want to talk about this?" Nora looked at her and Holt said, "dude ants have wings!"

an antman with wings then flow down and Holt said, "See now that one is a manster!"

the sky was soon fully of male Antmen! And Nora looked up and said, "We need all the bug spray! We need all the bug poison and a really really big one of those electric bug zappers!" she said worried.

elsewhere Team Rwby was battling antmen!

Ruby ran at high speed slashing off their heads and smiling, "YES BEST WISH EVER A SCYTHE THAT CUTS THROUGH ANYTHING!" in a moment one of the headless ants turned around and smacked her in the face knocking her back!

Blake rolled her eyes and said, "Ruby Bugs brains run through there body cutting the head off just robs them of sigh! They can still get around just fine with there other senses!" she said looking at the green glow coming form stumps that use to be there necks.

Yang was struggling smashing at one it wasn't doing nothing and she burns into flames her blows not doing anything to it, "Why won't you brake!" She yelled in rage.

Weiss was jumping back avoiding there weapons, "because there bodies are covered int the armor that is there bone!" she said horried, "How did they get this big! How are they walking on two legs! And who gave them fighting listens!"

In a moment some of the glows became orange and they turned on the green glowing ones as Zak ran in his eyes glowing as he said, "That would be the greek god Zeus who answered the cries of his son the grieving king of Aegina!"

Zak held out the claw struggling as he said, "Ladies you might want to regroup I can't keep control over this many of them for long!" he said worried.

In a moment Ruby came back a three fingered head mark on her face, holding a bag of bug bombs, "BITCH SLAP ME! TIME TO DIE!" She then pulled the pin and throw a bug bomb! "BREATH IN THE POSION!"

the bugs start to fall over dead as Weiss face palmed and yelled, "Why didn't we think of that sooner!"

in a moment Lyra and using her horn she pulled form her saddle bag a camera and took a picture, "For the scrap book!"

Team rwby looked at the green unicorn in confusion and Weiss said, "if I knew my fifth birthday wish would come to be I would have wished for my father to care about me!" she said flatly.

Lyra smiled happily before looking around and said, "Bro did you pick up on where the anti-kur was in your struggle for control against him?"

Team rwby all had a storm of question marks over there heads and Zak rubbed the back of his head, "I got a general area! It shrinks the more I fight for control over the antmen!" he then made his eyes glow as more Antmen dropped out of the air in a moment there eyes turned orange as he said, "No fighting no bug bombs! Let me control this guys till I pin point anti-me's location!" he ordered.

Team rwby just watched on frozen stunned and Ruby said, "can we get some context here?" she almost begged at this point!

Five seconds later the orange glowing antmen where battling the orange eyed ones, While Zak held his head in pain. In a moment one of his eyes turned green before he closed them shutting off his powers making the ants all go green again as he yelled "I GOT IT HE'S IN THE CREEPY CANYON CAVE SYSTEM!"

In a moment Ruby was throwing Bug bombs as Lyra pulled out a phone using her magic and texted something, "Mom creepy canyon cave system were the new anti-kur be! love lyra!" she then put the phone up and took a picture with her camera, the bright flash blinding the antmen.

Making them bump into and hit eachother and Lyra kept taking pictures as she said, "that's it bugs work it! The camera loves you! Why do you hate it!" she said happily, and said, "At least you have four sets of hands!"

Blake used her sword to point ot Lyra and she looked at her team, "is the unicorn doing better than us against these things!?"

Ruby nodded in shock and said, "why yes she is!" she raised and eye brow in confusion at the sigh before them!

While zak made the claw open and used it's grabbling hook mode to grab the legs of a group of them and pulled making them fall, "Now come on let's get in the game already! We got this or my name isn't Zak Saturday!"

Elsewhere jetting across the ground as xlr8 in enhanced mode as he came to the system of caves and jet around them till he saw a light that wasn't form him timed out and walked into it to see Adam von hellscream his eyes glowing green.

The Hellscream came up and said "Greetings and bienvenue young Yoshi!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and coldly said, "I am no Yoshi I am a Galvan!" he said hitting the dial to become Fourarms! He cracked his knuckles, "This did not end well for you last time!" he said as he charged in!

Only for Adam To block the Fourarms' punch by raising his hand as he smirked, "that was this and this is now! Becoming Anti-kur as giving me the strength of an yeti through the remains of Argost!"

Adam then jumped back as the Antmen slowly walked in and he said, "plus now I have an army! By merging I've finally gotten the hang of this powers I now control the antmen army of Aegina! This beast made to be the mightiest warriors by the hands of Zeus to be a replacement kingdom for the one his son lost to plaque!" he said mockingly, "the king of the Greek gods crafted these beasts!"

In a moment Akihsia was Gutrot and gas filled the room making the antmen drop dead, "Yes but they are still bugs!" he said mockingly back! "Go ahead just like before I have a counter for anything you could throw at me! Go ahead send in cyprids I'll win every time!"

Adam growled as his eyes glow and in a moment a pear of small eyes and a giant mouth opened up in the roof and a slide rock bolter fell down eating Akihsia as it rapidly fell down.

Only for ghostfreak to phase through it The ghost laughed and said, "Oh Lumper jack legends who funny!"

A Moment later a large spider with triple joined legs and a tiger like head walked in and Akihsia morphed to Diamondhead in a moment it held out it's arm making the spider see it's reflection in its crystals making the spider run away in fear of it's own reflection, "you can't beat there instincts Adam! I know Lufferlang's weakness as I used Brainstorm and upgrades to memorize every last bit of information the Saturdays have!"

Adam growled as he made vines appear around wrap themselves around Akihsia only for him to turn to Heatblast and release a burst of flames burning them.

Heatblast then put his hand out and fired a stream of fire at Adam only for a statue to move in front of him making the clay it was made one heat up cry up and shattered.

Akihsia made fist as he said, "Really golem? Honestly this is just sad!" he said hiding his rage behind false calmness!" He then became feedback and charged in, "Let's see how you handle with that anti-kur energy removed from your system!"

Adam was jumping and moving side to side avoiding the aliens antenna and hands, "So straight forward you always where the greatest!" he laughed, "the greatest challenge my family has ever faced a walking one monster army!" he said strangely prideful.

The hellscream smiled as he said, "Just to fight against you is the greatest honor my family has had! I understand why my daughter still holds feelings for you!" he said in a creepy tone!

Akihsia jumped back and said, "Dude that's creepy!" was shaking and creeped out!"

in a moment Adam's eyes glow green " I'll admit this isn't' going as I hoped! The Antmen aren't invisible warriors now that bug spray has been invented! I'll have to do something else!"

In a moment Feedback's eye glow as he held his head! " GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Akihisa closed his eye and focused on his friends his ghouls his brother and grandfather and in a moment he opened his eye and the glow vanished making Adam hold his head in pain.

Akihsia then dove and made contact with his left hand on Adam and in a moment energy was leaving Adam and firing into a stone wall by his antaean!

Adam growled in rage but in a moment a red flash happened and a human Akihsia was knocked back as Adam's left eye was now the only thing glowing, "close but you only got half of it!"

He then charged and grabbed Akihsia by the neck holding him to a wall strangling! "Now time to die boy!"

In a moment Doc Saturday ran in and using his power fist knocked Adam back as he yelled and said, "Cryptid problems are ours Akihisa!" he yelled.

Akihsia rubbed his neck and looked to his watch as it turned green, "And all those who would hurt monsters are mine! So looks like he's both of our problems!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (5) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (7 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(5), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 3

yang 2

omake

Deuce was walking around with Cleo he was using his stone gaze to turn the antmen to stone as he said, "you're going to bitch the bad guy out when this is done aren't you dear?"

Cleo crossed her arms and happily said, "did you have to ask!" 


	32. Cryptid ending!

Jaune was swinging his sword and Shield merged together the weapon harden though haki to slash an antman in half down the middle! "Got dam it! What I would give for some fucking bug spray!"

Pyrrha was blocking four swords with her shield firing her gun at it's head then torso then chest as she said, "yeah there weapons are made form there exoskeletons can't push them away! So fucking creepy!" she said She was turning green!"

Robecca was avoiding them with her jet feet as she said, "So creepy!" she shivered.

Spectra was just passing through them as she looked at one of the antmen in the face, "So fucking creepy!"

Gigi grant then made a can of bug spray appear in her hand and she sprayed one in the face making it drop dead, "you can see why these things were a near unbeatable army back in the days before bug spray or bug bombs!" She said shivering.

Jaune slashed another one in half down the middle as he said, "FUCK YEAH YOU CAN! I MEAN THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" one of the ant men who was missing it's lower half and walking on it's lower hands came swinging a sword.

Jaune blocked and added, "the fuck? Do they ever give up?" he said frustrated as he said, "FUCK THIS SHIT!" he yelled in rage!

Elsewhere in the cave system Akihisa and Doc Saturday came out of the cave to see Adam riding on a Namibian flying snake!

Akihsia then looked to the omnitrix and gave it a slam turning into way big and in a moment he grabbed the snake by the tail and slammed it in to the ground as he said, "probably a bad idea but only one!"

In a moment the snake turned around and tried to wrap around him but the snake wrapped around his Way big in away that trapped his arms in a cross-allowing Way big to fire off his cosmic ray killing the thing.

Adam was on the ground running when he found himself standing before Drew Saturday her tribal fire sword out and blazing.

She then ran in charging Adam avoid it pulling out a pole that turned into a staff with he used to block her strikes as he mockingly said, "I am still a hellscream! Power of Anti-kur or not!"

Drew jumped back and went in for a vertical slash only for Adam to block, She was now rapidly swinging And Adam blocked every single slash like they were nothing, he then gave his weapon a spin knocking the sword out of the women's hand as he grabbed.

He then smirked as he went in to slash her only for a line to grab his feet and pull him up into a tree making him drop it.

Adam then turned to see Zak With a group of five antmen who had orange glowing eyes and Zak said, "Anti-kur Hi I'm normal Kur! This world isn't big enough for the two of us!" he said as the antmen moved in only for one of there eyes to turn green.

Adam had his one eye glowing as he said, "I couldn't agree more child!" He yelled in rage!

Drew grabbed her sword and said, "Big talk form where I'm standing your all tied up!"

Adam was hanging upside down form a tree held up by the claw owned by Zak but he smirked and said, "While it's true your son is countering my commands forcing cryptid to remain still in confusion now that we are so close! But I am still a hell scream!" he yelled as pulled out a knife that grow into a sword, "and a hell scream always gets there prey!"

he then laughed insanely as he notice the claw only had him by the left leg so in one swing his left leg form the knee down was no longer part of him Making Zak's eyes widen in horror making his eye glow stop so the antmen turned completely green and went to attack him and drew.

Adam leaned on one antman as it helped him get away.

Drew used her flaming sword to slash through two like they were nothing as she watched Zak get the other two back under control, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?" he screamed in shock and horror!

elsewhere Adam was limping on the antman as he said, "Well this went south fast now didn't it?" He said disgusted, "yet another plan foiled thanks to the Galvan! Well I can't really blame him here it's my fault for not factoring in bug bombs weren't a thing when Zeus made you antmen for his son! A truly logically weakness for the likes of you! I most admit!"

That is when he was stopped by Lyra who trotted up and said, "Hold it right there bad man!" she said trying to sound tough.

Adam laughed as he said, "Really child a unicorn! You are as much a cryptid as the antmen what makes you think I can't control you!" his eyes then glow greened but nothing happened making him gasp.

Lyra smirked happily and said, "because I casted a mental protection spell before coming here no one can mess with my head for five days now!" She said almost gloating.

Adam had the antman clap for him as he said, "Well done I can't mess with you but what makes you think a little unicorn will stop a hellscream? The heads of your kind line my study one more won't matter!"

Lyra then smirked and pulled something out of her bag it was the fang the antimatter version of the claw as she said, "because I have this!" it then glow as did her eyes but it was white and she used her magic to hit Adam with it making him scream as he was shocked!

Lyra smiled as the Antman remained frozen and Adam screamed, "the tip is a thunder bird claw! Brother never use it's shocking power as his kur powers won't let him! But I have no kur powers so magic teaser time!" she said happily

but Adam laughed as he grabbed the weapon making the zapping stop and Lyra's magic let go of it as it and his eye glow green as he said, "you just hand me the key to boosting my power!"

Lyra smirked happily and said, "No I hand you a bomb!" She then laughed.

Adam then looked at it and notice a lose panel and opened it to see a twenty second count down as he said, "I hate unicorns!" it then explode.

Lyra smiled as the dust cleared and she used magic to pulled back the thunderbird claw.

when the smoke cleared the antman was gone but Adam was on the ground alive his eye glowing as he reached for her and panted as he said, "you… are… despicable!"

when Adam awoken he was in a dark cell in a metal straitjacket muzzled and around his head a band that stopped him form using his anti-kur powers and he screamed!

Elsewhere

Zak was using his powers to make the remaing antmen repair the town they destroyed, while he petted Lyra's head, "Nice job sis!"

Lyra smiled happily as she noticed Yang walking up, "the blonde is here! Be cool big brother don't blow it!" she said almost like she was shipping them!

Yang then called out, "Hay Zak, So how did you end up with a unicorn for a sister because this is something I want to know, and I bet a lot of others do?" she asked slightly red as she looked at him.

Zak smiled and said, "it isn't much a of a story she said she found something that could grant her a wish and she wished to be around humans witch he knew was real!"

Lyra smiled and said, "my kind viewed humans as impossible things! But I knew they where real he dropped me off in the Saturdays and I was just as curious of them as they were of unicorns, I made a natural secret scientist so I got happily adopted and it was the best thing ever! I don't even miss my kind!" she said happily as Zak petted her head.

Yang giggled and petted Lyra's head too as she said, "Petting a unicorn if I knew my fifth birthday wish would come true I would have wished away the grimm."

Zak looked confused, "never heard of that before! Please to share?" and so Yang and Zak began talking about the grimm as they walked away.

Lyra watched them and smiled widely as she happily said, "I ship it!"

elsewhere

Yuuji was on the ground back in his original form coughing as Eon stood over him, Eon was growling, "Not one Ben or Akihisa lost to you! you lost to the one that was a got dam unicorn for crying out loud!" yelled an enraged Eon!

Yuuji caught and said, "to be fair that was more of those two sister princess who were fighting over him that kicked my butt! Not him! That luna princess she was the scarier sister too!"

Eon growled and, in a moment, fired a ray and in a moment where Yuuji was now a fossilized human skeleton.

Eon growled as he said, "ok time to fight directly!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (5) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (7 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(6), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 3

yang 2

omake

Spectra was at a beach in her swim suit talking into a micro phone, "and the crypt mess has end now we can finally all relax on the beach like we want a few cool down chapters till our next big arc. I for one am going to enjoy this time with my boyfriend and fellow harem sisters."

that is when Jaune walked up in black trunks and Pyrrha in a black bikini and they kissed her checks making the ghost go red.

Robecca came out in a blue one piece with grey steam clouds on it and a swim skirt that looked like steam and said, "good now put down the mic Spectra!"

Gigi then showed up in a skirtini the top's right half was blue the left pink, while the skirts left side was pink and the right blue and she said," yes This spectra report is over!" she giggled happily.

End omake.


	33. Dimensional mayham part one!

The next day it was a beautiful summer day in Hexico.

Yuuko was on the beach in a black bikini with a button that looked like the omnitrix dial on her left button strap. She put on some sun glasses form the beach bag, "I wish I could wear green to match with you ghouls but me and Frankie's skin is green won't look right!"

Jane hugged Yuuko, Jane was in a green one piece with the back cut out, and a swim skirt that was green, "It makes you stand out as you are alpha female!" She said happily.

Clawdeen smiling was in her normal swim suit as it was still green, "Come on Frankie can't wear green either!"

Sirena was in her normal outfit as it was made for the water as she looked around and said, "and where is she?" she said confused

Miharu was in a black and Green stripped bikini using her hair to pull on something behind a tree, "She won't get from behind the tree! Come on we are going to relax on the beach with our manster! So get form behind the tree!" She said struggling only for the struggle to stop when her hair pulled out just Frankie's arm.

Gooliope who was in a one piece that was green on the right side and piano keys on the left as she held out some treads, "I'll get that love!" she then went behind the tree to reattached Frankie's arm.

Shouko was in a the same swim suit as Clawdeen but with the purple and green switched around under a purple umbrella, "come on Frankie stop holding this off I'm running out of sun screen!" she said sounding bossy

Euna was standing in a bikini with a green flame pattern on it with a hand on her hip, "come on Frankie Stop being shy! After the things we've done there is no reason for it!"

Frankie then came out blushing red. She was in her skull shores outfit but with the skirt removed showing more of her legs and she was red, "Ghouls I'm thankful for the help but feeling a little shy! Never been to a beach with a date or a group date!"

Akihisa then showed up red and holding, he had Green trunks on and he happily said, "you ghouls look great!" he sound happy.

The ghouls then ran up to him and hugged him tight giggling happily Adam was down and they could enjoy summer like they planned now.

elsewhere on the beach Blake was in a black one piece sitting in the sand reading but stopped and looked to Akihisa and the his ghouls then to Weiss who was in a white bikini sun bathing in a chair she was red and said, "I've never been more confused!" she muttered to herself.

Weiss then looked at her and said, "you say something Blake?" Blake muttered and Weiss said, "If it's about being confused on the Galvan boys I can related!" Blake blinked n shock.

Weiss then cleared her throat. "as you know I found Jaune weird, as he's part alien this makes sense so I can't blame him, same for his brother." She then turned red, "But just something about him, and Well Akihsia mostly as he has Galvan intelligence and I do like that." She turned red mid-sentence.

Weiss was red as She looked to Blake who was in the same state, and said, "I wish we could just know how we feel!"

Whisp then appeared in a bikini that's left side was red the right side blue and smiled, "As you wish it so shall it be!" she then snapped her fingers and Vanished leaving Weiss and Blake looking like a great truth hit them both!

Blake then got up and Looked to Weiss who was getting up, "I want to join the harem!" She said happily Weiss nodded away and said, "Like wise!"

Blake then smiled and said, "Team work our way in?" Weiss smiled and held her future harem sister's hands, "Team work our way in!"

Elsewhere on the beach Gigi Was in the same bikini as her sister just with red and blue switched with an Add black red sash that looked like Pyrrha's.

She was talking with Pyrrha who was in a Black bikini and her waist sash and she smiled and said, "I wonder what's taking Robecca and Spectra so long to meet us?"

Spectra then float over in a purple one piece with a heart cut out of the stomach, with a black copy of Pyrrha's sash, "So let's see if Robecca remembered the we're a team accessory we agreed on!"

That's is when Jaune walked up in Black trunks with Robecca who She was in a grey bikini top with a gear pattern on it, a grey gear patterned swim skirt and a blue copy of Pyrrha's sash and said, "Sorry loves hard time finding the right one!" She said happily.

the ghouls all then Hugged Jaune happily.

Elsewhere Jackson was walking when Nora walked out in a bright pink Bikini that had a heart print and she smiled and struck a kiss blowing pose and cutely said, "do you like it?"

Jackson fell down on to his butt with a nose bleed and Nora Jumped for Joy ," YES! Now let's see how holt likes it!" She then pulled out a music player and smiled, "Best part about dating a guy with two souls twice the fun of making them blush!"

She then hit play and Jackson morphed to Holt his outfits to match his style Holt held his head then noticed Nora modeling her swim suit and blowing a kiss making him have a nose bleed and his flaming hear blaze up more!

Nora smiled and jumped for Joy , "YES!"

Elsewhere in another space in another Time!

Eon was battling in what looked like a digital road of data between towers spitting out more code! HE looked to his red armored enemy, "Well Now Akihsia Yoshi 7189413114 A.K.A Gridman! I have to hand it to you! I didn't think you could find away to shut down my time powers!" he said applauding his enemy.

Gridman Akihisa Summoned a sword and shield and got in to a fighting stands, " Never fight a virus monster that was a cron Program before! I have to hand it to Yuuko's bright idea of using the support cyber programs to make a damping field!"

Gridman Akihisa then went off to Slash At Eon only for Eon to summon a sword and hold his blade back, "I am As human as you are!" he then jumped back to avoid a shield bash as he said, "Fighting like Jaune!"

Eon looked to Gridman Akihisa crossed his arms then said, "Fine you win this round cyber samurai! Akihsia Yoshi but we have more in common then being humans in cyber space right now!" he then uncrossed his arms and Vanished.

Gridman touched the side of his head and said, "Yuuko run a scan!"

he then heard his Yuuko's voice say, "Sorry not finding him it looked like he just vanished! Get out of there this is to weird even by our standards he didn't even do any damage just a noticeable power surge to draw you out! I think it was just looking spar!"

Akihisa them made his weapons vanished as he crossed his arms, "this was a weird day I wonder what it meant we have more in common then our power to enter cyber space? Gridman Log out!" he then yelled making himself vanished into a computer room in Fumizuki where he was human again and looked to Yuuko and said, "Ok let' get out of here!"

Elsewhere back in the main timeline Eon was standing on a tower looking at his counterpart enjoying time with his ghouls noticing two new ones, he removed his helmet showing his face.

Eon's skin pale and grey bags under his eyes a scar over his throat his hair a pale dirty purple just like his cold purple eyes as he looked at him and said, "I most give it to myself they know how to fight when enpowered!"

Eon then put his helmet on and made himself glow and when the glow was gone it was night time.

He then walked out and came face to face with Jaune Arc in full armor holding his sword and shield as he point at him, "Ok I'm guessing you're a bad guy!" he said nervously.

Eon laughed as he said, "That's an understatement dear brother!" he said mockingly then Jaune yelled back at him, "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!"

Eon then grabbed his helmet and as he removed it he said, "Multiverse Brother Multiverse!" Jaune then gasped to see his brother's face. "Multiverse rule one there is always a universe where the bad guys are good and the good guys are bad!" he said coldly before putting his helmet back on.

Jaune then got in to a fighting stance, "Fine! I've sparred against all my brother's forms! You got nothing that can shock me!"

eon held his chin and made his hand glow, "yes not directly as my powers are the same as clockwork! But how about indirectly I can! So let's play brother!" he said happily like a child!

in a moment Both vanished.

Jaune found himself in a ruined city holding his weapon as what looked like a giant Ape came running in smashing and roaring and banging it's chest!

Jaune's eyes widen as he said, "OK THIS IS CHEATING EVIL BROTHER!" he yelled in horror! As he ran

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (5) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (7 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(6), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 2

yang 2

omake

Paradox was watching and said, "this won't Do!" he said crossing his arm in displeasure that is when a brown pony in a green tie showed up walking out of a blue police call box.

Paradox nodded and said, "doctor!" he said happily.

The pony nodded and said, "professor!" He then happily said, "I am ready for this! While I may need my Tardis to travel the multiverse I've found a version of Ben To help!" he said happily

In a moment a small male Alicorn colt walked up he had dark green fur, a brighter green mane that seemed to flow like water his eyes where a very bright Green. On his right forehoof was what looked like the alien force omnitrix but green and Black's location on his body was reversed, while leaving the dial normal. On his flank was a full moon with the shadow of the galvan science symbol casted over it.

the doctor then smiled and happily said, "Meet Princess Shooting star! He's a ben who died against Vilgax and was reborn thanks to some magical event involving nightmare moons remaining dark magic and Luna's blood. Well short story he's now Luna's son and his omnitrix returned to him when Viglax land on the planet and it flow form storage dead right to his hoof!"

Shooting star smiled and said, "Let's do this!" he called happily He then jumped into the portal Paradox was looking through.

Paradox then laughed and said, "I do hope you got Luna's permission for this!"

End omake! 


	34. Dimensional Mayham part two!

Jaune was running around the ruin city looking around as he said, "Wait this looks like Beacon?"

The ape roared and banged it's chest as he noticed a little green winged unicorn running beside him as he said, "Yeah that's because in this time line a portal let Giant monsters in to remnant destroying it."

Jaune looked at the pony his eyes widen till he noticed an omnitrix around one of it's hooves, "you an alternate eversion of my brother who's a pony like Lyra?" he asked confused.

the little guy smiled and said, "yes I'm princess Shoot star Son of Princess Luna!" He then slammed on his dial and turned into way big.

In a moment he turned and punched the ape in the face knocking it down, as he smiled and laughed as a giant fly flow out but way big symbol crossed his arms and fired his cosmic ray at the thing killing it, " Get out of here you over grown parasprite!"

Jaune blinked in shock before a blue police call box appeared and out walked a brown earth pony in a green tie and a grey Pegasus with a lazy eye.

The grey Pegasus lady then yelled out," Your majesty my husband forgot to get permission form your mother please head back in!"

the way big looked at her as it was holding a giant snake, "I'm going to fight giant monsters as your prince go take Jaune to the next dimension while I fight giant monsters! That's a royal command!"

The doctor adjusted his tie and said, "Well you heard the prince! Jaune please step in!" he said and in a moment Jaune walked into the call box, stepping into a massive lab and his eyes widen.

Jaune put his hands on his head, "HOW IS IT SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE?"

The Brown male pony then smiled as he pulled a leaver and said, "Time lord technology my young galvan, we're leaps ahead of you!" he then chuckles to himself, "Leaps!"

Jaune raised and eye brow and said, "Oh making amphibian ponies, at least when our species grabs something it makes logical sense, how are you pulling on things with a flat hoof?"

the doctor looked at him and a scowl before his wife put her wing in front of him, "Dear I may be lost on what's going on, but focus!" The machine then humped and the door opened making Jaune walked out into a new dimension.

The machine vanished form behind him as He looked around and read a sign saying " Tokyo Three. What happened to one and two then? Do I even want to know?" he then whipped his forehead and said, "Got dam it's hot? Did they brake there cold?"

He then heard a voice saying, " yes!" he then turned to see a ghostly teenage boy.

the boy was pale skinned dark hair purple eyes, in a purple button up shirt a black vest, black jeans with pocket chains and a chain belt, he had boats and he had black fingerless gloves.

Jaune's eyes widen as the Ghost boy, "I should ask how you got here with talking ponies but I'm just happy to finally have someone who can see me!"

Jaune then put a hand on the ghost's check making him gasp as he said, "Calm down man! I'm going to help!" Shinji then glow and in a moment people where running as they screamed, "GHOST!"

Shinji blinked and looked at his hands and Jaune said, "you're a soul so you have the ability to use said soul like a second body, if you still had a body you would have gained super powers form this ability but know you can be solid when you want to be! Where I'm from this Aura unlocks on death, so I manually gave you what you should have had. And that's just keeping it simple!" he said.

Shinji blinked as he bent over and picked up a rock crying as he held it and looked at it, "Thank you?" he said crying tears of joy as he reached out to Hug Jaune and be cried, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

In a moment a car pulled to a stop as someone screamed form it and in a moment some girls voice yelle,d "MISATO WHY IN THE BAKA'S GHOST HAVE YOU STOPPED!"

Shinji then let go float over to the car and stuck his head in making a red haired girl inside scream as Shinji said, "you know you shouldn't mock the dead Asuka!" his eyes glow, "After all!" he then put a hand to the shaking girl's check making her jump back as she tried to push his hand away but couldn't touch him.

Shinji smirked as he said, "you can't stop me now!" he then turned and spot a wide eyed crying Misato and he said, "yes I'm a ghost I died when the eva which is powered by my absorbed mother sucked me in to! Now I have some vengeful spirit stuff to do, Also if you care see if I can Sue my father for my own murder!"

he then phased out of the car.

Jaune watched rubbing the back of his head as he said, "Did I do bad here? " He then shrugged as he walked off hands in his pockets, "Ok now how do I get home with the call box thing gone?"

he then walked past a mirror but froze as he didn't see himself he saw what looked like a a small galvan as he blinked, "What the?" he then touched it and his hand went through it like it was water.

he pulled his hand back and blinked, "What are the chances?" he asked as he stepped into the mirror.

once on the other side he walked out still human in a hall of mirrors where he spotted a large blue winged unicorn, with an star night sky like energy mane and a crown and she coughed and said, "go down the hall and take a left that's the magic mirror your looking for sir."

She then trotted past him and Jaune waved and said, "thanks!" he then walked down the hall passing a pink pony who did a double take as Jaune got into the mirror stopping to look at her, "What? Never seen someone lost in reality before?" he then went in.

Back with Jaune he stepped out back in new salem and check his Icoffin and sent a message to Akihisa and said, "is this my bro?"

he got a reply and smiled, "yes," he then message and said, "Wait how do I know this is the right dimension!?" He then waited for a response but time around them froze.

Jaune dropped his Icoffin and sighed, "Got dam it Evil bro!" he then turned to see Eon who was clapping.

Eon walked around him, "Well done! You made it back! But then again you are my brother should have seen it coming! Plus you got lucky!"

Jaune drew his blade and coated it in Haki as he said, "come on now!" he then slashed the sword only for Eon to block it bear handed as Jaune growled.

Eon then jumped back as they reappeared back in the beach they started this adventure in and Eon jumped back form Jaune as he said, "Ok you win! I simple can't keep my own blood down! I'll go mess with That ghost Shinji that's always fun!"

He then vanished as Tiem restarted and Jaune rested his sword back in his shield, as he said, ".. Right I was in the middle of the snack run!" he then continued his original walk shaking all this crazy as if it was nothing.

the next day on the beach Jaune was with his ghouls telling them about it, "I mean it was weird! Just weird!"

Pyrrha laughed as she held her stomach, "yeah! So weird and so fully of ponies, I kind of like it!" she said happily

Gigi giggles cutely behind her own hand, "yeah but fun!"

Robecca shrugged as she said, " I mean seems like one big joke before we go back to school and back to high school drama and super villains to me!"

Spectra hugged Jaune, "we'll you're back with us now that's all that matters, but I wonder what happened to the pony version of your brother!"

Meanwhile in the giant monster ruled Remnant universe.

Luna was stepping out of the call box and using her horn lighting up to allow her to levitate the sleeping Shoot star to her she had a smile and gave her sleeping child a nuzzle before saying, "Look at him he's all tired out."

she then happily carried her sleeping child back into the call box not even looking out the thousand of dead giant monsters all around them forming a circle around them.

she then stepped in and it vanished taking them home.

In a moment A crow land before turning into Qrow and he was shaking, "How the fuck did Jaune survive!? And how the fuck is a unicorn the worst monster!?" he screamed in shock as he said, "I mean got dam! It kicked all the other monsters' ass and killed them! FUCK! If I see a unicorn I'm flying the hell away before it fucking kills me!"

He then turned back into a bird and flow off.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (5) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (7 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 2

yang 2

and to my guest reviewer light slash dark I messaged you through your account telling you I was on vacation, so please do check your messages and may be use your account for reviews 


	35. Dimensional mayham part three!

Ruby was walking around the beach in a red bikini blushing a little as she looked around the beach to see Akihisa and his harem snuggling on it, she also noticed Weiss and Blake and her jaw dropped, ".. wait what?" she asked on shock.

ruby turned to see her sister in a yellow bikini laying out in a beach chair texting someone as she ran over to her, "Yang did you see! Blake Weiss in harem!"

Yang rolled her eyes and said, "yeah don't care go off with Roman or something I'm trying to text with Zak, his adopted unicorn sisters old friends just showed up in a space time traveling device that look likes a call box but is larger on the inside."

Ruby raised and eye brow as she sighed and said, "this place is weird."

Elsewhere above the earth in the airship.

Lyra was talking to a girl earth pony named Octavia , a white furred lady unicorn Vinyl scratch, a grey furred Pegasus named ditzy who had her unicorn daughter dinky close, next to dinky was the doctor now a dark grey Pegasus with a black mane who looked annoyed , and really close to Lyra was sweetie drops

Sweetie drops was up close to Lyra and was eye twitching "what do you mean you aren't coming back!?" she said sound a little crazed.

Lyra turned and said, "one with humans two happily adopted and three!" she point out the window at the flying jelly fish, "I want to help my new family figure out how they are flying, I mean surviving up is understandable, Clouds are made of water, so there it's clearly wet enough for jelly fish to survive up here, it's how they don't fall down to drier areas of the sky and died that is the kicker!" She said almost happily.

the doctor looked at them, "Well that's almost worth revealing my status as a time lord!" he said with a groan with triggered an elbow form Ditzy making him groan again.

Ditzy then looked at her husband " dear I know when you change by using up a life your personality changes but they would have knew anyway they all so you regenerate after that beating Luna gave you for not clearing up shooting stars outing first." She sound annoyed.

Dinky then blinked and said, "Mommy does this mean I can become different kinds of ponies like daddy?"

Both parents looked at eachother then to here and the doctor spoke up saying, "we don't know and we hope to never find out!" he said as he trotted to the window looking at the flying Jelly fish, "How? I mean I've seen weird but this is a special case!" He sound puzzled.

Doc Saturday walked in rubbing his chin and said, "I know not even the scan of one turned up how!" The doctor looked to the human and said," I would like to see the data!"

Doc then nodded and walked off with the doctor and Ditzy and Dinky followed with Ditzy sighing happily , "My husband no matter what life he's on will always be the loveable nerd I married!"

Octavia then looked to Vinyl and asked, "What about us? What are we suppose to do!?" She asked confused.

Vinyl cheering as she was on Zon's back as the lizard flow around the large room and she said, "DINOSAUR RIDE! YEAH!"

Elsewhere.

Lyra was growling as sweetie drops kept on following her around the air ship and she turned pulling out the fang and made it and her eyes glow as she yelled, "I'M NOT GOING BACK NOW BACK UP THIS IS A THUNDER BIRD CLAW!" the Fang's head was covering in electric sparks.

The yellow pony backed up a little and said, "But Lyra you don't belong here with this monsters!"

Lyra growled and said, "THEY ARE THE FAMILY I ALWAYS WANT!" She yelled in rage and growled, "YOU KNOW WHAT GO GET BACK IN THE TARDIS AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" she yelled in rage but Sweetie drops growled but stopped when her eyes flashed orange.

And in walked Zak Saturday who was now walking her out and said, "part of you wants to hide away in there so I can use my powers as Kur to make you do that!" he said crossing his arms and holding the claw. He noticed the ponies confusion and he added, "Kur means Cryptid king!"

elsewhere in the airship lab the doctor and Doc Saturday where looking at the data, while Ditzy and Dinky sat down watching the two go back and forth.

The doctor spread his wing sand hovered, "Look at my wings not large enough to carry a body this size but they are, because the wings are just a focus for passive magic! I am a scientist with magic flow through his veins natural!" He point to the screen at one line of coding, "and if you scan me or my wife you'll see this some code in us as well!"

Dinky then used magic to move a scanning tool and scan her father making the new data on Pegasus appear Doc Saturday looked at the data and the Doctor smiled and said, "Very good Dinky." He sound proud.

Doc Saturday then looked to the pony, "ok let's say you and the jellies fly by way of a similar system! Let's just say that! What the system does to you is clear as day at first glance you have wings! The magic in you clearly lowers your weight to allow them to carry you! so how can simply being lighter then they should be allow a wingless animal to fly?"

the doctor scold as he said, "They are mostly water! They hardly have weight to begin with! Magic lose of weight of the same amount as me would make them lighter then air!" he sound Mad.

Doc then crossed his arms, "Ok then how are they swimming through the air like water?"

In a moment the doctor growled and said, "On moment!" he then walked over to a water machine and knocked it over as he pulled out a metal rod and held it in his mouth and fired on the water making it flash into mist with the doctor caught under his wing and as he trotted over to doc the mist followed with him making Doc's eyes widen.

Doctor then spit out the rod in his mouth and said, "Sir! The same magic that allows my flight also allows me to treat clouds with are nothing more than water vaper as a solid! If the magic is similar then the jellies can treat water vaper as a liquid! They are simple natural magic producing creatures! That would be right at home in Equestria! Just like your daughter the unicorn!"

the two scientist then stared at eachother growling till Doc point at him and said, "You win this round!"

the doctor smirked as he trotted off and said, "Dear Dinky let's go on I want to see what else is on this ship!" he then stopped and rotted back to pick up his rod and said, "almost forgot my sonic screw driver!"

Ditzy then crossed her forehooves and said, "Dear I find this regeneration is a bit to bossy! I would hate for it not to last long!" there was a subtle hint of anger in her voice

Dinky blinked in confusion as the Doctor stopped and turned to his wife and bluntly said, " I have to agree with you dear! This is my worst personality yet!."

they then past by Drew Saturday and Dinky waved and said, "Hi and bye lady!" Drew blinked in confusion.  
back in the hanger with the Tardis.

Octavia was talking through the door way as she said, "So you don't like humans! Why From what I seen all they want to do is understand the strangeness of their own world!"

sweetie Drop just yelled, "TWO LEGS BAD!"

In a moment the back of the hanger made a sound as it said, "hanger door opening hanger door opening!"

In a moment Octavia held on to the Tardis as the door opened making the air try to suck them out!

Vinyl Held on to Zon as it pulled them both out as she screamed, "RELAX SHE GOT WINGS!" outside Zon stopped flying out of control and both she and Vinyl noticed a black mini ship smoking as he fly in to the hanger, and Zon soon followed.

once in the door closed and Vinyl hopped off Zon and jumped on the black ship with it's black out window and banged on it with her hoof, "HAY BUDDY YOU ALMOST SUCKED ME AND MY SISTER OUT OF HERE!"

the door then opened making Vinyl fall off it and out came something holding it's left shoulder in pain. It was in black pants black boats a lizard tail in green sung behind him, he had on a black shirt a black glove on his right hand, the left hand was a green scaled lizard hand, he had a scaly lizard face and bright yellow eyes and a fin on his head giving the illusion of a mohawk.

the lizard man fell down and said, "where are the Saturdays?" he then blacked out and Vinyl removed her glasses and looked at the fallen lizard man before putting them back on.

Vinyl then called out, "Tavi you see the lizard that walks on two legs too?" Octavia nodded in shock!

That is when Drew walked in and ran to the lizard guy, "professor Monitor!" she then hit a button on the side of her outfit and said, "Secret scientist down!

Meanwhile back on the beach slightly later on Yang Text Zak, "wait the lizard man is named monitor? No the puns to easy!"

Yang then text, "So Zak how did the lizard get jacked up?"

on Zak's end he was looking over Monitor's ship with Octavia behind him as he texted, "hunting for clues now!"

that is when Octavia picked up something and looked at the strange what looked to her as a box with a lens and asked, "what is this?"

Zak took it and said, "Lyra told me they had movie cameras where you were from, Clearly they just aren't' as portable as ours. He was filming what happened!" he said happily.

Octavia then smiled and said, "Well that'll make it easy!"

Zak then opened it up to reveal a screen, "it even has a built in screen for showing ok let's hit play!"

on the video it showed Monitor in his ship saying, "this is Professor Monitor T. Lizard, recording!" he said happily, "I am currently piloting my ship through a strange electromagnetic storm, that matches the fields of Bermuda triangle closely. As well all know the triangle location and electric fields make it a naturally nearly always open dimensional gate way. I believe this storm is a rare minor wont' last version of the triangle's power if proven this could explain many disappearance over the years."

He spoke happily like he wasn't scared as he said, "Video is linked to my computer at home and will selfpost if I don't report back in within ten hours." He then notice some strange bug like creature drop on to his window as he span to try and shake it, "Portal confirmed with this unknown life form attacking me form the storm xenomorph seems like the perfect place holder name!"

in a moment the thing crawled at the side of the ship at with point Zak noticed the claw marks on the real craft!

in the video an alert sound as Monitor said," it's crawled it's way inside!" he then screamed when the thing appeared behind them and Zak and his new pony friend turned green and throw up form what happened next.

That is when Zak's eyes glow as he growled, "ARE YOU STILL IN THERE!" in a moment the eyeless alien beast clawed form the seat roaring it's throat glowing orange making Octavia faint!

Zak growled and said, "your about to die anyway when we leave jump to your doom!" he then picked up the pony and walked away making the xenomoprh open the hanger and jump out making it close behind it.

in the medical bay Fisk was screaming as he mad Drew look at the scan to show some kind of parasite was inside Monitor's stomach!

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (5) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (7 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 2

yang 2 


	36. Dimenional mayham part four

On Board the airship's med bay The doctor was looking at the glass jar holding the sucked out of monitor's stomach parasite like worm larva of what ever the video on screen showed scaring his friends in the hanger, "How do we know it won't still grow? Up!" he said pushing his daughter behind him slightly as he stared daggers at the lava.

Doc Saturday was holding the jar holding it and said with a sigh, "We'll need to scan it to tell if it's dead or not!"

Lyra was levitating the fang and said, "OR dad we could just rip it to pieces right here and now!" she said with a growl!

Vinyl backed away form the green unicorn and said, "Well now.. never seen you that mad!"

Zak leaned against the wall spinning the claw in his hand and said, "That thing was going to kill Monitor! The only friend this family has, because everyone else who's a secret scientist hates me for being Kur's newest incarnation, and by hate I mean wants to brainwash or kill me! Not my fault I was born different!" he said with a hateful tone making Octavia turn to look at the boy eyes wide.

Zak then pulled out his phone and said, "I'll send the images of the adult version to Yang so she can ask the alien she knows if she has any information on them!"

Drew smiled and crossed her arms, "Good thinking zak!"

a little while later on a beach in Hexico Yang was sitting in a beach chair in her swim suit as she got a ring and looked at a text form Zak, "Darn Akihisa and Jaune are spending time with there harems, Wait I got it! Whisp!"

The Genie then showed up and smiled, "What can I do for you master yang!?" she asked happily

Yang held out her phone and said, "I wish you could send Zak all there is to know about this thing!"

Whisp smiled and nodded making a massive text show up and be sent to Zak's numbers.

back on the air ship Zak gasped and said, " yeah that was a gold mine!" he then forward to the airship making on monitors the text appear and the Doctor and Doc Saturday began to read it.

Ditzy looked at it and point to part, "Why lay eggs holding beast that inject the real larva into other things! Why not just spit the larva in directly? Why the extra step!"

the doctor was about to say something but his sonic went off and he screamed, "OH HORSE FEATHERS!" he then hot hit on the back of his head by his wife's wing and as he rubbed it he said, "Ouch!"

Ditzy crossed her front hooves while hovering, "watch the langue in front of dinky!"

the doctor then said, "I think I earned the right to say a bad word when I just got the tardis stolen alarm!" the other ponies eyes widened.

Lyra ten stomped the ground, "Sweetie drops! HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled in anger.

Doc Saturday then got a message and read it, "On the bright side my Wife throw the lava in to an incinerator instead of running the test!"

the Doctor rolled his eyes, "the tardis homing beacon well make it return to the world I'm in and signal me after it hasn't been used in awhile, and as sweetie drops doesn't know what she's doing it'll be sooner instead of later!"

Dinky blinked and said, "Mommy what does daddy mean by that?"

Ditzy's eyes widen as she said, "it just means Sweetie drop will go to jail!" she said in a clearly lying through her teeth tone as she shoot daggers at her husband.

the doctor rolled his eyes and said, "My dear ditzy hooves you know you love me!" he said shooting her a smile, while the cross eyed Pegasus rolled her eyes.

Lyra then turned to look at professor Monitor and tapped him with a hoof, "think professor Monitor will be ok?"

the doctor looked at the machines, "Well his vitals are stable so he will live but as to when he'll awaken who knows!" in a moment the Lizard jumped up making the ponies other then Lyra scream as he yelled, "WHO ARE THIS THINGS WHAT ARE THEY!? WHERE AM I!? WHY IS MY STOMACH KILLING ME!?"

lyra then said in other, "while that's the doctor ditzy Dinky, Octavia and vinyl they are ponies like me your in the air ship and your stomach hurts as we sucked a parasitic alien larva out of your gut with a tube!"

Zak then added, "The thing was a fighter!"

Monitor then stretched and said, "Ok I guess you can drop me off when you land next!"

Fisk then walked in and said something and Zak repeat it in English, " he says we're over the volcano now ready to begin searching for the Lava monster!" the ponies other then Lyra's widen.

Lyra jumped for joy and said, "YEAH! I hope we find a rock based life form! Not just another thick skinned lizard!" she sound shockingly happy as she walked out to the shock of the other ponies.

Monitor got up and said, "Fire and heat sounds heavenly I'll tag along!" he then walked off.

Doc then smiled as he left with Zak.

there was a moment were Ditzy Dinky and the doctor all looked at eachother before walking off saying," The doctor and family are in!"

Vinyl then followed and said, "Well every pony else is doing it!"

Octavia then followed after her sister and yelled, "or we could just hang here!" she said scared.

A few days later at the train station in Hexico

Akihsia was loading up some Luggage as he noticed the cactus cat and the gator dog walking side by side between them a cactus spike covered mini gator dog that meowed at him.

Akihsia looked at them leave before giving a big flat "What?" He then rubbed the sides of his head and walked into the train as he finished his task, " Just let it go Akihisa! Let the cryptozoological insanity go you will be back home In new salem back attending class at monster high! Soon!"

The next day in new Salem Akihisa as Fourarms now covered in enhanced mode armor had picked up six normies adults who where were picking on a skeleton kid one normie in each of the enhanced mode's hands as he put them all up hanging form a tree and smiled down at the kid timing out and petting his head.

Akihsia smiled happily and said, "it's so good to be home again!" He then looked at a street clock and his eyes widen and be became XLR8, "I only have five minutes left to make it to school on time!" he then petted the kid's head once last time and said, "Sorry kid but I got to roll!" he then took off.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (2), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (2). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(2) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(2) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(2) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 2

yang 1

Omake.

A Ben in an ouran high school Uniform walked up and waved " Hi everyone I'm not suppose to be here! So I'll make it quick. I'm Ben and my story Ben10 host club has been posted, Short answer its start is a two parter. But please give me a chance I'm sure you'll like me after awhile!"

he then tried to leave but bumped into an Akihisa with two golden wrist bands, and Ouran Ben blinked, "I take it your not this stories normal Akihisa!"

the new Akihsia point to his wrist bands, "this golden wrist bands let me become a human sized transformer that can then merge with a robotic two head dragon to become full-sized I'm an idiot who's more then meets the eye!"

Ouran ben rubbed his chin and said, "So you're here to plug your story too then! You even dropped it's title stealthily very good man!"

a purple winged unicorn with black tail and mane, green hoofs and purple eyes waved and said, "Hi I'm shinji to know how I end up like this check out my moon lit dream!"

A pinkie pony then jumped out of nowhere and began to snuggle the nervous shinji alicorn as she said, "so dreamy! I cam to plug friendship is omniversal but now I just want to know about you good looking!"

Ouran Ben rubbed his chin and then looked out past the fourth wall and said," I hope you all found this selfless self-promotion funny I'm going to go clockwork and get back to my story, it's one chapter in and it needs me to shine!"

end omake.


	37. Back to school!

Out in the street at night Akihsia was fighting as enhanced Diamondhead firing off Crystal shards charged with energy at Steam Smythe who was in a large steam Mech.

the mech had a round cockpit with a cage and a large steam stack it got around on one leg with tank treads and had two clawed hands with a gatling cannon of some kind over it's left shoulder that was firing off Cannon calls rapidly.

But Diamondhead's crystal cannon arm was faster and in a moment his eyes widen as one shard hit Steam Smythe in the eye only no blood came out confusing Akihisa long enough for him to be hit by a claw and knocked into the air where he turned into Jetray.

Jetray flow and fired his optic blast while easily avoiding and destroying Cannon balls with his tail beam as he thought out loud while cutting off the cannon with his optic blasts, "your not bleeding your not a normie! So that's why Ren couldn't find a bath room on your submarine and made a mess on his self! You didn't built one as you don't need one, with means you don't need food or water to survive really cuts down on what you could really be!" he thought out loud while avoiding a claw.

Jetray touched the dial and dropped on to the claw arm as Blitzwolfer and he used his claws to damage the arm before howling at it making it snap off at the elbow as he jumped off and landed on the ground looking at the now left clawless and cannonless steam powered mech.

Smythe yelled as he moved forward only for Akihisa to hit the dial and become Toepick where he opened his face cage Making Smythe scream as his face cracked like it was made of glasses.

Akihisa rubbed his chin as he hit the dial to become spitter he then spat tons of slime at the treads making them lose traction and the robot fell over with Smythe in it as he then said," Well now face is fake too I'm almost ready to guess!" he said proudly.

In a moment Smythe was coming out only be grabbed an energy whip made by Astrodactyl who gave a pull only for Smythe's head to come off and grow spider legs of metal form where the neck would be and crawl away and Akihsia timed out and found himself unable to change again as he said, "Yep Clockwork robotic life form steam driven most likely this will wound Robecca."

Next day in Monster high in the radio room a girl with Pink hair and purple eyes in a white dress with a quiver on her back and a bow in her hands with had golden wrist bands smiled, as she adjusted her pony tail and put on a head set and said, "good morning monster high!" She said happily.

She then held on the mic, "This is your morning announcer and the one running the student radio, after my cousin transferred to ever after high Zoe cupid!" She said just happily, "Ok in other news we ask students to stop asking Robecca if Smythe is her cousin or something. Also the screamintimes dance is this Friday I know my loving death Jackal god Max de Anubis will taking me! Also I know we have a lot of new faces joining us today with a record number of transfers form ex-normies let's welcome this guys in with open arms and show them how stupid most normies are for thinking we're evil. That's it for the morning announcement see you all in study howl on the student radio with my Max." she said all happily before getting up.

Elsewhere.

Akihsia was walking to class waving and shooting happy face to teachers and students a few ghouls making fan girl noises as he walked past them as he smiled happily and stopped at his locker and pulled out his work book with he finished along time ago but still had to hand over when it was time for it. "If only I could do a my years' worth of homework in advanced but then I would finish the year early, and won't be able to hang with my ghouls and friends for hours so I guess it's for the best!" he said to himself.

when he closed he saw a familiar face it looked like Yuuka in her red skirt, white shirt and black vest, but her hair was silver her eyes red and her right sleeve was rolled up showing a devilbringer, something Akihsia new form studying other monster races.

Akihsia held out his hand and said, "Oh I didn't think I would be seeing any old faces in the transfers. Nice to see you again Yuuka Say how did you unlock the demon blood to trigger the arms formation?" She just growled and stormed past him leaving Akihsia confused.

Akihsia then walked where Weiss and Blake grabbed his arms the only ghouls in his harem he had his first class with as he looked back and zoned out for a moment till Weiss snapped her fingers to get his focus and he said, "sorry Ghouls I just knew her she is another Ex-normie I don't know why she's being so cold you think she would be happy to see a familiar face?"

Blake rolled her eyes and said, "How can a guy with a harem and two brains still be clueless about girls!" She said confused by it While Weiss giggles.

Weiss said, "What I think it's cute he can me smart and stilly at the same time!" she said taking Akihsia by his left arm.

Slightly later I the Trigular Calcometry class Yuuko was zoning out Teacher Lou Zarr as she whispered with Jane, "Jane behind you is Yuuka don't turn around but me and Akihisa new her I think she would go great in plan get our manster the biggest harem ever!"

Jane nodded but Lou Zarr yelled, "GREEN SKINNED FREAK!"

Frankie , Yuuko, Amanita, Iris, Honey Swamp and Venus Mcflytrap all asked at once," Who me?"

Lou growled as he yelled out angrily , "the freak that wasn't born or made a freak!"

Yuuko point to herself unknowingly making a purple mana arrow point to her form above form her magic, " So me yes teacher?"

Lou zarr then hit the board with his ruler, "if you are muttering in my class care to share what it was about?"

Yuuko looked to Yuuka and said, "No sir!"

Lou then point to the door and Yuuko got up and got out and sat by the door and sighed, "fifth time this week! No wonder I'm Failing this class!" she said with a sigh, "I'm just getting by and Akihisa is the one ahead of the class what a turn around!" She sounded annoyed as she added, "why does Mr. Loser hate me so much?"

next period Akihisa simple walked in dead languages with Sirene Clawdeen, Euna and Gooliope and Akihisa handed Mr. Rotter his work book pages.

rotter looked them over and grade them as he said, "Well done again Mr. Yoshi even though you are in a relationship with them do not try to help your ghouls in this class again I can only over look it once, and even then it's only because I won't want to stain such an academic record as yours.

Akihsia nodded as he took a sit with Sirene to his left Clawdeen to his right Euna behind him and Gooliope to his front as he said," I will be quit sir, and if I get bored I'll just spell check the dictionary again, only ways good to fine the dozen errors in each one." He said happily.

Euna rolled her eyes and sighed, "from super hero to high school dream boat to king of the nerds in under five seconds you are one in a trillion Akihsia!" she said honestly happy

Gooliope gave Akihisa a kiss and said, "And we love him for it ghouls!"

At that same time Miharu was with Shouko in home Ick working on cookies together and as they took them out Miss Kindergrubber came by and tried one, "not bad but not super good either, See I told you working together would cover your bad spots!" she said happily.

she then point to Shouko with her rolling pin , "your always putting in the wrong things!" She then point to Miharu " and your always cook things to high!"

Miharu jumped for joy, "yes together we cannot give everyone food poisoning!" she sound like a happy child.

Meanwhile Jaune was walking with Robecca and his friend Jinafire to Dragonomics class.

Jaune held out his hands, "Why this miss silphia flapper dislike me so much I mean I get good grades?"

Jinafire rubbed her chin and said," and why does she act so creepy with me I mean she gave me a b when my test should have been an F I know Akihsia checked for me! And Ghoulia double checked!"

Robecca rubbed her chin and said, "so we have a teacher who doesn't like some students and giving others grades they have not earned?" she sound curious.

Jaune then looked at Robecca and said, "Sorry Robecca but even I know one proven wrong grade test isn't enough to open a case it could be dismissed as a simple error on her part with happen all the time. We need something Solid, Like Miharu every time she tried to make meatloaf on her own, Now really we tested it, the thing is stronger and more solid then most metals!"

As soon as they got in to the class they sat together with Jaune on the left in He then waved nicely to the new Girl Yuuka by his side only for her to turn away coldly.

Sylphia flapper growled at Jaune and Yuuka.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(8 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(3) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (4) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 2

yang 1

Omake

Spectra appeared on screen and said, "spectra Vondergeist here bring you another Spectra report we're back to school and as many of you may have noticed Sylphia flapper, now many of you may not know this dragon girl and some of you may have heard of her doesn't matter!"

Spectra took a sip of eater before adding, "we're back form summer and back to our normal style of story telling for the back to school arc, we hope you all enjoyed the more silly light heart summer arc while it lasted."

The ghost girl then looked out to the readers and said, "and in other news the writer would like to thank you for sticking with the story this far, it's our third year of high school, meaning we are almost done with it."

Spectra then giggled and said, "Spectra out!"

End omake! 


	38. Hybrid team work!

As study howl was starting Zoe was once more in the radio room this time next to a guy.

the guy had black fur a jackal like face and ears and tail, he had gold marks of the eye of Horus around his eyes and gold markings around his bisects that looked like gold bands, and gold markings around his wrist that looked like arm bands. He was dressed in only jeans showing his clawed feet.

Zoe smiled and held his hand, "Ok study, it's your favorite cupid cousin Zoe!" She sound happy.

the guy smiled and put on a headset too as he said, "And The future lord of the dead Maximus De Anubis but call me Max. Welcome to the study howl talk show."

In the library Yuuko was listening to the broadcast on head phones as she was reading a remedial spell casting book, as she sighed, "Remedial classes! How ironic!" That is when she felt a tap and turned to see Jaune miming removing head phones.

Yuuko removed them and she looked at him and said, "Jaune what's up?"

Jaune sat down across form her and said, "Well, Ten minutes of record checking shows Slyphia has given dragons better grades then they earned while lowering grades of ex-normies or normie hybrids! No really I had my brother double check it as xlr8 speeds you got minus c for last semester, but you earned been a b plus. She altered your and a lot of other students grades to be lower!

Yuuko growled almost snapping the pen she used to take nods as she growled out in a low turn, "that scaled bitch!"

Jaune then smiled and said, "yeah the only problem is this are just records they can be altered we need original test papers she just grade, to boost her. Witch means sneaking up in her class and taking them!" he was whispering to her.

Yuuko sighed and held out her hand making a small rock a ball of water a fire ball a small electric spark and a sphere of wind appear in it, "sorry Jaune I can only do elemental magic! I can't teleport May be ask your brother!"

Jaune sighed and said, "We tried that, the problem is the omnitrix won't act right around the room, Big brother guessed as a pro monster whisper she laid things around the room that magically mess with his aliens that are close to monsters messing up his transformations. When we tried going in a portaler we appeared outside the place and he was Heatblast"

Yuuko sighed and said, "then I don't know what to tell you Jaune trust me I want the bitch who forced me to take a week of summer classes when we got back done more then any ghoul!"

Jaune rubbed his chin and said, "Well my brother trusted me enough to handle this up so I'll think of something." He then got up and walked off rubbing his chin as he said, "come on Jaune use those galvan brains you have!"

He then noticed Yuuka and rubbed his chin, "Well dark knights are hybrids and not full blood, can't monster whisper hybrids!" he then smiled and said, "thank you brains!"

Jaune then walked over to Yuuka and said," Hi Yuuka was it, I know you don't know me but you know my brother Akihisa, Look there is a raciest teacher we need proof on, So I'm gathering up the other hybrid kids, you are one! Want to be part of my team to bring down a dragon bitch? Come on who clearly dislike human your dark knight instincts should be firing off at full blast now!"

Yuuka growled and said, "So you think I'll do what the rest of my kind do in case you didn't notice my whole life has been taken form be thanks to one freak event!" she was tearing up as a spectral arm grabbed Jaune and set him down to the left so she could pass.

Jaune sighed and said, "Every Ex-normie goes through this well to the other hybrids!"

Ten minutes later in the hall Jaune had gathered Avea trotter, Bonita Femur, Holt and Neighthan Rot.

Jaune sighed and said, "I can't believe the frightmares won't join us! I mean come on! Sorry. Just safety in numbers, I mean at point the only ones where with any combat skills are me, Holt, Avea."

Avea crossed her arms and said, "Why thanks for noticing Jaune boy!" She said in a tone that made Jaune go red.

Jaune then cleared his throat, "Ok Neighthan! You are part unicorn I know you have magic thanks to seeing you use healing powers. Can you cast any other spells?"

Neighthan then rubbed his chin, "The only spells I can cast, are cloaking , healing, fire ball, and give someone bad gas!"

Everyone looked at him on that last spell they all had a are you kidding me look on there face?

Jaune sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand, "Moving on form that last one Cloaking That could be use full man, But we need away to get her to unlock the door to sneak in or someway to pick the lock!"

Bonita then point to her left index finger, "this bone is a skeleton Key I know I can open any door in the school as teachers keep having me open things for them, when they lose there keys."

Jaune smiled and said, "perfect Holt got anything to add?"

Holt then rubbed the back of his head, "maybe we can combo my flames with the gas spell to make a flame thrower?"

Jaune sighed and said, "Save it for the next guys night out! Ok we got a plan now!"

Fifteen minutes later the door to miss Flapper's class room opened before closing. Watching form a Corner was Neighthan Holt , Jaune, and Avea.

Jaune smiled and said, "perfect she's in Neighthan keep that spell going buddy!" Neighthan's horn was glowing blue as he nodded.

Meanwhile inside Bontia's voice with appeared to come form nowhere was asking," Now if I was proof where would I be?"

that is when she noticed a book on the desk and picked up it and read it, "dear journal my plans to kill all humans are.." She then stopped and closed it and said, "Yup this is proof!"

the door then opened and closed again as she appeared visible to her friends holding the book whispered to them, "I got her journal the fist page are about plans to kill all humans!"

Jaune took the book and hand it to Avea, "good now get this to the broadcast room get Max and Zoe to read it on there broadcast. The teachers listen to it too So someone will call the cops, and plus my brother will be able to kick her ass!"

Avea nodded and ran off

that is when the remaining hybrids heard growling and Sylphia Flapper and Holt said, "rot! Cast the gas spell! I'll lit!" he said in panic.

Bonita looked crossed out as Jaune said, "to say I wish it won't have come to this would be a lie!"

in a few moments there was a large enough burst of flames to trigger the sprinklers making it flash to steam, but the fire alarms didn't sound I mean after all there were a lot of fire breathing students and students with fire for hair they had to be less sensitive to avoid false alarms.

behind the cover of smoke our heroes had ran as Jaune turned on his phone to play to student radio broadcast form it and through it Max's voice said, "It appears we have a monster squadron member at our school teaching no less Sylphia flapper everyone! As it says in her journal!"

Jaune smiled as he read it and he looked To Holt, Bonita and Neighthan and said, "well done guys!" they then noticed Jinafire with her eyes glowing before them.

Jaune sighed and said, "right monster whispering." But that's when a green gas filled the hall way making students start to pass out as Jaune spotted Gutrot and said, "Nice thinking on using Gutrot bro!"

Holt passed out saying "that's twice we got saved by farts today, good day!"

Later on everyone was watching the police taking a cuffed and muzzled Ms. Flapper away.

Akihsia had his arms crossed behind his back, "No all the students who's grades she lowered are getting the credit she took form them applied to there current grades, and like wise the students who boost are getting credits taken away, it's a mess and the parents are going to be freaking out about it!"

Yuuko held his arm and snuggled and said, "I don't care! It was enough credits to get me out of remedial!" she said happily

that is when Akihisa noticed Jaune walking with Robecca Pyrrha Spectra, Gigi, Bonita and now Avea as they all happily chatting.

Naruto then showed up adjusting his tie as he said, "and what a first week of school! Going to be an interesting year to say the least."

Akihsia looked to Yuuka walking away looking down no interaction with anyone as he said, " yes it is!"

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(3) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 2

Weiss 2

yang 1

Omake.

Lyra was in an instant hazmat suit that was orange and black stripped suit looking at a creepy tree with covered in eye balls noses and lips " first isn't taking plumber instant hazmat suits stealing?"

Doc Saturday who had a helmet over his normal suit said, "Not really I bought it so you could have a hazmat suit too it even altered the helmet form your horn!" he said said while scanning the tree.

Lyra was looking at it's strange fruits no too the same, "hay this are those fruits form the book on the great pirate age?"

Doc Saturday scanned it and nodded, "yes you are looking at the last Jinmenju or ninmenju depending on how you translate it, tree. "

Lyra smiled brightly as she climbed the tree looking at the fruits, "Come on Human human fruit Lyra wants hands!" she said happily while looking for it and she smiled as she picked the fruit.

Doc Saturday looked at her and said, "Don't do that Lyra you are not native to this universe for all you know the fruit won't react the way it should! It could be dangerous we need to run tests!" he said worried.

Lyra looked down at the human human fruit, "But if something else takes a bite out of it first it's unless till what ever bit it dies! I mean if this fruits work on cannons, swords, and pins why not unicorn!" She then used her horn to remove the chest badge making the hazmat suit retract into it so she had her mouth free.

Doc then said, "Do it and your ground for two months!" he said trying to sound scary.

Lyra clearly though it over for a moment and said, "hands are worth ti!" she then took a bite swallowed and stuck her tongue out, "GROSS IT TASTES LIKE ORANGE JUICE AND TOOTHPAST!"

She then fell out of the tree making the hazmat suit land on her and she got up now human the hazmat suit morphed to cover her, she clearly still had green skin white hair and as there was still a spot for a horn in the helmet she still had that.

Lyra was jumping for joy and said, "Bring on the grounding! It was worth it Lyra heartstrings Saturday finally has hands!"

end omake. 


	39. Grabbing the bull by the horns!

Meanwhile on the world of remnant.

Adam Taurus was growling at a map stabbing a knife into it as he growled, "Where are you hiding my kitten!" he growled in anger his voice filled with venom!

He then heard laughing and turned to slash who ever it was only for him to freeze as the world turned grey around him.

That is when Eon appeared and said, "Oh you poor simple mind fool! You can't find her in this world because she is not hiding on this world! There is more then one!" with a wave of his hand Adam found himself unfrozen on top of a building looking down below at the monsters down below and a few normies.

Adam removed his mask as he looked down and said, "What is this place! So few humans it's almost heaven!" he said happily.

Eon smiled and said, "where you are is simple your on planet earth, in the country of Scamerica. Within one of it's towns named new Salem most of the town is split with humans keep to there side and all the rest to theirs. This is where your Kitten is hiding my friend!"

Adam's eyes where watering as he covered them by putting his mask back on, "it's so beautiful! No wonder she ran here!"

Eon then laughed and said, "why yes but she is in a relationship now!" Adam growled in rage as Eon showed him images of Akihsia shape shifting, "this shape shifter is the one who took your Kitty you can find him at monster high! But I'm not doing this for free I brought you here I can take you away at any time!"

Adam growled and looked to Eon pointing at him, "Fine what ever you are name your price!"

Eon snapped his fingers making a sand dial on a necklace appear on him the sand was stuck at the top, "this sand dial is special. When you slay and cause chaos the sand will turn red and when it's red turn it up side down and you'll have an hour here. First hour is free though, and will start when I drop you off at the gates of monster high!"

Adam then blinked before he found himself in monster high looking to his necklace as the sand start to drop and turn black form the red it was before, "Simple enough deal!" he said happily!

That is when he walked to the gate and spotted a women holding her head under her arm and he said, "Miss can you please let me in I'm Looking for Blake belladonna and a shape shifter!"

Bloodgood growled, "you think I would let an armed stranger into my school!" she said growling.

Adam smirked and said, "oh I like you!" he then pulled out his sword and cut the gate down and walked in sheaving it, "even if you can't stop me!" He then charged into the school!

Elsewhere I the school outside Blake was at a table with Akihsia helping her understand what was in a text book.

Akihisa then smirked and said, "While I am enjoying the irony of me being a tutor you could just wish to understand this subject."

Blake smiled and took his hand and smiled, "It's more romantic for my boyfriend to tutor me! Anyway I don't know what I'm failing history so bad?"

Akihsia smiled and said, "Monster had to hide so much of our history is coded. Such as in this book it speaks of a monster with ten heads that won't be slayed even by the slash through the heart. That's not being literal! A hydra would die form a slash through the heart quite quickly, it rephrasing to the time period it was in, with was run by Ten elite monster hunters, one of with survived a wound through the heart by using a magic band to die his life to his twin, so he would live as long as his twin would."

Blake nodded and looked down, "so for history I have to think about what I'm reading like if I'm reading a novel or something? She asked confused only for Akihsia to nod.

A moment later there was screaming as a calm voice that sent Shivers down Blake's Spine said, "Oh my kitten where are you!"

That is when she jumped up to see Adam she reached for her weapon before remembering she didn't have it as this wasn't a school for warriors.

Akihisa stood up in front of her his omnitrix hand In front of him as he looked to the red haired man with horns, "Adam I take it!"

Adam laughed as he said, "Oh She told you about me! How cute, while I am pissed about you taking my kitten I most ask why you go around as a human so much for a man who could be anything!?"

In a moment Akihsia hit the dial and became Rath as he readied his claws and said, "Because why would I run form the face I was born with!" In a moment Adam charged his sword being blocked by Rath's claws easily.

Blake then ran to hide as Adam pulled out his gun and tried to fire on Rath point blank only for the Cat to jump back and slightly to the left making it miss him.

In a moment the dial Glow blue as stone chest plate and grene stone shoulder pads formed on rath, he gained stone armor boats and gauntlets that gave his fingers ten inch glowing energy claws and he gained two glowing blue wrist blades each a foot long on his hands. The change was finished by a battle helmet of stone with a line of energy spikes making it look like a mohawk.

Rath then charged and ran back in a lot faster and his strikes harder as the blue energy claws and blades darkened with the stone through Haki.

Adam was forced on defense Blocking the strikes as he smirked and said, "Oh I feel like we could have been best friends if things were different!"

Rath said nothing as he went in for a headbutt hitting him in the mask making Adam slide back as his mask cracked ad he dropped his sheave slash rifle to hold his face as he screamed in pain. "FUCK THAT HURTS!"

Adam then held his blade with two hands and charged in slashing rapidly as Rath slashed back quickly forcing him back on defense.

It was at that moment Adam Glow making the world go red and Black as he readied his semblance he then went in for his slash on Akihisa making a power shock wave that head right for the enhanced alien with a smirk he smiled.

Only for his blade shock wave to be held back by Rath's Claws and in a moment they shattered it Making Adam's jaw dropped.

Adam looked on in shock as he looked to his sword and said, "But how?" he sound shocked.

Akihsia then growled, "Hate only breeds more hate! If you keep doing this the normies will keep hating monsters and the cycle of blood and war will never in!" he then charged in slashing at Adam who was now avoiding.

Adam ducked and rolled to grab his sheave slash Gun and got up firing on Rath only for his claws to block the blast as he growled. "War ends when one side is down, Normies.. I like it!"

Adam then got up and sheaved his Blade as he looked to his hour glass necklace, "Looks like my hour is up! Sorry we didn't get to Finish this Shape shifter!" in a moment he vanished and Blake passed out falling under one of the trees in the school yard.

Meanwhile back on Remnant Adam put on his spare mask before walking out of his room.

Adam rubbed his chin commenting to himself, "Such power no wonder Blake left me for him! Even if he does have the wrong ideas on how to end normies looking down on us! All though to be fair they mostly keep to there side where he is form!"

the white fang's leader then looked at his hour glasses necklace at it's black sand as he said, "who knows how long it'll take before will turn red so I can go back!" he then held it tight as he walked out to his men. " Men Humans call us animals, so we shall call them Normies."

one of the men said, "I like it I like it a lot!"

Adam smiled and continued on his way, "I know right it just came to me! Now then get a move on we have a human village to burn to the ground and I don't want one normie walking away alive!" he then laughed evily.

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 1

Weiss 2

yang 1

Omake.

Ruby was walking around the school with Yang as she said, "Good news I used my wish so Roman can come to the dance with me how about you Sis is Zak coming?"

Yang crossed her arms and said, "sister why yes he is! And I must say cryptid King beats ex-con werewolf!" She said in a mocking tone.

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "my man gets stronger when it's a wolf moon, Does your guy get a power up? Oh and my man fights for himself he doesn't have to boss around freaky animals to do his dirty work!" her tone was mocking right back.

Yang crossed her arms, "let's see can boss around giant monsters has a unicorn for a sister, pet dinosaur, plus if he want to he could made the air krakens come down and smash your man I say he's got Roman beat!" she said sounding Mocking as she could be.

Ruby then growled something Yang copied it!"

End omake.


	40. The Dance!

Yuuka was walking down the halls of monster high when Akihisa's ghouls stopped her.

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "It's been a few days sense you've been here and we've saw something we kind of like you acting like a tsundare to Akihisa!"

Jane then put a hand around Yuuka's shoulder, "Me enlighten you, how acting like you hate him get you one you like?"

Yuuka then blinked at the purple girl, Clawdeen then spoke up, "look you like Akihisa just admit us and join us as his dates to the dance this weekend. I'll be a perfect face date but respect the group dynamics Yuuko's first she's alpha female!"

Sirene then hovered over to the Now red Yuuka and giggled, "and she has earned that title not just for being first!" At with point The Green Skinned with blushed red.

Miharu used her hair to pull Yuuka to her and asked her, "come on what do you have to lose you don't like it you can just leave and we won't bug you again!"

Gooliope then put an arm around Yuuka making Yuuka turn red again as she said, "Come on give it a go love.

In a moment a spectral blue arm pushed the two ghouls away form Yuuka.

Shouko then appeared behind Yuuka and whispered, "your as red as blood! It's a pretty look on you!"

Yuuka then turned around with a jump as her blush only grow.

Euna then took Yuuka by her devilbringer hand and smiled, "Look I know being in a harem isn't a fairy tale romance, but trust me Akihisa is worth it."

Frankie smiled as she looked to the Red and Blushing Yuuka and added, "Look I know I haven't been alive as long as you for being you, and that got you thinking that's a crime but it's not! Your old home and country are the real criminals." She took Yuuka by Both hands.

Frankie smiled at the devil girl and said, "here at Monster high your free to be you, and be with whoever, or whoevers you want to be!" her tone was friendly and happy.

Yuuka smiled faintly as Weiss put an arm around Yuuka and said," Now I know this do it for the parents thing but I realize it's my life and I want to be in a harem if they don't like it well then nuts to them."

Blake smiled and put an arm around Yuuka's other side, and smiled and said, "Same here! I already let them down with this whole deal of not leaving our rights group when it got corrupted thing but this is my life and my fresh start!"

Yuuka smiled and in a slightly embarrassed tone said, "Ok ok you ghouls win! I'll join by doing this!" she then used her spectral arm power to pull Frankie close where she kissed Frankie, making some passing Mansters have a nose bleed.

Clawdeen giggles, "well if we're kissing eachother" She then pulled Blake close and kissed her Making the cat girl's ears pop up.

Weiss fanned herself she was red, and with a hint of envy said"so much Yuri I want in!" She then kissed Jane.

Yuuko shrugged as she kissed Miharu. Siren then giggled and kissed Euna making Shouko and Gooliope shrug before they kissed.

The Ghouls then broke apart and all laughed about it, Yuuko giggled," second best kiss ever!" the other ghouls all said, "Agreed!"

That weekend at the dance all the couples where dancing.

Akihisa used Echo Echo to dance with all his ghouls at once by having each of them turn into his normal form.

Frankie smiled and kissed her Akihisa, "remember Ghouls hover close together so Akihisa's personality doesn't split!"

Yuuka then happily kissed her deeply as she blushed and smiled into the kiss.

Jaune was taking turns dancing with his ghouls as he couldn't clone.

Jaune was dancing with Gigi grant right now. So Pyrrha was dancing with Robecca Spectra tapped on Jaune's shoulder and asked, "Can I cut in?"

Gigi then gave Spectra a turn to dance with Jaune, and gigi and Pyrrha switched so Robecca and gigi where dancing.

Leaving Pyrrha to lean on a wall waiting for the next switch.

Heath was smiling happily as he danced with Abbey as he said, "A real dream come true isn't it super cool lady?" he chuckled to himself.

Abbey rolled her eyes, "yes almost bad one, Almost bad one! You picking up charm listens form Akihsia working." She said happily smiling, "you almost gentle monster."

Heath burn's fire hair took on a heart shape for a moment as he smiled happily.

Pyrrha giggled at it as Bonita and Avea danced by her and she chuckled, "we really need to add a new ghoul to this relationship to round out the numbers!" She said before she noticed Jinafire walking up to her blushing.

Pyrrha caught it in a second and took the dragon lady by the hands and lead her on to the dance floor, "A dragon falling for a knight how cute! As alpha female welcome aboard Jinafire!" she said happily.

Jinafire was just so red she appeared orange for a moment as she danced with Pyrrha, only for Pyrrha to give her a little peck on the check making Steam come out of the dragon lady's ears making Pyrrha giggle as she and Avea switched dance partners in the middle of a spin.

Draculaura and Clawd where dancing happily.

Lagoona and Gill Danced happily with a smiles on there faces.

Deuce and Cleo where dancing and Cleo smiled," so those dancing listens form Jaune paid off!"

Deuce smiled and said, "big time dear big time!" they then danced past Jaune who was now dancing with Jinafire and he said, "Thank you big time bro!"

Jaune smiled and said, "it's nothing man!"

Ghoulia and Solomo where slow dancing while holding eachother closely.

Ruby smiled as she danced with Roman who dipped her and kissed her and when he pulled her back up she growled happily.

Roman chuckled happily as his tail wrapped around Ruby's waist making her go redder then her hood.

Yang glared as she Danced With Zak.

Ruby rolled her eyes and yelled out, "MIND YOUR OWN LOVE LIFE SISTER DEAR!"

Yang just growled before pulling Zak into a deep kiss trying not ot be out coupled!

Boruto was leaning against the wall alone in a copy of his father's orange suit as he sighed and looked to another manster and said, "here's to being dateless at screamintimes day!" he said sarcastically as they banged cups and drank punch.

Later on while leaving Boruto sighed as he looked up and said, "I got turned down for being a teacher's kid! If my mother is right and there is some grand plan what's my part in it!"

He then noticed a rainbow flash of light in the night air and run off to see what it was.

Earlier in another timeline.

Seven girls who oddly by our standards colors where transparent looking at solid versions of themselves getting up complaining about not having memory.

The seven girls where in tears scared in confused when they heard a voice saying, "Rarity Rainbow dash Pinkie pie, Twilight sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer!"

they then turned to see someone in black Jeans a black hoodie his feet black and skeletal, his hands looked like black bone with glowing green claws form under his hoodie he had black hair hiding his left eye and his right eye was a solid green glow that was all they could see of his face.

In his hand was a scythe it was black looking like organic flesh forced into the shape with a large green fang like blade and a green eye with a black red pupil moved around looking around, form under his hoodie a strain of tentacles with eyes like the ones on the scythe and green spikes wiggled around.

The girls all hugged eachother as the Hoodie figure said, "I am Grimm Reaper Junior! Son of the original Grimm reaper!"he declared.

Pinkie pie was tearing up as she said, "why most you be scarier than your dad?"

Sunset was crying as she stood with her friends behind her, "why are you here what is going on?"

Junior sighed and said, "Simple while you destroyed the memory stone she still used it to erase your memories as the sunset you lost all your memories. Memory is identity Memory is self! The old yous died and now those new blank head yous get to pick up where you left off I'm sorry."

The girls all cried and held eachother as Junior slashed the air making a spiraling black and green portal open and said, "Sorry to ruin the moment but get in the portal ladies time to go for final judgement, as there is a you still a live you'll be waiting in the underworld waiting room till those you die so you can merge with them and be judged as a whole!"

Rarity looked at the dark fog coming out of the fog, "I don't want to go in there" she said sadly.

Junior rubbed the back of his head, "well I can't resurrect you here is already one of each of you here, But I can offer you a deal a resurrect in some other world, the coast being never to see your family or loved ones again and you rule out any hope of going to the golden gates, but is that or wait a life time in the otherworld with trust me is a lot worst then hell."

The girls all looked nervously and unsurely nodded to the deal sending them in a burst of rainbow light to where Boruto would be rushing off to after the dance.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(2), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(1relocked)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 3

ruby 1

Weiss 2

yang 1


	41. battle of the uzumakis part one!

As Boruto raced to the Scene of the Flash of rainbow light he found seven passed out ghouls they look like normies, but with odd skin tones well the cowgirl looked perfectly like a normie.

the pink one got up and took a look at him and screamed, "AAA FOX GUY!" the other six wake up and hugged each other looking at Boruto's Fangs and claws.

Boruto then rose his hand and sarcastically, "aaa pinkie skin? Not so nice when someone does it to you is it?"

The seven blinked as Boruto crossed his arms and said, "Look I get it you clearly not form this world and I'm the first monster you seen but I hate to brake it to you your skin tones would class you as monsters like me well all of you accept the cow girl, and the girl with the diamond symbol her skin tone is rare but normal color." He said looking between.

the Girls then huddled.

The one with bacon hair said, "Ok Applejack you are the living lie detector!? He lying?"

The cow girl shock her head, "No he ain't sunset. So me and Rarity are normal and the rest of you are a freak show here! That sounds horrible.

The purple girl cried, "I don't want to be a freak show! We're homeless with no one! We'll have no chose but to join a freak show and be a side show in a circus!" She said sadly.

The pink one with yellow skin said, "come on twilight it won't be that bad!"

The rainbow haired one sadly said, "come on Fluttershy look at how this deal did us? We're homeless what else are we going to do I mean a freak show would give us a home and joy."

Rarity cried and sadly said, "but me and Applejack are normal here we couldn't join and then we won't have eachother rainbow Dash!"

That is when Boruto's ears twitched and he called out to them, "Look my ears aren't for show I want to help Look I'm a kitsune I know my kind have a bad rap for being tricksters but we can't brake our word, So I promise to help!"

Applejack blinked and nodded to the pinkie skinned one, "Pinkie pie I believe promises are your thing!"

Pinkie pie then walked up, "Mr. Kitsune do you promise to help swear to fly and stick a cupcake in your eye?"

Boruto rolled his eyes and said, " yes and My name is Boruto uzumaki!" He then held his hand and shock it the Pinkie pie's hand and she smiled but Boruto's eyes twitched as he said, "Get down we're not alone!"

In a moment what looked like a green skinned human with a lizard like fin mohawk and lizard tailed jumped up a black scarf covering his face a black muscles shirt and pants he was bare foot showing his toe talons jumped out holding a katana and more like him jumped out with one having red scarf jumped out.

The clear leader said, "Grab the females for Togenkyo island!" That then went to attack the girls only for Boruto's nine tails to glow and summon nine horsed sized fox of blue fire that charged in circling the girls making there eyes widen as the fire wall formed around them knocking away the lizard men alone.

Sunset shimmer's eyes widen as she said, "Five seconds and this is happening!" she sound and looked shocked.

Twilight adjusted her glasses as she looked at the foxes, "are this Familiars are just magical constructs?" She asked curiously.

the Lizards then went to Attack Boruto covering there blades in lighting only for Boruto's tails to darken and take on a shake edge allowing him to use them to block the swords making it sound like steel clashed with steel as he said, " kitsune Haki Taijutsu iron tails!"

Moments later the fur moved over the blades snapping them before one of his eyes turned snow white and gained veins as he said, "Eight trigrams!" He then span around rapidly as the lizards flow away with grate force as he hit them with his hands and tails, "six hundred forty palms!"

the girls watched as the lizards flow out of the way as he stopped and growled at them putting his clawed hands up as he had for spikes of fur pop out of his tail tips as he said, "iron tails nine mace gatling!" they then rapidly grow and struck at the lizards one after another in a gatling gun like fashion.

The lead lizard growled as his henchmen popped turning into lizards as they ran off leaving the seven ghouls in the fire circle watching through the flames shocked.

Applejack's eyes widen as she let out a shocked, "Whoa nelly there! So he has to keep his word so his our body guard! I think we hit a lucky brake girls!"

Fluttershy just hide behind rainbow dash and said, "Oh my!"

That is when the last lizard man gasp and turned into a lizard and Boruto heard clapping and turned to see a normie.

The normie was dressed in a black muscle short black fingerless sleeve like gloves there was an orange ex shaped harness on his chest that held a twice as wide as it should be katana with a black handle and spiral cross guard. He was in black pants and sandals with a black loincloth over them held up by a black belt with red spikes. He had red long hair and blue eyes. He had on a golden head band with a red spiral gem on it.

In a moment on Boruto and the normie's left shoulders the uzumaki family crest appeared and glow.

The normie looked to his arm and drew his blade showing it's red color, "So you too are an Uzumaki! I am Prince Toma Uzumaki of Togenkyo island! I am impressed with how you handled my henchmen. Even if they were just lizards turned into humans form the springs of my island. Cousin allow me to explain."

He then point to Boruto with his blade, "And I use cousin as I don't know how closely we are related. But you see we all know the story of the amazons and there island where only women could be born on, Well Togenkyo is the male counterpart to the amazon's island. All born on it are men so like the amazons are to go out to find husbands we need to find wives. You would think the two islands would get along and do a trade of half the current population but for some reason my people and amazons can't stand eachother."

Boruto growled as he sound angry, "and you kidnap women to be side brides weather they like it or not!" he spat with hate.

Toma shouldered his blade and said, "you make it sound so horrible! Like that cousin But yes and that's how I have uzumaki blood one of them watched up and my father the king made her his bride she died when I was young so I only know of my scaritage form her old dairy and the scrolls she had! I kind of want to ask you about our people! But my duty as a prince comes first!"

He then charged out and Boruto with to use using his mace tails but the prince was blocking each strike rapidly with his sword and before long there was a sparkle a faint one and the prince was able to Slash Boruto across the chest making him stumble back and hold the wound as his kitsunebi and there fire wall vanished.

Boruto held his chest and fell to his knees screaming in pain, "A simple optical trick! You used an illusion to make your movements appear different then used a trick poison blade!" he said as he roared in pain.

Toma shoulder his blade and nodded, "I See you figured it out to late to help you but impressive cousin! You didn't know how I battle but I know your moves form watching the battle with my henchmen!" He then snapped and more lizards showed up grabbing the seven girls

Boruto got up growling as he screamed, "I GAVE MY WORD TO PROTECT THEM!"

The princess then stopped and looked to him, "And uzumaki never goes back on there word! I see why you won't be able to accept this lose with honor! Normally I won't do this but based on our shared blood line scaritage and pride as Uzumakis I will make a deal! My island moves it will remained docked in your harbor for one week. Come build your face and I'll build mine! Then we battle as the island leaves. If you beat me or get the Ghouls off the island you win but if we make it to the it out to sea you will lose and they will belong to the island"

Toma then throw him a bottle and said, "here is the antidote I don't think you will need it with demonic healing but I won't feel right not! I look forward to our battle cousin! A war of the Uzumakis and there forces for there pride. I trust you to show me the way of our people!" }

Boruto then blacked out with a growl.

The next day Boruto was still holding his chest as he spoke with Akihisa and said, "And that is why I need your help!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "I agree and also he didn't saw you couldn't attack till the week was over! Let's use that loop whole shall we? Also hope you don't mind me bringing Yuuka me and her need a first date"

Boruto smiled, happily.

Later he was talking with Ren and Ren said, "A battle and male version of amazons count me in my mansters! I'll bring Kubo I unlocked his aura his invisibility semblance will be a big help!" He sound super happy.

Later on Boruto was no longer holding his chest and he was in the gym shooting casket ball with Deuce as he made a basket Deuce grabbed the ball and said, "Tell you what you sink this eyes closed I'm in!"

Boruto then put his hands in a pose and in a second a second him showed up the second him closed his eyes as Boruto shot and made the basket.

Deuce rubbed his chin, "Well your eyes where technically closed so I'm in!" he then gave a thumbs up.

later on he was running labs with Yang.

Yang looked at the fox and said, "I would come but I have a date with Zak but his sister Lyra has been wanting to fight with her new human form and devil fruit powers for awhile, So I'll call and ask her!" She said happily

Boruto smiled and nodded, "Thanks!" he then vanished in smoke!

Later at night Boruto was leave with Yuuka Akihisa Deuce Kubo Ren and Lyra who was now dressed in a copy of Drew Saturday's outfit holding the fang in her hand

Watching them was Naruto who was holding hands with his wife Hinata.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Look at him go our son has become a man my darling!" he then held her close.

Hinata teared up and said, "I haven't cried this much sense Himawari's sixth tail grow in last week!" She sound happily while crying tears of joy!

Meanwhile on the island parked in the harbor.

Toma Sat on his throne looking at a cage with the Seven girls he captured form under Boruto and a few other ghouls all dressed in black bikini tops black knee length pure black fabrik loincloths hair done up in pony tails with black spiked bands in there hair with golden wrist and ankle bands on them, they were all in a cage.

Sunset shimmer growled as she yelled out, "YOU PIGS! PIGS! THIS ISN'T HOW YOU TREAT WOMEN NO WONDER THE AMAZONS HATE YOU ALL!" she sound angry.

Toma rolled his eyes and said, "the amazons treat men just as bad miss sunset" He then smirked evilly and said," keep in mind I didn't promise I would keep you all safe while my cousin builds his forces!" he then drew his blade and point it through the bars at Sunset's nose making her panic and pale.

Toma smirked and laughed evilly, "I also didn't promise to keep you alive either!" he had a sick twisted smile on his face that made the ghouls all back away in the cage scared as Sunset was frozen!

but at that moment the ground shock as a loud sound was heard and class broke and Toma backed away and said, "he's striking before the weak! Well it's not against the rules, Oh Cousin I knew you won't disappoint Guards mobilize and attack!"

outside a group of enchanced Echo Echo's where screaming knocking away lizard Men with their screamed before timing out in the middle of what looked like a feudal village.

That is when a large manster about ten foot tall a bulky built walked up in full samurai armor black with a red oni mask holding a large spiked iron club came out and Akihisa took on fourarm's enhanced form and knocked him out with a punch " You won't win like that!"

a hundred more then appeared of them then walked out and Akihisa hit the dial and became Humungousaur and said, "ok strength in numbers solid and classic show me what you have gentlemen and I use that term loosely!" In a moment he glow blue as a stone tail tip armor formed and grow blue energy spikes he gained football gear like chest armor and a heltmet made of stone with some green on it and what looked like stone boxing gloves that had blue energy spears around them the dial then appeared on the chest plating as the armor grow with him to his max sixty feet height.

Akihsia smiled as he charged in and said, "enhanced Humungousaur nice!" unknown to him shockrock's icon appeared on the dial for a moment.

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(3 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(1)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 2

ruby 1

Weiss 2

yang 1

Omake.

Blake was looking out at the sky with Whisp grant by her side, "So Whisp I've been thinking? I have more wishes left then my team so I need to use them right?"

Whisp nodded and said, "Why yes master you have three while the rest are almost out!" she said with an eye roll.

Blake then said, "let's say I want to use it to speak to my parents about everything how would that work? She asked scared yet hopeful.

Whisp blinked before saying, "Well that depends you want to bring them here for good, for a little while, or for you to go home for a day?"

Blake blinked before sighing, "I wish to return to my parents home for twelve hours with you by my side."

Whisp nodded and snapped her fingers making them both vanish.

To be continued 


	42. Battle of the Uzumaki's part two!

Elsewhere on the island.

Lyra was in her human form using the Fang to shock a few ninja like warriors when larger ones showed up.

they were easily seven foot tall large muscular dressed in red samurai armor dragging large battle axes along the ground as they moved and swung at her as Lyra jumped back and said, "well time of my half human state!"

Lyra then got taller her legs becoming digitated hooves, as her muscle mass increased a little, her hair grow longer as her pony tail returned and her horn got longer and she got taller, easily now seven foot tall as well, finished by her pony ears appearing on top of her head.

Lyra stretched as her suit adjusted and she flipped her air and looked down and said, "Ok I can get everything else getting bigger but why did they go larger?" she then took her eyes form her chest to the guys who tried to attack her now passed out with blood coming form there masks.

Lyra crossed her arms and said, ".. well they probably haven't seen a women so more understandable then most perverts taken down by there own nose bleeds!" She then walked away dragging her weapon along the ground slashing it up as she called out, "hello Women looking for a good fight! Come on out!"

One local jumped out with hearts in his eye Lyra was clearly taller than him.

he was satyr black shorts covering his purple furred legs, he had black hoove, he was shirtless showing his Skin was blue and his hair was black and his eyes red as he smirked his head was pony like and he had a unicorn horn.

the Satyr was holding a staff and said, "I'll happily give it to you Miss large strong stunner!" he said flirtingly.

Lyra rolled her eyes as he swung and she blocked with the Fang as her eyes glow making the claws of the fang glow as she jumped back and said, "learn to treat women like people and I'll get back to you! because right now your just a waste of cute!"

The Satyr jumped at her striking again but Lyra was rapidly blocking as she smirked as she said, "My devil fruit may give me a Satyr form but this is a logn way form a fair fight!" in a moment the claws on the fang open and fired a lighting blast, that the enemy jumped back to avoid.

Lyra smirked as she span her weapon around, "taking out the fact I'm bigger and stronger.." she was then cut off by the male Satyr saying," Why would I take that out tall beautiful and strong is what makes you so hot!"

Lyra blushed for a moment before she shield made of her magic to block a staff swing and she put a hand on her face, "why thank you. But I still clearly have more skill in using magic and you are using a stick I'm using magic and tech!" in a moment she hit a button making the fang stretch and double in length, making it longer then a normal staff as she went in to try and strike the enemy with the tip.

the male jumped back as Lyra charged after as she smirked and said, "My name is Lyra Saturday! Remember!"

the enemy then went to strike what he thought was when he saw a slit second opening but his staff went through and he fell over as he was shocked form behind.

When he fell over it revealed another Lyra who's horn was glowing, and the other one faded away, "that was just a simple mirror spell. Waste of cuteness!"

Elsewhere.

Yuuka was moving her arm around making a giant spectral one knock away more Male shinobis that where attacking her as she yawned and stretched, "So bored!"

that is when she Noticed Kubo Ren and Boruto making a brake for the castle and yawned, "They get to do the fun stuff!"

Ren pulled out his weapons and took on his man beast form as he jumped and fired in the air down below to draw fire form some locals who were dressed like spartan warriors.

Ren fired only for their shields to spin and bounce his shots back at him hitting his weapons knocking them out of his hands.

That is when one point his spear and fired off a mini missile that is when Ren eat a yellow candy as it hit making a cloud of smoke cover him as the spartan locals laughed.

Only them to hear an angry snort, as the smoke cleared it revealed Ren in a new state he human in shake mostly, he still had fur and a ram like head, and his fore arms where longer and stronger with two hoof like fingers on each, his horns had grown large to the point while he was up right the horns where also on the ground he had his head turned as he smirked and said, "Aura plus horn shield equals that little thing barely hurt me!"

Ren then charged out at shockingly great speed with his horn point at them as he said, "aura enhanced strength natural strength, plus devil fruit strength boost equals this is going to hurt!" he then rammed the group sending them flying in different ways as he laughed, " horn point! Ram horn smash!"

Meanwhile with the group Kubo put a hand on Deuce and said, "right you distract your evil cousin I'll cloak me and Deuce so we can walk right in and Deuce can stare at the guards and turn the lock to stone for us to smash and get the ghouls out of here."

Boruto nodded as he charged braking formation as Kubo and Deuce vanished form sight. He then covered himself in his tails and harden them through haki as arrows rained on him form above, his tail armor protecting him and in moments the haki harden hairs shot off as needles at the archers above as he said, "Haki tail Senbon!" with the Archers above falling over in pain form needles to the shoulder arms and legs. Boruto uncovered himself and kicked in the door.

Boruto muttered to himself, "They will live!" he said to himself as he walked in to a throne room to see Toma holding Sunset shimmer with his left arm the girl looked scared as Toma point at Boruto right his blade using his free hand. With a growl, "you think your so cunning cousin but to can play at exact words too. I said you had to get the girls off to save them, Well she is staying with me so you will still fail even if I am the only one of my men to get a bride!"

Boruto growled as he sniffed the air and said, "that outfit has power cancels within it. You rob them of their natural abilities! I can also tell lies she isn't the only one no longer in the group, to mock me you've hidden her six friends away so I'll spend the week looking for them blind!" He growled out as he Glow red.

Toma glow orange as he smirked and slashed his sword along the ground and said, "it's a battle of two fine Uzumaki tricks and burst of genius are what we do!" form the slash came a wall of fire that a humanoid made of fire walked out of, followed by more as they charged as Boruto.

Boruto closed his eyes and rose his tails and he said, "I see fire I hear it but!" he then dropped his tails as the walking fires hit him but he didn't burn, "But I smell no flames! Another illusion! Another trick! I also don't smell you cousin!" he said spitting as much venom in the word cousin as possible.

He then opened his eyes and they were gone and he ran along sniffing the air like an animal as he dropped to all four and charged off like an animal on the hunt as he said, "I may not smell you cousin but I smell the ghoul's fear I will find them and you sooner or later!"

He charged off down a tunnel jumping around to avoid arrows till he came to a cage holding the hugging in tears scared Pinkie pie and applejack in a moment Boruto pulled out a claw and picked the lock and opened it and said, "come along we need to find your friends!" he then touched there heads.

In a moment both girls glow making them take on there pony up forms as he said, "I could sense the power inside of you so I shut off the cancels use whatever you got I have your friends scents to find them!" he said trying to sound as comforting as could be, "I'm getting you all out of this believe it!"

Elsewhere in a room of male statues Deuce was walking with Kubo as he smirked and said, "Got to love it when a plan comes together." They then hear yelling and he said, "and that be the ghouls! I love playing super here my dude!" he then raised his glasses at the door turning it to stone before he put his glasses down and kicked the door making it shattered as all the ghouls ran out scared.

Kubo then texted Akihisa, "there gave Akihisa the sigh and where coordinate!" he sound happy and in a moment a green portal opened up.

Deuce happily said, "portal back to new Salem one at a time no pushing or shoving and remain calm ladies!" they all then went forward, but one ghoul looked like a gargoyle said, "Wait they took seven ghouls out of the cage with us they are still other places!"

Kubo then put a hand on the ghoul's shoulder "then we'll handle it go home back to your family they are probably scared senseless right now!"

the Gargoyle ghoul nodded and she ran through the portal back to new Salem were she was in a police station with the other ghouls telling the monster cops on the force what happened.

Elsewhere Boruto was opening a cage to let out Rainbow dash and Fluttershy who quickly ran over and hugged Pinkie pie and Applejack.

In a moment Boruto put his hands on their heads making them Pony up as he said, "there your powers are back now come on we need to find your friends and get you all out of here!" he sound calm but it was clearly form his eyes he was panicked.

They all then nodded and ran down a hall way but Boruto stopped to punch the wall revealing a cage holding the scared and hugging Rarity and Twilight.

Applejack ripped the lock off and crushed it in her hand as she growled, "Oh I hate that Guy!" She said in rage as boruto broke the power canceling on them making them pony.

Pinkie pie nodded and crossed her arms, "I mean how horrible can he be if the guy who is part demon is the good cousin!" she said her hair flatten to show her sour mood.

Rainbow dash growled as she hugged her friends, "And he still has sunset!" She growled punching her fist into her hand, "as soon as there is enough room to fly I'm sonic rainboom speed kicking him in the head!"

Fluttershy growled as she yelled in rage, "I WILL BRAKE HIM IN HALF!" she said in rage making the other ghouls back away form her in shock.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and stared, "What the hell is happening?"

Rarity then point to Boruto who appeared to be covered in red energy " I would say Fluttershy pinkie and our new fluffy friend's evil sides are showing! … I'm scared!"

Boruto nodded as he pulled out his Icoffin and sent a message making a portal open, "that portal is to the local police station turn off your magic power up so the police will listen to you Applejack, sorry but half the force won't be motivate unless it involves normies in harms way!"

They all stared at him and Applejack point at him, "now hold on there you think we're just going to leave sunset here while she is in the arms of that crazy we have to call cousin!?"

Boruto growled as his eyes glow, "now but you will!" in a moment his tails hit all six girls pushing them through the portal making them return to there normal forms.

once on the station floor applejack held her head as she said, "he's Good y'all!" that is when more cops rushed out when they saw Applejack, yelling, "IT'S AFFACTING US AFRER THEM!"

Pinkie pie then flow her flat her out of her face as she said, "Jerks!"

Meanwhile.

On one of the island's underground cave system Sunset shimmer was panicking in Toma's arms struggling to get free as Toma laughed as he held the girl.

the prince held out his hand to show boruto sending her friends away making Sunset smile, "he cut down on back up he's doomed and while he saved the others you will be mine! Before long you'll be telling the story of this tell for your hand to our son!"

Sunset's eyes widen as she looked horrified, "Not if I have any say in that!" she yelled while struggle but Toma laughed making Sunset stop seeing the world around her as all she heard was his laughed.

She next heard the sound of everyone form Cantalot high, and Equestria yelling about how much they hated her as Toma said, "I've turned your sense against you! Only way to end this curse is to accept my marriage proposal!"

Sunset covered her ears as she cried, "NO NO NO! This isn't real! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

In the real world Toma was placing the past out Sunset in what looked like a coffin in the middle of the cave, "You will accept sooner or later so rest well my bride, I have a rival suiter to slay!" He then drew his blade and walked off, to see Boruto coming in.

Toma held out his sword and said, "you've done better then I thought now it's me and you cousin! Show me the skills of an Uzumaki!" he said as he charged in but Boruto Closed his eyes.

His tailed hardened through haki as he avoid and blocked the strikes with it, as he tied a headband with the metal plate removed around his eyes, "I won't be fooled by your visual tricks anymore!" he said flatly.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(3 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(1)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

Weiss 2

yang 1

Omake.

Whisp was on Remnant texting her sister as she listened to Blake argue with her parents over everything and she said her text out loud, " No the fight is about Blake being in a harem with Weiss, they aren't bothered by there daughter being in a harem, just one of the harem mates"

she then hit sent and a moment later she got a response and said, "yeah I thought it would be about the harem it's self not and Schnee being it. Also got to go sis!" she then sent it and put her phone away and turned to see something moving in the shadows and yelled out, "CRAZY LADY WITH A SWORD THING USING CAMOUFLAGE TO SNEAK AROUND!"

All three Belladonna's snapped in to action, Ilia dropped her camouflage and growled at Blake, "Adam was right about you and who's the bitch here one of your fellow…"

Whips snapped her fingers making Ilia's mouth become covered with tape and said, "While I'm not in Akihisa's harem two of my masters! And.." In a moment her eyes glow red as dark mist came in as Whisp seemed to take on a shadow like form that was larger Making Blake's parents eyes widen. As Ilia backed away as the mist covered her.

Whips grant then finished her sentence, ".. you don't insult a Genies master or masters, you know me and my twin have been trying to figure out away to be free of the lamp this one of us is stuck in it, then grants wishes and it's the others turn has gotten horrible, and I don't want to take my sister away form what she loves when I wish granting my final six wishes!"

Blake blinked and looked to her shocked parents and she said, "I see where this is going!"

In a moment Blake called out, "I WISH FOR YOU TO DO WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OFF SORRY ILIA BUT DON'T INSULT MY HAREM SISTERS!"

Ilia finally removed the tape and she noticed golden pants appearing on her wrist as the mist closed in and she struggled to removed them, "What are you doing you monster!?"

Whisp laughed as she returned to her normal form, "quite simple those are Genie bands my sister's Genie bands so in five more wishes my sister won't be sucked into the lamp you will be! Your going to be a Genie and trust me most of your masters will be very very horrible people! But let's get you use to it!"

In a moment Ilia vanished as Whisp held out a jar inside of it was a shrunk Ilia with she handed to Blake.

Blake looked at it and said, "Did that count as two wishes?" she asked but Whisp laughed and said, "No I took the wish as a wish to punish her, punishments come in multiple parts, so one wish! Now I think we have a few more hours here!"

Blake's parents were just stunned and frozen!

End omake.


	43. Battle of the uzumaki's part three!

Boruto was using his iron tails to clash with Toma's sword as he watched Sunset tear up in the box she laid in helpless as he growled in rage, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Toma roared, "what's wrong mad about what I'm doing to one of your Fiancés?" he said mockingly as he clashed with a Shocked Boruto, "I saw your promise to look after and protect those seven ghouls! You greedy bastard cousin!"

Boruto was throw off only using his iron tails to block the strikes coming at him as he thought about how his promise and the fact he can't brake it could be taken that way and he said, "No wonder my mother gasped when I told the story I got engaged by accident!"

Elsewhere in Sunset's dream world, she was crying till the yells of hate stopped and her friends hugged her there respective symbols glowing on there right hands while on the left the uzumaki symbol the same thing for her.

Twilight looked at her own symbol, "Ok I get power of friendship but why Boruto's symbol?"

That is when they heard Toma and Boruto's conversation and all of them's eyes widen.

Rarity held her face, "we got accidently engaged to the same guy!" she sounded shocked.

Fluttershy just hide her blush, and said, " ..ep!"

Rainbow dash looked around and said " Why am I strangely ok with this? She sound shocked.

Applejack just hide a blush with her hat and said, " I didn't realize we were this close!"

Pinkie pie then crossed her arms, "At the wedding there better be a cake for each of us! And each cake better be a different flavor!" she said in a sassy tone.

back in the real world.

Boruto was still blocking sword strikes looking for an opening against Toma as he he smirked he made the hairs on his hardened tails pop out as he curled the tips making each one a mace and he rapidly made then stretch to hit him making Toma go on Defense to block all nine rapid mace punches.

Toma then vanished in black mist and reappeared in front of Sunset's no longer crying sleeping form making Boruto stop dead in his tracks and he comment, "using her as a shield you dare call yourself and uzumaki." He sound in raged and it showed as Golden Flames where starting to spark form his body.

his hair flashed brightly as his eyes glow golden and he appeared to be covered in golden form fisting mist in place Toma backed away , "it can't be!"

Boruto took a step making a flower grow form his footsteps he looked at his glowing claw and said, "Chakra control mode incomplete? When did I get this? Doesn't matter!" his iron tails gave off golden light through cracks that forms as he walked forward.

Toma slashed his sword sending out flaming shock was but Boruto walked through them as he said, "trying to burn a kitsune? Are you a special kind of idiot Cousin!?" he said mockingly as he was now only a foot away and Toma slashed again only for Boruto to grab the sword.

In a moment The sword was shattered by Boruto giving the blade a twist making Toma shiver as Sunset opened her eyes and gasped at Boruto as she said, "What the super mode?"

Boruto picked Toma up by the neck as he said, "your power was based on that Blade! You relied on one thing that is hardly the uzumaki way! Uzumaki go out of there way to protect others, using there blade, combat, and sealing skills to help others. Because of that you are no uzumaki!" he then throw him into the cave wall knocking him out.

Toma was knocked out and Sunset stared wide eyed and Boruto put a hand on her head braking the power sealing making her take on her pony up stated as he helped her out, "Let's get you out of here!"

Sunset took the hand up and said, "so We're engaged and so are my friends?"

Boruto nodded and said, "apparently if you want out It won't count as a broken promise." He said but Sunset blushed and said, "My friends appeared in my mindscape and we talked about it, we'll give it a try!"

Six months later Monster high was cheering as the Rainbooms finished there set as part of the last day of school before summer festival.

As the crowd cheered, the girls took a bow and pulled some microphones to talk to the crowd.

Sunset Shimmer, "and good bye monster high see you next year in senior year!"

Fluttershy blushed and said, "And we would like to thank our manager and boyfriend for getting us job of music for the end of the school year carnival!"

Applejack smiled as she looked at Boruto watching back stage and said happily, "Love you, you cunning fox!"

Rarity giggled and adjusted her hair and said, "Well that ends this school year summer has come everyone!"

Rainbow dash smiled and said, "and for those of you with out plans we'll be one of the bands playing at the inferno monster festival on Skull Shores!"

Twilight adjusted her classes and smiled and added, "And we each get to bring seven guest."

Pinkie pie then smiled and happily said, "So be seeing a lot of you there! An island art festival who knows how this will turn out. Probably turn into something epic!"

They then finished and left to all go hug a blushing Boruto.

Elsewhere in the end of the school year festival ground Avea trotter and Jinafire where walking with Jaune.

Jinafire then comment that, "How happy is miss blood good to be rid of us to throw this party every year?"

Jaune shrugged as he looked at one of those rapid spinning rides and said, "no idea, this can't be cheap!"

Avea moved closer to Jaune and grabbed a hold of him and said, "ok Jinafire you had your turn with him in the tunnel of love now it's my turn."

Jaune turned red as he was lead off by one of his ghouls.

Elsewhere Ruby was cheering happily as she ran around at high speeds hyper as could be, "YEAH SUCK IT MONSTER HIGH ANOTHER YEAR YOU DIDN'T GET US!" She then tackled Roman at high speed knocking him to the ground as she kissed him.

Yang rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, " I don't know what is going to be better this carnival or the inferno monster festival." She said happily.

Weiss walked up looking at stuff on her Icoffin, " you all owe me I had to wish away the rain for the week of the festival so it won't be ruined. Now all four of us only have one wish each."

Yang nodded and said, "Ok and why aren't you with Akihisa?"

Weiss looked to her and said, "simple my dear friend not my turn with him yet! If you are in a harem you have to learn to wait for your turn. It's Blake then me, then it starts back over with Yuuko."

Jane then grabbed Weiss arm and snuggled her making Weiss blush as she said, "besides I can have fun with Jane till then" the two girls then walked off arm in arm making Yang raise and eye brow.

To be continued. 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(2) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(3) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(3 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(2) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(1)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

Weiss 1

yang 1

Omake.

on aboard the air ship the doctor now was a blue furred white mane and tailed unicorn in a top hat caller and tie and he said, "Well I will miss the wings but glad to be free of that last me's jerkiness"

Ditzy smiled and nuzzled him, "Well said honey well said, Now come on we're about to land on skull shores to get your Tardis back form Bon bon, if she is still you know alive!"

he smiled and nodded as he and his wife trotted off and where joined by Octavia and Vinyl who said, "Adventure!"

End omake.


	44. Sankes part one!

On the Shores of Skull Shores.

Akihisa as Shockrock was touching a machine making lights of the festival grounds turn on as he said, "great I'm the lights of the party!" he then chuckled to himself a little as he said, "Oh puns the thinking man's humor!"

Jaune was leaning against a poll going, "boo boo! That wasn't even that great man. Now come on we got to help set up inferno manster. Why are they having it on this place I don't know!"

Akihsia nodded.

elsewhere other students where helping the officials set up.

Blake was walking around looking at the set up and she said, "why are we making it along the sea line! He have a whole jungle!"

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed Blake's arm, "No disrespect jungle by cutting it done now calm down!" she then grabbed Blake's face and gave her a clam down kiss.

Blake's eyes widen and she pulled back and blinked, ".. You are into us as much as you are into Akihisa.. Not complaining just commenting." She then happily took Jane by the arms, "you like the jungle so how about you show me around!" she then gave a flirty wink and Jane giggled and lead the way.

Sunset rolled her eyes as she walked over to the being built stage and asked curiously, "So how big are we talking about? Just want to get everything done so we can figure out how much space we have, to work with on stage?"

the worker monsters said nothing and Sunset crossed her arms and said, "Well that's rude!" she then walked off, "Fine I'll measure it myself when it's finished!" She then jumped into Yang and said, "Sorry."

Yang then point up and Sunset's eyes widen at the landing in the jungle airship and then she looked to a happy yang who said, "and my boyfriend is here!"

Yang then ran off so fast one would think she was Ruby!

Keep in the jungle.

off the airship the doctor was walking around looking at the sonic with was making sounds as he said, "Should be close!" that is when he spotted it the Tardis! He smiled and ran to it and opened it up and went for the light only for them to not work forcing him to use the sonic to light his way as he said, "Dearest stay with Dinky the Tardis is a complete wreck, and I think a snake just moved by my hooves!" he then heard a hiss and saw a lizard like human face, "correction it's a snake man!"

The unicorn then fired off a blast form his horn knocking back the snake and he said, "out of my home and transport buddy! It's been lost form me for too long as is!"

the Snake man who had a snake tail and two arms slivered quickly before he was grabbed in the glow of the doctor's magic and throw out where he used the sonic to lock the door.

the doctor then ran to a control panel and start using his magic to repair things, "Oh Bon bon what did you do to the Tardis? Well magic will make repairs faster! I just hope that snake thing doesn't cause any problems!"

elsewhere in the Jungle A ghoul named Lorna McNessie was sitting sighing sadly when the snake came out form behind her and hissed making her scream.

that is when it got bashed by a thrown shield and Lorna turned to see Pyrrha holding her spear and using her powers to return her shield to her as she looked at the snake and said, "Can you talk?"

The snake man then said, "I am King coil!" he then hissed as snakes crawled out form all over the place and Pyrrha switched her spear to gun mode and fired on them it was using normal rounds, "Dam it why couldn't this place have dust!" she said horried.

Lorna hide behind the red head as she shivered, "first I get dumped now this!"

the snakes were crawling all over the place when out of nowhere Jane jumped holding her staff and she hit the ground making the snake's eyes turn purple as the slivered away Coil did the same only one of her eyes glowing.

Pyrrha blinked and Jane said, "Me witch doctor, me know how chase off snakes." Pyrrha nodded at the answer.

Pyrrha then blinked and said, "oh kay then So why where you here when I need you?"

Jane then smirked and blushed, "over heard the screams while me and Blake where having snuggle time!"

Pyrrha covered her mouth and turned red as she said, "oh my! Well I'll take Lorna back to the beach I'll leave you to go back to Blake, and I'll worn everyone we have a killer snake man on the loose, to form a watch to keep it away form the festival." She then took the fresh water ghoul with her by the hand.

Elsewhere King coil was slivering around where he came to a spot where the sun seemed to shine stronger then ever upon a large rock with the mark of the sun on it and he laid upon it and closed his eyes his skin starting to shed as he grow and changed.

Something copied by the snakes who joined their master.

Elsewhere in the jungle.

Yang was walking to where she saw the air ship fanning herself, "I should have changed into my bikini before going on this hike! If Zak isn't waiting for me by time I get there I'm going to be pretty pissed!"

She then finally got close enough to see Zak looking at a book and that's when she tackled him and grabbed him in a hug putting it right in her chest as she ask, "Guess who boyfriend!?" she sound so happy.

Zak turned red and said, "Yang!" that is when they heard laughing and Yang turned to see Doyle.

As the young Kur finally freed himself form his girlfriends embrace He cleared his throat and said, "meet my Uncle Doyle, Uncle this is Yang!"

Doyle and Yang then shock hands and Doyle smirked, "I think you've find a keeper miniman! Wish we weren't meeting under there is a Naga on the lose!"

Yang blinked and Zak grabbed the book he apparently dropped when Yang hugged him he showed her an image of a snake man and said, "snake people who worship Kur, well Anti-kur technically but The doctor report having to knock one out of the Tardis when he found it! Now what are you doing here?"

Yang crossed her arms and sighed, "Zak inferno manster is on this island this year!"

In a moment both nephew and uncle's eyes widen ad Doyle flow off with his jetpack Zak ran to the airship and called out, "Mom dad Festival on the beach!"

Down on the shore line There was panic large snakes everywhere.

Akihsia as Arctiguana was breathing ice trapping a few and driving the rest away as he sighed, "why can't we have peace?"

Yuuko was holding out her hands making a magic ring appear where snow was firing on snakes knocking them back form the shock, "I know right! Worst part is I'm going to have to trade out with Gooliope."

Jaune was holding his shield off hardening it with Haki to hold back a giant Cobra head to protect some random ghoul who was now running off as he said, "How are they this got dam big!"

that is when Sunset glow taking on her pony up form and the burst of magic made the snake near her shrink, "It's equestrian magic.. founds of my home land why did you just throw dangerous things into other worlds so carelessly?" she said with a sigh.

rainbow dash was in the air hovering over the battle field shaking with an air born Fluttershy and Rainbow dash sacredly said, "why snakes why snakes?"

That is when Miharu who was holding five tied up snakes with her hair rubbed her chin, "then how about we go finds the magic thing and smash it so no more giant snakes then?"

Akihsia timed out and kissed her, "perfect idea my dear!" he then slammed on the dial and became Wildmutt and raced off into the jungle fulling a scent of the snakes he was jumping to avoid.

that is when Doyle flow past him and spotted snakes and pulled out a grenade like device and throw it at some snakes making parts of them freeze on contact, "come get some!" he said angrily.

Meanwhile in the jungle.

Akihsia had timed out in time to see way big sized six armed naga with white hair sleeping him while it's tail held a glowing rock.

our hero rubbed his chin, "Well Logic would say it's the rock that is the reason for the serpents growing." He then looked through his aliens as he walked to the part of the tail holding the rock.

In a moment there was a bright green flash that awoken the large sized King coil just in time to see Armadrillo deliver a piston powered punch that shattered it's magical rock!

Making the naga roar in rage as it got up.

Akihsia looked up at it and sighed, "I hate bad guys!"

To be continued. 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (2). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(3 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (4) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

Weiss 1

yang 1 


	45. Snakes part Two!

On the beach Yang who had changed into a yellow Bikini was punching giant snakes as she fanned herself, "inferno monster festival! Fitting name!"

Ruby was running around slashing snakes in her normal outfit just fine, " it's just heat Yang I mean doesn't your name mean sunny dragon?"

Weiss was summoning ice spikes around her to drive off the snakes, "I hate snakes! I hate them! Why could it have been bugs! I can kill bugs all day long!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Blake was shooting at them and said, "And the worst part is it was my Turn With Akihisa!" she sound pissed.

Zak was using the Claw as a staff to knock one away and said, "and my powers won't work on them they are enlarged snakes not Cryptids!"

That is when the ground shock and they spotted a large six armored Naga now squaring off with Way big.

Miharu had snakes tied up using her hair as she yelled out," PUNCH IT ONCE FOR ALL OF US HONEY!"

Clawdeen smirked and said, "show him you're the big wolf!" she the howled before side stepping a snake that tried to bite her.

In the fight of the giant Way big was moving side to aside avoiding scaled fist as he looked to the dial, "this would be the time for an enchancement!" in a moment The dial blue blow as akihsia looked at it in shock, "I just had to ask?"

In a moment A stone chest plate form on Way big as he gained green stone shoulder pads and stone arm guards that covered his arm wins with blue energy. He then ganged his fist together.

The naga hissed, "you will fall to King coil!" that is when he went to try and crush Way big in his coils only to jump back as Akihsia rose and arm making an arm blade cut off all his left arms.

Coil hold his wound in shock as Akihsia chuckled, "I have light saber blades on my arms now! Oh this is epic!" he sound so happy.

Coil hissed to try and turn away and leave but Akihsia grabbed him by the Tail and flung him over head into a mountain, he then span around spinning Coil around so Coil kept hitting the mountain head first over and over till the whole in it's side was to large for Coil to hit.

At with point Akihsia let go making him fly off into the ocean were Way big jumped in after him as he said, "And now off the island!"

Coil got up holding his head as he panted and charged in gangs out!

Akihsia rose his arm left guards so all Coil bit was stone a right hook then hit the super sized Snake man in the head knocking him down the ocean only covering him up to his belly and face as he panted.

Way big crossed his arms and laughed as he said, "what happened to the fight? What all flash no substance?" he sound like he was mocking, "but to tell me, do you see in inferred or normal?" that part sound curiously.

Coil then got up hissing as he charged but Akihsia crossed his arms and fired his Cosmic ray blasting him, the Ray came and when it went all that was left of King coil is his snake tail.

At with point he heard Deuce yelling out, "WHY DOES THAT NOT MOVE NUMBER ONE!?"

Way big then turned and said, "what fun would it be if just won?"

down below Pinkie pie nodded and said, " yeah and it won't be much of a two parter!" she then took out a pallet and smashed a giant snake.

Boruto rolled his eyes as he used his Haki covered tailed to knock out snakes, "hay Deuce how about you take off your sun glasses!"

Deuce looked Shock as he said, "that.. is honestly a good idea!" Cleo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Deuce took off his sun Glasses and look at the snakes while everyone else covered there eyes.

That is when Duece finally but his glasses back on and said, "The deed is done!" everyone then uncovered there eyes to see a lot of stone giant snakes.

That is when a normal form Akihisa came down chuckling as he said, "Well it's often the simplest answers we overlook."

That is when Blake tackled him and said, "My turn!" and Akihsia went red.

Later that night while the others were partying at the festival to the current Band Akihisa had slipped away to the jungle.

He then came to a clearing in it where he Spotted Eon just sitting down reading a book.

Akihsia hit the dial and became Swampfire and held fireballs as he looked to Eon, "you the Evil me my brother told me about."

Eon chuckled, "He's a bit too happy about Lorna joining his harem at the moment to remember but yes!" he put his book away and removed his helmet and shock his head to show he had Akihisa's face under the helmet, even if the skin was pale as snow, and the hair lacking color making him appear like a bit ghostly.

Akihisa throw a fireball only for Eon to snap his fingers and make it turn to smoke as he said, "I don't like to fight for myself instead let me leave you with my friend!" He then snapped again making a black ink like portal form on the ground.

form it then appeared a black and white Akihisa in a black suit white gloves with White paper like skin, his eyes where just Black dots, and his hair black and he had a cartoonish smile on him, and his body looked like there was parts of it where damaged at times, in short he looked like an old black and white cartoon that stepped out of the screen.

Eon then vanished as the portal Closed.

The Other Akihisa held out his hand summoning what looked like ten blobs of Black ink with heads and arms, "I am Akihisa the Ink Devil!"

Swampfire quickly destroyed the minions with fireballs each one only taking one hit, "Really Evil retro cartoon me?" he said with a Blink, "What is your origin story fell in an ink machine?" he asked sarcastically.

Ink Devil Akihisa crossed his arms, "It was a cursed Ink Machine, I just wish Yuuko won't Run form me and hide away in the studio and just join me and by my lovely Alice angel."

The Ink Akihisa ten pulled out a Pen and at Cartoonishly fast speed drew a bigger stronger Minion in the air that became real. IT looked to be a black and white retro cartoon version of Frankenstrike.

Akihisa hit his dial to be come Waterhazard and he blast the Ink monster washing it away, "it's Ink and I'm water! You got nothing Ink Devil!" he said sounding so superior to his evil counterpart.

The Ink Devil then had a light bulb over his head as he drew a circle and an x around Akihisa making him return to normal as it the circle and X vanished and Akihsia looked through his aliens, "You locked Water hazard!? HOW?" he said in shock before adding, "I mean I can reunlock him with my flash drive at home but still!?"

Ink Devil smirked devilishly as he span his Pen around, " got you now I'll just lock them up!" he sound like he was mocking like he had won now, After all he could clearly draw to fast for the Good one to stop him.

But that's when it start to rain and the ink Devil Akihsia gasped as his form was starting to run making him scream and draw the portal he came form and hop in making it close with a yell of, "Stupid water! Why can't it rain ink like in my world! Well most of my world I'm not quite done renovating yet!"

Akihisa blinked as he stared before saying," did he just say he's turning his universe into a black and white retro cartoon?"

To be continued. 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(7 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(3 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(2). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 locked) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(2) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

yang 1

Omake.

back at the festival Weiss was in a Black Bikini with the Omntirix symbol on the left hip as she saw a sad looking Pinkie pie and sat down, "come on you girls set went off perfectly."

Pinkie blinked and sighed, " yes but I miss my sisters! And unlike you I can't go home again!"

Weiss sighed and said, " yeah I understand I mean I can go home, but some much is happening and I'm scared, Sometimes I just wish she was here!" she then covered her mouth as she heard a snap then a yell of her sister's voice saying "WHERE AM I AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING WEISS?"

Weiss then turned to see Whisp and yelled out, "DAM YOU!"

Whisp laughed and said, "That was your last wish not my master anymore!" she then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

end omake.


	46. Enter the Venomous

Akihisa was walking back to the festival when he stopped and moved to the left to avoid a sword slash form an older version of Weiss.

Our hero watched her pull a second sword out of her first she was angry making it easy to avoid and predict her swings allowing him to stay ahead of her every swing.

the women growled and a summoning Glyph appeared making a Beowolf appear with finally Made Akihisa slam down on the dial.

The older version of Weiss's eyes widened, Shocksquatch who gave one electrically charged punch making the summoned grim explode.

Our Alien hero growled as he looked to her and finally spoke up, "I take it you are Weiss older sister Winter."

Winter backed up shocked by the transformation, but Akihisa simple hit the Dial and morphed into Chromastone " Know this I won't argue with you, Accept your sister's choses or don't. Either way you will not be taking your frustrations out on me! After all if I want to you would already be in a body caste!"

Winter just growled and went to slash him with her swords only for them to brake on contact making her eyes widen, Ben then hit the dial and became a full-sized Humungousaur and he snorted at her making Winter's eyes widen as she fell backwards stiff as a board.

Akihisa then returned to human form and rolled his eyes at the events as he walked back.

Elsewhere Ren was walking around lost in the forest when he got his game face on and too on his heavy point when he heard someone and turned to see Eon.

Ren made a fist and got in to a martial arts stance and said, "So you the evil Akihisa!?"

Eon laughed, "I am a Evil Akihisa like my friend here!"

A Dark blood black portal open and form it stepped out a grey skin Akihisa with bags under his eyes a slash scar on his throat, and pale white hair.

He was dressed, what looked like a Black suit in tie before he morphed into into a large demon with pure wide large eyes a mouth with way to many fangs to fit in it a horrifyingly long slime covered tongue, he stood eight foot tall with a hunch in his back his skin looked to be black living slime, with claws on his fingers and toes.

the Evil Akihisa roared as Ren backed away and Eon vanished.

The Evil Akihisa laughed his voice sounding like two people speaking at once, "we are Akihisa the Venomous but please call us Venom!"

Venom then spat slime at Ren making him take a rumble ball and go to jump point to avoid it but while he was in the air Venom appeared behind him and his left arm became a mass of tentacles before they fused into a large hammer and hit him in the head knocking him down.

Ren land face down as he got up and morphed again so his body was thinner over all but his arm muscles and hooves larger as he charged at it and said, "arm point cloven rose blizzard."

Ren then unleashed a flurry of cloven strikes at speeds that would make Ruby jealous but one hit it went right through the Evil Akihsia who was just laughing.

Ren's face became horrified as the evil one slapped him in the face knocking him back as he watched the whole close and Venom spoke in a mocking tone, "We and the symboite are one! Our body is in a liquid state as such!"

Ren's eyes widen as the monster melted into a pile of slime that wrapped around him crushing him no matter how hard he tried to break free.

Venom's head then reformed and laughed, "we could grow spikes and kill you now but what fun would that be!"

Ren gasped as he felt his body being crushed and he said while gasping for air, "How the hell are you an Akihisa!?"

Ren then managed to get his hooves up to his mouth where he eat two more Rumble Balls and in a moment he grow and changed taking on his monster point so fast it made Venom explode into black slime and cover the area.

Venom slowly pulled himself together and slivered as a blob of slime into a portal home.

Back In the festival everyone is running.

Kubo's eyes widen as he looked to Akihsia, "Akihisa Quickly go Waterhazard and blast him! I'll knock him back to normal!"

Akihisa who just arrived said, "I can't an evil me just locked Waterhazard! Going to have to do this the hard!" he then slammed down to become Waybig.

In a moment Ren's rampaging monster point turned to see he was only up to Akihisa's waste and in a moment way big simple pushed the smaller giant back making him fall and land on some forest and with his left arm in the ocean.

As soon as the water touched Ren's body he slowly returned to normal, as Akihsia timed out.

Ren laid in his impact creator now so small he was in the large pit as he looked at his hand and said, "I have got to get monster point under control!" he then blacked out.

At that point as it was late in the night everyone went to turn in.

Well everyone but Ren who was loading up with a back into a boat a small one as he got to the steering well and left in the middle of the night.

The next morning Yang and Ruby where trying to Comfort Kubo as he read Ren's note out loud, "Last night was a wake up call I have all this power but no control over it. Last night Eon dropped off a demonic Akihisa to fight me, and I was forced to take it on to avoid being crushed. I realized that all that power I have and ability to not try and hurt others with it makes me the same as Venom as he called himself. I love you all, But I don't want to hurt you."

Kubo cried as he took a moment to whip his tears before continuing ," Form Nora my surrogate sister to my friends, to even my boyfriend. I don't want to hurt you guys with let's face it if the other Evil Akihsia had locked away big as well is what would have happened. So I'm leaving I'll return to monster high only when I have control over monster point. Only when I can finally say I'm a monster not a demon." The sadness in Kubo's voice was clear.

Nora who was in even more tears then Kubo hugged him, as both cried, "REN!"

Meanwhile on some uninhabited island Ren was rampaging around as Monster point till it finally wore off and he returned to normal in the middle of what was now a forest of knocked over trees.

Ren held his heart and panted as he said, "I remember I remember what I did in monster point now!" He then pulled out three more rumble balls and eat them turning back into monster point, with a loud demonic roar.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(3). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 locked) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

yang 1

Omake.

In another world that was looking like a Black and white old school cartoon Akihisa the ink Devil walked to a patch of it that was realistic and in color, he remained the same as he opened the door to a studio.

The ink devil Akihisa pulled out some Black and white roses and called out, "Oh Yuuko Sweetie why not come out? Join the world I've made I'll happily show you around and treat you to a night on the town my love!"

That is when the scared Voice of Yuuko called out in fear, "You are not my boyfriend! He wasn't a demon!"

Akihisa the Ink demon sighed sadly and said, "Yuuko honey you know I didn't ask to be thrown into the Ink Machine by a freaky ink covered guy who was obsessed with the old cartoons this place made, in the cultist way." He sound sad.

Akihsia looked in window and spotted his reflection seeing his former self for a moment, "and I sure as hell wasn't the one who want to come here? That was you because you want to boost the rumors of creepy supernatural things happening here!"

Yuuko's voice then growled out in rage and screamed, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! I COULD HAVE LEFT WELL ENOUGH ALONE AND NOUN OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Akihisa crossed his arms and before placing the floors on a desk as he said, "Yuuko I've forgiven you for it, Now forgive yourself and rejoin the world. Please? I miss you? I could find you I could change you like the rest of the world I could change the whole city block this studio is on but I won't as I want it to be your chose to return to me, my angel." He began to cry ink as he sadly said, "please?"

Akihisa didn't get a response and sadly turned to leave and as soon as he was gone a scared Yuuko in a black dress, black sleeve like gloves, black high socks and black dress shoes walked out and took the flowers and cried as she held them.

end omake.


	47. the Queen of insanity

Jaune was walking with Lorna In forest, when Jaune had to pull out his shield and hard it with Haki as an unseen force knocked them him back.

Lorna gasped and turned to see Eon who was looking confused at a ghoul.

The Ghoul had long pink hair a psychotic smile on her face, and white horns, she looked like a lot like Akira Yoshi, dressed in a long white dress that was stained in blood, and white blood stained sleeve like gloves She appeared to be care foot.

Eon looked at the ghoul and said, "You are supposed to let me introduce you Akiko The genocidal!"

Jaune's eyes widen as he drew his sword and stood before a scared Lorna, "Please tell me that isn't a version of my brother form a gender reverse world who is a murderous yandere because her boyfriend got killed!"

Eon then stepped into a portal and said, "Let her tell her own story brother!" he sound scared.

A moment later Jaune grabbed Lorna and jumped to the right as the area they were standing on appeared to be smashed by an unseen force.

Akiko laughed as she held her stomach and cried in a crazy tone said, "It was all so simple I was a Diclonius Queen a of only simple desires! To marry my Yuki! And make him my King!" She cried as Jaune and Lorna kept moving the ground they once stood on being smashed by an unseen force.

Akiko covered her face and cried, "My Yuki the only man to ever love me kill at our wedding day by my stupid Mother!" she roared in rage as as she made fist and screamed making the unseen force smash the forest around them.

Lorna hugged Jaune while Shaking as the Insane female version of Akihsia told her story, "At that moment I used my power as Queen the power of vectors so mighty they could destroy the world to destroy ever last member of my race! If my people could kill My Yuki THEN ALL OF THEM DESERVED TO DIE!"

Akiko cried as she rubbed the dress she was wearing and Jaune used haki to harden his sword to hold back an unseen force he was somehow able to sense, "And let me guess that's the remains of your wedding dress!" he sound scared"

The crazed lady nodded yes and said, "SO I buried my Yuki and right when I was about to take my own life and fall in to the grave with him so we could be together Eon showed up! A male version of me who showed me the multiverse! How lots of mother monsters still lived! How Monsters kept attacking humans! While they are a few good ones just like my race if even one has the ability to kill a human they all deserve to die! So I vowed to kill ever last monster in the multiverse to avenge my Yuki!"

Lorna hugged Jaune and yelled out, "BITCH YOU CRAZY!"

Akiko then screamed out " THEN MAYBE MY MOM SHOULD HAVE KILLED MY HUSBAND BEFORE HE COULD SAY I DO!"

That is when Jaune sighed and said, "This is going to suck!" he then dropped his weapons and stood In front of Lorna where he was hit by an unseen force and knocked into a tree where he throw up blood.

Akiko watched a human bleeding and screamed as she ran through a portal to another world screaming, "NO NO I AM NOT MY MOM I AM NOT MY PEOPLE I CAN'T HURT A HUMAN I CAN'T!"

Jaune then glow white as he held his stomach healing himself, "healing touch thanks you semblance!" he then got up and walked over to Lorna, "Sorry if I scared you just after hearing the story I figured she was after you and if I took a hit her crazy would make her run away in horror!"

Lorna hugged him and said, "Smart but stupid at the same time!" She said worried.

Jaune laughed and said, "That's kind of how members of my family run Lorna!" he sounded happy.

In another world Akiko was in the ruins of a castle holding a picture of her with what looked like Hideyoshi, "My Yuki I'm so sorry I hurt a human!" She held the picture crying her eyes out.

Eon then walked up and said, "Oh female me! In that universe your family are part galvan he didn't hit a human you hit an alien in human shape!" he sound annoyed!"

Akiko then dropped the picture of her and Yuki and stood up yelling, "THAT SNEAK OH THE EVIL OF MAKING ME THINK I HURT A HUMAN! YOU CAN TELL I SHARE BLOOD WITH HIM BASED ON THAT ALONE!" She screamed in rage.

Eon removed his helmet and coughed as he calmly said, "yes the cunning of a true warrior like all fighters in our family have! You seem to be mad about the wrong thing!" He then opened a portal to show an image of a happy sane Akiko in a night gown holding a baby girl with pink hair and horns with Yuki in a suit and tie hugging her form behind.

Akiko's eyes widen as she reached for it only for her hand to pass through the ghostly image.

Eon then said, "The only difference between this world and the one in the image is your mother didn't recover form behind hit by a car."

Akiko growled and said, "And to think I was mad at My Yuki's twin Hilda for drunk driving if I had only know!" She sound sad and crying, "If I had known I wouldn't have called for help and I would have thanked my brother in law for giving me a happy life and for saving My Yuki!"

The image vanished as Eon laughed and put his helmet on, "and such is the flip of the coin, and how such a small outcome came change the world." He then opened a portal.

Eon then stepped in and happily said, "Now maybe think of that while I leave you here for a bit!" Eon was then gone and the portal closed.

Akiko screamed in rage as the castle was smashed apart around her by her Vectors in her rage as she said, "GOT DAM IT HILDA COULDN'T YOU HAVE FINISHED THE JOB HERE LIKE YOU DID THERE!" She was in tears and the world was shaking with her rage.

when she calmed down the Castle was destroyed and she was in the open ruined remains of Japan as she walked along crying saying, "A city of ruin destroyed as it was the epicenter of the destruction of my race!" She then walked to the middle of what seemed to be Fumizuki academy's remains.

Akiko walked to what was Class 2-A now a pit with a skeleton in a suit and tie in the center and she cried in to it and said, "I just saw the life we could have had! I will avenge you my love then join you I promise!" she sadly said while crying into her hands at the grave!

Meanwhile back in the main timeline.

Jaune was talking to Akihisa about his battle, "so then I took the hit and seeing what looked like a human injured by her made your gender flipped yandere version run crying back to her own timeline!" Jaune honestly sounded proud of this.

Akihsia nodded and rubbed his chin and said, "I wish I knew more about that me's race, but sadly we don't have any one gender races here."

Jaune looked confused so Akihsia point to the omnitrix, "the omnitrix found DNA of a life form not form this world clearly Akiko and it said logged but unusable and wielder's gender did not match. So while the DNA is in the omnitrix I can't use it just like I can't use Anodite's transformation."

Jaune rubbed his chin and said, "you won't think that would be that big of a problem! I mean the think mix human and nanochip DNA to make Nanomech."

Akihisa then laughed and said, "That's just the safety only allowing a half transformation! That easy Rewriting an all female race's DNA for a male member that's harder than trying to beat Waybig at casketball."

Jaune nodded and crossed his arms and nodded along, "Well that puts it in perspective! But still I wish we could use it's DNA just to know what we are fighting for once!"

Akihisa rubbed his chin and said, "Well now I can't use the DNA for transforming but In the mad science lab I should be able to hook the omnitrix up to study the DNA more closely but right now tomorrow is the last day of the festival let's get some rest and get ready to leave soon."

To be continued. 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(3 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(3). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 locked) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

yang 1 


	48. a Quick look back!

The next morning it was the last day of the festival and While many where packing to leave, but Akihisa was in the middle of two waring Schnee sisters.

Weiss was in her swim suit holding Akihisa's arm yelling, "IT'S MY LIFE AND I'LL LIVE IT MY WAY SISTER!"

Winter who was fully dressed looked at her sister, " YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE YOU…" Before she could finished her mouth was webbed shut by Akihisa as Spider-monkey.

Akihsia then returned to normal and rolled his eyes as he adjusted his Galvan tunic and said, "Miss Winter I'll ask you to either grow up or shut up!"

Winter then turned to leave walking away as Weiss sighed and held Akihisa, who quickly hugged her and said, "I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss sighed as she pulled him along, "Come along then it's one day on the beach and it's my turn with you let's make the most of it!" she said happily.

Elsewhere in what looked like a steam driven clockwork moving castle out in some empty field.

Adam Taurus as walking as he drew his sword to cut a steam powers clockwork spider in half, as he sheved his blade and said, "I can see how you challenged Akihisa in his early days machine!"

That is when a voice said, "I am no machine!" it sounded angry But Adam quickly drew to cut a large gear shaped door in half.

The bull faunus walked along as he coldly said, "you are nothing but gears and metal you are machine! Nothing more nothing else! That sadly things it was once a man!" he then spotted a machine.

IT was al arge copper gorilla robot with steam vents on it's back as it let out steam and charged Adam simple drew and slashed it in half as the world fade to black and red for a moment.

Then the Robot gorilla fell in part it's left side falling to the left and it's right side falling to the right, as Adam sheaved his blade and kicked down a door as he walked, "Come on out Steam Smythe! You wish to destroy My fellow monsters so you must be destroyed and unlike Akihisa I'll make sure you die!"

That is when he heard a copper and jumped up a stair case to a roof to spot a mini-steam powered helicopter flying off and he drew his blade and took aim with his sheave gun and fired making it explode and fall to the roof where Adam drug his blade across the ground till he walking past it slashing the thing in half.

Adam sheaved the blade as he smiled as half of Steam Smythe's metal head fell out and he smirked as he said, "one thing down and I still have half an hour left before I return to remnant!"

He then walked down back into the castle to see more Steam powered robots and he smirked as he drew, he smirked as he happily said, "Fun time!" He then charged in with a hell.

Later on A portal to Akihisa's home opened and Akihsia walked in and he walked up stairs ot his room and pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the omnitrix and smiled a water hazard reunlocked." Finally reunlocked and not one thing happened today! A perfect relaxing summer day."

That is when Blake walked up and said, "your tv special is about to air!" she then drug him down stairs to the rest of his harem his brother Jaune his harem and Azmuth as Weiss turned on the tv.

On the tv a male mummy reporter dressed in a grey suit, came on and spoke, "welcome to a half hour history with me ED O'cyro!" he then cleared his throat.

As images of Akihisa vs Adam Von hellscream came on and he said, "Today's topic is Akihisa Yoshi the monster who's appearance was wrecking a hellscream with he repeated!" it next showed the battle against the maul.

Ed then spoke up and said happily, "this guys story was simple a secret hybrid between monster and normie who didn't show it till his teenage years where he became what he is now through his grandpa's omnitrix with stabilize him!"

Beside the monster images of Akihisa's transformations played, "using it's power to turn into alien monsters he has saved new Salem many times form the likes of steam Smythe, Hellscreams, Male Amazons, other raciest, and taken down many criminals the police won't!"

The Mummy then showed images of Akihisa's harem, "A Ghouls Monster he quickly got a harem of many lovely ladies, who support him and in a few cases help him save the day."

Yuuka through her arm around Akihisa's neck and kissed him, "Big time!"

The mummy reporter then showed his monster high friends, "And his friends have also helped many times, showing no monster can go it alone! Some of his most memorable wins, are against the monster squadron in Japan showing he stands for justice for all not just justice for monsters."

The mummy then put his hands together, "the battle of the Maul where he used Shockrock for the first time!"

the reported just continued, "And his current win against the Male Amazons, even if it was his friend Boruto who took down there leader we all know he took down the most of them! Saving many ghouls including my daughter, Thank you where ever you are Akihisa!"

Akihisa smiled as his harem girls all took a moment to hug him making his face go red.

The reported then showed Jaune and his harem, "And let's not forget being a hero runs in the blood his half brother and sidekick proves this!"

Jaune rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Co hero!" he spat clearly offended by the term.

The image showed Jaune fighting antmen as he said, "Jaune saved his brother while the omnitrix was broken but sadly we don't have video of that, so we'll settle for the battle against the antmen.

The reported then showed image's Of Jaune's harem, "And he is just a ghouls monster as his brother! With a harem too, and his image of a brave knight be driving the ghouls wild, just as much as his brother!"

The mummy then took a drink and happily said, "And all of this brave young mansters and ghouls come from monster high, this school should be proud of all that it has done to shape this youngster who keep saving our bacon! Also Teens please do keep saving our Bacon! Don't stop! Grow up form Teen heroes to become adult heros! Please and thank you!"

The reported then finished with, "In conclusion thank you so much for all you've done! And keep it up it's been one year sense we've had you, well one year eight months but we couldn't go back to live with out you young heroes! Keep it up! And goodnight!"

the special then went off as Akihisa changed the channel to show showing the bands at the inferno monster festival and where they are going next.

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "It's a week till school they aren't going far!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(3). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(6), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

ruby 1

yang 1

Omake.

Spectra was at her table smiling as she said, "And there is our recap of the story so far hope you enjoy it as it's tiem for senior year!" She said sounding bitter sweet, "The end is coming up faster and faster but we have many more arcs before we have to say goodbye!"

She then waved and said, "So stay with us! Till the end and a thanks for reading so far and for continuing with us!" She then waved happily and blow a kiss, "See you next chapter for the start of the Senior hear mythos arc!"

End omake.


	49. Home again!

The a few days later Akihisa was moving box down stairs in the Dracula family home as he looked to Clawd, as Draculaura looked through each box.

Akihisa sighed and he looked to Clawd and said, "How did you talk me into helping her move out the no longer 'in-style; outfits form her closet instead of being with one of my ghouls?" he said clearly annoyed at how he was spending the day.

Clawd smirked as he carried a box down and said, "Simple put I called in that favor you owe me. Remember form when the omnitrix was down because you tried to study the new sample thing, but it blow up in your face and you need help to beat that blob?

Akihisa looked to the omnitrix and sighed, "right I had to remain plugged in while it repaired itself well you won!" At that point Hazuki dressed like sister Fangelica ran up and hugged Akihisa's legs and said, "Baka Onii-chun!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he petted the little vampire's head and happily said, "Nice to see you too Hazuki but why do you keep calling me that? I haven't been an unintelligent sense my second cerebellum turned on."

Clawd nodded and said, "yeah what would you do with out that second brain,.. so where is it any how?" he asked curiously.

Akihisa set a box down and point to his left hip, "Some here around my left hip, or at least I'm guessing as when a casketball hit me there everything turned people and sound like green for a moment." He sound emotionless as he stated this.

Hazuki blinked and asked curiously, "what does green sound like?"

Draculaura giggled and petted Hazuki's head, "probably like a space ship or the gears of the omnitrix!"

Akihsia laughed as he rolled his eyes, "funny but inaccurate it's more like if Toralei chose to sharpen her claws on the black board while singing!" every one shivered at that statement.

Fangelica then and jumped for joy holding some kind of magazine, "Big sister the new issue of Ghouls monthly is here!"

Hazuki and Draculaura ran over to her and opened it and Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, "fashion gossip, and who's better lists, don't we get enough of that at school?" he said clearly not much on the idea.

Hazuki jumped and point to it, "Your in it Akihisa! Tenth on the most fashionable celebrity list!"

At that moment Akihisa smirked as he adjusted his Galvan tunic and said, "I keep telling Clawdeen my people know style and science!" he sounded full of himself.

Fangelica then happily said, "your on the list as fourarms!" Akihsia's smirk vanished in a moment, making Clawd laugh.

Elsewhere in Remnant.

Adam was walking through the ruins of a burning village when he Spotted Eon leaning against a wall and saying "So you opened up fire on a village just to try and get back to new Salem? How about this I'll give you a change to win the ability to come and go from there and remnant all you please!"

Adam smiled as he found himself on a floating ring in a purple sky before him is what looked like an Akihisa in a purple stray jacket with a ten on it.

The akihsia had baggy purple pants he was bare footed with greenish skin and purple eyes and hair, he smelled of decay.

The clearly undead Akihisa slammed his purple omnitrix becoming Chromastone who had pink and green replaced by bright purple.

Adam then charged out and slashed at him as Eon said, "firs to knock the other out the ring wins!"

The white fang leader hacked and slashed at the stone Alien as it just stood there as he yelled in rage, "HIT BACK!" the stone alien then rose it's hand knocking Adam in the chin sending him sliding back!

Adam jumped up and pulled out his Gun sheave and fired Dust shoots rapidly at the alien growling, "TREAT ME LIKE A THREAT!"

Chromastone just stood there taking it all unmoving as his crystal glow bright and spoke in a voice that sound like whatever allowed him to speak was damaged, "You.. no Threat …you..joke!"

Adam growled as his red parts glow as he sheaved his sword and the world around them fade to red and Black as he drew and slashed sending out the shock wave only for Adam to gasp and his eyes to widen in shock.

The Akihsia held out a hand touching the shock wave making the world return to normal as the energy it was made form was changed to rainbow and absorbed into his body and the undead version of our hero put his hands together cupping them and said, "absorbing energy..basic.. ..plus…you.. no..good..at …it! .Kame..hame..ha..joke!"

From his cupped hands the energy he absorbed fired off as an energy blast that hit Adam making him scream as the force send him flying off the ring.

where he land back in the burned village with out his weapon as he got up shaking and holding his head. "Fuck him!"

Adam cracked is neck as he got up and said, "He even referenced me! About one of the worst stories normies have written!"

Eon's voice then yelled out, "YOU HAVE NO TASTE SIR!" he sounded insulted, and enraged, "THAT SERIES IS A WORK OF ART ASSHOLE!"

Adam growled as he walked off growling to himself, "My big chance done in! once more by him! He didn't even try this time!" he sound angry not understanding the concept of the multiverse.

Elsewhere in the Ring Eon was facing the undead Akihisa, "Well Akihsia the unliving you are the only bad Akihsia to win a fight!" he said honestly impressed.

The unliving Akihsia nodded and said, " He… joke…waste …. Of… time!" the undead Akihsia then slammed on his dial by head butting it, becoming a silver and purple Clockwork with some cracks and dents in it's body.

the undead Alien opened a purple portal and walked through.

Meanwhile outside In the main timeline Ruby was walking around and Whisp appeared and Ruby smiled "Good just the ghoul I want to see!" She sound so happy.

The silver eyed girl then happily said, "I'm happy with my boyfriend even if he is an ex-con, I'm happy here, I'm getting ready to go home and save it! So I don't need my last wish so I wish when all my friends wish are used up you are free!"

Whisp's arm bands cracked as her eyes widen, "Why thank you!" she seemed shock that someone would give up a wish and Ruby hugged her before running off, leaving Rose trails.

Whisp just fell over on her butt in shock.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(7), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

yang 1

Omake.

Lyra was holding an Icoffin in her human form hands texting happily and said, "So great I finally have hands, yeah my friends went home but that's ok!" she said as she typed happily and added, " yeah we are making plans to check out an Egyptian tombs for the next few months.

Lyra then continued and said, "also Dedyet you are over thinking finding your family I mean a quick search of your daughter's name comes up she's a student at monster high! There solved your years of searching because I used the search bar on this thing, ending it in five seconds enjoy knowing you wasted a lot of time!" She then put it down as the thing sound off a lot.

Lyra yawned and said, "Gee Dedyet de Nile you sure over think things!" she then yawned and head off to the bed rooms on the airship, "I need a nap!"

End omake 


	50. A Cold ghostly night!

A few weeks later Monster high was back in session, and in Creepateria.

Inside a sleepy Weiss was using a fork to sword fight against plot with a tooth pick that the school dared to call food as she yawned she noticed Lagoona.

Lagoona sat down and looked at Weiss and the bags under her eyes as she said, in shock, "ghoul you look almost like Spectra!"

Weiss nodded as she kept sword fighting with the blob in her seat and spoke in a clearly tried tone, "I know Right? My big sister keeps bitching about my chose like it's my life!" she sound slightly angry! "I can't believe I wasted a wish to see her again!"

Lagoona blinked in shock, "you might not want to say something like that Weiss. You'll regret it!"

Weiss sighed and rolled his eyes, and added, "you are probably right about that, but I don't think she'll make any peace with me till she understands earth! It's a freaky please yes but it's just as fabulous as well."

Elsewhere.

Winter was walking around new Salem looking at monsters rolling her eyes with her nose up, as she said, "Disgusting!" she sounded angry but then something jumped out of the shadows of an ally way and pulled her in!

Winter pulled her sword out and slashed at what appeared to be a living shadow only for her eyes to widen as it passed through and the shadow parts melted away to slowly revealing a copy of her with green eyes.

Winter stepped back as the Former shadow slash other her smirked and said, " So single mind and blinded to the difference that make life worth living your father's girl after all!"

Winter stepped back and growled as she point at it and tried to summon her glyphs but they vanished as her eyes widen.

The other winter laughed holding her gut and said, "Oh poor stupid Winter! I'm an Ikiryo a ghost of a living person!" Winter looked confused so the other one went on, "When someone holds in negative like sadness rage hate and lies it comes right out of them and moves around on it's own! I'm the hate towards non-humans daddy programmed into you!" She said happily while, throwing the real winter a book.

Winter eyes widen as she looked at the book and read the title, " Your Ikiryo and you for dummies!"

The other Winter, then walked through the original and in a moment the original Winter's eyes widen as she appeared transparent.

Winter saw other changes her transparent body blowing a blue giving every part of her a blueish tune! She looked at her weapon the handle not had a skull hand, and she saw skull ear rings on her ears, and the caller pin was now a snow flake.

Winter then turned to the other her who was standing there solid as could be and happily giggled out "Page one! IF your Ikiryo is strong enough it can change who is the ghost and who is the living one! Only way to undo this is to let go of the feels that created it!"

Winter growled as she went to slash at the other her as she screamed, "GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!"

double winter guarded with her own sword and pulled out the second one and smirked as she happily said, "you through it away with hate! I'm sick of handling all your hate rage depression and regret! Your mind and soul made me and did this for a reason girlfriend!"

The fight between the two winters soon came to the street where the double winter put her blades up and simple began side stepping the now ghostly true Winter with a smirk on her face, "your fueling the negative stereotype of monsters attacking humans."

The double then summoned a beowolf Glyph that knocked the ghostly Winter to the ground and Winter's eyes widen as a chain appeared around her left wrist.

Double Winter turned to leave saying "Chapter to ghost are punished by being chained in the underworld for crimes like Attacking Human out of hate! Hate is what got you into this Let it go, and it'll be over!" she sound disappointed.

the ghostly winter just screamed in rage as she was drug under.

The former double looked into a Window and fixed her hair as she smiled and happily said, "Well I guess I'm off to go pick up my little sister, form school it should be letting out." She let out a happy girlish giggle at the sentence "I can finally hug my little sister!"

At that point a later point in the day Weiss's was bugged as Winter was hugging her tightly saying, "Oh I love you so much little sister!

Weiss's eyes widen as she stared at her smiling brightly big sister who's eyes where closed, and said, "Did I just step into a different dimension again?" She sounded stunned.

That is when Jaune walked up took note of the strangeness and asked, "is this an Ikiryo thing?"

Winter then let go of Weiss and pinched Jaune's checks and said, "why yes aren't you just as smart as you are cute!"

Jaune stepped back in shocked and looked to the stunned eye twitching Weiss and cleared his throat as he bluntly said, "that means you're sister had so much hate it said no! Split and spat out the split part of the soul that was more hateful, I bet the original winter is the one who went ghostly, and probably attacked This one sending her to the underworld for crimes of being a poltergeist!"

Winter put her hands together and spoke happily as she said, "And the cute boy is right again! What a nice friend you have Weiss!" her eyes open showing there Green color!"

Weiss's eye twitched as she spotted Sirena and hugged the ghost maid in fear, "Me no like it! How do we get The old Winter back?"

Winter rolled her eyes and touched her chin, "While I'm happy after all the years of bitchiness you care so much about me Weiss It's probably not for the best! The only way to get me and mega bitch to remerge is if she lets go of all negative emotions and finds inner peace." She sound so happy and cheerful it was scary.

Winter put a finger to her chin" I highly doubt she will, But I understand trying after all we are the good guys. Ok then Sirena and Weiss you go get the wonderful boyfriend you happily share! I understand it's Sirena's date day anyhow! And he can use his alien super powers to open a portal to the underworld then we can get a death boat and sail the river of lost souls down to ghost jail and meet with my other half!" She sound happy.

Jaune then held out his hands and said, "Now just hold on a moment I have to Get Spectra! She'll want to come! She's been redeing to show me the underworld!"

Winter smiled brightly as she happily said, "The more the merrier and it'll give me a chance to ask who does her hair it's just so pretty!"

Weiss shivered and held herself as she said in a fearful tone, "I want my bitchy sister back!"

The Happy winter's smile seemed to fade upon hearing it.

Meanwhile in the underworld.

The ghostly Winter was walking her outfit having changes slightly so she no longer had sleeves and she had a snow flake tattoo on her left shoulder. The chain around her wrist now a bracelet.

Winter took note of her area holding her weapon witch now had a wider blade. She was in a dark grey valley no filled with small dead plants and a river that looked to have sad faces in it as she walked and growled. "Stupid Ghost I'm the real winter! She should be down here! I don't need any weakness!" She sound angry.

Winter summoned a Glyph to summon a nevermore to ride on her Glyph how had the blades pointing inward instead of outwards. She hopped on the Grimm and road it through the air.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(4 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(2) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(2) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(8), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

yang 1

Omake.

Working at a boat rental booth at an underworld beach was one Painter Geiss was sighing as he said, "Most boring after school job ever!" he sound said then he spotted a Green portal and out stopped a clockwork robot A half mermaid ghost, two Normies that appeared to be sisters, A Blonde haired normie with a sword by his side who was holding hands with his Ex-Spectra.

Painter growled but his eyes widen as the Robot turned into a Normie and cracked his wrist as the younger sister and ghost maid grabbed his hands.

that is when Spectra's eyes widen as she said something to the Blonde haired normie.

the blonde haired Normie nodded and walked over to the Booth and he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh boy this is awkward I'm Jaune arc of the Galvan I'm not a normie I'm part alien! And look Spectra told me you and her use to date, so me asking you for a boat rental is a bit awkward but we need a boat to search for an Ikiryo problem and would like to get both halves together again!"

Painter crossed his arms and smirked, "Permission denied!" he sounded so happily.

End omake.


	51. Ghost Pirate crash!

While Jaune Argued with Spectra's ex boyfriend. Jaune was looking at a ship wreck on the underworld beach.

Weiss and Sirena walked or in Sirena's case flowed to his side and asked, "What is it?" Seemed honestly curious about what Akihsia saw in the ship wreck.

Akihsia point to the side it was half laying on, "all that is wrong with it is it's missing side and" he smirked as he turned into Graveattack and hovered a damaged mast that looked like a cross between a cartoon lion and a cartoon sun.

Weiss and Sirena's jaws dropped as did many ghost on the beach but there Winter looked confused and looked to Jaune and happily asked "Care to fill me in please?"

Jaune walked over to it and touched the head piece as Akihisa set it down, "the thousand sunny the flag ship of the straw hat pirates and Monkey D. Luffy the last King of the pirates!" His voice did little to hid his excitement.

Graveattack nodded his torso slash head and said, " yes and form looking at the ghost around here they didn't bother to look close enough or dig out head, The straw hat pirates died in the finally stand that took down the world government, and there ship vanished with them. They most have taken it with them into the afterlife."

He then his dial and became Jury-rig and start to rebuild the damaged ship making everyone's eyes widen as the thousand sunny came back to life and was floating and Akihsia timed out and looked to his brother and the ghouls with them, "Ladies and brother Come upon time to set sail! Like the king of the pirates!"

Spectra then turned and Flipped the gone slack jaw Painter off as she smiled, "Greatest adventure ever!"

Once everyone was in the ship set sail down the river of the underworld with ghost taking pictures as Akihsia in his human form had the helm, smiling as he hummed a tune.

Sirena then floated throw awhile with a pirate hat as she said, "if we do this we do it right!" she sound happy!

Jaune used his sword to cut a rope freeing, the straw hat pirates Flag! "Way ahead of you!"

At with point a ship was coming up to them it was ghostly sailing a glowing damaged pirate flag that looked like a ghost face with bones behind it.

On the bridge of the ship a ghost girl by the name of Vandala Doubloon held a sword out and yelled, "the ship of the straw hats hand it over!"

Jaune yelled out, "Lady we need this to find an Ikiryo and beside that what makes you think it belongs to you!" he yelled out holding his sword and shield hardening them through haki.

The ghost girl smirked as she drew a blade and said, "I am Vandala. D. Doubloon! Daughter of Boa hancock and Monkey D. Luffy!"

Weiss had her weapon out and said, "pirate princess!" In a moment ghost pirates that looked like ghostly skeletons jumped on them and Jaune used his Haki blade to slash at one and said, "And looks like she takes after her mother the amazon queen more then her daddy!"

Jaune was now sword fighting a few of them!"

Weiss and Winter summon Glyphs that summoned different Grimm to fight for them! Attacking the ghostly beings.

Spectra pulled out her camera and took a picture the flash blinding a few ghost pirates as Sirena used her tail to kick them sending them off the sunny.

Akihisa was side stepping sword slashes by Vandala it was easy as he yawned and said, "Lady I can guess your movements reading you like a book! You can't out move me!" He then hit the dial and became Rath who quickly took on his enhanced form.

In a moment one wide swing of the energy glows which darkened through Haki slashed apart the pirate princess sword! " I am Akihsia of the Galvan wield of the omnitrix!" he said proudly.

Vandala looked at her broken sword then to the enhanced alien before her hearts forming in her eyes! As she held out her hand and fired off a pale blue energy blast that Rath deflect with his claws so it instead hit the river.

Vandala held her sword out covering it in ectoplasmic energy making it's broken blade become replaced by a blue energy blade as she slashed at Rath who was easily blocking as she smiled, " My mama once told me! Marry a man who can defeat you in battle! So he can make you stronger so you may stand as equals! I know of your rumored harem! So if you win you can count me in it!"

Rath raised an eye at that as he easily avoided the blade.

Jaune was slashing ghost pirates and using his sword to block swords as he said, "Well Something to be said for Galvan charm!"

Weiss summoned a glyph summoning a beowolf that knocked a ghost pirate away but she noticed something when it fell over it vanished and then another one appeared on there ship, "Wait they are teleporting!?" She said in shock.

Akihsia smirked and in a moment jumped stabbing a claw into Vandala's making the ghost pirates vanished and Vandala look up as her hat split in to and fell off.

A moment Later Vandala hugged Akihsia with hearts in her eyes, "honey you figured out my pirates where summoned by my hat!" She was now happily snuggling, "I'll join you on this adventure and happily be part of your harem we can count this as a first date event!"

Akihsia timed out and looked wide eyed at the Ghost pirate princess who was stull snuggling him.

Sirena tapped Vandala's shoulder and said, "Hi sis welcome to the harem in all but you are hogging Akihisa!"

Weiss crossed her arms and looked at Vandala who was confused, "Now listen we and our harem mates who aren't with us get it! We all just want to grab him and never let go but we most share!" She said In a kind understanding tone.

Vandala's response was to pull Sirena and Weiss in to the hug and said, "there see I can share my harem sisters!"

Winter giggled happily as she said, "So cute! Now then can we get sailing? We need to find my Ikiryo please!"

they all nodded as Vandala pulled out a bottle and her ghost ship shrank and flow into it, as she sealed the bottle with a cork he said, "Right I'm sailing on my dad's ship! YAY!"

Elsewhere in the underworld.

The ghostly winter as standing on her Nevermore staring at the roof of a cage she couldn't seem toe phase through, "I'm ghostly why can't I pass through it?" She sound pissed and growling.

that is when a voice said, "that's because this is ghost jail!" she then turned to see a ghostly man in a police officer uniform, "the area is caged off and you can't leave it! You're an Ikiryo it doesn't matter if you are the original half or not! Being one is still a ghostly crime do to the nature of evil impulses it takes to split a soul in half like this!"

the ghost cop then flow through the cage leaving Winter wide eyes.

the Ghostly Schnee "I WILL MURDER MY OTHER HALF!" she sound like a raging demon.

She then had her nevermore land and vanish as she walked along the bank of a river holding her sword slashing at any plants near her in this rocky canyon as she said, "I hate ghosts! I hate monsters! I hate earth! I hate Harems! I hate Akihisa Yoshi! And I hate what all of them have done to my sister!"

Winter was now dragging her weapon along the ground as it sparked with ghostly flames as she roared in rage to the heavens.

She then spotted a ship in the distance her eyes zooming to see her solid body counterpart on a ship at the helm whistling happily while her sister was hugging two other females and Akihsia, with Jaune and Spectra at the crow's next.

Winter roared as she said, "I'll kill them all!" She slowly walked to where they would have to dock growling her teeth sharping to fangs as she did so.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(4) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(5) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(8), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

Omake.

Yang was walking around new Salem Texting Zack when she spotted Whisp and looked at her, "No no you I'm not falling for that accidental wish crap!" She said proudly.

Yang through an arm over the Genie girl and said, "but I will make a wish on purpose, you see now I'm facing summer skull in the middle of scream brake to make up for my low mad science scores! I need to turn it around now So I wish to be a master of Mad Science!"

Whisp blinked and snapped and Yang held her head and shock, "Whole reverse brain drain Genie!

Yang held her chin and said, " And I just figured out how to turbo charge the mirror portal so that more then me and my team mates can crossover! I'm officially ab brainy bruiser! What a yang this is going to be!"

End omake


	52. cold winter vs burning winter

Once the Thousand sunny Docked on the Ghost jail island. They dropped anchor, and Weiss jumped up to see what looked like a horde of Flaming White Beowolves charging.

Weiss's eyes widen as she jumped Bandages grabbed her and pulled her back on board the ship, To see Akihisa's as Snare-oh ow holding her as he let her go, "this does not involve us Weiss!"

That is when there Winter Jumped down pulling her second sword out of her main one and she quickly slashed and span around slashing the Grimm making them return to death, while lawlessly avoiding the attacks as she happily said, "My dear other half you should know I know our battle plans just as well as you do! So enough pets and come out and say hi to our sister."

the ghost Winter who's hair had blue ghostly flames in it held out her two swords growling as she angrily, "that is not my sister, she is lazy, unfocused, untrained and a w…" Before she could finish that The solid Winter slashed at her making the ghost avoid.

Vandala looked to Weiss and said, "She sees like a fine swords women to me! So she isn't untrained! Nor unfocused she just be lacking the magic crystals the sword is meant to use!"

Weiss crossed her arms and looked to the ghostly half of her sister, "Unfocused I Know about all of the monsters at monster high! I'm a walking monster encyclopedia for crying outloud!" she sounded offended.

Sirena then crossed her arms and said, "And She is in love! That's one of the most important things in love! Not being all alone like you ghost half!" she said yelling out happily.

the human half of Winter smiled as she clashed blades with the ghost half the ghost's halves swords covered in blue ghost flames.

the ghost half was growling, "SHUT UP!"

The human winter jumped back before slipping in the sand landing on her back, she then trolled as her ghostly double tried to stab her and her eyes flashed for a second taking on a more bluish tone of green as the ghost half's eyes turned purplish.

Human winter Flipped back to her feet holding her swords like and Ex to block small bolt of ghostly energy fired form her double's eyes.

Ghost winter removed her blade form the ground and growled as she slashed at her human half who was simple blocking, "GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!" She yelled in rage.

Human Winter looked at her ghostly double in shock, "It's not your body it's belongs to witch ever one of us has a soul! Ironic as you are a ghost and all!" she sound unhappy for the first time.

Human winter then jumped back panting as her ghost half charged making her spin on her heels to the right to avoid a charging slash as she put her two swords back together as one, " you don't get it do you!" she then turned it side ways making the ghost winter gasp at her reflection.

the human winter was in tears as she said, "The more you give in to hate the more you become truly ghostly! The more you hate! The more you die! And the more our link shatters! If you keep this up we won't be able to merge again! We'll never be complete again!" She sound sad.

the ghost winter put her blades together and looked at herself in the reflection before walking slowly to her human counterpart, with a hand out.

Human Winter happily took her ghostly doubles hand but in a moment she gasped as her eyes turned completely blue, and her ghostly twin's eyes turned red.

Human Winter looked down eyes widen her ghostly double had stabbed her in the stomach, The ghost half then grabbed her human counterpart by the face and happily said, "then so be it! I don't want to be merged with an idiot like you anyway."

The Ghost then kicked the human down making the human drop her blade to hold her stomach! Everyone on the ship gasped!

Weiss then jumped back out growling as she slashed at the ghost her blade hardening through haki making the Ghost gas as she felt the slash Weiss delivered to her back.

Winter turned around in shock on her ghostly face looking at Weiss and her weapon, "what cheap trick is this?"

Weiss growled and said " It's not a useless trick it's called haki! By focusing my aura through this blade I make it sharper and give it the power to slash through invulnerability!" she said smug to the Ghost shock.

Weiss then start sword fighting her sisters ghostly double as she said, "You know I thought I want my sister back! But turns out this whole thing gave her back to me!" she had venom in her voice.

Winter the ghost jumps back and summoned a large flaming white nevermore with a growl!

At with point Akihsia through a dust crystal To Weiss who load it in and summoned the giant armor with an ice body.

Weiss then looked to Akihisa in his human form and asked, "where you get the dust?" She asked in shock, only for Akihisa to calmly say, "All crystals grow I just need a dust fragment to grow it!"

Weiss looked confused by the response before she turned to see her giant armor slashing the nevermore in half before swing at the ghost and she smirked and said, "Well if anyone could figure out how to grow dust it would be the guy with two brains!"

Weiss then spotted a portal opening under the human winter making her vanish and appear on the deck of the ship by Akihisa who became Portaler.

In a moment Winter the ghost turned to slash but Weiss fell through a portal appearing beside Akihsia and her sister in time to see Akihsia switching back to Snare-oh to bandage her.

At with point Vandala rose the anchor and turned the ship around leaving the Ghost winter stuck on the jail island. " the story of the Ikiryo! Lose your self to rage you'll become a monster driven to harm does you love! After all when you are filled with hate and anger you aren't you anymore!" She said sadly.

The human winter opened her eyes and got a big hug form her Sister Weiss.

Jaune sighed as he leaned against a wall, "Well this is turn of events but I guess it's the ghost pirate princess called it right, So now what back to monster high?"

Vandala then had hearts around her head, "right I need to transfer to monster high to be with my new boyfriend and harem mates!" She sound so happy.

Later on Jaune was with Lorna talking with her as he angrily said, "I can't believe he broke up with you just because you don't like salt!"

Lorna giggled at the way Jaune put it and said, "Well that is basically why but yes!"

Jaune grabbed her hand and said, "Trust me if I never meet Finn I'll punch his lights out!"

In a moment A salt water fish monster in a suit, tie and bubble helmet came up holding flowers and said, "Take me back Lorna!"

In a moment Jaune's Fist hardened through Haki as he punched the man in the chest so hard he was knocked out as Jaune said, "I am a Galvan of my word."

Lorna giggles as they walked on, "So Jaune know any galvan."

Jaune rolled his eyes and said, "the only Galvan Grandpa speaks around me and Akihsia is the Galvan phrase for help me I'm in great pain please help me, that's Wubba lubba dub-dub"

Lorna giggled as she hid her mouth with a hand, "That sounds like a cartoon character catch phrase"

Jaune nodded as he laughed happily with his newest Ghoulfriend and said, "I know right?"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(8), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

Omake.

On Remnant Adam was looking at his necklace as he said, "Almost full! But I need a plan while I'm there altering steam Smythe's castle to run on was one thing! I'm happy touching things as I vanish allow me to bring it with me if it's mobile, moving spider steam driven Castle! That robot had a screw lose" he then chuckled to his own joke.

He then pulled out an image of Team rwby with That Genie ad rubbed his chin, "Maybe I can claim one of there Wishes! And use it as my own. But how?" he continued to walk around another ruined burning village.

end omake


	53. Not so forever Knights

Jaune was currently walking with Pyrrha talking with her as he said, "Honestly Cleo's mom was searching all over the planet but never thought to ask if her family had been found? I mean I myself have never been in that boat but I for sure would have asked before searching the planet." He said confused by it.

Pyrrha laughed and said, " yeah But at least Someone in her family likes Deuce thanks to it."

Spectra then floated over and Grabbed Jaune's arm and said, "Sorry Pyrrha my turn!" Pyrrha rolled her eyes as the ghost lead Jaune away.

Later on Jaune was having tea with Robecca at the Maul.

Robecca smiled happily and said, as she pulled out a picture she took of Dedyet, to show what looked like an older Cleo, with Nefera's hair dressed in a blue tank top pocket black short sleeve jacket tan pants, and black combat boats, "Look at her she looks like she came out of an adventure going after a lost treasure movie."

Jaune rolled his eyes as he said, "I think she views her family as a lost treasure do back the only reason it was lost is she didn't ask!, now can we all stop talking about this? I'm pretty sure it's insulting to the De niles!"

Cleo and Duece walked by and Cleo said, "Relax your food my mom said pretty much the same thing!"

Jaune blinked at this, in shock as he said, " Ok then!"

Later on he was with Jinafire walking with her hanging on her arms as the dragon nuzzled him and he said, "I can't believe it! Me with a knight how ironic is this!" She said happily.

Jaune nodded as what looked like normies in knight costumes showed up and Jaune pulled out his sword and shield hardening them through Haki as Jinafire growled and let go of Jaune.

Jaune point at the group of forever knights, "How many times most we teach you this listen!" he screamed.

Later on.

Jaune With Bonita at a fashion show and Jaune looked to the half moth girl and rolled his eyes at her happy face, "you happy because you like how the outfits look or because you think they would taste good?"

Bonita hugged him and said, "It can be both!"

Jaune chuckled at this, and later on at his last date for the day.

He was walking with Avea trotter, they heard a bang and Avea flapped her wings making her hover as she offered Jaune a hand, "Come on I'll give you a lift to check it out!" she said happily.

Jaune climbed onto her centaur back and sat down as she flow up and he blinked and said, "How are those wings able to carrier you? I mean I understand hollow bones, but a winged centaur isn't really aerodynamic." He said confused by it.

Avea rolled her eyes and said, "and there's the Galvan side we all love!, you are so lucky it's cute on you!" She then flow up and both of there eyes widen as they saw Monster high on fire!"

Avea flow to it quickly and Jaune hopped off almost every other student was there Abbey, Akihisa as Arctiguana, and the other ice powered students where breathing ice on it to try and put it out!

Jaune then quickly drew his sword and slashed a fire hydrant on the side making water jet at a wall on fire! " What happened here!"

Akihsia was panting as he stopped to caught his breath, "I already clockworked that out the forever knights torched the place!" He sound angry even while panting in while tired.

Ruby showed up screaming, "THE FIRE DEPARTMENT'S TRUCKS HAD THERE TIRES SLASHED!" She screamed in horror.

But luckily the raging fire was soon put out as it start to rain.

Ghoulia groaned and Jaune spoke up in shock, "Wow! Ghoulia watch the Langue!" he said in shock.

Lagoona crossed her arms and spoke up, "Well take away the bad words she is right! The forever knights can't get away with this! But sadly the sheriff department still doesn't care about monsters!" she said depressed.

Akihsia hit the dial becoming Clockwork as they watched the school reverse catch on fire returning it to it's normal fully intact self, "I couldn't do that while the fire was raging, But as depressing as this is! We'll need to take this into our own hands. I doesn't matter if I can undo this! It still shouldn't be done!"

Naruto showed up adjusting his tie as he said, "Oh my students I Don't' approve of revenge justice on the other hand is another thing!"

Akihisa rubbed his chin as he looked around the school and said, "He's right we have to find a crime they committed that the sheriff department would care about! Not going to be easy as the worst know how to look clean!" he then timed out.

As an enraged Nora and Kubo where Chasing Ren and Akihsia blinked, "Ren's back how nice! Wait I got it! Someone stop Kubo!"

Heath then grabbed Kubo and said, "Ok but what's he going to do his more normie then my cousin holt, slash Jackson!" he said not getting Akihsia's logic.

Jackson rolled is eyes as he adjusted his glasses and asked, "Abbey you want to tell your boyfriend or should I?"

Abbey smiled and crossed her arms, "Heath he normie pure, just like forever knights he will be our mole! He find dirt and turn it in and bye bye knights!"

Kubo's eyes widen as the Students cheered and Frankie happily said, "to the mad Science lab we most spy gear up Kubo!"

Kubo adjusted his falling off glasses as Heath pulled him along and said, "Don't I get a say in this?"

In what felt like moments Kubo was in full forever knight uniform walking into there warehouse base, he then heard in his ear Solomo groaning, then Gill translating," Ok the speaker and camera in your glasses is working man! Find us something good and get out of there fast!"

Kubo nodded and looked around he saw a dart board with pictures of Toralei's picture glued on to it. He could hear Deuce voice saying, "ok so they have some honor."

Kubo nodded but a knight pulled him a long as he said, "come along Rookie to the training room!" Next thing Kubo knew he was holding a sword against what looked like a robot knight that had clearly been repaired.

Kubo ducked to avoid the robot knight's sword swing, and heard Solomo's groan.

Gill's voice to told Kubo, "He said we got them! The scanner shows it's run by illegal fuel cells, so while it's not sentient enough to be legally a person, it's still a crime, Mission complete man! But we need the Fuel cells! Anti-vigilant law has gotten ridiculous lately!"

Kubo nodded and kept avoiding it then he heard Jaune's voice say, "I will talk you through this sword fight!"

Kubo nodded as he was running and Jaune said, "Stop turn swing!" Kubo did that and was now clashing swords and next Jaune said, "Now head butt!" Kubo did it headbutting the Robot in the head making it stumble back as it's eyes looked cracked making it swing around wildly.

Kubo was avoiding rapidly and Jaune said, "straight sword jab… now!" In a moment Kubo held his sword out and the robot stopped as his blade was in his chest, Kubo sighed happily"

the next day the Forever knights where cuffed and the monster high students were cheering happily.

Kubo was laying on the ground staring into the sky as he said, "I Almost died and almost went to jail myself! And worst of all I still had to pay that dam fine!" he sound angry.

gill hand Kubo ten bucks and said, "here's your money back."

Akihsia put his hands behind his back and chuckled at the forever knights as the Sheriff flipped him off, our hero laughed at it and said, "We won't need to do this if you did your job sir."

Euna grabbed Akihisa's arm and said, "Now come on Akihsia tomorrow is Monday!" she said sadly.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(3) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1


	54. A cupid's arrow! part one!

The next day in the mad court yard Frankie, Yang and Ghoulia were attaching machines to the mirror portal.

Yang whipped her forehead, and said, "Ok the hardware is done!" she said happily, "the only question is how are we going to get enough power to boost it so we can all travel up, and no I want ask Blake to wish it! It's her wish!" She said firmly.

Ghoulia groaned and Yang rubbed her chin as she said, "No no I can't call and ask for some ancient power object, I can't abuse my boyfriends access card to things the world is not ready for, like that!"

Frankie then said, "Well lighting has the power to bring life! Why not make a weather machine and a battery, it's supposed to be stormy so if we store all the lighting strikes in the battery we can get a lot of power stored"

Yang smiled and snapped her fingers and said, "Good thinking patch work girl!" She then smiled at her friend. "We're going to created a yanging portal machine girls!"

Ghoulia groaned making Yang go, "Hay that was puntastic!" she said happily.

Elsewhere in the school!

Twilight was with Boruto She was reading a box and looked to Boruto, "say Boruto according to this book.." She was then stopped by Boruto grabbing the book with a tail.

Boruto crossed his arms and said, "This was written by normies it has no fact, just stereotypes!" He said bluntly as he throw it into a trash can, "and now it's where it belongs"

Twilight's eyes widen at what she saw and her eye twitched and Boruto rolled his eyes, "everything in it was wrong it wasn't a book it was a joke tabloid!" he said bluntly again.

Twilight adjusted her glasses, "… I paid fifty bucks for a piece of trash?" she said sadly, "I'm going to go complain to the book store after school."

Later on in Physical deaducation. Applejack was smirking as she held on to the casket ball and jumped to slam dunk but then in a moment a fox tail knocked the ball out of her hand.

Applejack grabbed the ring of the hoop and looked to couch igor and said, "Couch! That's cheating!"

Igor sighed and said, "If it's apart of your body it can be used! Besides that Euna is on your team so both teams have nine tailed fox making it fair! So if you want to be upset be upset over the fact it put you and your boyfriend on opposite teams!" he said with an eye roll.

Boruto then throw the ball with his tail into other hoop making his teams score go up as he said, "thank you tails!"

In the next class everyone was walking out of Home ick covered in cake batter.

Pinkie pie had a smirk and said, "I'm honestly sorry I don't know what happened?"

Boruto licked some batter off of his hand and tasted it, "Taste like you put in yeast and you know how you love sugar!"

Pinkie pie chuckled nervously as she said, "Oh that explains the grow really fast, and getting bigger really fast is what an explosion is!"

Meanwhile in spell casting class.

Yuuko had her hand up as she span a wand around happily making a ball hover in the air and spin.

Sunset shimmer rolled her eyes, as she did the same thing with her hand, "needing a wand? What are you a fairy god mother?"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, as she said, "You realize sense you were born a unicorn the horn you used for magic for most of your life is just a built in wand right?" she said with a sassy tone.

Sunset laughed and rolled her eyes, "point taken!"

Elsewhere in the school.

Fluttershy was in gardening club watering plants while listening to Amanita nightshade go on and on about herself and how she loves the green house as it keeps her skin nice and green, all the while Flutterhsy mocked the words.

Venus giggled beside her as she elbowed the winged girl, "that's right good!"

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Thanks it's easy when you listen to her all day, I mean Really ghoul! The world doesn't spin around you!"

Venus Mcflytrap laughed and said, "I know right No wonder Cleo hates her." The two then shared a laughed.

Unknown to them Zoe's cupid wings flapped and turned bright pink as she was watering some plants and she smiled and said, "the natural love detector is picking up budding love!" She then turned to See Fluttershy and Venus laughing together.

Zoe rubbed her chin as she said, "yes I see, Not going to be easy as Fluttershy is happily in a harem! So the only way to do this is to get Venus to fall for most of the harem as well." She smiled happily as she took out her Icoffin and sent a text as she said, "A love goddess' work is never done at this school!"

elsewhere in the School In Mr. Hackington's mad science class Maximus De Anubis was sitting behind Rarity when his Icoffin went off.

Mr. Hackington then stopped and said, "Mr. Anubis as I know how love goddness are I'll let that go if it is Ms. Cupid!" he said.

Max held it out and Zoe's face was on it and said, "Why thank you sir, I don't even need to look at it I know it's her asking for my help on setting some students up."

nodded and said, "Well still text her back ending it with talk to you after class, or else she'll keep messaging you even if I take it away! Can't have that! But still a death god and a love goddess there is a story behind that!"

Later on in Study howl.

In the studio Radio room Zoe was talking in to the Radio, "Ok To night we're talking about Adoption and ex-normies Two subjects that are dear to my heart as both apply to me and My boyfriend is an Ex-normie took!"

Elsewhere in the school Jaune was turning it off as he looked to Max and said, "Say you never told me you were an Ex-normie how did that happen?"

Max was reading a book and said, "Well my birth father was a paleontologist. Now thanks to a rock slide he died in Anubis territory. That's right death gods dived the world and after life in to territories. Now Anubis my dear step father was always one to tell someone's love ones they are gone so they can start morning."

Jaune blinked as his mind put it together, "So Anubis came to your house to tell you and your mom your dad had died, then Anubis married your mom, and made you a jackal Death god as you where now his heir?"

Max nodded and said, "basically it was an accidental romance though." He said as he continued reading.

Jaune nodded as he said, "Well stuff happens I guess, Now you were saying your ghoulfriend wants to help Venus fall for Boruto and the rest of his harem so she can join and be with her true love Fluttershy?"

Max nodded and Jaune shrugged and said, "Well I've honestly done weirder So why not!"

Jaune then turned on the student Radio back on as Zoe's voice came back on, "So anyway to summarize I'm a love goddess, because my birth parents where Biphobiac kicked me out and disowned me, then I got adopted by cupid's sister, who he takes turns being head love goddess with, and as me and Max were already together we stayed together, Then Max became Anubis step son, and that is how a love goddess and a death god became a couple. There and now as our number of incoming callers as dropped by half I take it you are all happy now."

Jaune went back to reading his book as he spotted Twilight helping Venus with something, " Well that's one off the checklist they seem to get along great.

Max nodded and rubbed his jackal Chin as he said, "Yeah I know, Venus Boruto and you have your next class together see if you can get them to interact!"

Jaune nodded and said, "you got it manster!" he said as he pulled out his Icoffin, "I'll just group text the others so they are all in on what we are doing right now! Good old highschool love drama! So much harder to deal with then super villains, as super villains you just hit them and they go away, a lot more work with this stuff."

In a moment Armadrillo drilled through the floor and timed out to Akihsia who helped heath and Jackson out.

Heath dusted himself off, "didn't know you could get that lost in the catacombs!" he said in shock!

Jackson adjusted his glasses "big time!"

Akihsia then check his Icoffin and said, "Oh helping Boruto get another ghoul in his harem Ok then! I'll use this time to work out the plan!" he said happily

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

Omake.

Qrow Bradwen was waking up in a dark place where he seemed to glow and he spotted a throne he walked to it and his eyes widen,

there was a man with a jackal head in a white suit and tie, the undershirt yellow, and he adjusted it staring grow in the eye his eyes where glowing golden as he said, "Qrow Bradwen!"

Qrow jumped and tried to find his weapon but couldn't "Where is my weapon! Where am I and What the hell are you!"

The jackal headman chuckled as he said, "I can answer that all with two sentence one you can't take it with you, is the old saying for a reason. Two I am Anubis Jackal De Anubis!, the Death god of the territory you died in! With is where you are the land of the dead!"

Qrow's eyes widen as he jumped and looked at himself, "Dam semblance finally got me! Wait territory? And aren't you suppose to be a skeleton with a scythe?" he said going form shocked to puzzled.

Anubis got up and said, "We gods split the world and after life in to territories, with can be easily cross or moved to, so it only affects where mortals are born and where they show up when they die, With are the orders of the head god who rules over us." He said calmly.

Qrow blinked and said, "Ok then and I guess you know my name because you where reading my record right?" he asked nervously!

Anubis reached in to his jacket and pulled out a big file, "yes! You've been a busy busy man Qrow!" Qrow looked nervous.

Anubis opened it and looked nervous making Qrow gulp and scarily ask, "I take it, it's not looking god for me then is it Mr. Death god sir?"

The Jackal nodded and said, " yes you've done a lot with I can over look half of as the bad things you did where for the greater good and to save lives, But still to much drunken asswholeness to get you into the good place!"

Qrow's jaw dropped as he said, "winter most never find out!" he said scared as he held out his hands and said, "Come on you're a god surely you can give me some kind of quest or something to make up for that! Come on be a bal!"

Anubis put the file on his throne as he walked around Qrow holding his hands behind his back, "you know I could do something. My wife has complained about needing more help, So one thousand years as our unliving butler and I'll cross out enough bad stuff to get you into the good place!"

Qrow smiled and dropped down and start kissing Anubis black dress shoes, "thank you oh Merciful lord of the dead!"

End omake.


	55. A Cupid's arrow part two!

Jaune was in the Halls with Gigi who was holding on to his arms as they looked at Venus talking with Applejack, and Jaune looked to Gigi, "What's the plan for this one?"

Gigi blinked," They seem to just be talking about the upcoming fall formal!" She said in shock as she rubbed her chin, "Let's be direct about it!" she then wiggled her nose making Hoodude voodoo trip and knock Venus into Applejack so the two Ghouls had an accidental kiss.

Both ghoul's face light up bright red as they paused for a moment before braking the kiss.

Jaune looked to Gigi and in a stunned tune said, "I thought Whisp was the evil twin up in here?"

Gigi held Jaune's arm and nuzzled it, "silly Jaune every set of twins takes turns being the evil one." She said sweetly.

Later on Venus was still red form the Applejack kiss, when she noticed Rarity walking up to her in the hall and the pale skinned ghoul who looked like a human with horse ears and a unicorn horn asked, "Are you trying to join our harem?"

Venus jumped in shock shaking her hands, "No no! it was just a weird thing Hoodude tripped over his own feet, and pushed me in to her!"

At what point Hoodude walked up rubbing the back of his head, " yeah sorry about that!"

Venus patted the Voodoo doll's back and said, "It's not your fault you don't have bones, it's Frankie's." She said as Hoodude nodded.

Rarity looked confused so Hoodude cleared his throat and said, "Frankie need a date for a party as not to show up dateless so she dug out her grandpa Doctor Frankenstein book on how to bring things to life. Went to the sewing glass and well made me, got dump on the first date I don't blame her for it now she was young foolish and didn't realize how weird it was till to late. Plus I didn't get enough of a charge because I would have burned so I was sluggish and very unresponsive for most of said date. I need time for the charge to set in I guess. But what ever."

Rarity just looked even more confused by Hoodude's story, "I am more confused by the answer!" She said just at a loss for words.

Hoodude then blinked and said, "What it's no different then Doctor Frankenstein making his son a wife, will it is different as I got dumped unlike the bride. But point is history repeats itself!" he said happily as he turned to leave.

But at that point one of Rarity's heels broke making her fall forward on top of Venus knocking them both to the ground in an accidental kiss making both there eyes widen.

Rarity jumped up out of her shoes red in the face her blush looking like a much brighter pink thanks to her natural skin tune. " Oh my!"

Hoodude then turned around and had a hand up, "Ok that one was not on me!" he said as he continued to walk away.

Later on still at Psychical deaducation A still red Venus was in Gym Balls running laps when Rainbow dash showed up and said, "So what's this about you kissing my harem mates?"

Venus tried to speed up but she tripped and fell backwards on to Rainbow dash with made both of them blush and Rainbow dash looked at the other ghoul.

Rainbow dash's face looked purple thanks to her blush as she said, "I'm starting to think the universe is telling us to let you join!"

Venus then jumped up red as can be and Ran off with an embarrassed "Eep!" But then Pinkie pie ran up to her form the other way and stopped her.

Venus was red as Pinkie pie's hands where on her face and the pink party loving Ghoul gave Venus her third kiss of the day.

When pinkie pie broke it she said, "Welcome future harem sister! We're going to have to through you a welcome to the relationship party!"

Venus then fainted on the spot, super red with steam coming out of her ears.

When the Plant ghoul came to she was on a bed in the infirmary Then her eyes widen as she saw Sunset shimmer in a nurse outfit.

Sunset blinked in shock, "What? Everyone knows I sighed up for the learn how to do a job instead of gym, program, I picked Nurse so there was no reason for me to leave school grounds."

Sunset noticed Venus was red as could be, "It's no different form the help the lunch ladies program some schools have or future teachers today. Besides I think this outfit looks good on me!" She then put her hand on her hip and one behind her head and winked.

Venus passed out as red as could be, and Sunset smiled happily, "yes, it does look good on me!" She giggled happily.  
When School was finally over Boruto walked over to Venus but Venus just grabbed him and kissed him.

Boruto was shocked but Venus broke the kiss, "I believe the universe gives you signs I've had about fifty of them today I'll join your harem! I clearly will sooner or later with how many couple like moments and how many times your ghouls kiss me!"

Fluttershy happily hugged Venus, " yeah now it's my turn to kiss you!"

Venus was red as could be when the shy Fluttershy gave her a big fat kiss.

Akihisa smiled as he had Yuuko on his arm and sent a group text to everyone, "Mission accomplished!"

Meanwhile elsewhere in New Salem, in some Club Roman was using his cane to block sword strikes form Adam.

Roman growled as he jumped back showing his werewolf Fangs as he point his cane to shoot at the White fang leader, " What do you even want here!?" he roared it out.

Adam glow red as the world fade to red and Black and he unleashed his semblance shock wave only to gasp as Roman turned into a wolf to duck right under it!

Roman then returned to normal and smacked the Leader of the white fang in the head shattering his grimm mask as Roman looked to see the wall behind him destroyed, "you realize anyone with half a brain is going to find a way to avoid that shit right?"

Adam's damaged mask fell off as he held his gun sheave to fire on the werewolf, "Ok I get what's being beaten into me my semblance is only uselessly against idiots or those who can't move!

Roman turned to wolf form once more and easily avoid the shots and was able to once more get close to turn back to normal form and smack the leader of the white fang once more upside the head with his cane.

Adam slid back holding the side of his head as he started to fade, "Already out of time! I will complete my mission!"

Roman then heard police cards as Adam was gone, and he quickly turned into a wolf and ran off through the big hole in the wall, "They will never believe it wasn't me! The other guy vanished into thin air no one will believe that!" he said clearly hating his luck.

Once far enough away he returned to normal and adjusted his hat and he span his cane around and came to see What looked like Anubis walking with a servant.

The Servant looked like Qrow but his skin tanned and he had mummy bandages wrapped around his arms, and what looked like a bandaged scarf around his neck.

Roman took a picture and sent it to Ruby with the message, "Hi red though I would be a good boyfriend and till you, your Uncle is a mummy working for Anubis, also how weird is it a god choice to live here?"

The message he got back was one big yay that was spread out to take up all the available space in a text. Then a second text and said, "I think living here was more his wife's call then his."

Roman nodded and put the phone up and said, "Well Red is going to be happy." He said with a fang filled happy smirk. He then looked up at the setting sun and rising full moon, "I could have used you five minutes ago full moon power up!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

Omake.

In new Salem in what could only be called a cross between a palace and a pyramid Qrow was now changed into blue suit and tie butler outfit when he noticed a picture it had Anubis another jackal guy who was short he guessed son, then his eyes widen at the women in it.

she was human beautiful with long flowing brown hair deep beautiful purple eyes dressed in a white dress, with a golden belt, golden necklace with a golden scrub beetle with a red gem for it's back, a thin golden grown, and a wedding ring that looked like a golden snake wrapped around a massive yellow diamond.

Qrow's jaw dropped and he said to himself, "that's his wife?.. well there are so many stories of the romantic skills of gods I guess I shouldn't be shocked in the slightest he's married to a human that would put a goddess to shame!"

End omake


	56. Hi uncle!

In the uzumaki Home.

Himawari was in the back yard sitting on a porch watching Venus and Applejack spar while she was drinking tea happily

Applejack was kicking at Venus only for Venus to make trees grow to act as a shield, Then she noticed Applejack's boat turn black and harden through haki as she kicked right through the middle of the tree Making Venus jump back as Applejack removed her foot form the tree.

That is when applejack grabbed her so long it was basically a tail pony tail, and it hardened through haki with four ends sticking out making a mace and she throw charged and throw it at Venus.

Venus' eyes widen as she made the tree bend in the way so it was hit by the make shift mace making it's top fall over.

Applejack smirked as she jumped and went to tackle her, But in a moment Venus made Vines grow form the ground and grab a hold of Applejack and the vines quickly turned black and Applejack smiled as she hung there.

Venus's eyes widen as Applejack made her arms and legs darken through haki and broke the haki hardened vines freeing herself, "And Took all seven of us but y'All finally got haki! Well one type!"

Applejack rubbed her wrist as her limps returned to normal and she said, "Most useful type if you ask me!" She said happily.

Himawari clapped and happily said, "Well done! Yay and all it took was seven spars back to back!" she sound happy but it also seemed like she was trying to be sassy.

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "I can't tell if she is sweet or Sassy yet!" She crossed her arms as she said that.

Elsewhere.

Max was walking with Yang and Ruby.

Ruby elbowed the Jackal man, who would one day become a god of death, "Thanks for taking us to our uncle Max, you are the best Jackal!" she said happily.

Yang crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and said, "Little sister it's not like we know many other Jackals or death gods! Well future death gods, honestly what's that like?"

Max smirked as he held out his hand and made a small triceratops skeleton made of green energy appear in his palm with roared as he closed his hand making it vanish, "Like I never have to say good bye."

Yang blinked in confusion before shrugging it off as they came to the Palace slash Pyramid the God of death Anubis and family called home.

Once they walked in they were created by the Women Uncle Qrow saw in the picture the warm heart women bowed and said, "Oh my son has brought new friends over, I am Aki Jackal de Anubis no relation to the mummy family there ancestor change his last name to fake a claim to being related to my husband."

Max then added happily, "And they have the honor to live with that shame with out trying to hide it! Any way Mother this is Yang and Ruby our new butler Qrow's nieces."

Aki smiled brightly as she nodded, "Oh how nice allowing them to see there uncle" She then pinched her son's checks clearly making the Jackal demi-god look embraced.

Anubis's wife then smiled brightly and said, "you can fine your uncle one floor up inside the room on the right marked dinosaur park! Cleaning the pins!"

Yang blinked and looked to Max who said, "My dear step father heard I liked dinosaurs so he brought a boat load of them back to life to bond, It worked."

Ruby blinked a few times before smiling and said, "uncle Qrow and dinosaurs! BEST DAY EVER!" she then took off leaving a trail of roses behind her.

Meanwhile in another room of the palace that somehow looked larger than most cities yet some how still fit in the much smaller palace pyramid.

there was where marked pins with different place in different eras each one a a perfect copy of that place ancient past complete with all planets and should no longer be alive animals.

Within one Qrow who was now shirtless revealing the bandages on his chest burned on to him by an eye of Anubis marking.

Qrow whipped his forehead as he walked for the door but stopped when he heard something and turned to see himself staring eye to eye with a green feathered Raptor as he blinked and said, "I already died once and have immortality and enteral youth for a thousand years Do your worst bird brain." He said to the raptor.

the Raptor then looked smirked evilly.

Moments later Qrow stepped out of the pin the door closing and locking behind him as he held his side his bandages now stained red and he was covered in dirt and he coughed out feathers and he said in pain, "How did it know wrestling moves and how did it summon a hurricane?" He said clearly in shock.

That is when Qrow blinked as he noticed a sigh and read it out loud, "warning dinosaurs may have super powers thanks to the super natural revival." His jaw dropped and he then yelled, "MAYBE MAKE THAT GIGANTIC AND IN GOLD!?"

That is when he jumped and heard a yell of uncle Qrow and turned to see Ruby who was holding a petting a baby Parasaurolophus.

Qrow blinked and rubbed his eyes and Ruby said, "you are not seeing things me and my friends found a Genie and wished to be with team Jnpr so we land here with this mirror portal that only works for us, then we got distracted by whole new world Jaunes alien half brother and grandpa, adventures highschool drama harems and Romance! That's right me and Yang have boyfriends!"

Qrow's eye widen and he said, "Great just what I need after getting my ass kicked by a dinosaur and also where the hell did you get that one!?"

Ruby point to the area marked come and pet a baby dinosaur run by stone statues and she happily said, "the Dinosaur petting Zoo."

the baby Dinosaur then Glow green and blast a green energy at Qrow with healed him.

Qrow looked at himself like he was going to faint and he said "Ruby please look away and cover your hear I have to scream to keep my sanity."

About an hour later.

Yang was petting a baby T-rex while taking a selfie and said, "Zak is going to love this! Now I've petted baby dinosaurs too."

Qrow then took a deep breath to see if he got it all straight, "so Blake is the only one of you with a wish left! Jaune and his mom and sisters Aliens! Blake and Weiss in harem! Yang dating rebirth of the first dragon and cryptid King in human form. And Ruby dating ex-human ex-criminal Roman torchwick!?" He said clearly angry about the last part.

Ruby smiled and said, " yeah but don't worry they are nice guys now! Zak won't dream of taking over the world like his past self did! And Roman just wants to see me smile!"

Qrow put a hand on his face and said, "I need a drink but that's how I got in this mess in the first place!"

That is when Yang and Ruby pointed and Qrow turned around to see the Raptor form before and his eyes widen, "Wait what? But I closed the door!"

Yang rolled his eyes, "haven't you seen the movies Raptors can open doors if they aren't locked!"

the Raptor glow as wind stormed around him and Qrow's eyes widen and he said, "Fuck my after life!"

Moments later he was sent flying out of the Dinosaur Zoo into the halls where he land on his back and got up popping his back into place, "Why does it hate me!?" he screamed in horror!

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

Omake.

Ren was sitting down sadly on the side of the street sighing, with triggered Manny Taur to look to him and comment, "What's up with you Ram man?"

Ren sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Kubo, "Kubo dumped me!" he said sadly.

Manny blinked and said, "yeah, I mean this isn't an anime or cheesy story you leave for months everyone is going to move on dude. Look Us horn heads need to stick together and all, So hope about we get you off the street and maybe grab some coffee because you look like you need it bro!"

Ren got up and sighed, "thanks Manny you are a good friend."

End omake.


	57. Adam's plan!

It was scream brake and on board the secret Saturday's airship.

Yang had her hand on her hip as she looked at the window next to Nora, Jackson, Deuce and Cleo as she smiled and said, "Not the group I thought would be coming with me on this adventure but ok!"

Cleo rolled her eyes and said, "I'm only here to spend time with my mom now that she is back! Come on let's go tomb exploring."

Deuce adjusted his sun glasses as he happily said, "It's more of a temple then Anything else and form what I hear Yang asked the Real Anubis to let us explore so there isn't an army ready to kill us."

Jackson gasped when Nora hugged him and she happily said, "Well I'm just wondering how how many times this lunks I'm dating will be changing who's driving the body!" She said happily as they land and everyone got out meeting up with Zak Fisk, Zon, Komodo, Drew, Doc Lyra and Dedyet.

Yang hugged Zak making him blush as his parents laughed as they walked through send to the entrance to an underground temple.

Yang pulled out a flash light and looked around looking to Lyra morph to her natural unicorn form to use her horn as a light and she spoke up and ask, "So Doc, Why is this temple underground?" she sound curious.

Doc smiled as he looked back for a second and answered, "Most likely the wind and sand buried it after it was complete and even this stair case could be explain as having been part of a lost floor that was destroyed with time."

Drew smirked as she spoke up, "Or something magical could happen you know like your adopted unicorn daughter!" she said happily pointing to Lyra who had a wide smile.

At that point they came to a set of walls with statues in it, each one looked like a solider with a jackal head.

One turned to look at them it's eyes glowing red before turning off.

Nora sighed and said, "Thank goodness it would be a pain to have to smash things so old! Right Jackson?" She then turned to see Holt instead and Nora blinked before asking, "Boyfriend when did you change driver's seat with the other you?"

Hold shrugged as Dedyet point using a flash light at a set of drums in the roof as she said, "It's a sonic trap tiles on the floor trigger the drums to play with trigger other things based on sound! We clearly triggered the beat need to change with of the two souls in your boyfriend who is as you put it in the driver's seat." She said happily.

Lyra then quickly turned to her midway form her plug suit like outfit morphing with her as she got up on two legs and said, "Then let's go with less steps!"

Zon roared and Fisk said something in a mutter and Lyra looked to Fisk and blinked, "yeah that is a good question how come we haven't triggered any traps?" she asked curiously.

Yang smirked and said, "this is a temple of Anubis and as we said we asked him for permission, so I think he left the security system unarmed."

they then finally made it to the end of the stairs to what could only be called a one half scale recreation of the Nile complete with dummies and ships acting out the parts of Egyptians.

Zak rolled his eyes at it as they followed the river bank and said, "so creepy that not a single dummy has a face!" he pulled out the claw and made it claw just in case as they came to what looked like a half sized palace.

the door then opened and they walked down another set of stairs to a room filled with gold.

Doc was taking pictures.

Yang looked to Komodo who was swimming in gold like in a cartoon and rolled her eyes, "Ok I have permission to take one thing as payment for tutoring Max for finals. I need something that generates power!" she said as she was looking around different treasures.

Lyra smiled as she pulled out the fang and looked around and something glow, "And we found it!" she then used her horn to magically hover a golden transparent bowl with a lighting ball inside of it.

she hovered it to Yang who picked it up and pulled out her meter and held it over the bowl and smiled, "That'll do." She sound happily, " Perfect for powering the portal boosting machine to open the door home to me my friends Team jnpr and our new friends and boy and ghoulfriends respectively!" She said that last part while pulling Zak into a head lock.

Nora then put Holt in a headlock and smiled happily, "Big time!" She sound so happy.

Dedyet smiled and said, "Ok now let's get to taking notes and pictures to document this temple and then get out of here. Don't want to over stay our welcome in the crib of a god."

Deuce nodded as something caught his eye and it made him jump behind Cleo shaking.

Cleo was about to say something but Dedyet point to the thing a flute with mold to look like screaming snakes as the mother mummy said in an understand tone, "Honey your boyfriend is scared for good reason. That flute is a Serpent death Flute it's song kills serpents, and gorgons count! His fear is as understandable as Superman shaking around a kryptonite suit of armor."

Lyra used the fang to point to another flute shaped like flames, "And we have one fore fire elementals!" when that was said Holt passed out in to Nora's arms.

Zon yelled and Zak shivered as he held Yang and said, "and another flute of kur! That's song can rip out my soul!" he said fearful.

Doc took note of all the flutes and other magical instruments, "there appears to be enough song based death weapons here to kill about half of the monster species!" He said horrified.

Drew sighed as she said, "The god of the death hording and hiding away weapons of death, makes sense, after all we are the first group to ever step foot in here other than the god himself."

Meanwhile in another part of the world.

Adam was maskless walking through some cave filled with coffins as he walked to the middle and grabbed hold of black twist snake like lamp as he said, "perfect just what I need!" he sound happy.

But as soon as he grabbed it the coffins opened and skeletons in armor with blades came out as Adam drew his blade and throw it away and grabbed his gun sheave and start firing on the skeletons and sadly said, "sorry about this I get it you are doing your job but right now I need this to make my world a better place."

Adam smirked as he moved to the right to avoid a battle axe swing as he said, "With the black serpent lamp I can steal the wishes of a genie owner! And use there remaining wishes as my own!" he said happily as he ducked to avoid a sword slash and fired on a skeleton in knight armor.

The Faunus had a twist smile on his face, "No more humans on my home planet that is what this lamp means! You can try to stop me but I'm going to fade away taking all him holding back home with me. I just need to last a few more moments!" He said as he ducked to avoid more swords.

In a moment Adam became transparent as he smirked and waved to the undead warriors and happily said, "And I'm out of here with the lamp later!" he sound friendly enough as he vanished.

Adam appeared back on remnant in the remains of beacon as he looked to the lamp and smiled, "perfect now to just refill my necklace so I may return and take my kitten's wishes before she use them all!" he then broke down in, insane laughter.

elsewhere on some beach Akihsia was laying back in green trunks his ghouls nuzzled up close to him in matching black bikinis happily relaxing.

But out of nowhere Blake opened and eye feeling like something bad had just happened.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (6 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(7 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(3) Ripjaws (4). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(2) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (4) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (2) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Team rwby wishes

Blake 1

Omake.

Akihisa was sitting down reading a book as he stopped and looked and said in a friendly tone, "well now I didn't see you there, Well I know I wasn't been the star in a few chapters but it was about time I got an honest vacation."

He then looked out to the readers and said, "Don't worry I'll be back in the spot light next chapter."

End omake.


	58. Did the bad guy just win?

On the beach Yuuko was walking holding Akihisa's arm happily as she smiled and said, "things have been so busy lately it's nice to have some down time!" She said happily.

Akihisa smiled and put an arm around her and said, "why yes my lovely witch!" Yuuko smiled as she blushed and her magic made green hearts appear around her head making her look embarrassed by it.

All Akihisa could do was giggle and say "Cute magical mishap."

Later on Jane had Akihisa pinned in the Sand as she happily snuggled up to him and said, "Alpha is best!" very happily.

All Akihisa could do was blush as red as Fourarms, as he said, "And I thought Clawdeen was the affectionate one!"

Later on in a beach side shop.

Clawdeen was looking through some cloths as Akihsia was carrying a lot of bags as Fourarms and he said, " You sure you need all of this I mean most of the time we all default to wearing the same outfit ninety percent of the time anyhow."

Clawdeen then stopped and clearly looked puzzled as it hit her for all her shopping she pretty much wore the same thing every day just like everyone else as she seemed frozen for a moment.

Later on under the water Sirene was swimming under water with Akihisa as Ripjaws as the Ghostmaid happily hugged the alien and said, "I'm so happy I mean group dates are fun bit one on one dates are the best no matter with member of the harem it's with!" she said happily hugging Akihisa.

Akihisa was about to speak but Sirene said, "But if I had to make top five most fun to one on one date with, is you are one, Jane is second Yuuko third, Weiss, is fourth, and Miharu is fifth!" she sound so happy while saying that.

Our shapeshifter then happily said, "Ok epic!" he sound like he was holding back a scream of joy.

On the next One on one date Akihisa was being crushed by Miharu who was using her hair tentacles to hug him so super tight.

The Monster girl was just so happy she failed to notice till Akihisa gasped out, "Need..air!" Her eyes then widened as she let him go and watched him pant and gasp for air as she said, "Oh so sorry."

Akihisa then hit the dial and became Diamondhead and smiled and said, "this form doesn't need air so you may continue."

Miharu smiled as she went back to giving him a crushing hug with the help of her hair tentacles.

Later on as the Sun was getting lower.

Akihisa was walking beside Gooliope, as they both held there stomachs laughing as a group of criminals failed to stand as they kept slipping in green and pink slime.

Gooliope hugged Akihisa and happily said, "Always an honor to work beside goop!" she then kissed his check, making our hero turn read.

Later on at Sunset Shouko who had a large purple umbrella in her hands and sun glasses on her face walked beside Akihisa, on the beach as she smiled happily, "IF only the sun would set faster"

At that point monsters with Cameras showed up to try and take there picture but Shouko moved the umbrella to hide her and Akihisa's head as the sound of a loud wet kiss could be heard.

Some time later when the Sun was down.

Euna was holding the Arm of Akihsia as they sat down on a beach towel happily watching fireworks.

The fox girl smiled and happily said, "so pretty!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "Not as pretty as you." A moment Later Euna had grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Some time later that same night.

Frankie and Akihisa were walking hand in hand along the beach smiling as Akihisa said, "Sorry it's so late, and extra sorry to the other ghouls having to wait till tomorrow for there turn"

Frankie smiled as she hugged Akihisa Arms tightly and said, "Don't worry about it, trust me you are worth it!" she sound so happy

the next day.

Akihisa was laying down in a beach chair with Weiss laying on top of him happily.

The Schnee hugged him and cuddled and said, "So comfy!" she said happily making Akihisa blush.

Later on Akihsia was With Yuuka the Dark knight used her Devilbringer to make a large spectral arm to Pull Akihisa to him so she could kiss him happily making Akihisa's eyes widen.

An Hour later Akihisa was with Vandala on a ship out on the water.

Vandala hugged Akihisa happily as she blushed with hearts around her head and said, "On a small sail alone with my true love! Perfect date!"

Akihsia then lift her chin and kissed her making the Ghost girl's floating hearts explode into small fire works like bursts as her eyes turned into hearts for a second.

Later on walking on the beach was Blake and Akihisa.

Akihisa yawned clearly tired, "I'm sorry you end up being last Blake." He sound sad about it"

Blake smiled as she held his hand, "I know how to wait dear trust me!" She sound happy.

But that is when they heard a chuckle and a voice said, "So do it!" that is when Adam Taurus walked out.

Adam was holding only his sword and his serpent flute, but in a Moment Akihisa became Frankenstrike and fired a lighting bolt form his hand.

Adam Jumped and land a few feet away from what sand the lighting hit, he even spotted some of the sand had become glass.

Adam then put the flute to his lips and glow into it Making Blake glow and scream and in a moment Akihisa was Ball weevil.

A quick roll on his goo ball picking up sand and his now car sized ball of exploding slime was kicked at Adam making him stop playing to jump out of the way.

Blake panted as the glowing stopped and her eyes widen and she was clearly pale as she asked, "What the hell was is that Thing!?" she sound understandable freaked out.

Adam was now avoiding claw strikes from Wildmutt as he smirked and said, "the serpent flute use for stealing Genie wishes!" he then continued playing it as he used his sword hand to block claw strikes.

Akihisa eye guy and growled as he fired off beams form his eyes with Adam was side stepping and deflecting with his blade while playing the flute as Akihsia growled, "and he's been practicing!" he sound angry.

But in a moment the Glow left Blake entered the flute and Adam glow for a moment before he throw The Flute away and smirked as he happily Laughed, "Perfect! Now one sentence is all it will take!" he then screamed as he was fading.

Adam growled, "Dam it! My wish will have to wait for my next visit to this wonder would!" he wasn't even trying to hide how pissed he was as he vanished in defeat.

Akihsia then timed out and ran to an in tears Blake as the two hugged and cried, the bad guy won this battle and would soon win the war.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(9 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (7Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (8 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(3) Wildmutt(4) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(3) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (3). Big chill (5). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(3 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(4 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(4has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(4). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(3). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(3) spitter(3) Waterhazard (5 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(3) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

wishes

Adam 1

Omake.

Adam was growling as he sat down on a stump in a burned forest as he screamed, "I'm running out of place to spread pain misery and chaos!" he was in raged as he said, "It's going to take so got dam long to get back and wish for no more humans on remnant!"

The White fang leader growled as he walked off slashing at the air as Grimm closed in and he growled, "I will not die when I'm Just close to victory!" He then ran into Slaughter the horde.

End omake.


	59. Return of the Copycat!

When Monster high was back in session, at there Lockers Jaune and Ren where talking.

Ren sighed sadly and said, "Adam one of the most evil men of our home land has Blake's last wish! The last Wish the grant sister will ever have to grant! I don't like this!"

Jaune nodded as he locked his locker and adjusted his backpack as he said, "I know senior year is supposed to be scary enough with out worrying about when the mad man will show up and make his wish of evil!"

Ren nodded as he crossed his arms and said, "And who knows what's going through your brothers head!"

Elsewhere

Akihisa was viewing a video the omnitrix record of his fight with Adam on his Icoffin and counting everytime he failed and mentally listing all the better choice of forms there was as said in a sad voice, "the math checks out I fucked out possible one hundred times in that battle."

Frankie then showed up and walked up and speaking up as she said, "That isn't true no matter what form you used I bet Adam had a counter. You were in a heavily populated area you couldn't use the heavy hitters either.. you.."

Akihisa kissed her making her blush before he broke the kiss and walked off saying, "I am the hero my job is to make sure evil doesn't win, and it won! I failed Frankie pure and simple!"

Later on Akihisa walking the lonely roads of new Salem when he heard something and turned to see his Doppelganger Ganger.

The Copy turned into Xlr8 black and white version and charged making Akihisa turn to Chromastone to block his strike, by simple crossing his arms.

Ganger jumped back and became Echo Echo, then he became five and let out sonic screams making Chromastone growl in pain as he cracked.

Akihisa hit the dial becoming Graveattack he growled as he used his control over gravity to make the five Echo Echo's fall side ways into eachother making them slam back into one!

The Copy then morphed into Humungousaur and in a moment grow and punched Graveattack into the air.

Akihsia hit the dial becoming Stinkfly as he panted saying, "No fair changing your mass!" he then shot out his eye slime at his copies face blinding it and in a moment below in only to miss and turn back to see his copy morphed form Humungousaur to Wildmutt.

The Copy growled as he jumped only for Akihsia to fly up to avoid it as he hit the dial and morphed to big chill, and breathed ice trapping the copy in a block of ice form the neck down.

Ganger still trapped but he banged his omnitrix against the ice as his hand was a lot smaller then Wildmutt's freeing allowing him to move his arm inside the block of ice.

Moments later there was a flash at a transformation was triggered and the ice melted for Ganger as now heatblast.

The Copy then fired off a fireball Making Akihisa drop out of the air to avoid it as he hit his dail.

Moments later the real Akihisa was now NRG and he fired off a radiation blast at the Copy, who quickly turned into A black and White Feedback to absorb the blast.

Akihsia growled as he countered by becoming Waterhazard and firing off a water blast that hit Feedback making the Alien short out and scream.

the Copy timed out and fell to his knees for a moment before getting up as Spider-monkey and firing a tail web at Akihsia's face.

For a Moment Akihsia struggled to remove the web so he could see and when he could he spotted a black and white four arms punching him in the chest sending him flying back into a wall.

Akihsia timed out and fell down before hitting the dial and turning into Fourarms himself and charged out.

The two were soon locked in a struggle were neither one would back down as there hands were locked and growling till they both heard a beep and jumped back to time out.

Akihisa was panting as he looked to his omnitrix and Ganger copied the action all around monster where recording the Akihisa vs his copy brawl.

Our hero looked to his copy, "What's the plan here? You're a doppelganger a temporary clone? You won't last like this?" he said as he morphed to Frankenstrike.

Ganger morphed to Swampfire and charged saying, "Me know me no last! But if Ganger help original get his grove back to be big hero again! Then Ganger do good!"

Akihsia's eyes widen as he charged in and covered his left fist with lighting as Ganger covered his right fist in fire and the two elemental enhanced punches meet, and Akihisa smiled, "Ganger do good Ganger do real good!"

Later on Akihisa was sitting on a park bench beside Ganger who looked to him sadly. The Copy had cracks in his face and body and parts of him where falling apart like ash.

Akihsia sighed sadly, "Ganger, you may have been made as a weapon against me, but you've helped me greatly. You helped me get stronger and learn how to counter my own aliens. You are a hero in your own right."

Ganger smiled happily as he happily said, "then Ganger do good! Like original!" he seemed happy and proud and smiled as he looked at his hand braking apart in to partials of light and he happily looked to the real Akihisa and said, "Ganger got to go now! Bye bye .. brother!"

Akihsia looked sad as he sighed as he hugged the Clone and sadly said, "good bye bye brother!" he sighed and cried as the Clone broke apart completely into partials of light in his arms.

Leaving our hero Alone on the Bench crying as he stood up and walked off saying, "you will be remembered Ganger."

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(10). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

wishes

Adam 1

Omake.

On a cloud looking down at Akihisa with a new halo over his head was Ganger who smiled as he turned to face a golden gate and walked to it with a smile, "Ganger do good!" he said happily as the gate opened and he walked into see Anubis.

Anubis pat the copy on the back and happily said, "Very much you are the first Doppelganger to be allowed into the good place! Ganger you have gone down in history."

the Copy smiled happily as he walked into the good place with the Death God as he happily said, "yay Ganger do almost as good as original."

End omake.


	60. Chapter 60

The next day in monster high.

Pinkie was at her locker, talking to,Venus " I mean a super villian with a wish how scary is that? I mean I heared of the damage Clawdeen's little sister did with wishes and she isn't evil! think what Adam can do?"

Pinkie was about to continue but Venus kissed her then looked at the blushing pony girl, "Calm down!"

Venus smiled as she took Pinkie by the arm, "We just have to trust in our heroes after all when have they failed to save the day?"

Pinkie by nodded as she walked off with her harem mate "good point... you know its Sunset's solo date with Boruto so want to maybe go see a movie or something?" she sounded nervous

Venus smiled and happily said "sure I would you Pinkie ball of energy."

Else where in the school.

Twilight was in the mad science lab working on the mirror portal to remnant with Frankie, Akihisa as Brainstorm, and Yang.

Yang checked the mirror and the machines hooked to it, then she checked the battery as she rubbed her chin "ok everything is running right and we can View but why is it still only letting me move through it?"

Brainstorm then spoke up "magic isa hard thing to apply science to, chance are we may not be able to make it work for anyone but you and your teammates."

Twilight snapped her fingers as she smirked "wait kitsune seals! I saw Boruto use them once to open a locked door! maybe it can open this lock." She seemed happy about the idea.

Frankie rubbed her chin , "could work, I mean is magic should work."

Twlight smiled and happily said "perfect I'll ask him next period."

In the next period in homeick.

Boruto slid a letter to Twilight while smiling happily at her.

Twilight smiled and pocketed it then shot him a wink happily, making the kitsune blush.

After school Twilight happily put the seal inside the letter into the machine hooked up to the portal abd smiled happily as her hand went into the mirror.

The purple girl smiled and jumped for joy as she let out an excited yell of "YAY!"

Elsewere.

Whisp was sitting on a bench talking to Weiss as she sadly said,"I don't want to grant an evil wish."

Weiss petted her back as she hugged her and said , "look Adam probably won't have the sense to be specific about it so I am sure you can twist it to be less evil."

Whisp smiled at her happily and said "you are a genius Weiss." The genie then vanished.

Whisp reappeared by Blake and hugged her and said "Weiss just gave me an idea!"

Blake looked at her in surprise as Whisp said," I know how to twist Adam's wish."

A smile faint appeared on Blakes face, as she happily said, "I am listening go on."

Meanwhile on Remnant.

Adam was growling as he walked through the remains of a village looking at this half full necklace. "So fucking close but so far!"

His rage was clear in his voice, as he growled to himself, "I'm almost free of humans. Soon this world will be free of them with one wish. One sentence and it will be all over!"

Adam growled as he said, "but first i need to keep raising hell to fill thus charm so I can say it."

Unknown to him Eon was on top of the remains of the building.

Eon crossed his arms "oh you can smell the end coming closer and closer with each moment."

He made a fist as he said, "so near yet so far." He then vanished.

meanwhile in new Salem Akihisa was talking with Jaune as they walked around the maul.

Jaune sighed "one week till graduation, one week and our Monster High journey is a journey throught remnant starts."

Akihisa nodded as he proudly said, " Maybe for you, but I graduated a week early top of my class was a shocker but still."

He seemed to have mixed feelings about the statement, witch not long ago seemed like an impossiblity.

Juane rolled his eyes and said out loud "turbo nerd brother. anyway I am just worried how our sisters will react to you grandpa, and our harems"

Akihisa smiled and said "They will either accept or reject, and those thst reject us we do not need them in our lives anyway,after all it is our lives we are living and we will do it our way."

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)wishes

Adam 1

jboy44 " well sorry this chapter ran short but last arc starts next chapter.


	61. graduation

A few weeks later Akihisa his ghouls and there other friends were in Graduation gowns sitting down having their names called by the headless head mistress Bloodgood.

When the last name of the Graduating Class was called Akihisa was called up to speak before all of them and those watching he looked out to his grandfather and smiled as he cleared his throat as he said, "I was never good at speaks so I'll keep it simple! I would like to thank monster high for making me and serval others well welcomed like we belonged for the first time!"

He sound happy as he continued as he said, "It's A fun adventure and I know we are ready for super villains, hate groups, freaky clones, invasions of bug people, for being lost in the underworld, to killer steam powered machines of war!" he said remembering all of his adventures.

The boy turned Monster hero then spoke up, "May those not graduating this year remember us and try to live up to the legacy we are leaving, and no matter what we will all be monster high breed! Now I believe that's enough See you all in the after party!" he sound happy as he left ot cheers.

Later on as everyone had removed the gowns.

Pyrrha was back in her old outfit as she sighed and said, "I am going to miss the fear leading outfit So after the party we are heading back to Remnant to go clean up that mess?"

Yuuko looked to her and gave a thumbs up, " yep can't wait to meet Akihisa's mom! And hopefully this one last highschool party won't be crashed or lead to something else other then a party!"

Meanwhile Whisp grant was out her hand glowing black as she said, "I know you are here so come out!" she said in a panic as Adam Tarsus walked out.

Adam smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "Hello Genie I'm here for my wish! I wish that on remnant there will be no more mutants!" He said sickenly happy as Whisp was forced to Snap her fingers.

But Whisp smirked and said, "The humans on Remnant have now become monsters so no more humans on Remnant!" She said smirking as Adam growled and drew his blade.

The villain growled as he said, "THAT ISN'T WHAT I WANT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" He sound enraged.

Whisp smirked as her arm bands shattered and fell off freeing her as she smirked and said, "I know but that isn't what you asked for So I can twist it to my liking! Now that was my last wish this Genie is now free! So no death to day!"

Adam growled charging with his blade as he said, "I WON'T SAY THAT!"

That is when Jaune jumped out and used his sword and shield in bigger blade mode and hardened it with Haki as he swung slashing right through Adam's blade and slashing him on the chest, making Adam drop his now pointless blade in shock and pain.

Adam stumbled back holding his chest with his right hand while pointing his gun sheave at him with his left, "You aren't a human! You're a galvan at least part! This isn't about you boy!" He said threateningly.

Jaune's whole body darkened as he used Haki to strength his own form and he held his sword out as he said, "You think that will hurt me! And also you attacked one of my ghouls so my business and it's about me Enough!"

Adam then tried to shoot only for Jaune to charged unhurt through the fire and in a moment he slashed off Adam's left hand.

Adam jumped back screaming as he looked at the stump where his hand use to be "FUCK FUCK FUCK MANSTER WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I MEAN FUCK DUDE! WHAT KIND OF SICK FREKA CUTS OFF A HAND!... oh wait that's right! Well I'm a hypocrite and I admit it!"

Jaune shouldered his blade with a gloating smirk as he point at him and said, "And the best part is you underestimated me because I'm not my brother and left yourself open! Your unarmed! In more ways than one! Give it up!"

Adam laughed as he point at him with his handless arm as he said, "I would give you a hand but I just did! But I'm going to vanish soon back to Remnant back to friendly lines and not one of you is a killer! So I'm walking off free no matter what!" He said with a proud smirk.

Adam's smirk vanished when he saw a black and green technorganic hand wrap around him and he turned to see Azmuth.

Azmuth then spoke as he said, "My grandsons may not be killer, but I was a solider in a bloody war, one more raciest ass seeking the genocide of a species won't weight to heavily on my mind!"

Before Adam could gasp Azmuth's optic blast fired shooting a whole right through the middle of his chest.

Azmuth then let go making Adam fall over dead on the ground completely dead!

Jaune sighed as he looked at the body and returned to normal, "To bad this isn't the end!"

Later on when Yang and Twilight opened the portal to Remnant they all smiled as they saw most of the graduating class coming to help.

Akihsia smiled happily as he and his Ghouls entered first as he said, "I guess it's hero time!" he sound happy and carefree wonder how long that would last.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (4 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(3), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (3), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (3), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (2) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(2) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(3) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2) 

Omake.

Salem was viewing the chaos the world was in confused as she held her chin, "Well humanity has been replaced! … I guess I win then!..." she sat back and rubbed her chin and gave a confused, "Now what am I suppose to do for all of eternity? I mean I won! No more humans I win! Now what? Now what the hell am I going to do? Take up stamp collecting? No that sounds boring."

The queen of the Grimm sighed as she said, "Maybe I could look for a new man! If one of those monsters things turns out to be immortal too!" she then tapped her chin, "Maybe scrap booking?"

She sounded confused as she sighed sadly as she said, "What the hell is a villain to do when they win? I mean honestly! What the hell if will I do now! No more humans I won! I won! And now I got nothing to do but bitch about winning leaving me bored out of my mind of all of eternality alone! … Maybe I can get the relics and say sorry to the god brothers in hopes they'll kill me so I can finally die!"

Salem sighed and said, "No no they will be pissed about the no humans and won't believe I have no idea what did it! Dam!" She sighed sadly as she got up and screamed, "I'M GOING TO BE BORED OUT OF MY SANITY FOR EVER NOW! FUCK IT WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONE BAD GUY TO FUCKING GET WHAT SHE WANTED! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

End omake


	62. to remannt!

On remnant most of Monster high's graduating class was in the remains of Remnant.

Jaune was holding a megaphone with Jinafire, Spectre Pyrrha Robecca Whisp, Gigi Lorna Avia and Bonita at his side as he called out, "Remember we are waiting on the Saturdays and a few adult friends mostly Anubis to show up before we all start the track to Salem. Also we won't be going anyway tell Grandpa is done working on a portal null void projector to use against Salem. So Every ghoul and Manster remain calm till we are ready to move out!"

Deus held up his hand and yelled out, "YO BRO WHERE'S YOUR BRO!"

Jinafire took the megaphone and said " Akihsia is currently repairing a Robot ghoul named Penny using a zoan class devil fruit he took form a forever knight base!"

Spectre then took it and said, "Anymore questions?"

Hoodoo then spoke up and said, " yeah what's the game plan here manster?" he asked being ground in reality of it.

Robecca took it and said, "Well simple put Salem won't have reason to count a banishment plan as they don't have anyway to do it. So the plan is to simple get close enough to finish her off!"

Pyrrha then took the megaphone seeing hands going up as he said, "and there is a perfectly logical reason we aren't just having Akihsia teleport in and banish her to be done with it!"

Whisp took it and said, "this world has been changed altered and destroyed most of those living here are no longer in their normal bodies! They need hope a symbol of hope! A group of youths finishing off Salem like no one else could is the perfect symbol!"

Gigi then took the megaphone form her twin and happily said, "they are right we need to give hope not just end this in one go! And plus the journey to the her Lair we can inspire hope and help restore settlements along the way!"

Lorna took it and put a hand on her heart and said, "I know this seems scary but how is it scarier than anything we normally face?"

Avia took it and spoke up, "We need to raise there spirits up and pick them up to save this place! It isn't just about stopping the bad guys anymore! Home the bad guys never won so we never lost hope! We know our heroes would always win! "

Bonita then took it and finished it, "But here the bad guys have done nothing but win and win and win! We need to make there lost one giant show to show them all hope never dies! I know this sounds corny as can be but it's true! That's why we are here!"

The monsters cheered at it.

Jaune smiled as he took the megaphone and said, "Ok now I've mailed some of our ghost a map of beacon that's the damaged school behind us! The map shows you how to get to the weapons. They maybe useful so get them! I've also mailed another group of ghost were they keep the magic crystals called dust, then a large number of you locations of dust shops we'll be needing that stuff too! Meet back here in five hours at most!"

the monsters nodded and head off.

Heath was walking with Abbey as he said, "so we're on check the shops for magic crystals nice! You could probably make an ice sled, ice the ground then I could melt the ice on the ground so we can easily push the thing back with what we find!"

Abbey petted his head, "Heath have good idea!" She smiled as Heath blushed so red he turned orange.

They then came to the first shop and they walked in and looked around

Heath smiled as he point to a full tube and he was struggling to brake off, "I found a tube of wind dust powder! Dam it it's stuck in there!"

Abbey rolled her eyes walked over and removed it form a wall with a smile.

Heath rolled his eyes and said, "I'm manster enough to admit you are stronger then me, and not to be upset about it!"

That is when Abbey's cousin Marisol Coxi came in and said, "Guys I heard something!" Abbey blinked as she looked to see in the shadow what looked like a rabbit ear.

Abbey was clearly about to call her cousin out on being scared of a rabbit but the Rabbit turned out to be Velvet using her camera to copy Ruby's scythe and used it just like her.

Abbey's eyes widen as she was about to be slashed but a jet of flames hit Velvet knocking her back.

Heath turned around holding breath spray as he said, "you leave my ghoul alone crazy rabbit girl!"

Velvet growled as she changed her weapon copy to Yang's gauntlets and charged in to punch him but Abbey jumped in with ice covering her hands making boxing gloves witch she used to match Velvet in a fist fight.

Abbey then spoke out, "Abbey impressed you copy yang so good, but Abbey box against Yang all time!"

Velvet looked confused as she yelled out, "you lie she died!" She screamed jumping back and switching to a copy of Yatsuhashi's sword and hit the ground making a creator appear that knocked the monsters over.

Marisol at that point got up and lifted a counter and throw it at Velvet hitting the rabbit girl struggling to lift the blade back up knocking her out cold.

Later on Vevlet woke up on an ice sled with ice covering her hands together like cuffs and her shoes frozen to it she was shivering as she said, "what are you going to do to me!?" She asked scared.

Velvet's eyes then widen when she saw Blake walking up and Blake blinked in shock as she looked to Velvet and she said, "Velvet I am not a Ghost my name isn't Johnny spirit!" She then chuckled at her joke.

Velvet's eyes widen, "You died! THE DAY OF THE FALL YOU DIED!"

Blake then pulled picked up a rock and throw it at the mirror portal making Velvet's eyes widen as the mirror acted like water and Blake said, "No mirror is just a portal to another world. Jaune's mothers form that world. Explains a lot about him!"

Velvet shivered as she looked to Abbey, "so you guys are team rwby's friends… I'm sorry I didn't know!" She said shivering and Abbey broke the ice off Velvet freeing her.

Abbey smiled and petted her shoulder, "Abbey know you not bad ghoul! You just crazy form loneliness now come we caught you up on world saving Plan, we find use for your fighting skill copy power!"

Heath smiled and walked with them as he happily said, " yeah you can be dangerous lady!"

Velvet just seemed confused as she was pushed along.

That is when Velvet saw what looked like the werewolf version of Roman torchwick kissing Ruby and her eyes widen, "Reality is stranger then fiction!" Was all she could say.

elsewhere in the Area for the Vytal festival Akihisa was with Yuuko and Frankie.

Akihisa was jury-rig and he finally put Penny back together as he jumped back and returned to human and he looked to the two of his ghouls with him, "Ladies if you will charge her please!"

Frankie and Yuuko smiled and put there left hands together and both hands glow as a magically charged bolt of lighting fired form there hands and hit Penny making her eyes shoot open as she jumped up.

Penny panted and looked at herself and said, "I'm online! All systems working! Feeling kind of turbo charged! Where Am I! Who are you!"! She said pointing to Akihisa! " AND WHAT ARE THOSE GREEN LADIES!?"

Yuuko made a broom stick hover behind her as she sat down and said, "I'm a witch!" She said happily summoning a fan throw magic to fan herself, "But I'm a good witch don't worry about it!" She said friendly.

Frankie then said, "I'm a group of second hand parts put together and brought to life through lighting!" Penny blinked at Frankie in shock.

Akihsia then bowed and he smiled, "they are also two of my ghouls I am Akihisa Yoshi Jaune's half brother and alien shape shifter!" he said hitting the omnitrix to turn into Greymatter to Penny's shock.

Penny then happily said, "System crash rebooting!" then she made a beeping sound.

Akihisa then entered his enchanced Greymatter form so the dial was on his chest as he started to turn it and he said, "On that note I think it's best if I unlock the master control. I respected my grandfather enough to not unlock it but I think I'm going to need it here!"

A moment later the omnitrix called out, "Master control unlocked." He then morphed to Whampire without touching the dial, then he became Blitzwolfer followed by Upchuck Cannonbolt then Goop followed by his human form.

At what point Penny said, "system reboot sees it was real and also I feel … something what did you do to me!"

Akihisa smiled as he held out his phone to play a video of Ren shape shifting, "Ren eat a mutating fruit know was a devil fruit to gain that shape shifting power. This fruit with the animal form have long been used at least on my planet to bring machines to true life by merging them and the machine I did that. It's a tiger fruit!"

Penny blinked about to say it was crazy but then she noticed she shift into a tiger her cloths altering to fit her perfectly and she blinked.

Penny then morphed half way back to normal leaving her with her normal body shape but now she was seven foot tall had tiger fur on her body including strips claws cat ears and a tail.

Penny touched her paw with a claw and saw blood and her eyes widen and she tears up and said, "I'M REAL THANK YOU!" She then hugged Akihisa and purred happily as she rest her chin on his head. " Thank you for this gift!"

Yuuko smiled and said, "Me and Frankie share akihsia eleven other ghouls want to join?" she sound happy

Penny smiled and blinked, "That's an option get in to a relation ship with thirteen other females and one mail.. I'M IN!"

Akihsia smiled.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (5 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Omake

Ruby was sitting in front of the ruins of a dust shop with Roman by her side as she said, "I remember this place you tried to rob it!" she said happily.

Roman chuckled and said, "and if I was smart I would have stopped working for cinder Right then and there darling! Or changed sides."

Ruby held his arms and said, "Hay it was rough road but you are on the right side now. I'm your red and your my big bad wolf and we'll make cinder pay together."

Roman smiled and kissed her

end omake. 


	63. Getting ready!

At the mirror portal Naruto, Hinata and Himawari were walking out of it and Naruto smiled as he adjusted his tie and looked to Yang and said, "Zak is coming Yang, His family and just seeing if they have anime machines that can fit so they can bring more gear instead of having to start completely over with the Machines Akihisa and his grandpa are fixing."

Yang smiled and shot him happy finger pistols and said, "thanks for the heads up teach!" she smiled happily as she walked off and comment, "He will always be my favorite teacher!"

She then sat down and pulled out a physic book and a pen and sighed, "guess I can correct the mistakes in this book while I wait!" She smiled as she looked to See Ghoulia doing the same thing and smiled.

Elsewhere

Velvet was speaking with Rarity and asked, "So Harem isn't weird to you? You see nothing strange about sharing a guy?" The bunny asked like she was more focused on this instead of the view of Azmuth and Akihsia as upgrades restoring a airhsip behind her.

Rarity adjusted her hair and said, "Well now six out of seven of the ladies I share Boruto with are my best friends so it just feels normal, now Venus she's new didn't know till she joined but I like! And I have to agree with my friends and harem and bandmates She has a cute ass!"

Velvet's ear twitched in confusion and she said in shock, "Please tell me you are messing with me! I mean Jaune nine girl I'm sorry ghoulfriends one of them Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss in a fourteen one! I mean I feel like I'm on crazy pills or something!"

Rarity rolled her eyes as she opened a compact and held it to Velvet showing her her freaky twitching left eye, "Freak out is not a good look on you darling! Also we are who we are! We're monster high breed! You say freaky we say Fabulous! And do so try to get over this as I do think Boruto would enjoy a little bunny as one of his honeys!" She said giggling to herself.

Velvet's jaw dropped as it hit her she just got invited into a harem. She backed away slowly before turning to run!

She stopped and spotted Ren talking to some Guy in Glasses and her ears jumped up when Ren said, "Please Kubo take me back!"

Kubo turned to him and said, "you left three months no calls! This isn't an anime!" he sound angry but holding it together.

Ren pulled out a rumble ball and said, "but it was to get control over my monster point!" He then took it and turned into Monster Point making Velvet's jaw dropped.

Ren then said, "See I can control it now I can use the full power of that deal with the devil I accidently made now! I had my reasons I need to focus some place away form everywhen so when I went berserk as a giant bipedal Ram I would smash nothing or step on someone! I mean what if I happened away from Naruto or Akihisa! The only ones who where able to knock me out of this form! I was worried about everyone's safety doesn't that count for anything!?" His time limit then ran out making him return to normal.

Kubo held out an Icoffin and point to the send button, "not when we are both form a world where you can hit sent to tell me you are ok!" He sound flat and emotionless, "give it up Ren we are done! And with any luck I'll find a new boyfriend while here! So move on I'm trying to!"

Kubo then left and Ren fell to his knees crying.

Velvet just walked out as she asked out loud in shock, "How the hell to you accidently sell your soul?" she seemed confused, "I mean how? How?"

The bunny then came to see Jackson making out With Nora and she blinked in shock and watched Jackson to holt and continue what he was doing. She blinked in confusion.

That is when she came to a group of male monsters talking.

Fin laughed and looked to Clawd wolf, "You think that demon clown's circus was the greatest adventure? Please it was the cyrtid invasion brought about by the hellscream anti-kur!"

Deuce rolled his eyes under his glasses and crossed his arms and said, up, "You are both wrong! The worst was the battle of the maul remember when that hellscream bitch Minami stole all our powers making us normies!? And how it took a wish to unlock Shockrock and me with out my stone gaze beating a hellscream to end!?"

Clawd rolled his eyes and said, "Antmen may have been bad in there day but today we have bug bombs that can take them out!" he said with a growl at the end "they are just over grown fleas! Beating them was way more rewarding then wrecking hellscreams!"

Solomo then groaned and Deuce nodded and he said, "the raciest teacher was pretty bad but She didn't do shit! The male Amazons where a flip but they went down easy too once there leader went down! Now you make appoint about all those evil versions of akihsia form another world crashing the party! That is scary just because they evil Akihisa, That one that was a killer cartoon was the creepiest, not the gender reversed on though!"  
The bunny looked confused as she continued walking, where she came to Pyrrha talking to some other monster girls and said, "anyway with the omnitrix damaged Akihisa was not looking to good, as he needs it's life support to survive hybrid parts not mixing in him and all, he was throwing up so much blood I honestly thought he was going to literary throw up his guts!"

Robecca then slapped Pyrrha's but making her jump and giggle happily, as Robecca took over the story, "but Steam Smythe opened that gate and Akihsia got zapped by what gave him enchanced and Shockrock and with some strength returned used enchanced spider-monkey to save the day, and we still were almost to late on getting the thing fixed on the way off that island."

Spectre float over and hugged her harem mates and happily said, "but he saved the day again and Jaune got a harem, and we got our first clue that Smythe was a robot on the fact his submarine with we took back home had no bath room."

Velvet blinked at the story as she let out a flat "What?" She moved on spotting Qrow now a lot more tanned his arms and neck covered in bandages.

Qrow sighed and said, "No I wasn't turned into a monster by Adam stealing Blake's final genie wish! I simple died and made a deal to be the undead servant of the death god I meet to avoid going to hell for drunken jackassery. I'm a mummy if you want to get picky! The control over snakes is cool as it the scream!"

Velvet looked puzzled and Qrow went to clear his throat and Velvet went to cover her bunny ears as Qrow let out and inhuman screaming that shattered all the glass around them and knocked her into a wall and down to her but.

Qrow smirked as he said, "Now on that note I best go Find Max before his mother and his death god step daddy see I lost him and I have to clean the dinosaur cages again! Why do they hate me so much!?"

Velvet wiggled a finger around in her ears as she let out a loud yell of "SAY WHAT?" She then got up and walked around to see she had made it to the portal just in time to See Yang grab and kiss Zak happily.

Velvet blinked as two Adults in orange went off to go meet with Akihisa and Azmuth, and she noticed a Komodo dragon, pterodactyl, a gorilla cat, and a green unicorn in an orange jump suit that morphed to a human girl with green skin hoof feet and a horn that was oddly tall yet very pretty.

Velvet through her arms out and said, "Ok I give! I'll go with it all! Come on let's go send the Queen of the Grimm to jail dimension to save the world and give hope to this destroyed piece of shit we live on! Then through a rad monster victory party! I'm in! I'll believe it all!"

Elsewhere

The Saturday parents came to see an orange airhsip and Akihsia smiled and bowed saying, "We only had enough parts for one working on! You take it as the air team!"

Azmuth point to a train that had it's normal wheel system replaced with large solid metal wheels with groves carved into them, "We also got a transport for ground team and support bikes!"

Akihsia smiled, "all that's left is a transport for water beam and we can move out so please get things set up!"

The Saturdays smiled as they head in to the airship.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (5 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(3) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Omake

Penny was in her tiger girl form hugging and snuggling Blake and purring and Blake was purring back while blushing in embarrassment.

Weiss was blushing and fanning herself, "so kawaii!"

Jane held her staff, "So cute!" she said happily.

Yuuko was using magic to record it and said, "come on ladies smile for the camera the world loves cute kitten videos!"

End omake.


	64. Land Team

In an area between the Kingdoms Jaune his harem, his team and some of the students of monster high and Azmuth where battling the grimm.

Avia trotter kicked a beowolf in the head with her hind legs, "What is with this things?"

Robecca lifted her foot and used one of her jet boosters as a flame thrower to torch them as she said, "there queen is bored and going all out now that there is a challenge." She sounded bored.

Manny was just head butting them death as he smirked and said, "They aren't even that tough when you get down to it!" He said bored.

Ren was in his Jump point jumping on top of the beowolves heads smashing them under hoof rapidly as he like wise said, "True but they are used to fighting humans, meaning they only know to expect to only expect one power, everyone here his multiple powers I mean even you got speed strength and durability Manny!"

Iris Clops was using a copy of Coco's hand bag to machine gun weapon with a laser sight added to help her judge distance as she fired and she happily said, "Plus many dear they are use to limited dust use while thanks to the Train truck thing having one of Akihisa's dust copying machines we have unlimited Dust!"

Nora was smashing Beowolves as she looked to Holt just throwing fireballs at them and she said, "I can't believe this use to be a challenge I mean they got nothing on the antmen and they went down real easy with a bug bomb!"

Pyrrha was smiling as she slashed a Beowolf while doing some flips and midair tricks as she said, "And who says Fear leading isn't good for anything, I got more agility then ever!" She said happily.

Jinafire laughed as she breathed fire on the beowolves.

Lorna was stabbing one with a trident and said, "Hay how many of this things are there?" She asked bored.

Bonita sighed and yawned while hovering in the air over the Beowolves heads while stabbing them with a long spear leaving them helpless against her, "So bored!"

Spectra was in the air recording happily as she happily said, "Not for viewers! I'm documenting this! Well Air and sea team I have another Camera ghoul recording. But Documenting this event so hope can shine!"

Whisp and Gigi Grant where just talking while snapping there fingers making Beowolves that got to close explode.

Jaune smiled as he slashed a Grimm and noticed Blonde hair and he said, "Wait!" He then ran off and smiled at who he saw, "Saphron it's me!"

That is when the Women Saphron Cotta- arc turned around holding her son Adrian Cotta-arc in her arms and she gasped as she walked over to Jaune and touched his face, "Jaune your alive!" she sound like she couldn't believe it.

Jaune rolled his eyes and he said, "Really? Did everyone think I would go down so freaking easy!" He then hardened his Blade through Haki to slash a Grimm that got to close as he said, "I mean honestly I feel insulted!" He was clearly frustrated.

Saphron jump when she Saw Azmuth walk up and Jaune Rolled his eyes, "Sis that's just our grandpa he's form other space Explain why we didn't get turned into noun humans doesn't it after all, no one in our family is human, well accept dad I guess sense he's our grandpa on our mom's side! On that note turns out we have an older half brother we're going to meet up with him You'll like him he's a nice lot of guys!"

Saphron blinked before handing her son to Jaune as she said, "Please hold my son while I pass out form shock!"

Jaune held the baby and Saphron fainted where she stood. Adrian looked to Jaune then to Azmuth.

Azmuth then closed his eyes and made his blue circuits flash other colors and the baby giggled happily at i. Jaune gave him a thumbs up, "And your great grandson likes you grandpa!" He sound happy about it.

Later on in the Train turned into a truck Saphron was sitting up talking to her brother's harem as she hold Adrian and sighed as she said this, "My mom is from another planet!?"

they ghouls nodded.

Saphron then spoke up, "I have a brother who should be older then me as he is first born but thanks to time difference he isn't older then me!? And he's a shape shifter?"

Spectra smiled as she played video of Akihisa in battle on her Icoffin for her, "yeah here he is in all his many faces." She sound happy about it.

Saphron then sighed and she sound jealous and said, "And both my brother's have harems? That's not fair I want one of those!"

A video screen then popped up showing Akihisa's face who happily said, "You didn't get the Galvan charms dear sister, Now this is Akihsia with sky team reporting in! We found my sister in law!"

Terra who was now seemed stone like in appears and had wings as she crossed her arms and adjusted her glasses, "So I spend all this time worried you will leave me because I'm not human anymore and turns out I'm not enough for you?" She sounded angry.

Akihisa then slowly backed out of frame as he nervously said, "I'm just going to let you to talk this out!" Terra tried to grab him but became ghostfreak to pass through her fingers.

Saphron held Adrian up and nervously said, "sweetie let's not fight in front of our baby boy!"

Jaune walked in and Took Adrian and looked to his sister and said, "baby shield that is a low blow sister low! Come on Adrian Let go show you videos of Uncle Jaune and Uncle Akihisa being heroes."

the baby giggled happily as he clapped.

Elsewhere on what looked like a boat.

Zak was bend over the side looking greener then Lyra.

Yang walked up and petted his back and said, "thanks for coming with me to face my mom Zak you're a good boyfriend … wait are you sea sick?" she asked confused.

Lyra in her unicorn form galloped out looked over the side railing and throw up as she sadly said, "We are used to air travel not his backwards travel on the water thing! I would have been born a mermare if I was made to travel the water!" She said sounding sick.

Yang petted both of there heads as she said, "Just keep it together Zak man! Your powers have kept the Grimm away this long keep it up! We are almost to the bandit tribe.

That is when Grow walked up holding a copy of his old weapon with black replaced by blue and grey by gold a he swung it around and turned it to scythe mode then to gun mode as he happily said, "That'll doo now let's see if this still works!"

Qrow then turned into what looked like a crow, but this time missing feathers and covered in bandages and yet it was still flying before he returned to being a normal mummy and smirked, "Ok sis I'm ready!"

Yang crossed her arms and walked over to her uncle, "Wow! Being an idiot there my dear uncle!" Qrow seemed confused but Yang in a tone that made it clearly she was being a smart ass said, "You are focusing only on old abilities with the tribe we are going to face already knows about! And are there by ready for! You should be taken on your new mummy powers I know that includes a sonic scream, Sometimes sand control, and sometimes control over beetles and or snakes! We have a day focus on the scream and seeing if you have these other powers!"

Qrow blinked in shock as Yang left as he sadly sighed and said, "She's right! I'm not use to this she is smart thing."

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (5 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Omake

In her castle Salem was watching it all on seers smiling and jumping for joy as she said, "YES YES YES! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET RID OF ME! SOMETHING TO DO! SOMETHING TO DO YAY!" She jumped for joy and then put a book on stamps on the shelve as she said, "Hopefully I won't be needing this!"

She then sat down and looked at the Seers and said, "let's see now Land is smashing my Grimm super easy!" She then waved her hand to see an orange aura around sea team that repelled her grimm and she said, "Some how someone can order my Grimm around too going to have to look in to that!"

She then looked at air Team and said, "And my smaller Grimm can get on it but That Akihisa guy and his bitches handle them super easy. That Yuuko girl is also pretty cute!" She then covered her mouth before giggling and saying, "Oh I can have a little fun can't I! Jaune arc Hot! Akihisa hotter, Yuuko hottest!"

Salem held her stomach giggling as she happily laughed, out, "So Glad I finally got that off my chest!"

End omake. 


	65. Water team

Along a River Raven Bradwen was walking along till she spotted a Crow one that looked to have been mummified. That turned into her now a mummy brother.

Raven drew her blade and said, "My foolish twin now one of those Freaks Salem unleashed!" she said hatefully.

Qrow moved his hair out of his face as he readied his weapon, "It was Adam Torus! You don't even know what's going on Sis! Now look! I'm still the same guy on the inside! I still hate you, you still hate me! We're still sadly related. Now moving on We found away to get rid of Salem not kill her just lock her away. We could use your help with it!"

Raven put on her mask as her eyes glow through the cracks as she coldly said, "the spring Maiden will not work with freaks!" She then slashed her sword sending out waves of ice.

Qrow turned back into a bird to avoid it before landing behind his sister and turning back into a mummy and letting out a sonic scream knocking Raven forward as she span in the air to see Qrow holding his weapon in Gun mode Firing on her!

Raven summoned a wall of ice as she land on her back In the dirt with and small ouch as she seemed to land on some rocks.

Qrow turned his weapon to a scythe and slashed through the ice as he smirked, "Fun fact this new form makes it so those limits on my muscles are dead and gone!" he seemed proud about that as Raven rolled to her right dropping her weapon and summoning a sword of ice as she got up and slashed Qrow.

Qrow turned his weapon to Sword mode as he smiled and said, "Your in for some bad luck there sis!" His weapon burst into flames melting the ice.

Raven jumped back and summoned a cyclone to try and knock Qrow away, only for Qrow to stab his weapon into the ground.

A moment later a Grimm claw hit Raven in the side and knocked her down shattering her mask and she gasped as she spotted what looked like a Human riding Nuckelavee, who's red had been replaced by bright glowing orange, the same kind of orange coming form the guy riding it's eyes.

Qrow smiled as he happily said, "Sis meet your daughter's boyfriend Zak Saturday the current incarnation of Kur. Kur means hell demon dragon beast King if you didn't know. Also pretty epic name meaning."

Zak jumped off as he sighed for the Grimm to back away making Raven's eyes gasp in horror at a human control a grimm.

Raven backed away on the ground in horror clearly scared, "No no no! That's not possible! To control a grimm, he would need to have stronger magic then there Queen!" She was clearly fearful of Zak as he walked to her and pulled out the Claw with was also Glowing.

Qrow looked confused by his Twin's fear he knew she was only human because the spring maiden powers made Adam's witch mistake her for a witch, but the fear of Zak.

Zak point the Claw at Raven and the Raven tried to fire off Ice Spikes only for Zak to spin his staff knocking them away.

Kur then looked Raven into the eyes Raven was shaking in fear as Zak said, "so much fear hate and rage! How can your blood run through my Yang's veins!"

The bandit queen and maiden backed away till her back hit a tree she was shaking and shivering like Qrow didn't think was possible as Zak's Nuckelavee stretched and arm to Grab Raven and Zak Rose a hand making the Grimm copy.

Raven was shaking in the arm of the Grimm and fearfully said, "Please…. Sir hell demon dragon beast King Sir! I'll do what evet you say just spare my life! I mean I'm sure yang would want me at you and her's wedding if she is to be your Queen!" she sound scared almost begging for her life.

Zak rolled his eyes and he said," tighten!" the Grimm then tightened it's grip making Raven gasp in pain as the air was crushed form her lungs.

Raven panted in shock and horror as this monster in human form That Claimed to be in a relationship with her daughter, as she said, "Please sir… I know I wasn't a mother to yang.. I thought protecting the Spring maiden was more important than when she got sick and died hiding was my best option to keep them safe!"

Zak rolled his eyes as he said, "Salem is watching through the grimms eyes right now! Even though I control it she still sees through it's eyes! You hide where the grimm her eyes where always on her! The simple failure in logic of hiding where the enemy is always looking at you shows that statement is a lie or you're an idiot!"

Raven blinked as it slowly came to her how many grimm she saw out here and how few there where at the City where Yang was and she gasped and groaned in pain as the grimm holding her tightened it's grip again and she yelled out," I'M AN IDIOT I'M A DUMBASS BITCH MY LORD! I AM A COMPLETE DUMBASS BRAINLESS FUCKING BITCH!"

Qrow was crying and wiping tears form his eyes as he happily said, "I have never been this happy! Thank you! Thank you for this!"

In a moment the Grimm's who's fist was holding Raven slammed into the ground then came up and slammed again hitting Raven constantly as Zak rolled his eyes and said, "Agreed! This is for abandoning my Yang!"

Raven then gasped as the Grimm let her go she was beaten bloody and shaking as she got up only to fall to her knees bowing as she groaned out in pain, "yes Sir! Agreed I deserved that!" She was scared and shaking.

Zak raised and eye brow and Qrow raised a hand and he said, "I have the best idea zak!" Qrow then whispered something to Zak.

Zak rubbed his chin as the Grimm once more grabbed a scared Raven, and Zak state, "Your brother just came up with a way for me to spare you!" he said trying to sound like he would do it!

Raven happily smiled and said, "Name it and I'll do it!"

Later on at the sea teams boat.

Raven was frowning in a French maid outfit dusting as she said with rage hidden below the surface of her voice, "I am in hell!"

Qrow was laughing holding his gut as she said, "Wait till you have to scope dinosaur poop!" he then sniffed as he happily said, "Speaking of Scoping dinosaur poop!" a small child sized triceratops then walked by Raven and her eyes widen.

Yang was holding her gut laughing as she leaned on Zak, "I think I peed! Zak you bastard I love you and thanks for coming to join Sea team!"

Zak shrugged as he said, "Controlling air born Grimm got boring and Also Max why did you bring Dinosaurs."

Max then walked up and said, "I didn't they follow me everywhere!" he seemed calm like saying dinosaurs followed him everywhere was normal.

Raven shivered as she putt on a pair of rubber gloves as she looked to her brother and let out a flat, "This isn't going to do a thing is it?"

Qrow laughed happily and said, "No they won't do shit! .. wait! I didn't mean for that but I like it!

Raven shivered as she held her breath and moved on to where the dinosaur came form and as soon as she was out of sight she let out a shocked, "WHAT THE FUCK! GOT DAM!"

Qrow smiled as he leaned against the wall and smiled happily as he called out, "THAT'S JUST ONE PILE TRY CLEAN UP A ZOO'S WORTH OF IT!"

Anubis walked up laughing as he said, "Someone is enjoying their Sister's suffering."

Qrow nodded and happily bowed and said, "Why yes MY LORD AND MASTER ANUBIS THE GOD OF DEATH!" he said yelling so his sister would hear making Raven's voice let out another fear filled scream.

Anubis clapped slowly and he said, " you are enjoying this way too much, anyway we are an hour form the meet up point between the three teams go and make sure the army of the dead in the pocket dimension trunk are ready and armed."

Qrow bowed and happily said, "It is my pleasure!" he then walked off happily adding, "I FUCKING LOVE BEING THE BUTLER FOR THE GOD OF THE DEATH! THE GOOD WAY OUTWAYS THE DINOSAURS!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(6) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (5 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Omake

Akihisa was before a Camera as he cleared his throat, "Akihisa's log day two of the trip, the air team has been boring to say the least nothing much going on other then us letting that airship follow of people trying to escape the grimm come on board and me meeting my sister in law. My ghouls are bored and looking to me… There is no rest… I hope they don't find me!"

He then looked in the corner of the camera showing the video to see a pair of golden eyes behind him as he gulped and said, "Hello Clawdeen darling." Clawdeen then tackled him and the video flashed to static.

End omake. 


	66. Sky team!

Pinkie pie was walking around the Sky team's ship holding a camera as she smiled and noticed Velvet, "Hi Velvet! Over here! I'm pinkie pie! I heard you want to join Boruto's harem but that's beside the point I'm documenting the sky teams trip for the future! Come on say something to the camera, Keep in mind this is how history will probably remember you future bunny honey! And go!" She said happily.

Velvet just froze staring at it gulping before saying, "I'm use to being on the other end of a camera!"

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Just say one little bitty thing! It's not that hard.. At least give us a thumbs up or something I mean this is for the history books or will video archive … you know what I mean say something to the future guys and ghouls soon to be bunny honey!" she sounded happy as always.

Velvet's eyes moved to the window and noticed a stone bug Grimm falling out of the air and said, "Oh Duece is back up in the crow's nest!" she said happily as she point, "Grimm turned to stone helpless as can be! Yay go monsters!" She sound so nervous it wasn't funny before running off.

Pinkie pie sighed as she walked off and Spotted Abbey and heath as she smiled and said, "Hay Abbey Heath! I'm Documenting our adventure anything you two thing the future should know?" She asked happily.

Heath smiled and gave finger pistols as he said, "My name is Heath burns and I love Abbey!" he said happily while pointing to Abbey.

Abbey rolled her eyes as she calmly said, "future Ghouls, give dork try. Won't hurt." She then petted Heath's head.

Pinkie then moved along as she spotted Hinata and she said, "Hi future mother in law! I'm documenting our adventure Anything you want to say or anything you think the future need to see."

Hinata smiled and happily giggled before she said kindly said, " why yes, I hate my father!" She then flipped the camera off.

Pinkie's raised and eye brow as she said, "Going to need to edited later…I'll ask about that later!" She then point at the window to see more stone grimm falling form the air before she point to Lyra in her human form.

Lyra then said, "We all know you are documenting to pass the time, Go bug my parents on the bridged then ok" She sound bored.

Pinkie nodded and got in the elevator and happily hummed to herself while she wait till she saw it wasn't going and she turned to see Akihisa as Greymatter sitting in a panel as Akihsia said, "What? I'm hiding form my ghouls by pretending to fix something! I need a brake and a nap dam it!"

Pinkie blinked before saying, "I hate it when Boruto says that so I feel for your ghouls, Can you please make it work again so I don't have to take the stairs?" She asked kindly, but Akihsia nodded no.

Pinkie pie then sighed as she got out and went to the stairs and five flights of stairs later, She sat down at the door way panting as she gasped and said, "Why spiral it's more steps then normal stairs!" She panted as she sat down and said, " Pinkie needs to take five! I think my foot is cramping! Yep it's a cramp!"

A half hour later Pinkie was back walking as she sighed and sadly said, "I can't believe I left the camera rolling for a half hour doing nothing! That's more editing!" She then came to the bridge but the door closed as she got close revealing her face in a red circle with a line drawn through it was painted on it.

Pinkie pie blinked before she bluntly said, "Rude but understandable… DAM IT NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK DOWN THE STAIRS!"

an hour later Pinkie was talking, "I stopped to do some editing now we are back! Why did I have to get the most boring team! I mean we have so much power nothing exciting is happening for crying out loud!"

That is when she spotted Deuce and she said, "Hay Deuce mr. Stone cold style You are on documentary camera what's up dude?" She said happily.

deuce adjusted his glasses as he pulled a snake with two heads out of his hair, "Split ends! Is what's up! That and my shift at the Crow's nest is over Akihisa's turn now!" there was then an angry growl form behind them and Pinkie turned to film Jane walking by enraged by the news.

Pinkie giggled and said, "that is so totally me when it's Boruto's shift! Anyway My documentary is sucking as nothing interesting is happening I mean best I got was the stone grimm falling form the sky. I mean this is the most boringest team we made! As we have way to much power! I mean I get it Akihisa is here so he can go upgrade incase something bad happens."

In a moment the halls slowly morphed to black with green circuit boards, as Akihisa's voice, "I have merged with the Airship to speed things up we will arrive in ten minutes.. there will be no more bath room brakes as the bath room is part of my body right now!"

the ship then speed up making Pinkie scream as she rolled down the hall holding the camera cheering, "YAY SOMETHING EPIC!" She then landed in one of Boruto's tails with her friends, Venus and a blushing Velvet.

Boruto himself was sitting on the wall through Chakara control as his tails held his ghouls and Pinkie happily smiled and said, "Ok Boruto I'm almost out of power so you get final word on our documentary section make it count foxy!" she smiled happily.

Boruto looked dead into the Camera and let out a flat, "Pinkie turn off the dam camera!" he then covered the lens with his hand.

Pinkie's voice then sadly said, "Nothing interesting was happening and welcome to the harem Honey Bunny. Officially that is let's all welcome Velvet by taking turns kissing her now!"

Velvet just let out an eepp.

Ten minutes the ship was landing at a river bank where the sea team's ship was pulling up and over the way the land teams machine could be see coming.

Akihisa then turned back to normal on top of the ship as he pulled out his Icoffin and texted Jaune, "I see you dude … oh you see me too.. talk to you face to face in a few moments bro. Let's all regroup rest work on plan of attack and head into the Grimm lands!"

Elsewhere Salem was watching on a Seer with a smile as she said, "They all handled my pets so easily that Deuce didn't kill them just froze them! That could be a problem as could Akihisa and his I never know what his power is!"

She then looked to Jaune or images of him using Haki to slash with his shield killing a beowolf, as she rubbed her chin, "healing an attack boosting two powers form him! That's a bit of a bitch too!"

She then looked to Ruby and calmly said, "No she isn't the biggest threat I'm facing! She doesn't even rank anymore!" She then changed the image to Zak controlling her Grimm, "Him very much a problem as if I through a power grimm at them he will take it over! I would be handing them a weapon."

She then looked to Draculaura and blinked, "you didn't do much other then that bat fly around to avoid you could vanish and reappear anywhere that's a problem as I can't tell you form a normal bat!" she was sounding panicked.

She then changed the image to a grimm watching Azmuth merge with a downed paladin mech repairing upgrading it and making it larger so he could just step on a Beringel and she nodded and said, "And mustn't forget Akihsia and Jaune's grandpa! A problem as there is no such thing as a destroyed weapon around him! And he makes them better!"

Salem rubbed her chin as she viewed other ghouls and Mansters as she nodded at them and she calmly said, "Well I believe I can safely say I'm doomed!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(8has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(4 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(5 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(3) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(9), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2) 


	67. beast meets Alien!

At the Camp site of the gathered teams.

Qrow was drinking while talking with Anubis and he asked, "So Sir. If I may be so bold, what have you heard about the plan for the coming battle against the grimm queen, and ozpin's ex-wife who wants to kill him, because in the custody battle the kids choice him."

Anubis sat down in a chair in the tent he was in as he said, "All I know is the plan seems to be to use number, and powers, to keep her busy while Akihisa teleports In and sends her to the null void."

Qrow nodded and asked, "yes but what about unrest.."

Anubis then shot Qrow a glare making him stop as Anubis said, "I am a god of death! The only living things that's emotional and mental health that matter to me be my wife and step son, and Maybe my step son's girlfriend so long as she doesn't brake his heart! Besides that I hear music so the band are clearly doing something for moral! Also I hear the sounds of sparing."

Elsewhere.

Akihisa stood before Jaune arms crossed both shot a look to there sister, sister in law and nephew as Akihisa said, "We may be brothers but I won't hold back!"

Jaune harden his whole body through Haki including his sword and shield as he said, "Remember we do this physical deaducation style! You only get to changes bro."

Jaune then charged and Akihsia was avoiding the sword slashes and shield smashes clearly thinking while he's rubbing his chin.

Our shape shifter then said, "I have the two brain system of our Galvan ancestors I can predict your attacks brother!.." He was then hit in the chest by Jaune's good and be slide back as he correct himself, "Well normal moves, the element of the unknown is always something to keep in mind! " He sound a lot more humbler.

Akihisa then Quickly changed to Spitter and Spat out a jet stream of Slime making all watching make gross out sounds as Jaune raised his shield to block it.

Jaune then jumped to the Left avoiding Clockworks fist as Spitter vanished and Jaune smirked as he said, "Nice try Bro, but I know you never use Spitter for true combat! He's always a distraction!" He then charged only for Clockwork to grab the Blade and age it to dust.

Jaune then Backed away holding his shield as he said, "Clockwork on the other hand you always spam his time control powers when you are in a pinch! I could hit you but you would just disarm again I'm out! No way I can win! But at least I pushed you to one of your strongest forms!" he said happily.

Akihisa then fired a time ray at the dust turning it back into a sword as Jaune picked it up put it in his shield put the shield in to sheave mode and returned to normal as he yelled out to some of the gathered former humans as he said, "Step up step up See how well you do against the shapeshifter Ten Len for a chance to take on the biggest badass on two worlds!" He said happily.

Akihisa returned to normal as what looked like a Minotaur version of Cardin stepped up throwing the Money to Jaune as he charged in with his mace.

Only for Akihisa to become Humungousaur and he span his tail knocking Cardin away.

More people lined up throwing Money to Jaune as Jaune pocketed it and said, "I'll divvied it up later brother! We're going to be able to pay for a Cleo sized shopping spree, when this is over, And that is saying something I've seen the way that Ghoul shops! It's amazing! So amazing it was mentioned in an economic class!"

Elsewhere in the make shift Campsite.

Raven was growling as she was doing Aki's Nails and Yang was holding her gut laughing at her mother as she said, "The mighty spring Maiden now a hand maiden for a god's wife! .. Wait that's kind of a promotion if you think about it!"

Yang rubbed her chin and said, ".. I'll find something else Funny about this! If the beast of Skull shore's transformation in to a giant isn't fueled by the negative emotions of those around him… and it is! I wonder if it works like the Grimm's ability to pick up on it! Going to have to go study Andy when this is over! Where is he anyway?"

She then looked up to see a giant-sized Andy having a bare knuckle boxing match with Waybig, Yang cheered as she Watched Akihisa hit Andy with a left hook to the face as she yelled, "GO AKIHISA! GIANT BOXING WE SHOULD HE CHARGING FOR THIS! SHE YELLED OUT!"

Pink popped up with a camera, "YES FINALLY SOMETHING INTRESTING TO RECORD! GO ANDY! I GOT TEN BUCKS RIDING ON YOU!" She yelled out happily.

Andy seemed to Recover and tried to Hit Way big in the cut with an uppercut it hit but Akihsia Gasp and punched him in the Face making both giants stumble back a bit.

Way big cracked his neck as he happily said, "I see why you were caption of the boxing Team! Not that I would know about the sports teams I was more in the Chess, and the other smart kid clubs!" he sound happily as he charged to try and hit Andy in the Gut!

Only for Andy to move to the right and give a Left hook to the side of Akihisa's head making him stumble a bit.

Akihisa recovered and charged hitting Andy in the gut! Andy roared and just start rapidly punching Akihisa Something our hero did back, and it was just a flurry of Two giants hitting eachother in the face and gut Rapidly.

Till both hit eachother in the face at the same time and Andy start to shrink as he called out!

Waybig held his left arm up in victory, "And I win by knock out!" he then returned to normal form as Monsters cheered at the battle.

Yang Clapped before patting the Sad Pinkie on the back and she said," Now I'm going to go check on Andy and maybe get a piece of his hair to study his DNA! After all no other monster can size change it's a one of a kind mutation!" She ran off happily at the thought of studying Andy's size changing power.

Elsewhere.

Akihsia was turned into Echo Echo and multiple to use multiple sonic scream to blow five monsters away.

Jaune smiled as he kept taking the money, "You think after the giant bare knuckle boxing match it would slow down but it isn't! it's picking up!" He then looked behind him to See a waking Andy holding block of ice on his left eye, and he asked, "Also how you doing Man! Because that was one hell of a punch to the face!"

Andy nodded saying happily, "Nothing really hurt but my giant monster pride!"

Jaune nodded and said, "Well to be fair the only real giant monsters be you and Akihisa. Smythe's giant steam powered mechs not counting, as they don't think!"

Elsewhere

Salem was watching the Giant bare knuckle boxing match on a Seer and her jaw was dropped and her eyes widen, "I am double giant doomed! I just know they where fighting over who gets to step on me! I just know it!" she said panicked. "Wait I'm immortal they can both step on me!" She then screamed in fear as she imagined Way big and Andy taking turns stepping on her till they got bored and left to banish her!

Salem feel on the ground crying as she balled up saying, "they are going to beat me up! They are going to beat me up! They are coming to beat me up!" she repeated scared and crying showing just how far she has fallen sense Akihisa and gang arrived.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(2) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2) 


	68. Goodbye Salem

In the Grimm lands

Salem was looking out the window at the monsters just matching through her force with a sigh as she said, "that sexy bitch Yuuko is turning my Grimm into frogs... how classic can you get!" she said sadly.

Salem then got up and walked off as she came to a balcony and looked to the sky, "Well it's over! They have the numbers and power to invade, they have the defense to the point I can't do a thing to stop them! I end humans, but Lost after wards oh well I'm not need anymore anyhow I guess! Now I guess I just wait for that Cute Akihisa to come and banish me or whatever." She said sadly.

The Grimm Queen walked to a painting of back before she and her ex where enemies, "If I could do it all over again I wouldn't have made the divorce proceedings more civil on my end, so I could have at least got visitation rights." She said sadly.

She then sighed again as she looked back to see Terraspin, and she sighed, "Is that the magic proof turtle form the Seers have been hearing lately?" Akihisa nodded as he held out a null void projector.

Salem turned and sighed sadly as she said, "Well All I have is magic, no weapon to default to when that is useless. Unlike Ozpin who at least had that stupid scepter wait he tried that in for a cane as he admitted it was too stupid looking. Well point be I'm helpless you won! No dramatic show down! No big final battle! I got nothing! Literarily nothing! Giant Grimm Zak just high jacks it! Giant robot grandpa fuse with it and makes it even stronger while he's using it as a body. Magic won't do shit! I mean I could take that sword form that suit of armor but that would be pretty pointless you have an armored shell!"

Akihisa's raised and eye Brow and Salem screamed, "JUST DO IT BANISH ME ALREADY YOU WON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR I'M READY JUST FUCKING FIRE THE DAM SPACE BANISHMENT GUN YOU WON! THIS IS IT! JUST FINISH IT ALREADY! COME ON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SHOP ME!?"

Our hero laughed as he said happily, "I was waiting for a freak out like that so the Camera in the omnitrix would record that as your last Moment for all of history!" He then pulled the trigger and a red beam hit Salem.

As Salem vanished she let out an enraged, "HEROIC BASTARD!" She was then gone it was all over.

Much later when the Last Grimm in the Grimm lands was destroyed.

Penny was up on a make shift stage holding a Microphone as she check it, "check check is it on? yes it is!" She smiled as she struck a pose and had her tail become a heart as she said, "well it's over everyone Grimm Queen banished out of the universe. Her castle destroyed her Grimm Shamed or turned into Frogs of fluffy bunnies!"

what looked like a black bunny with a beowolf mask then hopped past Penny and she looked out to the crowd and she said, "Nice Job Yuuko! And the video has Been post! Of Salem having a brake down wanting the end to come! The Big bad of this planet will forever be just a joke Thanks to Akihisa! Well We should also thank Azmuth for making the omnitrix! And Eunice! And even though I never been to it Monster high for forming Akihisa in to a hero along with his friends!" She said happily as the crowd cheered.

Penny then did a flip before happily saying, "Now before the rainbooms come up and start playing to kick this victory party off! Let's give ourselves a hand! Then remember it doesn't matter what you are! What you look like! Or if you are a hybrid you are you! And if you want to be a hero then do that!"

there was cheers as she left and the Rainbows walked on stage and started playing starting the victory party.

Back stage Penny was wiping her forehead as she looked to Weiss and asked, "How was I harem sister?" She asked happily.

Weiss thought about it and held out her hand, "you get a five for energy!" she then held out six fingers, " Six for meaning!" She then held out both her hands and said, "and Ten for that cute tail heart! For an average score of Ten and a half! Nice job!"

Penny smiled and gave Weiss a kiss making her blush as she said, "thanks and I like being in a harem! But let's not talk about that right now! Let's go find Akihisa so we can all get our turns with him on the dance floor! We already agreed he would turn into upgrades and we would do the robot together!"

The Schnee rolled her eyes as she walked off with her " a half robot doing the robot? Don't you think that is done to death!"

Elsewhere.

Oscar who was still human thanks to Ozpin being in his head was watching the video on a scroll as he asked, "What now?" he asked curiously.

Ozpin's voice then said, "I don't know I've spend so long fighting her I don't know what now! And with remnant in the shape it is I don't know if my complete my mission or not!"

Oscar rolled his eyes as he walked around an abandoned Village and point to what looked like a group of faunus and monsters working together to rebuild part of it as he said, "Everyone is getting along! Bad guy is gone! Don't see how this isn't a win being pulled form the jaws of defeat Oz!" he said happily.

Ozpin's voice then said, "Point taken point taken, But there is more to it then this you'll know when our memories start merging on your end. Right now Let's head off I believe that purple girl with the wings and horn just said they where heading to Vacuo! Let's meet up with them!"

Oscar nodded and he asked, "Also .. ben getting some strange dreams about.."

Ozpin cut him off and said, "Just my good memories! They are better with out full context though!" he said in a hurry.

Oscar walked off as he said, "So it's a it end kind of deal to bad in the dream I, you… us? Anyway it just seems like such a happy time!"

ozpin sighed as he said, "it was but it's over now! Now come on let's follow the tracks on side not on! Don't want to get run over in case a trail is still running!"

A Week of traveling later Oscar was panting using ozpin's cane to keep himself up as he walked up to the Kingdom gates unlike the other Kingdoms this one was perfectly fine and normal like it didn't happen.

Ozpin then said, "there train of thought of doesn't matter what you are just that you can survive in this hot horrible place, seems to have kept everyone calm as the changes probably make survival easier. This place still remains most peaceful kingdom because it's the one place on remnant it only matters who you are not what you are!"

Oscar moved to the gate and saw what looked like a male gargoyle who looked to the kid, "Look at you!" he seemed happy. "All on your own! Still human and you make it here! Clearly all by yourself as your not shell shocked by lost of life on the way! You most be some kind of badass boy!"

The friendly monster hand Oscar a bottle of water, "here take this you earn it man! You going to beat up every body someday aren't you! I mean you make it here no food no water just cloths on your back and a cane! You some kind of badass boy! Wait till you grow up! You going to be super badass! Not as badass as That Akihisa boy or his brother Jaune but still some kind of special badass!" He said happily.

Oscar smiled and put a fist up and he said, "Yeah! I am aren't I? If my aunt could see me now!"

the gargoyle then lead Oscar inside and look to someone else, "COME GET A LOOK AT THIS KID! HE MAKE IT HERE ALL BY HIMSELF NO FOOD NO WATER JUST A CANE AND THE CLOTHS ON HIS BACK! THIS KID SOME KIND OF BADASS!"

Another random monster looked at Oscar, "Yeah look at this boy! Still human do! That's impressive as he! We got ourselves a little ass kicker up in here!"" He said happily

This hell of a friendly welcome continued, till one monster hand Oscar a sandwich and he said, "You earn it! Little ass kicker!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(10 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2) 


	69. that's almost a wrap!

In what looked like a talk show set Jaune and Akihisa where sitting in chairs in stands beside them where there harems.

As A host who looked like a cyclopes with brown hair in a green suit spoke up, and said, "Hello welcome to remnants last talk show! With me to day Akihisa and Jaune Arc!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and he said, "I am not an arc! I am related to them by sharing a mother It's Akihisa of the Galvan!" he said clearly annoyed!

the Host laughed as he blinked his big red eye as he said, "Ok someone is touchy! Ok all kidding aside, The two alien brothers now we all seen the Clips of it , but can you show us the.." Before he could finish Akihisa became Heatblast, before returning to normal.

Jaune then point to the omnitrix, "that isn't a natural ability it's form the omnitrix grandpa's master work, he doesn't need to use the dial to change anymore thanks to the master control, And before you state grandpa is playing Favorites, My brother here needs the things life support function to literally not throw his guts up!"

The Cyclopes looked at akihsia who shrugging as he said, "Not all hybrids mix well man! I just got the short end of the stick and became the rare one that doesn't! My brother is telling the truth as most everyone here can confirm form the time the thing was broken and life support was failing! I'm not a shamed of it! It's public knowledge on earth!"

The host clapped and said, "and inspiring to say the least!" he sounded like he was at a lost as he said, "I mean Dang! I would say more but this is a family show! Ok moving on Jaune questions about finding out your mom is an alien?"

Jaune shrugged and said, "nothing much of it I mean weirder shit has happen! I mean on earth we had killer robots terrorist groups who want to whip out all races other than their own, Crazy killer zombie clowns, I wasn't there for that one thank goodness! And Crazy humans who hunt noun humans for sport! They are called the hellscreams! They are good at hunting everything but shapeshifters! So mom being form another planet pretty good there man!" he said in shock!

Yuuko then spoke up and said, "yeah people stealing bitchs Minami came close! But she fell!" She yelled out.

The host looked to her then to them and asked, "Power stealing?"

Akihsia turned pulled out some coffee and said, " yes she combined tech with a damaged weapon of mass destruction to seal others powers be they natural abilities or semblance and use them as her own! It failed as a friend found out half of it was a bulky machine in another location and smashed the machine returning the powers to their rightful owners. Again thanks Duece! If you are watching."

At some bar watching it with the rest of the monsters Deuce gave a thumbs up and said, "Your welcome buddy! It was an honor to help!" he sounded happily.

back on the Show the Cyclopes rubbed his chin and said, "gee now I wish we had a clip!"

Spectra held out her Icoffin and said, "I do I Download the clip of the Frist hellscream Akihisa battled against right after first getting the watch form his grandpa! I have an adaptor for us to hook it up! "

The host nodded and as the screen showed the clip Akihsia said, "to put it in perspective for you he is of basic skill of a huntsmen! And with counters for every kind of monster he could face!" he said voice filled with pride.

the host nodded as he watched, " Gee someone is a epic, now boys we have a guest for you!"

At that point Eunice walked out in her white dress and Akihsia and Jaune's eyes widen as they said, "Mom!"

Elsewhere in the Kingdom.

Oscar was talking to Qrow and he said, "So your undead?" he asked confused.

Qrow took a sip of his flask and said, "yeah! Now I'm not in the mood to talk to secret keeping ozpin! I mean you could have told me the bitch trying to kill him infinite times was his ex-wife! I mean… I've been there! Many times!"

Oscar blinked before he said, "oh right bad luck! Anyway he just want to say keep the relics apart they are.."

Qrow cut him off, "We know we know! Now I have to go carry my boss's wife's shopping bags! Hate this part of the job and the dinosaur crap cleaning! Why would he give his step-son a dinosaur zoo! I don't care if he liked them! That is to much giant piles of crap!" he said as he moved off.

Oscar then stuck his tongue out and said, "Gross wait what's a dinosaur?" he asked confused.

Ozpin's voice said, "I believe it means giant lizard that isn't a dragon…. Yuck! Think he was better off in hell!"

Elsewhere.

Naruto and Hinata where booking train tickets as Naruto said, "Well to bad the machines broke down and we have to take trains back to beacon to the mirror!" he said sadly.

Hinata Nodded as she held her husband and sadly said, "yes going to be awhile till this settles down I know!"

weeks later back in new Salem.

Akihsia was putting a police badge on his chest Galvan tunic as he smiled and said, "Cop no different then what I was doing but I'll get paid!" He smirked at it as he turned to leave to go out on patrol of new salem his home!

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(11 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (9 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(4) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(3) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(2) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Omake

Spectra jumped up and happily said, "Join us next week for the start of the epilogue arc! See you all there!"


	70. The next monster hero!

A few years later

Akihsia was in a police uniform walking with Jaune also dressed in one as he spoke up, "Mom bugging you about grandbabies too?" he asked.

Jaune smirked," Sense me and Robecca start work on another machine like her not really, but the rest of my harem wants one now too!" he sound nervous at that idea.

Akihisa smirked and said, "Mine is working on a pregnancy chart to decide who becomes pregnant first, well Frankie isn't on it because you know, Simulacrums can only make more of themselves by building another, it has her down!... Wait I got an idea."

Later on in what looked like a castle Lab Frankie was smiling with Akihisa as she said, "I can't believe the other ghouls agreed to this, and I can't believe your grandpa's approval gift!" she sound so happy.

Akihisa was putting on a lab coat as he pulled out an old book and he smiled and said, "And thank your parents for your grandpa's notes!" he smiled as he said, "Plus I think the other ghouls viewed this as far as you can't take part in the cart order sorting."

they then walked over to a table and start working on something, Akihisa pulled out one red eye and one green one, "I'm thinking the red one is for the right" Frankie nodded.

As they continued and Akihisa pulled out what looked like a copy omnitrix and smiled.

hours later

On the table was a Simulacrum that was made to look like a male version of Frankie, dressed in a galvan tunic like Akihisa and on his left wrist the copy omnitrix.

Frankie kissed his head as she petted his white striped black hair and said, "Now all we need to do is wait for a storm to bring our boy to life!" She said happily like an expecting mother.

That is when she heard a knuckle crack and turned to see Frankenstrike covering his hands in lighting as he said, "Or we could do this!" he then zapped the Simulacrum making his mix matched eyes shot open as he sat up with a gasp just in time to See Akihsia return to human and Frankie was jumping for joy.

Frankie hugged him and said, "HI Junior I'm Frankie one of your moms and the shape shifter over there is your Dad! Welcome to the world son!" she said so happily and motherly.

Junior rubbed his head as he looked around taking in that and looking to the think on his wrist that looked like the one on his dad's wrist.

Akihsia smiled as he moved close and point to it, "That is your omnitrix like mine I'll let you shape shift, but unlike me till you figure out how to unlike master control you'll need to use the dial and I start you at ten, no need for the extra power I need when I got mine!

Junior looked confused as he turned the dial and Frankie backed up and pulled out a camera as Junior looked at his Aliens, and hit the dial down and became heatblast and Frankie smiled, "He's first transformation!"

A few days later Junior was walking down the streets of new Salem having traded in the Galvan themed outfit for blue jeans a black shirt with a green skull on it and a red jacket, and black shoes, "No offense to my dad but Mother Clawdeen is right about him having no fashion sense!"

A moment later a Lady hugged him and she smiled and span around with him, "Hi I'm Eunice your grandma! So nice to meet you! I can't wait till your cousin Robob is out of Beta so I can hug him too!" She sounded so happy.

That is when Junior heats a yell and spotted Someone running off with a ghouls hand bag and in a moment Junior freed himself form his grandmother's hug and ran looking at the watch as he hit it down becoming Nanomech.

In a moment the little bug flow and zapped the Robber knocking him out and he returned to normal took the hand bag and hand it back to the ghoul it was taken form and he said, "I think this is yours."

Eunice smiled brightly as the ghoul gave Junior a hug and said, "Thank you young man your parents most be so proud!"

Junior smiled as he put his hand on his heart and he said, "So that is what that's like" he smiled and seemed happy as he looked to his grandma and he asked, "hi grandma you mention I had a cousin still In beta?"

Eunice smiled happily.

Later in what looked like a basement lab Junior was looking at a male Simulacrum made of copper, Blonde hair and currently dead Green eyes, dressed in white shirt and pants and Junior was looking at the notes, "The artificial soul for aura and semblance is working they just can't make a working batter system or power cell yet? Why does Aunt Robecca want it to be steam you know how hard that is to work with?" He seemed confused.

Junior then notice an on switch and hit it and his cousin on the Table Robob turned on and sat up and he looked to junior, "Hay your not my dad or one of my moms what are you doing here and who are you?" he asked confused by the new face.

Junior smiled and he said, "Akihisa of the Galvan Junior your cousin. It's a shame uncle and aunties haven't figured out how to make you wireless yet. Which is why I came with a gift!" he then pulled out a back bag and turned it around to reveal a plug in then unzipped it to show inside was a batter system with adaptors to be plugged into anything.

The newly made hero then rezipped it and hand it to his cousin, "It's a battery back it should Plug right in to the empty batter system cell allowing you to run for eight hours before you need to charge it! It's a simple patch!"

Robob blinked with his metal eyes his Green gear shaped iris staring at it ad he looked to the plug on his left arm connecting him to the wall socket and he said, "I'll give it a try cousin."

Moments later Robob walked up the basements stares and heard a happy yell form Jaune saying, "You're wireless! Hold on let me get your moms!"

The next day Robob was dressed in jeans a black hoodie with a bunny on it, his backpack batter, and black shoes walking down new Salem's street smiling at all the new sights as he said, "This is amazing this is our home town?"

Junior smiled at his cousin as he said, "I know right? A lot to take in when you were just built wait you hear that?"

A gear in Robob's left ear turned and he said, "Sounds like someone screaming." The two cousins then head off to notice a gang of five normies with pipes covered in garlic having cornered a Teenage vampire girls dressed in a purple version of Draculaura's outfit.

Robob then spoke up with his metal voice, "Stop that! Right now my data shows Garlic is harmful to vampires!"

The Gang turned and said, "That's the point hunk of junk and mitch match parts!" he said rudely.

Robob narrowed his eyes and spoke up as he said, "Did you just mock my external battery pack?" he sounded hurt.

Junior touched his eyes, "And did you just mock my eyes! I believe you are what my dad calls back guys!" He then looked through his omnitrix as they came close and he turned into Amphibian and touched one on the chest with a tentacle and shocked him knocking him out.

One came to Robob and the pipe hit him in the head but bent, to Robot then punched the criminal in the head knocking him out as he said, "this is much easier then my data said it would!" he seemed happy.

Junior then stretched his limps and shocked the rest before timing out and walking over to the Vampire girl and helping her up, "HI I'm Akihisa of the Galvan junior, That's my cousin Robob steam Arc!"

the Vampire girl flipped her long flowing red hair and smiled with bright with her green eyes, "Hazuki Dracula, So your Baka-onichun's first son! You got his heart figuratively speaking at least!"

Junior smiled at the cute vampire girl blushing as he said, "Why thank, I am told I'm starting monster high next week, Same as my cousin. Will we be seeing you there?"

Hazuki smiled and gave him a wink and said, "Why yes" she sound sweetly as she walked off.

Robob blinked before changing the subject and speaking up, "My systems show back is at half power and free charging points are at the mirror portal to remnant a few miles away form the monster high campus! Witch is the close place for me to charge!"

Junior nodded.

later on Robob was sitting on a bench his back plugged in to a metal tower looking a a warehouse built around the mirror as he said, "A shame you can't see the mirror anymore but…" he looked to the school next door, "Nice to have a plus to go in lunch and study howl to charge."

He then spotted Junior looking through his aliens as he said, " YES I HAVE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" he called out happily.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(12 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (8 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (10 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(5) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(5) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(4) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (6 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(3) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Junior's aliens

heat blast, Nanomech, Jury-rig , Amphibian, Humungousaur and Unknown five

welcome to the epilogue arc five chapters left. 


	71. epilogue part one

In an ally way Junior and Robob where on the run form a group of normies Robob was holding a back and Junior was looking at his omnitrix and yelling, "Why won't you recharge!? And also what even is this Robob?"

Robob then spoke up, "they are devil fruit smugglers, I busted them by calling the cops then ran off with a Zoan devil fruit with can make me a true living thing not just a pile of bolts! Freeing me form my battery back! I had to take it." He yelled out in shock.

When an adult Women with pink hair Blue eyes and a nice figure in a black business suit stepped out in front of them and she looked at Junior, "You look so much like that dirty monster Akihisa! Who stole my heart while he pretended to be human!" She spat in rage.

Junior looked to his omnitrix as it turned Green as he looked at her "Himeji I take it!" He then turned into Waterhazard and fired a stream of water at her.

Only for Himeji to blow out freezing the stream in to ice as she smirked and summoned sword made of ice as she yelled out, "when my power is ice the water weakness is useless!" she sound happy as she charged and Junior hit the dial to become heatblast.

He fired off a fireball melting her weapon as he said, "then my error was picking the wrong elemental alien!" he then throw more fireballs as Robob looked to her henchmen behind him and he pulled out the fruit.

Robob then took a bite and despite not having a real digestive system he looked sick to the stomach as he swallowed. He then dropped it hacked his hacks slowly turning into a roar as he turned into what looked like Raptor with copper metal feathers.

He then roared and charged making the henchmen turn to run form the cyborg raptor, and Robob smiled and said, "I am cyborg dinosaur! YES!"

Meanwhile Himeji was firing form her hand icy air blast that was making Heatblast fireballs flash to steam, "Doesn't matter I still have defense over you! Mr. Timer! Any moment now you'll time out and be powerless against me! Then you will fall Akihisa!" she said clearly sounding insane.

Junior blinked as he said, "I am not my dad lady!" he then hit the dial to become Portaler and Himeji fell grabbing the edge of the portal to not fall in her eyes widen as she looked down to see the ocean as she said, "Come on Akihisa! You won't send me to a watery grave?" she said begging like the Teenage girl she use to be.

Junior blinked as he once more said, "I am not my dad lady!" That is when Robob who was in the air form jumping over Junior land right on her hand making her let go and fall and Junior timed out closing the portal.

Robob then returned to normal as he removed his backpack battery pack as he smiled and held his stomach, "I'm hungry! SWEET!" he yelled happily at this!

Junior nodded as he said, "then come on let's get a snack on the way home we have our first days of school tomorrow.

Elsewhere in the ocean.

Himeji was walking on a sheet of ice growing with her every step, "Dam it! I hoped he would fall for it and save me so I could kill him when he tried to help!" She seemed so sad about it, "But nope he just had to figure I could freeze it before I hit the water!"

Next day in monster high.

Robob was walking in as he looked to Junior, "Well here we are a legacy of awesome entering the place most of it happened! I don't think we can live up to our father's legacy!"

Junior smiled as he patted his cousin on the back as he happily said, "then let's not try and just set ours!" that is when Junior spotted Hazuki and the teenage vampire flipped her hair making his eyes turn to hearts.

Robob rolled his eyes and said, "Just ask the pretty vampire girl out man!" he said being blunt about it.

Junior was about to say something but the bell rung and it was time to get to class.

Later on in study howl Junior was reading a book in the hall way when he noticed some cyclopes being bullied by a minotaur.

Junior walked over to the Minotaur who had the poor one eyed guy pinned to the wall shaking him and Junior said, "you know bullying is wrong sir!"

The Minotaur looked at him dropping the one eyed guy as he laughed and said, "And what are you going to do about it patchwork!"

Junior looked at his omnitrix at the silhouettes of the aliens as he said, "Patchwork that the best you got horn head!" he then slammed the dial down becoming fourarms.

the Minotaur looked stunned before A red fist hit him in the face Knocking him out cold and the Cyclopes blinked then left, as Junior timed out and he turned around to see Bloodgood and he blinked, "Hi great grandma!"

Bloodgood looked angry and Junior said, "Detention on the first day?" he sounded scared and Bloodgood said, "yes"

Junior sighed and said, "got dam it!"

Later on in Detention Junior was sighing as he sat down at a desk, "This is going to get me so ground I just no it!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(13 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (9 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (10 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(4) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(6) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(5) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(3) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(4) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (7 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(3) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Junior's aliens

heat blast, Nanomech, Jury-rig , Amphibian, Humungousaur, Waterhazard ,Portaler , fourarms and Unknown two

welcome to the epilogue arc four chapters left.

Omake.

Robob was waiting outside the school as he said, "I have nothing to do with out my cousin! Well this bites! Not unlike my raptor mouth." He said as he took on his raptor form again and laughed before he returned to normal and walked off adding, "Guess I'll go home!"

he then looked up at a shooting star and said, "I get a wish! I wish this school year will be an adventure like it was for my dad and uncle."

End omake. 


	72. Chapter 72

Junior was on top of a roof slamming down on the omnitrix to become Goop as he throw slime balls at his cousin who was in his raptor form.

Robob easily jumped and avoid it and roared as he ran around to get behind him and hit the dial with a tail whack making junior return to his normal form.

Junior jumped up and hit the dial again this time becoming ghostfreak! He then flow into Robob and forced him into his normal form as he said, "Got you!"

the Robob's eyes glow as he said, "Anti-virus program activated!" in a moment Ghostfreak was forced out.

Junior land on his back and timed out as he said, "What did you do to counter me cousin!?" he asked as he jumped up.

Robob smiled and held up two fingers, " I download information on your ten aliens! And I figured out how to counter. Become heatblast I have anti-fire fume cannon in my backpack to put him out, Naomech I have bug spray, Jury-rig I have a galvan puzzle cube that's been broken ten ways to keep him busy, Amphibian well I would just absorb the power into my batter with him so good, Humungousaur I know the spot on the back that when hit makes him lose all muscle control for five seconds, Waterhazard I'm water proof, Portaler I can predict your portal spam attacks, Fourarms metal raptor form can give it a fight, and you seen my goop and ghostfreak counters."

Junior's jaw dropped as he blinked and let out a flat, "Got dam dude!"

Robob shrugged and said, "I am not as strong so I have to be smart, as you unlock more I will download more information for this spars, now as I won seeing as you in the red, let us move on to more important things then being super heroes like our fathers and mothers, our first highschool party is coming up, and this is a social make or break moment for us!"

Junior was rubbing the back of his head, "yeah it's in three days I and haven't even worked up the courage to ask Hazuki out!"

Robob then turned into his raptor form and stated, "And here I thought was a biological speaking overgrown chicken!" he then laughed at his joke.

Junior then rolled his eyes as he said, "I need to go make a call to a general!" he said and Robob ran off screaming in fear.

Junior laughed as he turned into Amphibian to fly away as he said, 'Right no more chickening out!" he said trying to encourage himself as he land and spotted Hazuki, and he ran up and yelled out, "Hazuki!"

Hazuki turned and smiled and said, "well hello Junior." She said sweetly making Junior turn red.

Junior then quickly let out, "please be my date to the monster high founding party!?" he then panted like he had run ten miles with no superpowers after having said it.

Hazuki smiled, as she said, "Why yes Silly boy see you there!"

Junior then smiled and breath a sigh of relief and as soon as she was gone he jumped for joy and yelled out, "FUCK YEAH!" he sounded so happy only for a portal to open and a bar of soap to fly into his mouth.

He then spit it out as the portal closed and he looked around and asked, "How did dad here me half way across town?" he asked as he looked at the soap to see a note was carved into it, "through the power of parental instincts that's how I heard you half away across down and knew you would ask how!"

Junior dropped it as his eyes widen as he said, "Well that's… creepy…" He then shrugged it off and happily walked.

Later on our Hero was looking in a mirror having changed his cloths he was in a green shirt, black vest, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and black boats as he smiled and " Mama Clawdeen was right I need to get away form dad's style!" he smiled happily as he turned to leave.

he then looked at his aliens as he walked around down as he said, "I have a date in a few days great!" he then heard an alarm and ran off.

As he as he was there he noticed a guy in a black suit and tie in a white blank mask holding a gun robbing a bank and in a moment Junior slammed down on the dial.

He became Waterhazard and fired a water blast at the man knocking the man into a stone wall knocking him out making his mask fall off to reveal he had no face.

A moment later a sheriff walked up and cuffed him and carried the knocked out monster ot a car to go to jail, the sheriff then called out, "Galvan!"

Junior timed out to look at the sheriff to see Duece Gorgon was the new Sheriff, "Wait your my ad's friend Deuce!" he said shocked.

Duece smiled and said, "Big time man! Your dad helped me find a joy in law in order and I became the new sheriff the first one that does his job for both monsters and normies! Now let me get a look at you little guy!"

the gorgon then grabbed Junior's face and said, "Let me see now made in his image all right, but Frankie clearly put some fashion sense in your head! Super hero check, You got any Ghouls yet?"

Junior blinked and backed away and said, "I have a date in a few days!"

Deuce nodded and said, "and a ladies manster too! You are your father's son! Keep up the super hero work, Scene your Dad became part of the big time super hero teams there is a void in handling small threats work your way up to your dads league and like him enjoy the ride! Man!" he then got in a car and drove off with the criminal.

Junior blinked and nodded before leaving as he looked at his aliens as he said, "Ok enjoy the ride what could that mean?"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(13 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (9 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (10 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(5) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(6) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(5) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(4) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(4) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (7 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(4) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) and Shockrock(2)

Junior's aliens

heat blast, Nanomech, Jury-rig , Amphibian, Humungousaur, Waterhazard ,Portaler , fourarms, goop and ghostfreak

welcome to the epilogue arc three chapters left. 


	73. Epilogue part three

Junior was running around a where house before he slammed down on his watch to be come heatblast and throw fireballs at forever knights who pulled out energy shields then drew laser lance and he hit the dial to be come ghost freak to phase through the laser fire.

He phased through the ground into a basement to time out as he ran and said, "I mean how in the hell am I going to get out of here!?" He then looked through his aliens and smiled as he said, "An eleventh guy awesome wait is that slap back yes!" He then saw the knights coming in and he hit the dial.

He then became slapback who was running as he hit his own back constantly splitting into smaller stronger heavier versions of himself who jumped and tackle the Knights while yelling, "CRUSH YOU FOREVER KNIGHTS!"

Moments later Junior was looking at Deuce who had his arms crossed, "You realize you smashed about every bone in there bodies doing that right?"

Junior nodded and said, "that was kind of the plan!"

Deuce adjusted his glasses, "why the hell you even here and how did this happened?"

Junior then said, "I tried to portal to school but I mixed up north and west and end up on the wrong end of town in this place then they attacked, So I attacked back!"

the Gorgon held his gut and laughed as he said, " Ok yeah your dad never made that slip up! He would some times put out fires as spitter instead of Waterhazard for the laughs but he never did something that stupid on purpose! Sorry sorry I'm not trying to be rude but it's nice to know you aren't just a carbon copy of your daddy!"

Junior blinked before he saw a clock and screamed, "I'LL BE LATE!"

Deuce opened his car door and said, "Not with a police ride!" he said turning on the sirens and Junior got in.

a few minutes as they were calling roll in mad science Junior dove through the window and said," HERE!"

Deuce could be heard outside saying " NOW THAT WAS YOUR DADDY!"

Mr. Hackington sighed and said, "Oh another one of you! Well take your seat we'll bill your father for the window you smashed through when you could have just teleported."

Junior dusted himself off, "I've been mixing up north and south all week so no I couldn't I would have end up crashing another forever knight gathering! And one of those is enough!" he said as he went to take his seat.

Robob raise his hand and said, "Mr. Hackington I missed the part were you mentioned working with mine and Junior's great grandfather on something as my system glitched can you repeat it please?"

Mr. Hackington smiled as he said, "Well sense you asked so nicely I shall grace you with a repeat Mr. Arc!"

the other students sighed but as soon as there teacher was done the bell rung and they all cheered.

Robob then walked out and bowed saying," Thank you thank you!"

Junior then turned his omnitrix to slapback and said, "Meet alien eleven!" he said happily.

His cousin then said, "Alien slapback unlocked by Akihsia of the Galvan post remnant war powers splitting into smaller heavier stronger versions of its self when it's back is hit! Most logical counter fight it on top of a building so it's own weight makes it fall down."

Junior's left eye twitched as he looked at his cousin and said, "you can be a kill joy cousin! A really big kill joy!" he said as he walked off to his next class.

Later on Junior saw a group of students gathered watching something on an Icoffin and he looked to see the report of him crushing forever knights as slapback and he smiled as he walked off saying, "I'm in the news yes!"

Little did he know he walked past Hazuki who smiled and said, "Can't wait for our date at the party in two days Junior!" she said happily walking off with a bright smile.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(14 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (9 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (10 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(6) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(6) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(5) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(6 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(4) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(4) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (7 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(4) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) slapback (1) and Shockrock(2)

Junior's aliens

heat blast, Nanomech, Jury-rig , Amphibian, Humungousaur, Waterhazard ,Portaler , fourarms, goop Slapback and ghostfreak

welcome to the epilogue arc two chapters left.

Omake.

Robob was hooked up to a computer in the schools computer lab as he sighed and said, "Why did they ask me to update all this things? I'm going to be here all day… well they agreed to give me all as for the day so I guess it's a trade off but still this is boring!"

He then unhooked himself and hooked up to another one making it up date as he said, "Two down eight teen more to go! I mean honestly why do I get the boring stuff while my cousin is off beating forever knights will what is basically a belly flops!"

End omake 


	74. Chapter 74

Hazuki was walking home when she screamed as Himeji jumped out and froze her up to her neck as she smiled and said, "I got you now my pretty you'll be the bait for Akihisa junior!"

Hazuki blinked and said, "Lady you have issues! Lots and lots of Issues!" The ice the ngrow ice legs that looked like bug legs making the block she was frozen into follow Hazuki.

Later on Junior got a letter in the mail and growled as he read, "you want your girlfriend come find her here!" He growled at the picture of Himeji holding Hazuki captive in ice and in a moment he hit his dial becoming Amphibian and flying away.

Moments later Robob walked up seeing his cousin flying off and he picked up the picture, and he quickly turned into Raptor form and raced off saying, "Looks like I get to try out my dust upgrades sooner then I hoped!"

Meanwhile Junior phased in to a warehouse where the lights came on and ice ice golems were all around him so he quickly changed to heatblast and throw a fireball at one but instead of melting it explode making the rest explode around junior making him scream in pain form the blasts as he hit the dial to switch to Ghostfreak to remain unharmed by the rest of the bangs.

He panted as Himeji's voice laughed form a P.A System, "This is a chemical ware house dummy! Of course I would use those chemicals with my ice powers that's a silly mistake your dad would never make! You was only stupid as he only had half his brains on! Your just stupid boy!"

Junior growled as he timed out and hit the ground before rolling to avoid another golem as he yelled out, "I'll find away around this!" he said as he looked through his aliens while avoiding slow moving golem punches and slammed down on Humungousaur and he banged his chest before smashing a golem.

The dinosaur then charged smashing more as he laughed, "No fire no Bang lady!" he said proudly.

Himeji's voice then said, "Oh how cute it thinks! But how long can you hold that up? Sooner or later your omnitrix will need to recharge and you'll be helpless against my golems! It's only a matter of time! Plus even if you do get to me I got your girlfriend tails I win heads you lose!" she said happily clapping like she was still a school girl instead of a grown super villain of a women.

Junior's eyes widen as he span smashing a golem of ice with his tail as he said, "Dam it the btich is right!" He growled as he said, "Got dam it! Why didn't I ask one of my moms or my dad for help!"

Himeji's voice then happily said, " because you are Baka! And you can't pass a test to save a life! Literally!"

Junior growled in rage as he smashed more golems hatefully admitting she was right!

Meanwhile in an upper floor office Himeji laughed her butt off clapping her hands as she watched form above happily going, "the freak is dead! And once you watch him die I'll kill you too Hazuki!" she said happily grabbing a wooden stake as she turned to see the Vampire Frozen but she heard a growl.

She then turned to see in the window a robotic raptor climbing in and she gasped and said, "ARE YOU FORM THE PAST OR FUTURE!?" She said as she summoned an ice golem only for the Raptor the smash through it by jumping and covering it's self in a stone ball! "

the ball then shattered and it breath fire hazuki's way melting the ice!

Himeji jumped back and summoned more ice Golems as the Raptor said, "Name's Robob and while my cousin may not be smart that's why he has me! Now I use thunder bolt!" he said as he opened his mouth and fired lighting at Himeji knocking her to the wall.

Robob laughed at his joke as he jumped on the Ice golems biting them apart with his jaws like a land shark as he said, "I'm Dino-might!"

Hazuki then put her hands to her mouth and said, "BOO BOOO THAT JOKE WAS HORRIBLE!"

Down below Junior was smiling as the intercom had shared all of that as he said, "LOVE YOU COUSIN!" He said as he smashed the final ice golem down below! And raced up to join them upstairs the stairs fell down making him fall and he looked to his wrist to see his omnitrix was red.

So while falling he crossed his arms and said, "Oh so now I am on recharge!" he said clearly pissed about that and not the fact he was about to hit the floor form three feet in the air!

And when he did he let out a yell of pain as he said, "MY BACK! MY BACK STITCHING JUST CAME UNBONE!"

a bat then flow down and became Hazuki who pulled out a sowing kit, " Don't worry I never leave home with out w sowing kit! I'll restitch you!"

Junior smiled as he said, "thanks technically I'm still half together but I won't be standing like this!" he then rolled over.

Robob then jumped down to see Junior getting restiched, "It's like that time that other robot girl had to help me rebolt my leg in!"

Junior nodded then Hazuki said she was done and he got up and rubbed it and said, "and standing tall again!" he said happily as he quickly hugged Hazuki rightly happy she was safe, "and thank you cousin!"

Robob then gave a thumbs up as he returned to normal and said, "It's nothin Cousin!"

While they were celebrating a victory the ground was shaking as Junior grabbed Hazuki and ran off, "We celebrated to soon!"

they then raced out side as the Warehouse fell apart around what was getting up form under it one big gorilla like ice golem probably made form the same explosive chemicals the others Junior battled were making it a walking smashing bomb!

Junior then said, "Oh shit! It's probably a walking bomb like the ones she throw my way!"

Robob blinked and ran a check, "Most likely and I only have wind and fire dust left in my system so I have wind blade and fire breath to work with!"

Junior sighed as he said out loud, "this is going to suck!" He then put Hazuki down and turned into Slapback and Robob whacked him on the back a few times as the slapbacks charged in!

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(15 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (9 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (10 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(7) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(6) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(5) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(7 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(4) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(4) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (7 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(5) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) slapback (2) and Shockrock(2)

Junior's aliens

heatblast, Nanomech, Jury-rig , Amphibian, Humungousaur, Waterhazard ,Portaler , fourarms, goop Slapback and ghostfreak

welcome to the epilogue arc one chapters left. 


	75. Chapter 75

As the ice golem charged Junior jumped on it as Slapback lots of them cracking it a little big as it shock him of fmaking them all land on top of eachother and remerge.

Junior timed out and got up and looked to Robob and said, "Any plans on how to stop a walking chemical ice bomb?" he asked begging at this point.

Robob's eyes flashed and said, "Logic would state as the chemical reacts to heat another chemical could safely melt it!"

Junior then blinked and said, "where were we going to get a chemical firehose?" he asked.

Hazuki then turned his omnitrix to Goop and said, "Isn't that one of Goop's attacks?"

Junior face palmed as he jumped back to avoid the attack as he said, "I could have gotten last chapter down in a single line! I AM A BAKA!" he then slammed it down becoming Goop!

He then held out a hand and fired a stream of Acid slime at the Golem melting it's cracked left arm into slime as he happily said, "That worked really really well!" He then melted the other arm and as it tried to step on him he melted it's left leg making it fall over.

He then fired it and finished melting the thing as he said, "Now we have flammable chemicals, and mild acid flooding the streets! How we fix that?" he asked pointing to the streets.

Robob then rolled his eyes, "you are a slime you filter feed on chemicals just filter feed it all out so it's just slime!"

Junior said, "Oh … how I do that?"

Hazuki point to the bubbles going up through his left leg up his body and out the right leg," you already are silly."

Junior then said, "Ok don't move for a while got it!"

Later on at the party Junior in his human form was happily dancing with Hazuki as he said, "Sorry it took so long to save you My dad would have had it done in minutes not chapters!"

Hazuki smiled and gave Junior her boyfriend a kiss and said, "I love you for you! And besides I knew your dad when he was your age you are a lot more like him then you think! You only lack the second brain that turned on. "

Junior smiled, as he said, "thanks Hazuki Something tells me this is going to be an adventure."

Meanwhile Robob was arguing with a head taller than him steam powered robot, the robot had a monster high jacket, and pants it's body was boxy and it had a steam stack with eyes and a mouth for a head and it spoke, "come on dear I said I was sorry?"

Robob then said, "I had to go save my cousin and I still remember our date! You have no excuse for me needing to call and remind you we were coming here Mister! I mean honestly sense we've been dating you've stood me up called in late! And leaked oil on my family's couch! You sir are a horrible boyfriend!"

the Other robot, "please I'm the only other robot boy in the class!"

Robob took on his raptor form and said, "I am an innominate zoan user I am a cyborg and Maybe I'll go date with that nice lizard boy who flirts with me in mad science class but we are down copper head! DONE! I SAY!" He then walked away from his Ex-boyfriend.

Unknown to them Paradox was watching happily as he said, "And so Junior Hazuki and Robob's high school adventure continued, but our story does not! Goodbye all thanks for reading reviewing and hoped you enjoyed the ups and downs of this story and will enjoy the next one!

The end.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Heatblast(16 has enhanced mode)., Fourarms (9 Enhanced mode) Upgrade(7) xlr8 (10 has enhanced mode) Greymatter (6 has enhanced mode) Ghostfreak(7) Diamondhead(8 enchanced) Stinkfly(4) Wildmutt(5) Ripjaws (5). Way big(9 has enhanced mode), Upchuck(4), portaler(6) , Cannonbolt (4), snare-oh(7) Frankenstrike(5) Blitzwolfer (4), eye guy (5) wildvine(3), Arctiguana(4) Swampfire (4). Big chill (6). Whampire (3) Brainstorm(11). , Echo echo(5 has enhanced mode ) Humungousaur(7 has enhanced mode ), Jetray (3). spider-monkey(5 has enhanced mode) Goop(5) Chromastone(5). Lodestar(3) Rath(5 has enhanced mode) Nanomech(4) Jury-rig(4) Buzzshock(2) Feedback(4). Toepick(3) Atomix(2) Graveattack(4) spitter(4) Waterhazard (7 ) Astrodactyl(3) Amphibian(5) Armadrillo(4) Terraspin(3) NRG(4) Clockwork(10), ball weevil (3) Shocksquatch(3) Gutrot (5) slapback (2) and Shockrock(2)

Junior's aliens

heatblast, Nanomech, Jury-rig , Amphibian, Humungousaur, Waterhazard ,Portaler , fourarms, goop Slapback and ghostfreak

Omake.  
A teenage Akihsia who was dressed in the Fumizuki academy uniform minus the jacket with the original series omnitrix on his wrist was putting a book called form idiot to monster hero on a shelf next to one titled Baka to alien.

He then smiled and waved as he opened a new one, "Oh high there This one is done. So I'm the next Akihsia wielder of the omnitrix story Akihisa!" he said happily as he point to his and turned into headblast before turning back to normal by hitting his dial.

This guy happily said, "Anyway Hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy mine!" He then put on his jacket as Princess Luna walked in behind him.

The princess said, "I know you are doing wrap up slash an add for ours But Son your going to be late for school!"

Twilight sparkle trotted in as a pony before turning into a human girl dressed in a fumizuki academy uniform with her hair in the style of her human counterpart as she adjusted her glasses and said, "YES SO GET A MOVE ON!"

An alicorn pinkie pie trotted in and said, "See you in ours Test, aliens and Ponies equals family working title ok we love you bye bye!" she then blow off kisses beyond the fourth wall.

end omake. 


End file.
